


Fallingforyou

by icanhearseirens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mención de Ned (Niall/Ed), Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Louis, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 78,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhearseirens/pseuds/icanhearseirens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Harry Styles no tiene otra opción más que acatar las órdenes de su abuelo paterno, claro está, a punta de amenazas, contrae nupcias con el heredero de la fortuna Tomlinson, viéndose en la obligación de adaptarse a su nueva realidad o simplemente perecer en el camino. </p><p>Sin embargo, tras un mes desde el enlace a Harry le será revelada una clausula que en teoría le permitiría recobrar su libertad, pero que con el pasar del tiempo le será difícil llegar a siquiera considerarla una opción, porque se enamorará.</p><p>...</p><p>O donde el abuelo de Louis tiene una fijación con los Styles, y se le mete entre ceja y ceja que Harry Styles será el encargado de darles un nuevo heredero, así que recurre a viejas artimañas para conseguir casarlo con su nieto mayor y obtener lo que tanto desea.</p><p> </p><p>[Advertencia: en este AU los male-preg sólo pueden optar a partos por cesárea/c-section.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía mucho que quería escribir un mpreg, pero nunca lo había siquiera intentado. En este AU el embarazo masculino es algo absolutamente normal, por lo que no ocurrirá nada extraordinario, mágico o algo parecido para que puedan concebir y el parto de cualquier embarazo masculino será estrictamente por cesárea. 
> 
> Sólo por aclarar, quise usar en su mayoría personajes originales, para tener más libertad de moldear personalidades (agradables o desagradables, como Julius), es por eso que por ejemplo, los nombres de sus abuelos o parientes en general no concuerdan en absoluto, o existe Charles Tomlinson, etc.
> 
> El título tiene relación con Fallingforyou de The 1975.

Sabía que su hermana gemela lo había dicho con gracia, sin embargo para él no tenía ninguna, ser llamado meretriz era como llamarle prostituta —o prostituto, para el caso.

 En realidad ella estaba feliz de no haber sido elegida para ser entregada en matrimonio al bando enemigo. Tal vez bando enemigo sonaba demasiado grande para lo que realmente era, pues las familias Styles y Tomlinson eran los dueños de los laboratorios químicos más importantes de Gran Bretaña, y por ende, rivales. Llevaban al menos tres o cuatro generaciones que se llevaban como perros y gatos, lo cual encontraba tremendamente estúpido, y es por ello que optó por estudiar algo que no tuviera relación alguna con el rubro familiar, y eligió Filología, al contrario de su hermana que decidió su carrera para complacer a sus padres y abuelos.

 —Aún no puedo creer que hayas accedido a tremenda estupidez, abuelo — rugió Harry desde el asiento afelpado en que descansaba, su respiración permanecía irregular y sus manos se asían fuertemente a los brazos de madera de la poltrona.

 Había pedido una reunión con Desmond Styles III para tratar el asunto, pese a saber que el terco hombre no daría su brazo a torcer.

 —Cancelaré esta tremenda estupidez, como has tenido la desfachatez de llamar a este intercambio comercial, si usas todas esas palabras tuyas para formular un buen argumento y refutas de forma impecable mi decisión, jovencito — el gesto del anciano era severo y sus labios estaban crispados debido a la insolencia de su nieto querido al pretender contrariar sus órdenes. Mas no le pasó por alto el vano intento de burla respecto a sus estudios.

 —¿Siquiera te has dado cuenta de cómo lo has llamado? — cuestionó, mas el hombre mayor simplemente asintió —. Intercambio comercial suena…

 —A una putada — completó su Gemma, su gemela.

 —Cuida ese lenguaje, jovencita – recriminó Desmond, mas ella se encogió de hombros.

 —Si bien estoy complacida de no ser la elegida para contraer matrimonio con el chico Tomlinson, eso no quiere decir que realmente esté feliz de que mi hermanito sea sacrificado de esa forma.

  _Sacrificado._

 Harry saboreó el peso de aquella simple palabra y recordó cómo le había llamado Gemma al inicio de la reunión:  _Meretriz._  El término era, en definitiva, acertado, pues sería un matrimonio sin amor por puro capricho económico y a la vez social. Por algo, el asunto estaba siendo organizado por los cabecillas de ambos  _holdings._

—Si realmente no tienes un argumento poderoso para objetar mi decisión — hizo una leve pausa y continuó: —será mejor que te prepares porque serás entregado en matrimonio a Louis Tomlinson en tan sólo ocho días. Has sido avisado con anticipación, Harry, para ser exactos, desde hace un mes y una semana — el patriarca Styles dedicó una mirada apreciativa a sus nietos y ante la falta de respuesta por parte de ambos, se retiró del salón, dejando a Harry con un desagradable nudo en la garganta.

 Quién diría que en pleno tercer milenio continuaban existiendo las alianzas matrimoniales planificadas. Es más, por el ridículo odio mutuo de ambas familias se sentía ni nada más ni nada menos que como un personaje de Romeo y Julieta, pero con un argumento 5% canon, es decir, ¿familias rivales? Listo, ¿odio mutuo? Perfecto, ¿Romeo y Julieta?

 ¡Romeo y Julieta! Joder, pero si en esta berrinchuda historia  _él_  interpretaba a Julieta, porque sería  _entregado_  en matrimonio, no propuesto, solicitado y menos consultado.

 —¿Por qué no me pueden entregar a mí al chico Tomlinson en matrimonio? — cuestionó en voz alta, capturando la atención de Gemma.

 —Esa es una pregunta que deberías hacerle al abuelo, hermanito — desordenó los rizos de su hermano y le cobijó en un fuerte abrazo —. El abuelo fue serio al decir que se trata de sólo una transacción comercial. Así que sé un hombre astuto y pregúntale al vecino cómo podrías salir ganando con esta alianza.

 —Niall, su nombre es Niall.

 —El vecino — recalcó ella enarcando ambas cejas —. Sé que se unió a un buen bufete y que te podrá ayudar.

 —Ojalá la abuela pudiera convencer al abuelo de desistir de esta estupidez — borbotó Harry, jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

 —Lo siento, cariño. Pero ya has sido… — el gesto de Gemma se arrugó denotando disgusto ante la palabra que prontamente debía pronunciar — vendido. O entregado. Creo que entregado suena mejor — Harry enarcó ambas cejas —. Bien, nada sonará mejor — ella rió —. Volviendo al punto, ya fuiste entregado a los Tomlinson, los grupos se reunieron y firmaron. Ahora sólo falta que ustedes sellen el trato al firmar su acta de matrimonio. El abuelo ha dicho que si no lo haces las consecuencias serían terribles, mas no ha soltado prenda sobre qué es lo que sucederá y yo te aconsejo que mejor no contradigas al abuelo. No es algo que te convenga, he visto cuán destructor puede ser cuando no logra lo que se propone.

 Pronto Gemma se disculpó y se retiró, dentro de poco comenzaría su turno en el laboratorio principal, y estaba lo suficientemente ansiosa como para no desear llegar tarde.

 0

 La reunión con Niall había sido agradable. Sussie, su asistente, le adoraba, así que le agasajó con pastelillos y de paso prometió que la visitaría más seguido. En algún momento Niall había dicho:  _“No sé de dónde saca los dulces. Cuando le pido nunca me trae.”_

 Volviendo, la reunión fue agradable y ligeramente favorecedora. Le ofreció una serie de clausulas dependiendo de qué deseaba obtener de la alianza: dinero y/o fidelidad. Sin embargo, no se decidió por ninguna, ya que pretendía obtener una reunión con el chico Tomlinson para poder decidir por alguna, o en su defecto algunas.

 1

 —Debo admitir que me sorprendí bastante cuando Eleanor dijo que habías pedido una cita — pronunció el chico Tomlinson tras beber de su taza de té y luego la depositó lentamente en su platillo de porcelana.

 Se encontraban en un café localizado a las afueras de a ciudad. Harry le esperó en la terraza del segundo piso, llegó un cuarto de hora antes de lo acordado, pues  creía que necesitaría al menos un poco de cafeína en su sistema antes de enfrentar al heredero Tomlinson.

 En todo momento la charla se mantuvo cordial e incluso se atrevería a decir que pueril. Sin embargo, las ansias comenzaban a carcomer los nervios de Harry. No podía seguir esperando, por lo que de pronto inquirió, capturando rápidamente la atención del otro: —¿Estás de acuerdo con esta locura?

 —¿Locura le llamas a este intercambio financiero? — Tomlinson retrucó, adoptando un rictus serio y bastante molesto.

 Harry contó hasta diez y se tomó aquel tiempo para observar al hombre sentado frente a él. Para ser una rata de laboratorio su tez era de un exquisito color canela. Su cabello castaño no parecía tener dirección alguna y sus ojos era de un profundo azul cielo. Pero tan sólo se trataba de su apariencia, entre le aterraba y fascinaba imaginar qué habría bajo su piel.

 —Me molesta que sea un intercambio financiero — puntualizó Harry tras aclarar su garganta.

 —¿Hubieses preferido que te ocultásemos aquella vital pieza de información y que te hubiera cortejado? — inquirió Tomlinson y Harry tan sólo roló los ojos.

 —Me hacen sentir como un trozo de carne entregado al mejor postor.

 —¿Qué pretendes obtener con esta reunión, Harry? — Usó un tono frío y presuroso, mas el uso de su nombre de pila le bajaba el perfil al asunto.

 —Hace unos días hablé con mi abogado y…

 —Disculpa, ¿tu abogado? — preguntó entre risas, irónicas, por supuesto. Harry asintió —. Prosigue.

 —Me aconsejó cerrar este “intercambio financiero” — gesticuló las comillas — con broche de oro.

 —Comprendo — pronunció Tomlinson. Cruzó  sus manos sobre la mesa y le observó detenidamente —. Firmaré lo que quieras. Pero estarán en mi escritorio el día anterior a la boda.

 —¿Anterior? — jadeó — ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo toma hacer un trámite?

 —¿Qué creías? ¿Qué postergaría el enlace por uno de tus caprichos? — no esperó respuesta de Harry y continuó: —Te daré un máximo de tres clausulas. No más ni menos. Las revisará mi abogado, y si son aceptables, para la tarde del día siguiente, antes de concretar el enlace, estarán de regreso en tus manos.

 —Dejaré el folder con tu asistente. Será mejor que sea una mujer de confianza si he de asumir que fisgoneará el contenido.

 —Tengo plena confianza en Eleanor — puntualizó Tomlinson con una sonrisa burlona.

 —Perfecto. Eres libre de irte, era todo lo que quería tratar contigo — dijo Harry con un tono que pretendía sonar despreocupado.

 —¿No crees que deberías ser menos hostil? Quiero decir, dentro de tres días serás un Tomlinson.

 —Conservaré mi apellido, muchas gracias — respondió con demasiada naturalidad. Realmente no había pensado en ese pequeño, pero a la vez, gran detalle.

 —Estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo — y con ello capturó la atención de Harry —. Me niego a dejar mi apellido y exijo que lleves el mío.

 —Permíteme ver si lo capto, ¿pretendes unir nuestros apellidos?

 —¿Por qué no? — Tomlinson dijo acompañado de un ligero encogimiento de hombros, como si el asunto no fuese de real trascendencia.

 —¿Tomlinson-Styles?

 —Es eso o nada, Harry. Como ya dije, no dejaré mi apellido. Y esto, querido, sí que es sellar el trato con broche de oro.

 —Acepto — pronunció con un mohín de disgusto debido a sus palabras.

 La sonrisa que se extendió en los rosados labios de Louis Tomlinson hicieron hervir de rabia y frustración la sangre de Harry.

 2

 El enlace se había llevado a cabo en los jardines de una de las mansiones Tomlinson localizada en Doncaster, lugar de origen de los Tomlinson. Pese a que estaban en los últimos días de enero, el recinto contaba con un área aislada y encantadoramente llena de verde y un sinnúmero de colores debido a las flores regadas por el lugar. Parecía ser un invernadero demasiado sofisticado y amplio.

 Los votos fueron dichos con exactitud y Harry se congratuló de no haber mostrado duda o miedo, contrario a Tomlinson que le miró lleno de un sentimiento que no fue capaz de identificar.

 La transacción fue rápida y bella, ante los ojos de los invitados. Era todo lo masculina y sobria que podía ser al haber sido organizada entre Anne Styles y Johannah Tomlinson.

 Cuando Harry logró deshacerse de Louis Tomlinson, quien le arrastró por un gran número de familias presentándole y ofreciendo una agradable charla que rondaba entre negocios y cosas mundanas, fue capturado y apartado por Gemma, que había procedido a informarle acerca de los jugosos chismes que circulaban en torno a ambas familias y a Louis Tomlinson y él, juntos, como pareja.  _No_  — pensó contrariado  _—_ , como esposos. Algo que no comenzaba a acostumbrarse ni agradarle.

 Agradecía que su hermana estuviera inmersa en aquella sucia industria o de lo contrario caminaría como un ignorante frente a gran parte de sus invitados sin saber qué se decía a su espalda. No se consideraba alguien cotilla, pero el permanecer ignorante le hacía sentir vulnerable.

 Un cotilleo en particular que llamó su atención fue el aparente modo en que se reencontraron: Tomlinson a regañadientes había asistido a la reunión escolar de una de sus hermanas, que casualmente era alumna suya. El cincuenta por ciento era cierto, porque en efecto, Phoebe era su alumna. Sin embargo, su ahora esposo jamás había asistido a una de sus reuniones, por lo que antes del acuerdo matrimonial apenas y habían cruzado palabras cordiales en los eventos sociales en que se encontraron en su época de preparatoria, porque para su época universitaria eran demasiado conscientes del odio que había entre ambas familias. En fin, aparentemente Louis jugó bien sus cartas y se ganó el corazón del maestro de Lengua Inglesa y allí estaban,  _felizmente casados_.

 —No entiendo cuál es la necesidad de confeccionar una historia como esa si gran parte de nuestros invitados deben estar al tanto de la naturaleza de este matrimonio.

 —Puede que esté de acuerdo contigo, cariño, pero siempre es seguro tener un argumento más consistente, porque la verdad es que muy pocos saben lo que sucede en realidad. Probablemente la mayoría de los invitados continúan estupefactos. Hermano, ten siempre presente que la imagen de ambos grupos no debe salir enlodada a raíz del enlace sino que debe salir beneficiada tanto económica como socialmente. Es de suma importancia que luzcan como una pareja real.

 —¿No pudieron haber sacrificado a otro borrego? Un primo tal vez. O prima. Creo que Elaine estaría encantada de enlazarse con alguien con un apellido de renombre 

 —Me gustaría creer que Tomlinson hubiese estado bastante decepcionado si le hubiéramos ofrecido a la prima Elaine. Aunque — ella rió —, los rumores dictan que es bastante habilidoso para meterse en faldas y pantalones ajenos — Harry alzó ambas cejas ante lo dicho por Gemma, quien respondió con una risita: —No actúes como un mojigato, hermanito. Aunque no lo creas he escuchado tu nombre dos o tres veces en las reuniones que gozan hacer. Recuerdo una historia de tus días como universitario, otra como tutor en un campamento y finalmente, una acaecida en una reunión social, creo que el chico se llamaba Blaine, ¿te suena?

 —Maldito chismoso — juró por lo bajo.

 —Un maldito chismoso que te considera una obra de arte — puntualizó con una sonrisa guasona —. Quizá por ello Tomlinson fue directo y especificó que serías al único que aceptaría.

 —Perfecto. Pasé de ser un trozo de carne intercambiado comercialmente a una obra de arte, ¿acaso este pijo imbécil se cree un puto mecenas? — refunfuñó Harry y le dio un largo trago a su bebida.

 Prontamente Harry fue sobresaltado al ser envuelto en firmes brazos, se giró rápidamente para dar con un muy sonriente Louis Tomlinson. Acercó sus labios hasta su oído y dijo: —Exijo que bailes conmigo esta pieza. Comienzan a cotillear acerca de por qué gran parte de la noche te has mantenido alejado de mí. No quieres meternos en problemas, ¿cierto?

 —Es todo tuyo, guapo — Gemma dijo a Tomlinson. Harry le lanzó una mirada pidiendo ayuda, pero su hermana negó y le dijo: —Vamos, campeón. Es sólo un baile. Un baile es nimio comparado con lo que viene.

 Si las palabras de Gemma pretendieron tranquilizar a Harry, el efecto fue totalmente contrario.

 —Estás tenso — dijo el otro con un tono suave, incluso dócil. Nada comparado con el tono de joputa sabelotodo que había usado el día en que se encontraron en el café.

 —Me estás sosteniendo de la cintura como si fuese una doncella y me siento observado por un montón de rostros desconocidos. Además de que estoy contigo, ¡contigo! — refunfuñó manteniendo un tono de permanente alarma, pero lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ellos pudieran escuchar.

 —¿No hay ningún chance de que tus nervios sean debido a tus dos pies izquierdos? — Inquirió Tomlinson con una pomposa sonrisa en el rostro.

 —En lo absoluto. De hecho me da la oportunidad perfecta para pisotearte, Tomlinson — retrucó con una hipócrita sonrisa cordial. Se suponía que eran una feliz pareja de recién casados. Se suponía que si no había amor, al menos había cariño y él mirando a su reciente esposo con una sonrisa asesina no sería la mejor forma de ayudar a su familia. Aunque técnicamente no tenía ni la menor idea en qué estaba ayudando.

 Se movieron uno, dos, tres pasos y ¡Pisotón! Luego tres, dos, uno y ¡Pisotón! Nuevamente, un, dos, tres y…

 —Detente — rugió el otro —. Por favor déjame recordar bien mi primer y único vals de novios. Más tarde sabré recompensarte — susurró cerca de su oído y ya sea por el cosquilleó que le produjo o el sentirse observado, sintió un no muy recurrente calor expandirse por su rostro. Louis Tomlinson al observar aquello sonrió complacido y con una mano hizo a un lado su largo cabello castaño, y deslizó una suave caricia por su rostro, haciendo tan malditamente real el momento que se inquietó.

 Tras terminar la pieza que inicialmente comenzaron a bailar, Louis afirmó el agarre en Harry y por la razón o la fuerza, terminó relajándose en sus brazos, y continuaron bailando la siguiente pieza.  Se sintió inquieto cuando el otro capturó sus labios. Recordó a Gemma llamándole mojigato y se dijo que si Louis Tomlinson era capaz de actuar bien su papel, él, Harry Styles, podía hacer exactamente lo mismo.

 Por lo que a partir de aquel momento, incluso al finalizar por completo el espacio destinado al baile, actuó como el amo y señor durante el resto de la recepción. Como si nada ni nadie le intimidase, cuando por dentro los nervios le carcomían.

 En un salón de clases se podía deslizar con real gracia ante sus alumnos, pero jamás se había sentido cómodo en los eventos sociales y sabía que en un futuro cercano tendría que acostumbrarse a ellos porque temía que Louis Tomlinson prontamente le comenzase a exhibir como su nuevo trofeo. Que es lo que todo el asunto del intercambio comercial le hacía sentir.

 —Relájate, Hazz. Todo saldrá bien — murmuró Louis en su oído y Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa suave se formase en sus labios, porque aquel apodo y tono cariñoso casi logró confundirlo.

 El broche de oro para aquella noche fueron las lágrimas de su madre al despedirle al termino de  recepción y por supuesto, las palabras de su hermana, que simplemente le pidió que se esforzara por su matrimonio.

 ¿Qué matrimonio? Joder. En primer lugar matrimonio estaba compuesto por  _matrem_  y  _monium,_  es decir, madre y calidad de, respectivamente. Tras tantos años de haber vuelto a legalizar la unión de parejas del mismo sexo, creía que como mínimo se les debería otorgar un término que les represente. Bajo ningún motivo se trataba de una chorrada homófoba, es decir, ¿con qué cara? Él prefería llamarlo unión, enlace o alianza, pero no matrimonio.

 En los últimos días había escuchado un sinnúmero de términos como matrimonio, boda, enlace, alianza o nupcias. Todos y cada uno de ellos comunes y silvestres, pero no por ello dejaban de disgustarle.

 Mas su vida no se reduciría a un mero término.

 3

 Realmente no esperaba obtener mucho de esta… relación. Sí, relación sería una palabra medianamente adecuada. Medianamente, porque la palabra relación puede hacer alusión a vínculos que no necesariamente deben cruzar la línea de lo romántico.

 Veamos, su noche de bodas fue lo que esperó, una noche vacía junto a una copa de vino blanco.

 Durante la recepción escuchó un sinnúmero de cotilleos acerca del destino de la afamada luna de miel Tomlinson-Styles, pero nadie acertó, pues el real destino era la mansión principal erigida en Londres.

 La llegada no fue agradable ni los primeros minutos y menos el primer intercambio de palabras como pareja, al menos en soledad, pues frente a los invitados charlaron abiertamente y se atrevía a decir que Louis fue dulce.

 —Comprendo que al principio todo te parezca complicado — dijo  Jay Tomlinson con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, pero con el tiempo sabrás como amoldarte a él.

 —No me lo tomes a mal, Jay, pero amoldarme no es algo que desee y menos a él. No llevábamos ni siquiera dos minutos aquí y ya estábamos discutiendo.

 —Ya se me hacía sospechoso que estuvieses solo vagando por la mansión. Y escapar jamás será la solución, querido. Conversar las cosas puede ser tu llave hacia el éxito — Jay acarició su cabeza de forma maternal, sorprendiendo a Harry debido al gesto —. Louis es un chico maravilloso, con el tiempo te darás cuenta.

 —Claro — fue la lacónica respuesta de Harry.

 Su discusión con Louis Tomlinson había sido breve, pero explosiva. Sin siquiera consultarle, Louis mencionó que mañana a primera hora Harry tendría que presentarle su renuncia a Leia McQueen, su jefa, porque los “esposos” —y se había tomado la molestia de gesticular las comillas— de los Tomlinson no trabajaban.

 Si Harry debía ser sincero, aceptaba que ni siquiera recordaba la sarta de estupideces que se gritaron ni tampoco recordaba qué fue lo que les hizo desaparecer del campo de visión del otro.

 Es por eso que tras tres horas de amena charla junto a unas copitas de vino con Jay Tomlinson, ahora conocida como su _suegra_ , había tenido que consultarle dónde podría dormir, porque claramente no compartiría cama con el energúmeno de su hijo.

 —Sígueme, en el camino te informaré de pequeños grandes detalles acerca de nuestra familia — anunció ella tras dejar su copa vacía en la isla de la cocina, que era dónde Jay primero le ofreció café para combatir el frío de finales de enero y luego ofrecido vino. Harry se limitó a asentir y seguirla —. No entres en pánico, desde tiempos inmemorables los Tomlinson no comparten habitación con sus parejas durante el primer mes de casados.

 —¿Tiempos inmemorables? ¿Primer mes?

 —Una exageración, querido — aclaró —. Sin embargo, nuestra familia tiene su base en el año 1537 en la región de Costa azul, Francia. Y sí, tal como escuchaste, primer mes. La intensión siempre ha sido dar espacio, ayudar a que uno adaptarse a esta nueva realidad. Prácticamente es una tradición.

 —Un montón de años — se sombró Harry —. Mi familia apenas y lleva cinco generaciones en el juego. Y Jay, ¿acaso cada matrimonio en la familia Tomlinson se inicia así de mal que es necesario un tiempo para adaptarse?

 —Pero han sido lo suficientemente perseverantes para llegar tan alto como los Tomlinson y es por ello que estás aquí, Harry — puntualizó Jay, sin embargo, a parecer de Harry, para ella no era algo relevante, pues rápidamente volvió al tema anterior —. Por supuesto que los tiempos han cambiado y desde un principio me negué a permanecer lejos de mi Marc. Charlotte también siguió mis pasos — mencionó soñadora —. Sin embargo, Louis se ha apegado demasiado a las tradiciones Tomlinson.

 —¿Tradiciones?

 —Una forma de decirlo. Louis es demasiado apegado a su abuelo y… pidió que arreglaran tu habitación, para seguir la tradición — la mujer roló los ojos.

 —Lo dices como si no estuvieses de acuerdo con él.

 —Por supuesto que no lo estoy — dijo energética —. Temo que arruine su única oportunidad de ser feliz — arguyó ella. Mas antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar qué quiso decir, Jay abrió la puerta de una habitación y se adentró en ella —. Esta será tu habitación. Allí — apunto una puertecilla en la pared a su izquierda — encontrarás un pasillo que te llevará hasta la habitación de Louis, pero al igual que aquí, hay otra puertecilla. Allí mismo está el cuarto de baño al que tienen acceso desde tanto el pasillo como por el pasadizo.

 —Gracias por guiarme hasta aquí. O habría hecho el ridículo al entrar en la habitación del señorito, y por favor, omite lo último — pidió sacudiendo la cabeza.

 —Fue un placer, querido. Espero podamos ser amigos — besó sus mejillas y se dirigió a la puerta, mas se detuvo al tomar la manilla de la puerta —. Una última cosa, el desayuno se sirve a las nueve con treinta, asegúrate de no llegar tarde.

 Y así fue la bienvenida de Harry Styles a la familia Tomlinson: Maquinada, fría y llena de reservas.

 4

 A la mañana siguiente lo primero que cubrió el campo de visión de Harry Styles fueron los orbes azul cielo de Louis Tomlinson. Su primera reacción fue gritar y fue lo que realmente hizo. Le tomó un par de segundos recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior y dónde se encontraba.

 —Debemos conversar — anunció Louis, sentándose en una poltrona de madera que estaba del lado izquierdo de la cama.

 —¿A esta hora? — reclamó Harry, frotándose los ojos para espantar el sueño.

 —Se trata de nuestro futuro — dijo, mas Harry guardó silencio y simplemente esperó a que Louis continuase hablando —. El próximo viernes tomaremos un vuelo privado hacia Costa Azul. Los medios anunciaron que permaneceremos allí durante dos semanas, en nuestra residencia, por lo que necesitamos ser visibles al menos dos días. Otra cosa, para poder mantener aquello, ninguno debe ser visto. Yo trabajaré desde el laboratorio de la mansión y tú debes permanecer en ella, a menos que desees visitar la mansión Styles, y para tal caso Fred, nuestro chofer, te llevará. No tienes permitida otra ruta.

 —¿No te cansas de dar órdenes, Tomlinson?

 —Jamás, cariño — respondió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro — Tienes treinta minutos para alistarte y bajar, el desayuno se sirve puntual de lunes a sábado. El domingo es a las once, ¿o es demasiado para ti, princesa?

 El de orbes color verde prefirió morderse la lengua y esperó a que Louis dejase la habitación para levantarse y correr buscando su ropa y cosas de uso personal.

 Para alguien tan activo como Harry, el tener que permanecer encerrado era algo similar a ser sometido a tortura china.

  Su primer día intentó compartir con los Tomlinson, a quienes a penas y conocía, Jay le introdujo y logró pasar con ellos una grata tarde en los jardines junto a un par de tazas de té, mas sin la presencia de Louis, pues se excusó rápidamente. A Harry no le pasó inadvertida la furiosa mirada que su esposo obtuvo por parte del patriarca Tomlinson.

 Su segundo día logró que Fred le llevase a su apartamento, donde pasó gran parte de la tarde, leyendo, ordenando y volviendo a leer un antiguo volumen de poemas medievales que Gemma le trajo de regalo en de la última conferencia a la que asistió en Suecia. Sintió lastima por Fred, porque por más que se lo pidió, se negó a abandonarle o a subir a su apartamento, y testarudamente le esperó en el estacionamiento del edificio.

 En su tercer día despertó cerca del mediodía y apenas se cruzó con dos sirvientes, la mucama destinada para su habitación, el jardinero y una mujer de cabello cano y sonrisa amable, pero la charla fue breve y prefirió encerrarse en su habitación, pues ni a Fred logró encontrar, así que ni escapar pudo.

 Al cuarto día despertó a las seis y media de la mañana, el estómago le rugía furiosamente por lo que se aventuró hasta la cocina y se encontró a Louis y Eleanor en una situación demasiado cariñosa para una sencilla relación entre jefe y asistente. Era simple, ella en los brazos de Louis y éste descansando su cabeza en el recoveco del cuello de Eleanor. La escena le revolvió el estómago y una desagradable opresión bajo su esternón decidió aparecer. En cuando Eleanor se percató de su presencia, se disculpó y salió pitando de la cocina; al menos estaban vestidos, suponía que para marcharse a trabajar, porque oh-sí-él-podía-salir-libremente, no permanecía encerrado como había dicho que haría. Louis le dedicó una mirada despreciativa y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa fría.

 En su quinto día, por la noche, debió soportar el bochinche proveniente de la habitación de al lado que no era nada más ni nada menos que un leve concierto de gemidos. Fue por sus audífonos y decidió que lo podría dejar pasar. Horas más tarde, cuando su vejiga le obligó a arrastrarse fuera de la cama, se deslizó hasta el baño, donde se encontró a Louis observándose el cuerpo en el reflejo del espejo.

 —Buenas madrugadas — ofreció Louis con una sonrisa cansada.

 Harry enarcó ambas cejas y prefirió ignorarle. Aún somnoliento se arrastró de vuelta a su habitación, pero no fue a parar allí sino a la de Louis y debió encontrarse con Eleanor durmiendo en la cama de  _su_  esposo, y la presión bajo su esternón se hizo más intensa. Giró sobre sus talones e hizo el camino correcto hasta su habitación. Pese a la incomodidad que sentía, no le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

 Al sexto día se encontró con Eleanor saliendo apresuradamente del despacho de Louis Tomlinson y se intentó convencer de que la mujer estaba allí única y exclusivamente por trabajo, sin embargo su maquillaje aparentaba otra cosa. Intentó que la situación le importase nada, mas el torrente de pensamientos que le abordó no fue agradable y su paciencia se agotó. Llevaban siete días casados y creía firmemente que le engañaba desde el primero. Se atrevería incluso a comprenderlo, pero se sentía pasado a llevar y como si realmente no valiese ni el peso del elemento químico más liviano como para siquiera ser respetado.

 Dejó que la furia se apoderara de él y empujó con fuerza las pesadas puertas de madera del despacho, pero en vez de encontrar sólo a Louis, vislumbró una melena conocida y no dudó en acercarse y rodearle en un apretado abrazo.

 —¡Hazz, cariño!  — chilló ella y se giró para devolverle el abrazo. Dejó caer sus parpados y recordó que los brazos de su gemela solían ser su zona de confort.

 —Los dejaré solos — anunció Tomlinson, quien salió azotando las puertas como si quisiera asegurarles que se había marchado.

 —Lo siento tanto, estuve fuera del país y apenas regresé hace una hora, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Necesitaba verte, cerciorarme de que todo está bien, porque lo está, ¿cierto? — parloteó ella, en cuanto estuvieron sentados en un confidente color azul rey alojado cerca de la ventana, desde donde podía mirar en su totalidad los jardines de la mansión.

 Harry asintió y simplemente dijo: —Magnifico — intentó una sonrisa, que debió fallar estrepitosamente pues la sonrisa afable en Gemma desapareció, mutando a un gesto demasiado serio para ella.

 —Oh, cariño. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿qué sucedió? — Harry bajó la mirada, mordió su labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Ella estiró su brazo hasta tocar su mejilla y acariciarle con el pulgar — ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Louis te hizo algo? Como hermana mayor ordeno que me informes de lo que está sucediendo, para proceder a patearle el culo a ese esposo tuyo.

 —¡Hey, fueron apenas dos minutos y medios! Eso no te hace necesariamente la mayor.

 —Nací antes, eso siempre me dará poder sobre ti. Vamos, dime qué está sucediendo entre ustedes.

 —Absolutamente nada — respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

 —Si fuera “absolutamente nada” — gesticuló las comillas — no lucirías tan triste. Sé que no tuviste opción y tuviste que acatar las órdenes del abuelo, pero podrías sacar provecho de la situación. Conozco a Louis y… vamos, tiene un genio de mierda, pero no es tan malo. Tal vez si ambos se esfuerzan podrían lograr tener una familia, no sé. Quizá ser felices… o lo que deseen.

 —No puedo proyectarme con una persona a la que claramente le disgusto tanto que apenas y me habla.

 —Continúa, por favor — pidió Gemma tras una pausa demasiado larga, cobijó las manos de Harry entre las suyas pretendiendo transmitirle valor.

 —Sabía que esto no sería un camino de rosas, pero — sacudió su cabeza, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire —… Sabía que… bueno, ninguno tiene sentimientos por, tú sabes, el otro. Pero… Mierda, Gemm, me siento como un lastre. Tiene a su amante viviendo en la mansión, debo escucharlos… Nuestras habitaciones están juntas y… hay una puerta que las une y supongo que por eso les escucho, pero… No debería tener que soportar esto — cerró sus ojos y sintió como lágrimas se arremolinaban bajo sus parpados —. Es un hijo de puta desconsiderado. Y yo no soy así, usualmente soy fuerte, pero tenía una vida antes de esto.

 —Tal vez te haga bien salir de aquí por un par de días — pronunció Gemm.

 —Sería genial, hermanita, pero…

 —Sólo puede salir de aquí bajo la supervisión de Fred o en su defecto, mía — Louis dijo, sorprendiéndoles, ninguno le escuchó entrar.

 —Gracias por respetar nuestra privacidad. Estábamos teniendo una charla entre hermanos — puntualizó Gemma, dedicándole una rauda mirada a Louis, que estaba apoyado en las puertas del despacho.

 —Sabes que la prensa nos está buscando — Louis dijo a Gemma —. Si vieran a Harry pasear solo por Londres — negó con la cabeza —, todos nuestros planes se irían al tacho de la basura.

 —Podrías salir con él y simplemente decir que debieron regresar de su maravillosa luna de miel por problemas personales. Te ahogas en un vaso de agua — se burló ella.

 —Problemas. Una terrible palabra que invita a los demás a especular sobre la vida personal del resto.

 —O simplemente se podrían ir a Costa azul. Insisto en algo, Louis, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua.

 Tomlinson permaneció quieto y pensativo durante un par de segundos.

 —Vamos a mi habitación, podemos pedirle a Clarissa que nos lleve algunos dulces — Harry usó un gesto duro y se tragó el resentimiento que acumulaba día tras día y guió a su hermana hasta su habitación.

 Cuando cerró las puertas de ésta dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y trabó con seguro la puerta de entrada, al igual que la puertecilla que conectaba a la habitación de Louis.

 —¿Qué tan mal está la cosa entre ustedes? — preguntó Gemma, sentada a los pies de la cama. Harry hizo el camino hasta la cabecera de la cama y descansó su espalda en el respaldar.

 —No sé si algo pueda ir mal entre nosotros, considerando que no hay absolutamente nada.

 —Y yo necesito saber qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto. Pareces perdido, descolocado, no sé.

 —Tal vez sea yo quien se está ahogando en un vaso de agua y no Louis. Él continúa con su vida tal como era antes de tener que… casarnos — escupió la palabra con desagrado —. En cambio, yo me siento como si estuviera encerrado en un castillo medieval y no tuviera escapatoria alguna. El resto de los Tomlinson son agradables, Jay es bastante conversadora y podemos hablar por horas. Pero perdí mi libertad, Gemm, que es precisamente por lo que luché por tantos años. Me alejé de los negocios de la familia y el abuelo me desheredó y no me importó en lo más mínimo, porque no quería reproducir la vida que tuvo papá.

 —Sé lo que estás pensando, que debería ser yo quien esté en tu posición.

 —¿Me culpas? Tú has hecho todo lo posible para enorgullecer al abuelo. Te has desvivido por complacerlo, por cumplir las metas que te ha impuesto. Es por eso que simplemente no entiendo por qué me eligió a mí. Es como si me hubiese entregado al mejor postor. Como si se estuviese deshaciendo de mí,  _nuevamente._

 —Juré no decir nada. Esto es algo que debes conversar con Louis o directamente con el  Sr. Tomlinson.

 —¿Tan malo es? — jadeó Harry, dejando caer la cabeza contra el respaldo.

 —No me hagas romper una promesa, te lo pido — rogó Gemma y Harry se sintió herido —. Tal vez con el tiempo surja algo. ¿Ustedes han…? — gesticuló con sus manos, luciendo ridícula.

 —No. No recuerdo haber cruzado más de cuatro palabra por días con Tomlinson. Por ende, tener sexo con él no es algo que vea posible.

 —En serio no quisiera ir contra los deseos del abuelo, pero — dio a Harry un apretón en la pierna — eso sería tu llave. Tal vez si alegas que el matrimonio no se ha consumado un juez te dé el divorcio.

 —Lo pensé — rió —, pero firmaron un contrato, ¿recuerdas? No sé qué es lo que dice, pero el abuelo dijo que no tenía escapatoria y recalcó una y otra vez que en la familia Styles no existía la palabra divorcio. Por más desheredado que esté, aparentemente debo seguir sus órdenes.

 —¿En serio Louis no ha hablado contigo sobre los detalles de su… relación?

 —¿Nuestra? — inquirió él.

 —¿Acaso hay otra?

 —Está jodiendo con su asistente.

 —Realmente debería golpearlo, vaya hijo de puta.

 —Jay es agradable — rió Harry.

 —Tampoco sé con exactitud el pacto que hicieron, pero tal vez sí puedas usar eso de…

 —No haber consumado el matrimonio.

 —Exacto, porque el abuelo mencionó una clausula y es algo que no te agradará en lo absoluto.

 —Y es algo que tampoco tienes permitido, revelar, ¿no es así? — Gemma ahogó un jadeó y negó con la cabeza — ¿Me dirás?

 —Es bastante sucio por parte de los Tomlinson, pero necesitan un heredero. No sé si te has enterado, pero son bastante apegados a las tradiciones familiares y es siempre el hijo mayor quien se hace cargo de todo, él puede redistribuir cargos entre sus hermanos, pero el cabecilla de todo siempre es el mayor y en este caso le tocó a Louis.

 —Existe la inseminación artificial — puntualizó Harry.

 —¡Son una familia conservadora, Harry! Julius Tomlinson jamás permitiría que un miembro de su familia fuera creado en un laboratorio. Eres el espécimen perfecto para esto, pero…

 —¿Espécimen perfecto? ¿De qué mierda hablas? — su voz sonó feroz, provocando que Gemma cayera en cuenta de que no usó las palabras apropiadas. Pero ¿Qué sería apropiado para la situación en que se encontraba?

 Un fuerte estruendo les interrumpió, alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia. Maldiciendo por lo bajo dejó la cama y quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, para abrirla y encontrarse frente a nada más ni nada menos de Julius François Tomlinson, el patriarca de la familia.

 —Necesitamos hablar, chico — rugió el hombre. Harry mantuvo la frente en alto y un rictus serio, dándole a entender que no se sentía intimidado.

 5

 Julius François Tomlinson era un hombre de un metro setenta y cinco centímetros, cabello cano y perfectamente cortado, Harry estimaba que el largo era de tres dedos, pero cada cabello estaba fijo en su lugar. Poseía duros ojos color gris azulado. Nariz aguileña, rostro alargado, puntiagudo, libre de barba y poseía una pose amenazante. En cualquier otra situación se hubiese reído por sentirse intimidado por un sujeto que era al menos diez centímetros más bajo.

 Al anciano no le interesó en lo más mínimo que tuviese visita y tan sólo le ordenó que le siguiera a su despacho, por lo que se despidió rápidamente de Gemma.

 Debieron caminar bastante, pues bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hasta el ala norte de la mansión. Se dio el lujo de observar con detalle la mansión, pues apenas y se había movilizado entre el comedor diario que compartía la familia, la cocina, la biblioteca, despacho de Louis, los jardines y el ala este destinado a ellos.

 —Adelante, chico — pidió Julius, abriendo la puerta de cristal color negro y haciéndose a un lado para que pasase.

 En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación, sus orbes verdes chocaron con un azul tormenta, Louis estaba apoyado en el escritorio de Julius, con una mirada petulante en el rostro.

 —Ponte serio, Louis — ordenó el anciano, el rictus del aludido cambió drásticamente a una máscara vacía de emociones y se sentó en la poltrona del lado derecho del escritorio.

 Julius le indicó la poltrona restante y el hombre se sentó en una acolchada de color gris intenso ubicada tras el escritorio.

 —Nunca ha sido mi intensión hacerte sentir despreciado, pero veo que mi nieto se ha esmerado en ello — comenzó el anciano, posicionando sus manos entrelazadas en el cristal sobre el escritorio —. Me he dedicado a observar y francamente creo que es un error que ambos permanezcan aquí.

 —Sr. Tomlinson, ¿podría explicarse mejor?

 —Es bastante simple, Styles. Mañana partimos a Costa azul — anunció Louis.

 —Cuida tu tono y tus palabras frente a mí, jovencito — rugió el hombre.

 —Ahora formas parte de la familia, Harry, eres un Tomlinson. Puedes llamarme Julius — Harry simplemente asintió, sin saber exactamente qué decir —. Y Louis, tienes dos opciones, terminas lo que sea que tengas con Calder o deberás despedirla y cortar todo tipo de relación con ella. La decisión quedará en tus manos.

 —¿Es necesario, abuelo? — se quejó Louis infantilmente.

 —Tienes la edad suficiente para saber que ya no puedes meterte con cualquiera. Ahora tienes un compromiso y un deber que cumplir, Louis. Y tú, Harry, ¿cómo es que siquiera has permitido que el desconsiderado de mi nieto se pasee con su amante frente a tu nariz? ¿No tienes respeto propio?

 Harry se mordió las paredes internas de ambas mejillas para contener la rabia, mantener el gesto serio y no replicarle a Julius.

 —Cortaré todo tipo de relación extra laboral con Eleanor, ¿feliz? — respondió Louis y Harry se sintió agradecido, pues Julius desvió la mirada y la posó en Louis, quien no parecía intimidado en lo absoluto, más bien su pose era desafiante y se preguntó si en realidad todo se trataba de una burda actuación.

 —Preferiría que la despidieras, pero la chica podría ser un problema. A menos que consigas que te firme un papel donde jure que no dirá una sola palabra de lo que está sucediendo en nuestra familia.

 —¿Se podría saber qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es lo que mantienen tan oculto? Es como si le tuviesen terror a la prensa. Francamente no los entiendo. Podrían ser más astutos y jugar bien sus cartas. Escuché un montón de cotilleos en la recepción y nadie se traga la… burda historia de nosotros enamorados — explotó Harry, parándose de la silla y caminando de un lugar a otro —. No entiendo qué está sucediendo, lo juro. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué yo y no mi hermana? ¿Por qué nuestra familia? ¡Podría haber sido cualquiera! Sé que el círculo social en que se mueven es bastante amplio, hay un montón de familias poderosas.

 —Las cosas son como son, muchacho. No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere. La vida es bastante caprichosa, si es que no te has dado cuenta — Julius dijo, mirándole desde el escritorio.

 —¡Y tú! Si te vuelvo a ver con esa… — se mordió la lengua para evitar decir  _perra_  — mujer. Juro que tendrás problemas, Louis Tomlinson. Puede que no haya elegido esto — con su índice apunto a ambos —, pero sí tendré la opción de elegir qué sucederá y me niego a ser la comidilla del resto.

 —Felicidades, mi muchacho. Saca ese carácter tuyo que sabemos que tienes. No te dejes pisotear por el desconsiderado de mi nieto — dijo Julius con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 —¡Hey! ¿De qué lado estás, abuelo? Yo tampoco elegí esto. Nunca se me dijo que tendría que dejar mi vida. Tampoco soy gay, ¿cómo esperas que me acostumbre a esto?

 —Pues el día de tu boda parecías demasiado complacido por tener a Harry. Te luciste con él frente a todos. Te conozco, Louis, a mí no me puedes engañar. Inténtalo con cualquiera, menos conmigo o saldrás perdiendo. Es hora de que asumas tu responsabilidad con la familia.

 —Escucha a tu abuelo, Tomlinson — dijo Harry con una sonrisa en extremo burlona.

 —Quiero que ambos escuchen atentamente — Julius usó su famosa mirada del terror —, espero que comiencen a llamarse por sus nombres de pila, ¿o acaso creen que yo llamé en algún momento Allen a mi querida Lucille? Jamás y ustedes no serán los primeros en romper las tradiciones de la familia.

 Harry tuvo deseos de gritar  _“¿A eso le llamas tradición?”_  A su parecer, más bien era un ser retrogrado, no conservador ni tradicionalista. Vaya mierda, ¿cómo se metió en tremendo lío?

 —Abuelo, perdóname, pero eso te lo estás inventando — bufó Louis —. Te he escuchado llamar Allen a la abuela más de lo que puedo recordar.

 —Buena movida, hijo. Mi punto es, entiendo que no son cercanos en lo absoluto. Ninguno deseaba esto, pero ambos saben que no tienen escapatoria alguna. Harry, tengo entendido que tu abuelo no te ha informado de los detalles — el aludido asintió —, llámale a esto azar, pues te obtuvimos en un juego de poker.

 —Gemma dijo que… Bien, no le creí y sigo sin querer creerlo, pero — aspiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

 —¿Qué dijo tu hermana? — preguntó el anciano.

 —Que yo sería al único que Louis aceptaría.

 —¿Ah, sí? ¿Y la princesa se sintió especial por un par de minutos? — la sonrisa lobuna en Louis hizo que Harry se arrepintiera de haber dicho aquello.

 —Yo sólo quiero terminar de entender en qué lío estoy metido. Creí que mi abuelo dejó de tener poder sobre mí en el mismo momento en que me desheredó, pero aparentemente no fue así, porque aquí me tienes, enlazado a una familia que detesta. No me lo tomen a mal, pero yo no les odio. Realmente no me interesaba lo que sucedía con ustedes. Estudié, comencé a vivir mi vida, y cuando apenas comenzaba mi viaje, me… me obligaron a esto. ¡Y tú actúas como un jodido mártir! No eres el único que está sacrificando algo, Louis Tomlinson. A mí me amenazaron con joderme totalmente la existencia, ¿pero y qué sacrificaste tú? ¿No te veo muy complicado con todo esto? Nunca te escuché oponerte, es más, parecías estar totalmente de acuerdo — en cuanto terminó su discurso, se dejó caer en una pose elegante en la poltrona y acomodó su cabello tras las orejas, deslizó su mirada hasta Julius y quiso reír, pues el hombre parecía totalmente complacido tras su pequeña explosión.

 —¿Saben? Planeaba enviarlos mañana a Costa Azul, pero no — usó su índice para negar —. Creo que les sentará bien tener una semana de vacaciones. Ambos saben que deben ofrecerle un buen espectáculo a la prensa, salir de la mano, lucir acaramelados, parecer enamorados. Deben hacerles creer que realmente están disfrutando de su luna de miel. Que disfrutan de la compañía del otro. Ambos crecieron en este ambiente, saben cómo actúa la prensa. Y saben exactamente qué quisieran escribirán sobre ustedes, o sobre nosotros.

 —¿Y qué obtengo yo de todo esto? — inquirió Harry, sentándose derecho, elevando la barbilla y dedicándole una mirada desafiante a Julius.

 —Podrías obtener muchísimas cosas de esta relación. Más de las que te puedes imaginar. Sólo debes jugar bien tus piezas — respondió Julius.

 

—Dijiste que fui obtenido en un juego de poker, comprendo totalmente lo que significa. Pero no estoy al tanto de qué pactaron. Así que insistiré en algo, ¿qué obtengo con todo esto?

 —Escuchaste al abuelo, podrías ganas mucho — Louis dijo con un tono aburrido.

 —Ya fui desheredado una vez, una segunda vez no me afectará en lo más mínimo — pronunció Harry, sabía que no era del todo cierto, pues una segunda vez no implicaría dinero, sino que su abuelo usaría sus conexiones para no permitirle ningún tipo de trabajo, pero necesitaba obtener alguna ventaja de la situación.

 —Veo que eres alguien inteligente, muchacho. Estás demostrando que nuestra elección fue la mejor — Julius dijo complacido —. Lo único que por el momento debo negarle a ambos es el divorcio. A partir de este momento Louis te respetará como lo que eres, un Tomlinson y como tal, te debe fidelidad. Pero no esperes que todo te sea entregado en bandeja de oro, hay otras cosas que debes obtenerlas por merito propio — la reciente pareja asintió y la sonrisa del anciano se ensanchó —. Ahora vayan por sus cosas, porque su vuelo sale dentro de dos horas.

 —Gracias, Julius — Harry dijo y se despidió del anciano con una inclinación de cabeza.

 —Louis, hijo, necesito tener unas últimas palabras contigo. Así que Harry, adelántate, tu esposo te seguirá muy pronto.

 Dejó el despacho sintiéndose tremendamente liviano. Se preguntó vagamente qué le diría Julius a Louis, mas hizo a un lado aquello y se dirigió a su habitación.

 Empacar no fue un gran dilema, pues absolutamente todas sus prendas habían sido trasladadas desde su apartamento a la mansión. Sin embargo, hizo una nota mental de qué tendría que comprar en Costa Azul. Tras haber accedido a punta de amenazas a cumplir el capricho de su abuelo, éste mismo había hecho los trámites para que su cuenta bancaria fuera reabierta. No le agradaba la idea de utilizar el dinero de su abuelo, pero estaba más que seguro que no extrañaría ni un penique de su cuenta.


	2. Chapter 2

6

Llegaron durante la madrugada a la Riviera Francesa, fueron recibidos por un espectacular cielo estrellado y una sonriente Lucille Tomlinson, quien les esperaba con bocadillos y zumo, provocando que Harry se sintiera a gusto debido a la amabilidad de la anciana.

No tardaron mucho en ser conducidos hasta la habitación que compartirían. Louis besó ambas mejillas de su abuela e ingresó a dejar el equipaje, mientras que el oji-verde se quedó petrificado mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, al menos hasta que Lucille tocó su brazo y le dijo _“Acomoda tus cosas y descansa, tienen un gran día que enfrentar”_ y él simplemente acató. No tuvo el valor para ir en contra de la dulzura con que ella le trataba, además Louis siquiera había chistado.

Ambos se sentían totalmente agotados, por lo que simplemente cambiaron sus ropas y se metieron a la cama, pasando por alto el hecho de que tendrían que compartir cama durante el tiempo que durase la afamada luna de miel.

Al día siguiente fueron despertados por lo que parecía ser un fortísimo temporal, mas no fue un impedimento para que al fin le diesen a la prensa el bocadillo que añoraron por tantos días, pues bastante temprano por la mañana Harry y Louis salieron a recorrer las pomposas calles de Niza resguardados bajo una gran sombrilla azul berlinés, lo que les permitió mantener un roce constante que se tradujo en manos entrelazadas, acompañadas de dulces sonrisas y breves, pero constantes picos.

… el único problema, al menos para Harry, era sentir como su estómago se retorcía en disgusto cada vez que debía besar a Tomlinson o fingir estar eclipsado por él. El que a Louis le resultase tan fácil fingir, llegando a lucir natural, era algo que realmente le descomponía

Estuvieron fuera hasta la hora del té, momento en que Louis anunció que regresarían a la villa para acompañar a Lucille, quien les debía estar esperando.

*

—Con Lucille sólo tienes una opción, Styles. O adoras el té de hojas o tu agua tendrá un sabor sospechoso — rió Louis, sentándose junto a su abuela, por lo que Harry tomó asiento frente a ambos.

Observó con atención la delicada forma en que Louis se dirigía a la anciana, puede que haya usado su nombre de pila, pero el cariño en aquellas siete letras era innegable. Ver el gesto amable en su rostro era algo totalmente nuevo para él, pues no tenía duda alguna de la sinceridad con que él se expresaba frente a ella.

Los Tomlinson continuaron charlando, al menos hasta que Lucille miró a Harry y dijo: —Oh, querido, tu esposo sólo exageraba. Eres libre de beber cafeína si así lo deseas. Realmente debes estar congelado, afuera hace un frío terrible.

—Eres un tesoro, Lucille. Supe que tenías un carisma especial en el preciso momento en que te conocí — le hizo un guiño, se sirvió té y procedió a elegir qué tartaleta comería, ¿frutas, compota de manzana o frutos rojos?

—¿De qué hablan? — interrogó Louis con el entrecejo surcado en arrugas.

—Todo se debe a que no tuviste el suficiente decoro de esperar a tu abuela para que pudiera asistir a tu boda ni tuviste la caballerosidad de presentarme a esta dulzura, es por eso que nos conocimos por casualidad. Llegaba de mi viaje y le encontré vagando por la mansión.

—¿Vagando? — fue la breve pregunta de Louis.

—En realidad estaba perdido. No sé a qué se habrá debido, pero tan sólo me encontré con dos sirvientes en el trayecto a la cocina y no encontré el camino de regreso a nuestras habitaciones — Harry respondió por ella —. Sucedió durante el segundo o tercer día en la mansión. No recuerdo con exactitud.

Pronto Lucille les comenzó a interrogar acerca de su día y Harry fue quien se ocupó de relatarle con lujos y detalles las calles por las que anduvieron, las tiendas que curiosearon y de vez en cuando Louis relataba los escabrosos momentos en que se encontraban con diversos medios de prensa.

No tardó mucho en que debieran cenar y tras ello, los tres se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Ninguno hizo siquiera el intento de iniciar conversación hasta que estuvieron ambos acostados.

—Creo que jamás me acostumbraré a esto — refunfuñó Harry, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada. Escuchó a Louis reír y no resistió el impulso de mirarle por el rabillo del ojo, de admirar su perfil y su piel canela.

—¿Exactamente qué de todo esto? — preguntó el oji-azul sin quitar la vista del libro que leía.

—Todo.

—Nosotros — rectificó Louis con total seguridad.

El rizado no respondió y en cambio permaneció en silencio, observó la luminosa habitación en que estaban y ahogó su frustración escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, sabía que Louis le creería infantil, pero se encontraba luchando con los recuerdo de lo que debió dejar atrás para poder estar allí en ese momento, a quien debió abandonar y con quien dejó parte de su corazón.

—Al principio será agotador, pero luego aprenderás a vivir con ellos, los periodistas están desesperados por encontrar una historia — escuchó a Louis decir y tras un momento de silencio, Harry sintió la urgencia por replicar.

—Oh, Dios, todo está sucediendo muy rápido. Ha sido tan repentino… Hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabía que atendías las reuniones de Phoebe.

—La memoria es selectiva, Styles.

—¿Por qué vinimos aquí? — preguntó, decidiendo cambiar de tema e intentando prolongar la conversación, realmente necesitaba alejar sus antiguas memorias, tal vez las nuevas no serían de su total agrado, pero serían su realidad por probablemente un largo tiempo —. La playa es hermosa, pero en general ha estado igual o peor de lluvioso que en Londres.

—Se trata de una tradición familiar, el más antiguo de los… sí, se podría decir que de los Tomlinson, es oriundo de Niza. Te advertiré esto desde ya — rió cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano —, si no quieres aburrirte escuchando con lujos y detalles sobre esto, jamás lo preguntes frente o directamente al abuelo, porque está absolutamente orgulloso de la familia.

—Gracias por el dato, lo recordaré — murmuró y se acurrucó más en la cama.

—Tienes frío — dijo Louis, al fin dejando de lado el libro y acomodando la colcha sobre los hombros de Harry, y de paso dejando estupefacto a éste —. Buenas noches, mañana tenemos que ir Montecarlo, así que prepárate para un día terrible.

—En realidad me gustaría visitar un lugar caluroso y quedarme en un hotel con vista al mar — rezongó Harry, escuchó a Louis reír, mas no responder.

El rizado creyó que para ser la segunda noche juntos, todo había ido demasiado tranquilo. Cada uno se encontraba en su lado de la cama como si el otro tuviese lepra y lo consideró algo infantil, pero no podía juzgar a Louis, pues él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

7

Fue tal como Louis dijo, el día había sido terrible. Harry se atrevía a describirlo como infernal. En algún momento del día, una dura migraña comenzó a corroerle, la cual se intensificó minuto a minuto, hasta que tuvo que pedirle a Louis que retornasen a Niza.

Por el momento, sentía que sus sienes palpitaban con mayor intensidad cada vez que repiqueteaba el móvil de Louis alertando un mensaje, al igual que cada vez que éste le subía el volumen a la música, por lo que cuando aparcó el automóvil para contestar una llamada, Harry abrió la puerta del copiloto y se arrastró fuera, hasta llegar a una gran pared de piedra y luchar por que la brisa nocturna le relajase.

Hoy no había logrado lidiar en lo absoluto la presión que significaba compartir segundo a segundo con alguien que jamás le había visto como un igual, con alguien que le hacía sentir cuan despreciado era sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Desde un inicio el día no comenzó bien, se atrevía a decir que algo sucedió durante la noche, puesto que por la mañana nuevamente se encontró con un ogro. Discutieron al desayuno, haciendo sentir tan incómoda a Lucille que luego de un tiempo prudente decidió retirarse.

Al salir de casa, Louis consultó a Harry acerca de la ruta que le gustaría tomar, para luego hacer caso omiso y elegir la ruta por sí mismo e ignorándole los cuarenta minutos que duró el trayecto a Montecarlo. Más tarde, le dieron un show a la prensa discutiendo a gritos en un restaurant, pero todo acabó cuando Louis recibió una llamada, que presumía era de Julius, y pareció olvidar la discusión, se disculpó y comenzó a ser una dulzura con él.

A partir de aquel momento no supo cuándo Louis estaba siendo sincero y cuando fingía, y francamente, lo odió.

—Vuelve al auto, la abuela nos está esperando para cenar — rugió Louis, mirándole por la ventana del copiloto. Sus miradas se encontraron, pero todo lo que vio en los azulinos orbes de Louis fue impotencia y rabia.

Harry bajó la mirada y no respondió, en cambio masajeó sus sienes e intentó pensar en cómo soportaría el resto de la semana con un capullo como Louis. No tardó en sentir cómo su estómago se volvía a revolver y la bilis subía por su esófago, no teniendo más opción que vomitar allí y salpicando ligeramente su ropa y calzado, se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano y regresó al auto sintiéndose solitario y aún nauseabundo, aunque la presión en sus sienes había disminuido ligeramente.

Observó a Louis revisar su móvil y arrugar la nariz en aparente disgusto, le dio una mirada asqueada antes de bajar los vidrios y poner en marcha el automóvil.

—Apestas — borbotó Louis cubriendo su nariz.

El oji-verde se acurrucó en sí mismo y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo cómo lágrimas calientes se arremolinaban tras sus parpados.

_Se sintió despreciado y repugnante._

No tardaron más de quince minutos en estar de vuelta en la villa, Lucille al verle se escandalizó y le pidió a una muchacha de la servidumbre que preparara el baño para Harry. Ella le cobijó en un abrazo omitiendo por completo el hedor y acarició su espalda de arriba hacia abajo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Me acomodaré en la habitación de Charles — anunció Louis y pasó de ellos —. Volveré en unos momentos, abuela.

La mujer asintió en dirección a su nieto y le vio desaparecer por el corredor.

—Oh, cielo, ¿qué ha sucedido? Recibí un par de llamadas de unas amigas contándome que les vieron discutiendo en un restaurant, pero…

—Luzco terrible — Harry rió sin gracia, produciendo, a su parecer, un sonido hueco —. No estoy llevando bien esto, Lucille. No sé si pueda… Creo que no soy tan fuerte como creía — graznó lagrimando.

—Oh, cariño, lamento tanto que estés pasando por esto. Te puedo asegurar que este comportamiento no es usual en nuestro Louis. ¿No estarás embarazado? — preguntó ella, sintiéndose alarmada.

—No hay motivo para ello — el oji-verde se apresuró por decir, usando las palabras más suaves que logró invocar —. Sólo es una terrible migraña, usualmente me convierten en un bulto nauseabundo.

—Oh, cielo, de seguro que tu baño ya está listo. ¿Crees que puedas comer algo para la cena? Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu habitación — le tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar, instando a que Harry hiciera lo mismo.

—No creo que resista algo más que té de jengibre y tal vez pan tostado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Prefiero algo seguro y no algo que me vuelva a revolver el estómago.

Lucille acompañó a Harry hasta su habitación, luego buscó a Louis y no le preguntó si deseaba permanecer en la misma habitación que el oji-verde, sino que le exigió que tomase cada una de sus pertenencias y regresara a la habitación con su esposo, y que si era necesario que permaneciese toda la noche despierto, procurando que Harry no pasase una mala noche, lo debía hacer. Vale decir que el menor hizo lo pedido sin chistar y volvió a la habitación que compartía con el señorito Styles.

8

—Para ser un profesor, paciencia es lo que deberías cultivar día a día, ¿no crees, Styles? — pronunció Louis, mientras con sus finos dedos limpiaba la pulpa de melón que escurría por su rostro.

—¡He tenido demasiada paciencia contigo, Tomlinson! Pero estoy por tirar la toalla, no te soporto más — berreó Harry, aún de pie junto a Louis, apretando los puños de tal forma que sus nudillos estaban blancos y sus mejillas coloreadas con un furioso carmín.

Este era sólo el inicio del quinto día en la Riviera Francesa y la actitud hostil de Louis desaparecía única y exclusivamente al ser vulnerable ante el escrutinio de los flashes. Incluso Lucille se sentía incómoda al tener que compartir mesa con ellos, mas pese a ello, continuaba acompañándole en cada comida y manteniendo de vez en cuando a raya el mal humor de Louis.

—¡¿Me pueden decir que significan estos gritos, par de criajos?! — inquirió una profunda voz que destilaba autoridad en cada silaba. Ambos se giraron hacia la entrada del salón y observaron a Julius erguido junto a Lucille —. Supe que estaban teniendo problemas, pero no creí que seguirían en el mismo plan de críos inmaduros, ¡¿acaso olvidaste lo que te ordené, Louis?! ¿Has cumplido? ¡Claro que no! Tu esposo no te estaría gritando si te estuvieses comportando.

—No he vuelto a ver a Eleanor — replicó Louis con tono parco, para luego tomar una servilleta de tela y limpiar el dulce líquido que se comenzaba a adherir a su piel.

—Sabes a la perfección que esa es sólo una pequeña parte, William — aclaró, luego se giró hacia Harry y entrecerró los ojos — ¿Qué significa esta escena, Harry?

—Significa que estoy harto, Julius. La verdad no hay mucho que comprender— el oji-verde usó una pose recta, cabeza en alto y la furia impresa en su rostro, lo cual hizo que el desconcierto de Julius aumentara —. Entiendo mi situación, en serio que lo hago, pero no estoy obligado a soportar su… humor.

—¿Humor? — inquirió el anciano, con una ceja enarcada.

—No pretenderás que sea soez frente a Lucille, no lo merece. Así que sí, humor.

—Lucille, amor, adelántate. Te alcanzaré en un momento — pidió a su esposa empleando un tono suave, ante el cual ella accedió y abandonó el salón comedor, dejándole solo con los recién casados.

Julius se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, adoptó una pose recta y desafiante, posó las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y les miró duramente.

—¿Qué tiene que suceder para que den su brazo a torcer y de una vez por todas se lleven bien? No son un par de adolescentes, son adultos con responsabilidad. Sinceramente, esperaba más madurez por parte de ambos. Por lo que tengo entendido, ni siquiera han logrado ser civiles el uno con el otro, ¿acaso pretenden que intervenga constantemente en sus vidas? — dirigió su mirada a Louis, quien a todas luces se estremeció y Harry logró ver algo similar al pánico en su mirada —. Ve a limpiarte y vuelve en quince minutos, necesito tener un momento a solar con el señorito Styles.

—Es Tomlinson-Styles, señor. Creí que usted más que nadie tendría presente aquel detalle — pronunció Harry, sonriendo abiertamente.

—Oh, no, conmigo no muchacho — graznó a Harry y luego se giró hacia su nieto — ¡Fuera de aquí, William! Y no te atrevas a volver antes de tiempo, tienes quince minutos cronometrados para calmarte y buscar cómo explicar por qué no has seguido mis órdenes — el oji-verde creyó ver verdadero miedo en los orbes de Louis, quien salió traspillando del salón.

—¿Por qué eres tan duro con él, joder? — jadeó Harry, sintiéndose genuinamente desconcertado —. Él hace todo lo que está a su mano para complacerte — bien, no comprendía de dónde salió aquello, pero sí sabía que la actitud de Julius comenzaba a cabrearle.

—Seamos claros, Harry, si te has rebajado a tal nivel — dijo aludiendo al zumo volcado en la cabeza de Louis —, imagino que William tuvo que hacer algo grande para enfurecerte.

—Sí, lo acepto, algo hizo y actué rápidamente. Le grité en un momento de ofuscación y se lo merecía, pero insisto, ¿por qué le tratas así? Es como si pretendieses ser un gran titiritero.

Harry observó a Julius preparar un pan con jalea de albaricoque y antes de comerlo, le dijo: —Puede que así sea pero, ¿me culpas? Es mi deber como cabecilla de la familia procurar su supervivencia.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Supongo que Desmond sigue siendo el viejo inútil de siempre y no te ha siquiera informado de su rol en este juego, por lo que debo suponer que a estas alturas continuas ignorante de tu función, ¿crees que ello es sano? Es inadecuado.

—¿Mi función? Hablas como si fuésemos objetos descartables… títeres.

—Mi niño querido, absolutamente nadie es indispensable. Todo ser viviente puede ser reemplazado por uno más competente, ya seas tú o el mismísimo Louis.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo siquiera puedes insinuar que Louis es reemplazable? — se puso de piel y golpeó con ambas manos la mesa, provocando que la loza vibrase —. No lo es. Hemos tenido diferencias, pero sé que es excelente en su trabajo, ¡todo el mundo lo dice! Incluso en mi familia le respetan… ¡¿cómo te atreves?! Eres repugnante — escupió sus palabras con absoluto asco. Hizo el camino hasta el corredor, sorprendiendo a Louis petrificado. Harry le tomó del brazo y dijo: —Necesitamos conversar, Tomlinson.

—Pero el abuelo quiere hablar conmigo — replicó Louis con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me llevaré a Louis, así que su _oh-muy-importante_ conversación tendrá lugar otro día, anciano — el oji-verde anunció con tono decidido y no esperó respuesta alguna para comenzar a caminar.

A partir de allí Louis le siguió en silencio y agradeció haberse lavado el cabello antes de volver al salón. Harry, por su parte, no tenía idea hacia dónde se dirigía, pues sólo tenía la certeza de que necesitaba alejarse de Julius y toda la mierda Tomlinson, algo incoherente considerando que desde hace una semana y días él mismo había pasado a ser un Tomlinson… Irónico, un Tomlinson arrastraba sin rumbo al heredero de los Tomlinson.

—¿Sabes siquiera hacia dónde nos dirigimos? — inquirió el oji-azul con tono plano.

—No tengo ni la más puta idea.

En cuanto Harry escuchó el romper de las olas, supo qué era lo que estaba buscando. Caminaron un par de calles cuesta abajo y no se sintió en paz hasta que sus pies se llenaron de incómodos granos de arena caliente, urgiéndole por llegar hasta el área húmeda por el oleaje nocturno. Aún era temprano por la mañana y la brisa estaba fresca, mas omitió aquel detalle y se detuvo.

—Dios, eso fue estresante — jadeó Harry, soltando la mano de Louis y dejándose caer sobre la arena húmeda.

—¿Sabes que eres la primera persona en años en levantarle la voz a Julius François Tomlinson?

—Estás bromeando — replicó y el oji-azul se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza, éste dudó, pero terminó por sentarse junto a Harry y comenzar a jugar con la arena para tener algo con que distraer su mente —. Escuchaste toda la mierda que dijo ¿No es así? — vio a Louis morderse el labio y tomó rápidamente su decisión, gateó hasta quedar tras Louis, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y llevó sus manos hasta los tensos hombros del otro —. Estos nudos son suficientes para responder mi pregunta — comenzó a masajear con cuidado cada nudo que encontró en los omoplatos y paleta de la espalda.

—Este es el mejor asunto en que tus manos y yo hemos estado involucrados — gimió complacido.

—Créeme que estas manos pueden ser bastante placenteras — susurró en su oído y se carcajeó abiertamente cuando sintió a Louis retener la respiración —. Pero esto es todo lo que obtendrás de mí por el momento — percibió el notorio titubeó en el otro, pero finalmente cogió de las manos a Harry, haciéndole caer sobre su espalda y provocándole un par de latidos desbocados.

—Necesito un abrazo, por favor — pidió humilde. Harry sonrió honestamente y envolvió en un abrazo a Louis, acomodó la cabeza en su hombro y tras un par de segundos quietos, besó la mejilla del otro.

—Sólo dijo mierda, estoy seguro que por muy hijo de puta que seas, eres irremplazable. Él sólo está ofuscado porque las cosas no parecen ir a su ritmo, y no permitiré que él dirija nuestros movimientos, Louis. Somos seres autónomos, totalmente inmaduros, pero con un objetivo en común. Objetivo que aún no tenemos claro, pero cuando lo tengamos, seremos un dúo poderoso. Nuestros abuelos no pueden realmente dirigir nuestros destinos.

—Gracias — Louis depositó un beso en el brazo de Harry —. No eres el pendejo molesto que creí que eras.

—¡Hey, te defendí contra tu abuelo, ¿y así me respondes?!

—¡Fue un halagado, bobo!

—Y yo bromeaba — rió —. Viniendo de ti, es un gran paso en nuestra escala hacia el trato civil.

—Espero que el paso definitivo sea que aceptes mis disculpas sinceras respecto a Eleanor y mi humor de mierda de los últimos días. Incluso hoy. Me desquité contigo y realmente no lo merecías.

—Realmente necesitaba oír eso, capullo insensible.

Louis finalmente pudo relajarse en los brazos de Harry y dejarse refrescar por la brisa y el cantar de las gaviotas.

Permanecieron todo el día fuera de la villa, y aunque Harry no lo quisiese admitir en voz alta, le aterraba lo que Julius pudiese hacerle en cuanto le viera, así que instó a Louis a que no volviesen hasta que fuera necesario. Compraron toallas, una sombrilla y víveres para disfrutar de la playa, ya que el clima estaba bastante agradable.

Decir que Harry estaba asombrado, era poco, ya que la actitud parca de Louis cambió drásticamente, ¡pero para bien! No podía decir que fuese una real dulzura, puesto que al parecer no iba acorde a su personalidad, pero sin mucho esfuerzo podía ser agradable, bromear un montón y ser capaz de sonreír sinceramente.

Para cuando divisaron un par de fotógrafos, no se vieron en la necesidad de forzar hasta el límite un momento agradable como debieron hacerlo en Montecarlo.

—Realmente no entiendo por qué nos siguen de esta forma — Harry bufó con molestia —. No es como si fuéramos celebridades.

—En nuestro mundo sí lo somos — pronunció Louis, acomodando su cabeza en el regazo del otro —. No somos Bradgelina, pero pertenecemos a un grupo de élite, así que te aseguro que continuamos siendo la comidilla de más de alguna anciana cotilla.

—Llevo años fuera de esto, entonces… para mí es inusual. Ni siquiera de crío me sentí tan asechado.

Louis se irguió y se sentó frente a Harry, tomó las manos de Harry y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y a delinear sus anillos, deteniéndose en aquel que adornaba su dedo anular.

—¿Esto te molesta? — dijo aludiendo a sus manos, el otro negó —. Bien, porque me gustan tus manos, son bonitas — guardó silencio por un momento y luego continuó: —Nuestras familias no sólo tienen un par de laboratorios químicos, en caso de que lo veas así. Son _holdings_ que invierten en un montón de áreas, pueden ser desde inversiones en la bolsa de valores a inmobiliarias. Incluso en el área agrícola. Por Gemma tengo entendido que odias todo esto, así que asumiré que no sabes esto, pero puedes acercarte a cualquier supermercado y comprar un _cabernet blanc_ elaborado en alguna viña de tu familia, o una hortaliza de nuestras huertas.

—¿Así que unir nuestras familias fue importante?

—Económicamente sí, es por eso que estos bichos desean saber qué saldrá de nuestra unión, y mientras no tengan esa información, podrán lucrar con nuestra imagen. Lo considero tan estúpido como tú, pero si hago esto — dejó sus manos y llevó las propias hasta el rizado cabello de Harry, enredándolas en éste —, obtendremos un par de suspiros — se encogió de hombros y continuó: —Después de todo estamos ridículamente enamorados — acercó su rostro, quedando a medio palmo de otro —, además realmente eres hermoso.

—Por supuesto que lo soy — se jactó —. Entonces, si no te amase tanto, no habría vuelvo a este odioso mundillo, ¿cierto? — murmuró y sintiéndose inmerso en el momento, se inclinó y tomó los labios de Louis, quien no le rechazó sino que profundizó el contacto.

Harry realmente no se dio el tiempo para pensar en si Louis era sincero o si sólo se trataba de una simple actuación, sino que se dejó llevar y estremecer cuando sintió sus frías palmas recorrer su espina.

Volvieron a la villa con manos entrelazadas y sonrisas honestas plasmadas en sus rostros. Julius les miró con el entrecejo surcado en arrugas, denotando que no entendía qué estaba sucediendo; Lucille corrió a abrazarles, exclamando lo preocupada que estaba y rogándoles que no volviesen a desaparecer de tal forma, por lo que supusieron que ignoraba el pequeño altercado que ocasionó la frialdad de Julius, quien además, terminó por adquirir una máscara adornada con una ridícula sonrisa satisfecha.

Tras la cena, se disculparon y se retiraron a la habitación que compartían.

—Creo que esta será la primera noche en que me sentiré cómodo al compartir cama contigo — dijo Harry, tras entrar a la habitación y dejarse caer sobre la cama.

Se acomodó y observó a Louis desnudarse y meterse al baño, pronto escuchó el sonido de la ducha, así que buscó su pijama y se metió a la cama. Louis no tardó demasiado en salir del baño.

—¿Estás mejor? — inquirió el oji-verde, mordiéndose la lengua tras decir aquello.

—Sí, gracias a ti — respondió, acercándose a la cama mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla color borgoña.

—Creí que Julius haría algún comentario durante la cena, pero fue cortés — murmuró pensativo, pues encontraba incoherente su actitud.

—El abuelo no es así, odia que la abuela se vea involucrada en este tipo de problemas. Además, está completamente consciente de que la abuela se opuso al enlace desde el primer momento en que fue informada, es por eso que ella es así contigo, Harry.

—¿Así cómo? — preguntó, mientras le veía meterse bajo las sábanas.

—Dulce, sólo quiere que te sientas cómodo, después de todo la abuela estuvo una vez en tu posición y créeme que en su tiempo fue peor — rió nasalmente —. El padre de Julius le obtuvo en un juego de póker. En esta familia la única que eligió casarse con un Tomlinson, al menos en las últimas generaciones, fue mi madre.

—¿No lo consideras sucio? Quiero decir, tampoco te dieron la oportunidad de elegir si realmente querías esto.

—¿Importa mi opinión?

—Tú opinión es importante, al menos para mí, después de todo desde ahora somos un equipo, ¿cierto?

—Joder, ¿por qué no fuiste así desde el comienzo? — reclamó Louis, acercándose a Harry y pellizcando sus mejillas —. Aunque no puedo decir que me comporté mejor que tú, fui un bestia.

—Lo fuiste, pero supongo que te puedo perdonar, porque disfrutaremos los días que nos quedan. No lo pido, sino que lo exijo, tengo que obtener alguna recompensa.

Se negaba a admitirlo frente a Louis, pero realmente le dolía y molestaba el que le hubiesen obtenido por medio de un juego de azar. Le hacía sentir sucio e infravalorado. En un comienzo trató de no darle mayor importancia, sin embargo, con el pasar de los días el asunto se comenzaba a sentir como una molesta astilla de la que no era capaz de librarse. Sabía que Gemm y su madre estaban al tanto, en realidad lo suponía, pero se negaba a culparlas, después de todo el real culpable era Desmond Styles III, es decir, su abuelo.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? — inquirió el oji-azul y Harry negó, no lo estaba y se sentía impotente —. Oh, diablos, ven aquí — pidió, acomodándose en la cama y cobijando al rizado entre sus brazos.

Esto era más grande de lo que parecía, pues no se trataba de un simple trueque o un enlace cualquiera. No sólo se estaban uniendo sus familias, económicamente hablando, sino que se estaban uniendo _ellos_ , con la orden de proveer a los Tomlinson de un nuevo heredero, y Harry simplemente no se sentía preparado para eso. Odiaba la idea de ser un vientre de alquiler, pero odiaba más la idea de llegar a encariñarse y luego ser desechado.

—Gracias — pronunció, tragándose las lágrimas de impotencia que suplicaban por salir, porque no se permitiría mostrarse débil ante Louis. No podía ni quería.

—Descansa, princesa, mañana tenemos que estar saliendo de aquí a las siete, te tengo una sorpresa — Louis susurró contra su oído y besó la mejilla de Harry.

—Tengo cojones, por si no lo recuerdas, Tomlinson — el oji-verde reclamó por el mote, mas Louis no respondió y pronto sintió cómo su respiración se acompasaba.

Harry deseó que Louis se alejara y dejase de abrazarle, ya que llevaba desde la cena preguntándose cómo siquiera Louis pudo pasar de odiarle a ser… joder, así… normal… con él. No le agradaba la idea de que estuviese fingiendo o de que todo lo que ocurrió hubiese sido mero teatro, pero era algo que no podía descartar.

 

9

La mañana siguiente fue pesada, al menos para Louis, ya que en medio de la noche de forma impulsiva compró dos billetes de avión con destino a Fuerteventura. Sabía que la idea en sí era irresponsable, pero sentía que se lo debía a Styles.

Debió despertar con anterioridad para organizar la ropa de ambos en una valija y despertó a Harry con un cantarín: “Haremos un viaje relámpago, princesa, así que saca el culo de la cama y corre a la ducha”.

*

Mientras Louis verificaba que la reserva fuese correcta, Harry tenía la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal frente a ellos, que les daba una vista estupenda de la playa.

*

—Dijiste que querías visitar un lugar caluroso y quedarte en un hotel con vista al mar — le recordó Louis, una vez que llegaron a su habitación y Harry corrió a la terraza.

—Pero no creí que lo recordarías y menos que harías esto, después de todo tú… — balbuceó Harry volviendo a la habitación.

—Olvídate de eso — le interrumpió — ahora estamos juntos en esto, o eso fue lo que dijiste y… estoy de acuerdo.

—Está bien, vamos a asumir que estás tratando de hacer las paces conmigo y que estoy tan jodidamente encantado con este lugar que daremos vuelta la página.

—Espero Playa de Jandía sea de tu agrado, y por sobre todo, que valga la pena tantas horas de viaje.

—Estoy seguro que sí, me estaba congelando el culo en Niza. Lo lamento por Lucille, ¿por qué no la invitaste? — preguntó buscando el móvil en su cabás.

—¿Y dejar al abuelo solo? No, eso no me lo perdonarían. Cámbiate porque bajaremos a la playa, porque es lo que querías, ¿cierto?

—Sigo sin creerlo — pronunció Harry, mientras buscaba ropa en la única valija que había preparado Lou.

Su estancia en el hotel fue nimia, ya que Harry realmente parecía entusiasmado, por lo que pasaron por el restaurant del hotel, pidieron algo para llevar y luego bajaron a la playa. Louis debía admitir que se sentía fuera de lugar, hacía un montón que no se tomaba un día para él. Prácticamente todo lo que habían hecho en Niza había sido pauteado por Julius, la única excepción había sido ayer, porque no tuvo control de sí mismo y fue el oji-verde quien tomó todas las decisiones.

—No luces muy feliz — agregó Harry, mientras hacían el camino a pie hasta la playita.

—¿Quieres la respuesta real o una fabricada?

—Esa es una pregunta realmente estúpida, Louis, por supuesto que quiero la respuesta real.

—Estoy fuera de mi zona de confort — dijo deteniéndose y dejando caer sus cosas sobre la arena.

—¿Por qué? Estamos de… Es nuestra…

—Luna de miel, aunque estando aquí sería realmente… Creo que vacaciones es la palabra correcta — puntualizó, rascando su nuca.

—Eso es fenomenal.

—Hace mucho no me tomo vacaciones.

—Eres aburrido, ¿lo sabes? Has estado demasiado inmerso en tu trabajo que no te has dado cuenta de que hay lugares hermosos fuera de nuestra comodidad. Tú y ese pelo engominado, tus trajes y tus discursos… Dios, sólo debes tomar un descanso.

La conversación llegó hasta allí y se reanudó cuando terminaron de acomodar sus cosas y Harry estuvo listo para zambullirse en el agua, por lo que Louis se vio en la obligación se embetunar la blanquecina piel del menor en protector solar, justificándose con un vago _“No lidiaré con tus lloriqueos por la noche”_ , en caso de que la radiación irritase su piel.

La intensión de Louis era disfrutar del clima cálido sin tener que entrar al agua más de lo necesario, mas Harry no se lo permitió y lo arrastró hasta una escuela de surf y terminaron practicando surf a vela.

—Me caí más veces de las que puedo recordar — rió Louis, luego de estar horas allí al fin descansaba sobre su toalla.

Harry tomó asiento a su lado y dijo: —Pero te divertiste, lo sé, porque no puedes borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro. Lo que tú necesitas es relajarte, Louis.

—¿No será muy pronto para que pretendas cambiarme?

—No lo haría, sólo espero que te des cuenta de que no puedes hacer de tu vida el trabajo. Tienes que vivir y disfrutar un poco.

—¿Te das cuenta de que me estás dando una charla cuando siquiera nos conocemos?

—Y yo creo que es eso lo que estamos haciendo, ¿no lo crees?

—Poco a poco, Harry, no comas ansias.

—Eres como una serpiente, mudas de piel con facilidad. Nunca había conocido a alguien con tantas facetas — ante ello Louis rompió en carcajadas.

—Soy versátil.

—¿Cuánto estaremos aquí?

—Pasado mañana tenemos que estar de regreso en Niza.

*

El calor era tal que sentía la urgencia de arrancarse la ropa, el aire se percibía tan caliente y sofocante que a ratos sentía que la piel le picaba, por lo que dejó la cama y salió a la terraza de la habitación, ya que tenía una preciosa vista al mar.

El cielo lucía despejado y hermosamente estrellado, el oleaje estaba tranquilo y el sonido le relajaba. Tomó asiento en la aún tibia cerámica y con un ligero encogimiento de hombros se sacó la camiseta y se deleitó con la deliciosa sensación del roce de la brisa contra su húmeda piel.

Pero el calor no era lo único que le impedía dormir, por primera vez en veinticuatro años pasaría su cumpleaños separado de Gemma y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía si estaban en buenos términos, ya que no habían hablado siquiera por texto desde el día en que dejó la mansión en Londres.

Y dolía.

—¿Qué sucede, princesa? — Preguntó Louis, desde el marco de la ventana corrediza, le vio frotarse el rostro, como si ello realmente le ayudase a despertar —. Te noté triste en la cena, pero no me atreví a preguntar, esperé a que tú me contaras, pero sé que aún no nos conocemos bien, por lo que no hay suficiente confianza, aunque… puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes?

—Es algo bobo, no te preocupes — dijo con una sonrisa plana, pretendiendo tranquilizar a Louis, para que le dejase solo, mas no surtió efecto, pues se acercó y sentó tras Harry, le abrazó por la cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, como si aquella posición fuese habitual en ellos.

—¿Te pondrás así de tenso cada vez que me acerque a ti? — Harry negó y se recargó en el otro — ¿Acaso tus parejas no eran cariñosos contigo?

—Lo eran — pronunció sintiéndose nostálgico —, soy alguien que se deja querer, pero nosotros — bufó audiblemente —. Hace una semana apenas y hablábamos, y cuando lo hacíamos era para iniciar una discusión… entonces, es difícil acostumbrarme a todo este cambio. A ti siendo cariñoso, ¿acaso no te repugna? — preguntó, acomodándose para mirarle a la cara y notó la duda impresa en sus rasgos —. No eres gay, pero ahora eres tan… amable conmigo. Quiero decir, la semana pasada te cogías con total libertad a Eleanor y ahora estás aquí… consolándome.

—¿Me dirás por qué debo consolarte? ¿O debo consolarte porque sí? — inquirió Louis, evitando con sumo cuidado lo referente a su ex amante.

—Oh, bien. Aquí vamos — sonrió nervioso —, se trata de mi cumpleaños y creo que estoy en malos términos con Gemma, y me siento… Nunca habíamos estado separados durante nuestro cumpleaños, ni siquiera en el período en que fui desheredado — se estremeció cuando sintió a Louis acariciar su abdomen.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿cierto? ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!

—No es algo que… bueno te involucre, sabes.

—Me involucra y realmente me interesa, ¿acaso te olvidas de algo? — tocó la argolla de oro blanco que Harry portaba en su dedo anular — Ahora somos un equipo.

—Tenemos que conversar sobre un montón de cosas, Louis — acarició el torso de la mano que Louis tenía en su estómago y adoró saber que tenía cierto efecto al sentirle retener la respiración —. Debemos hablar sobre lo que conllevará ser un equipo.

—Sé directo ¿Qué es lo que más te urge?

—Esto — tomó la otra mano de Louis y acomodó ambas palmas sobre su plano abdomen — ¿Crees que seremos capaces? Ser padres es… es una tarea difícil, en especial en este caso.

—¿Y qué sucedió con tu cumpleaños? — con ello notó que Louis deseaba evadir el tema, pero él no, mas decidió responder su pregunta de todas formas.

—Decidí que mañana llegando a Niza la llamaré y me disculparé con ella por lo que sea que haya hecho o dicho y le diré que la extraño. Entonces…

—Ella estará encantada, te lo aseguro. Gemm te adora.

—Dios, Louis, no seas un cobarde y deja de cambiar el tema — reclamó — ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto conmigo? Casarte y planear ser padre ¿No preferirías hacerlo con alguien a quien ames? Con Eleanor, por ejemplo. Si te negaste a dejarla ir, será porque realmente le querías.

—¿En serio quieres hablar de Eleanor? ¿O quieres que me disculpe de nuevo? Porque lo puedo hacer. Intenté evitar el tema, pero lo estás volviendo a sacar a colación.

—¿Por qué no te casaste con ella? — insistió.

—Porque no podía — respondió automáticamente —. El cabecilla de la familia es el encargado de los enlaces. El abuelo fue claro contigo. Él se encaprichó contigo, así que usó el único método seguro por el cual te podía obtener. Si de algo te sirve, traté de oponerme, pero no sirvió de mucho porque… ya sabes cómo funciona el juego. No sé si sea cosa del abuelo. Asumo que es una excentricidad suya, pero cada triunfo es patentado por un notario. ¿Estúpido, no es así? — Harry asintió —. Ese es el contrato del que en algún momento te habló Gemma, lo que vino después fueron las exigencias y real propósito del abuelo.

—¿En serio te opusiste?

—¿No me crees?

—Si mal no recuerdo, un día antes del enlace, cuando… digamos que nos reencontramos, porque llevábamos un montón de años sin vernos… El caso es que dijiste que estabas de acuerdo, que se trataba de un mero intercambio financiero.

—Jamás olvidarás eso, ¿cierto? — el oji-verde negó — No había mucho que hacer, la verdad. Sólo debía acatar las órdenes del abuelo. En especial cuando todo estaba listo.

—¿Y por qué no eligió a Gemma? Ella sería ideal, es mujer y yo hombre. Supongo que es de conocimiento general que los embarazos masculinos son bastante más delicados. Entonces, ¿para qué arriesgarse?

—Joder, hombre, relájate — Louis dijo, tras sentir lo tenso que el cuerpo de Harry comenzaba a estar —. Te estás jodiendo la mente con todo esto. Sé que no es un tema fácil, para ninguno. También sé que odias la idea de rendirte tan rápido. Sé que quieres luchar y crees que todavía estás a tiempo. Odio tener que decirte esto, Harry, pero en el preciso momento en que plasmaste tu firma en el acta de matrimonio, te rendiste.

—¿Y te resignarás a pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien a quien no quieres?

—El cariño es algo que se cultiva. Es como sembrar una semilla, si la riegas apropiadamente y le entregas cariño, crecerá y será fuerte.

—Dios, estás loco — bufó el oji-verde, retiró las manos de Louis de su cintura y se levantó, estiró un poco las piernas y luego le tendió una mano al otro —. Vamos a la cama.

El mayor tan sólo asintió y le siguió.

Cada uno se acomodó en su lado de la cama, la cual era lo suficientemente grande como para que no tuviesen que siquiera rozarse.

10

El viaje de regreso fue tedioso, al menos para Harry, porque Louis durmió absolutamente todo el viaje, sólo despertó cuando debieron hacer escala en Madrid y finalmente cuando arribaron en Niza.

Al llegar a la villa, Louis detuvo a Harry en el jardín.

—Hey, nos fuimos bien de aquí ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que realmente te molestó ayer?

—Te citaré: _El cariño es algo que se cultiva._

—¿Acaso no lo es? — preguntó el oji-azul.

—Somos diferentes y estaremos en desacuerdo en un montón de cosas, ¿está bien? Esto se repetirá, estoy seguro. Pero… no creo que sea agradable que Julius nos vea así.

—Maldita sea, Harry, deja de pensar en lo que dirá el abuelo. Tú dijiste que ellos no tienen por qué dirigir nuestra vida. No somos un par de títeres.

—Es bastante gracioso que seas tú quien lo diga — vio a Louis negar con la cabeza y caminar en dirección a la entrada, el oji-verde corrió hasta llegar a él —Mierda, lo siento, ¿es que todo será malditamente difícil contigo?

—Tú ya lo dijiste, somos diferentes.

Recorrieron el corredor en silencio, siendo las ruedas de la valija el único sonido junto a los botines de Harry. Tras un hondo suspiro, Louis abrió la puerta de entrada y se hizo a un lado, Harry entró cabizbajo y al levantar la vista no podía creer lo que veía.

—¿Gemm? — jadeó el oji-verde, dejó caer su cabás, produciendo un sonido hueco y acortó la distancia hasta llegar hasta su hermana y fundirse en un apretado abrazo —. Te he extrañado un montón.

—No más que yo — arguyó ella —. Feliz cumpleaños, cielo. Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí junto a ti. Debes agradecerle a Louis, él planeó todo esto.

—¿Eso es cierto? — interrogó mirando a Louis, quien asintió —. Creí que estabas molesta conmigo y por eso… no llamabas, así que tampoco no me atreví a hacerlo — farfulló nervioso, tocando su nariz.

—Tuve un motivo, cariño — respondió ella, pellizcándole las mejillas —. Será mejor que pasemos al salón para que veas a mamá y a los abuelos, te trajimos un par de regalos.

Reencontrarse con su madre y abuela no fue problema, fue tal como lo esperaba, abrazos y palabrerío sobre lo guapo que lucía bronceado. Sin embargo, el trato con Desmond fue áspero y nadie habló acerca de ello.

—Tomen asiento — pidió el patriarca de los Tomlinson, que estaba a la cabecera de la mesa y Lucille sentada a su izquierda. Harry le miró enarcando ambas cejas, luego observó la mesa y dio con el único asiento libre, y sentó junto a Louis.

Luego de un momento incómodo, al parecer de Harry, en que tan sólo se escuchaba el servicio chocar contra porcelana, oyó a alguien aclararse la garganta y dio con su abuelo, roló los ojos y continuó comiendo. Cada vez que el hombre esperaba que hiciera algo, se aclaraba la garganta, como si con ello le diese un jodido discurso o advertencia.

—¿Y esta sorpresa? — finalmente se atrevió a decir, pese a que ya lo sabía, pero el resto no estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

—Oh, cariño, fue idea de nuestro Louis — comentó Lucille —. Lo organizamos hace tres días, llegaron anoche a la villa.

—¡Hey! Me viste sufrir y no dijiste nada — reclamó el rizado, dándose valor para mirar a Louis a los ojos. Espero encontrar reticencia en su mirada, pero todo lo que podía ver era satisfacción. Además la sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios no le permitía siquiera pensar en que algo iba mal.

Prontamente la mesa se sumió en una aburrida charla, al menos para Harry, pues tanto Louis como su abuelo hablaban de negocios con Julius, mientras que Gemma y Anne lo hacían con Lucille. A ratos Louis se dedicaba a observar y se preguntó vagamente qué deseaba descubrir e hizo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Louis anunció las actividades del día y les pidió que se reunieran en el vestíbulo a las doce con treinta del medio día. Lucille le pidió a una muchacha que llevara a sus habitaciones a los Styles.

En cuanto estuvo a solas con el oji-azul, dijo: —¿Está todo bien entre nosotros, Louis?

—Por supuesto que lo está. O de lo contrario no habría organizado esto con tu familia. Supongo que eres tan apegado a ellos como yo lo soy. Así que imaginé que no querrías estar lejos de Gemma ni de tu madre, pero extendí la invitación a tus abuelos para que no se sintieran excluidos. Pude haber invitado a más personas, pero quise que fuera algo íntimo.

—No eres el bastardo arisco y apático que creía — Harry se burló y ante la ceja enarcada del otro, continuó: — Gracias Louis, con esto acabas de ganarme.

Puede que para cualquiera fuese un acto simple, pero para Harry significó demasiado. Porque involucró comprensión y tolerancia. Después de todo, sus familias eran ridículamente llamadas los Capuletos y Montescos modernos.

—¿Sabes? Creí que habría un problema o dos. Ya sabes, nuestros abuelos no se llevan para nada bien, pero al menos el desayuno salió bien. Nadie peleó, ni siquiera cuando el abuelo y Desmond tocaron un problema que tuvimos hace un tiempo y… me alegro. El abuelo realmente está poniendo de su parte, te lo aseguro.

—Insisto, gracias por esforzarte. No será fácil lidiar con todo el odio que hay entre nuestras familias, pero no será imposible, después de todo, esto — el oji-azul indicó a ambos — prácticamente fue idea de Julius y Desmond.

El resto del día transcurrió con muy pequeños altercados. Primero se dirigieron a un restaurant elegido por Louis, pero pensando en lo que a Harry le pudiese agradar, luego pasaron parte de la tarde en un club deportivo, para finalmente por la noche dirigirse al teatro.

En cuanto Harry se percató de que un par de periodistas se colaban tras ellos, su molestia fue notoria, por lo Louis le tomó de la mano, pretendiendo así llamar su atención.

—Sabía que más temprano que tarde volverían a aparecer. Lo siento, Harry.

—No puedes controlar a estas hienas, no te preocupes. Es sólo que… odiaré ver a nuestros abuelos en los medios, no debieron de haber discutido en un lugar tan público como un club.

—Pero al menos así aprenderán a que no pueden andar como perros y gatos. Después de todo, como dije, esto es obra de ellos, y deberían ser los más interesados en… no sé si en crear o fingir unión, pero una de ellas.

Cuando finalmente se instalaron, observaron en silencio desde los palcos a la gente ubicarse en sus asientos.

—Será difícil adaptar nuestras vidas— borbotó Harry, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Louis —. Pero podremos, ¿cierto?

—Te prometo que lo haremos. Mientras seamos un equipo, todo irá bien.

Equipo. Por supuesto que sabía lo que significaba, debían trabajar juntos para perseguir un objetivo en común, porque los beneficios no sólo serán para uno, sino que para ambos.

11

De alguna forma era irrisorio, porque una vez que hicieron a un lado sus rencillas, el trato y la convivencia misma dejaron de ser un período obligatorio y desagradable, pasando a ser un contacto que ambos ansiaban al final del día.

Y así fue como casi un mes transcurrió de la afamada ceremonia de enlace, un montón de cosas cambiaron en el transcurso.

Harry mismo comenzaba a sentirse comprometido con los Tomlinson y por primera vez en su vida realmente interesado por saber el teje y maneje de la herencia que en algún momento cargaron sus hombros. Tenía un montón que hablar con su madre, o su abuelo, pero no era un tema que realmente le urgiera, por lo que podía ser postergado todo el tiempo necesario.

Pero ahora, su cabello estaba siendo cepillado y él se encontraba tarareando una melodía que escuchó por la mañana al pasar por frente del salón de música de la escuela en que trabajaba en las mañanas.

—Eres como un gatito — se burló Louis y Harry realmente maulló —. Un gatito gigante, debo decir.

—Un gatito gigante agradecido. Realmente he estado estresado, el período de exámenes siempre me ha sentado mal.

—Lo veo en tus terribles ojeras — retrucó y deslizó sus dedos índices por las bolsas bajo los ojos del oji-verde.

—Mi terrible estrés podría ser apaleado si alguien continuara haciendo su trabajo en mi cabello.

—Eres bastante caprichoso, Styles, qué quieres que te diga.

—Soy exigente con lo que quiero, sí.

Estaban en la cama y habitación del menor, Louis estaba sentado sobre sus piernas y Harry dándole la espalda. Había llegado hecho una furia de la escuela, primero se encontró con una de las hermanas de Louis, charlaron brevemente, lo que agradeció, pues rogaba por tirarse en la cama y no despertar hasta que terminase el fin de semana, pues gracias a Dios al fin era viernes y mañana no debía ir a la escuela.

Tenían planeado cenar en casa de un amigo de Louis, mas éste desechó automáticamente la idea cuando se percató de lo cansado que lucía Harry.

—Tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso y salir con algún amigo, tal vez con Niall — dejó de lado la peineta con que había estado cepillando el rizado cabello de Harry, para hacerlo con sus dedos —. De hecho, hace unos días me lo encontré en la corte y me acusó de monopolizar tu tiempo. Mencionó muy raudamente que debería permitirte tener vida, que estaba siendo injusto contigo.

—Sólo me está cuidando — masculló con los ojos cerrados —. Ni solía ser mi paño de lágrimas.

—Realmente te he acaparado — dijo Louis de pronto —. Has hecho todo lo que te he pedido. Hemos ido a cada reunión que he tenido y-

—Sabía que sucedería, soy como una joya recién adquirida que debe ser lucida, para que todos sepan a quien pertenece y qué significa lucirla — su voz sonó monótona. Le dolieron sus propias palabras. Las manos de Louis dejaron su cabello y le sintió moverse en la cama, para luego aparecer en su campo de visión.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: sabías que sucedería. Si tú lo quisieras podríamos visitar a tus amigos y me podrías presentar. Pero sé que no es lo que deseas, porque esto no es algo que quieras realmente.

—Mi círculo de amigos se hizo notoriamente más pequeño cuando fui desheredado. Niall fue el único que se quedó conmigo, así que no tendrías que sufrir tanto — dio un hondo suspiro —. Cuando el abuelo me botó de la casa, Niall me llevó a la suya y los Horan me dejaron permanecer allí hasta que fui capaz de pagarme algo. Realmente fue duro — bajó la vista, sintiéndose avergonzado —, pasé de tenerlo todo a no tener absolutamente nada — miró a Louis, quien asintió, pidiéndole que continuará, pero abrirse le hacía sentir vulnerable.

—Tal vez debería compartir un par de cosas contigo para que te sientas en confianza — Louis propuso conciliador.

—Demonios, no. No quiero que lo hagas por obligación. Es sólo que… Aún siento como si cualquier cosa que obtengas, podrías usarlo en mi contra. Aún me pregunto qué cambió entre nosotros, pero a la vez sé que han cambiado un montón de cosas. Porque si no fuera así, ni siquiera dejaría que me tocaras la punta del cabello — apretó las manos de Louis entre las suyas —. Lo siento. Se supone que somos un equipo, ¿cierto? — inquirió, sintiendo una nota de desesperación en su voz.

—Hey, tranquilo, no eres el único que se siente así. Es como sacar a dos personas de su hábitat natural y exponerlos en otro, pero uno hostil. De hecho, Harry, hubiera preferido que me hubieses dado más pelea o que te hubieses opuesto a que fuésemos un equipo. Así me sentiría, tal vez, menos culpable.

—Déjame adivinar — Harry roló los ojos e imprimó un poco de sarcasmo en su tono —, probablemente te sentirías menos culpable, supongo que conmigo, si te hubieses opuesto lo suficiente a tu abuelo. Al menos hasta rozar el límite, quizá tú sí lo hubieses logrado.

—¿Límite?

—Hablo desde mi experiencia — sonrió apáticamente —. Me resistí hasta que el abuelo amenazó con… algo así como destruir mi vida.

—Me lo dijiste. Pero, ¿realmente dijo eso? Porque es tu abuelo, también recuerdo que dijiste que se llevaban bastante bien. Entonces, ¿por qué le afectó tanto que no hayas querido seguir sus pasos?

—Ni idea, quiero decir. Ten de ejemplo a sus hijos, a cada uno se le impuso una profesión funcional. Cada uno de ellos trabaja para la _“familia”_ — gesticuló las comillas.

—¿Y sus hijos? ¿Qué sucedió con tus primos? — inquirió Louis, genuinamente curioso.

—El abuelo tuvo cinco hijos, tres de ellos son miembros importantes, pero sólo mi padre llegó a ser su mano derecha. Los otros dos, bueno, con el tiempo se fueron alejando, quizá perdiendo ambición, el abuelo introdujo a sus hijos en otras áreas. Los Styles son unidos, bastante unidos, realmente no sé qué poseyó a mi abuelo, pero prácticamente le salía fuego por la boca mientras me daba un ultimátum. Y tengo que admitir que ese ultimátum lo tomé como mi única vía de escape — era realmente irrisorio lo _bien_ que se sentía de sólo poder desahogarse con alguien que probablemente le entendiera, con alguien que estaba atento —o al menos lo parecía—.

—Te entiendo, pero no por mí, sino por mi hermano.

—¿Hermano? — inquirió curioso — No sabía que tenías más hermanos, claro, aparte de las chicas.

—Digamos que es el rebelde de la familia — se fijó en la forma en que Louis retorcía las manos, como si el tema en el fondo le molestase —. Te hubieses llevado bien con él si hubiese nacido antes… quiero decir, te hubiesen casado con él — rió bajo —. A él no le interesa ni una mierda todo esto. No le interesa absolutamente nada — recalcó —. Siempre vivió en internados, pero no porque se le impusiera, sino porque él así lo quería. Supongo que fue la forma que encontró para poder vivir su vida y tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Es lo que yo quería.

—Charles probó cada carrera que quiso. Estudió artes, luego música, después se interesó por la literatura. De pronto se interesó en… algo así como las estructuras y apostó por arquitectura, pero no finalizó, porque descubrió que lo suyo en realidad era esculpir. Vive en una ratonera, en París, pero es asquerosamente feliz. El abuelo costea cada uno de sus caprichos, se ha pasado estudiando y vagabundeando por el mundo.

—¡Y tú lo envidias, joder! — exclamó Harry, como si hubiese descubierto un oasis en medio del desierto.

—¿Es muy notorio?

—Lo es.

—Te dije que admiro al abuelo, que yo decidí el camino que quería elegir. Aunque no es a lo único que me quería dedicar, pero desde que decidí permanecer en el rubro familiar, sólo me he podido mover en aspectos beneficiosos, como sucedió con tus tíos y primos, supongo. Ahora me muevo entre los laboratorios, las viñas y el marketing. A veces envidio a tu hermana, ella sólo está focalizada en un área y es feliz.

—Pero le ha costado como no te imaginas — Harry la defendió inmediatamente.

—No lo pongo en duda, Harry — pronunció, se fijo en su reloj de muñeca —. Es tarde — continuó, titubeante, Louis llevó ambas mano hasta su rostro y sintió cómo le acariciaba con las yemas. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró quedo, mas cuando volvió a abrirlos hizo contacto inmediatamente con las cerúleas orbes del otro y encontró cariño y algo más que no supo definir, algo que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Algo que hizo que se preguntara si era correcto lo que fuese que estuviese sucediendo entre ellos —, mírate esas ojeras — él rió suave — será mejor que te duermas, son casi las dos de la mañana — le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares —. Buenas noches, Harry — se inclinó y besó brevemente sus labios — vio a Louis bajar de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta que conectaba sus habitaciones, antes de girar el pomo se volteó hacia él, como si estuviese esperando que Harry le dijese algo.

—Buenas noches, Lou — Harry dijo con un tono bordeando lo grave.

En cuanto desapareció tras la puertecilla, se dejó caer sobre la cama, buscó el interruptor y apagó la luz. Se metió entre las sábanas y se sintió complacido al encontrar fácilmente una posición cómoda. Pero no logró conciliar el sueño rápidamente, puesto que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto y sentido.

A veces se preguntaba por qué Louis se esforzaba tanto por mantener cierto contacto físico, fuesen roces, abrazos o besos, hubiesen o no espectadores. Había comenzado titubeante en las pomposas reuniones a las que le arrastraba con frecuencia, mas pronto el roce se había tornado algo normal, algo esperado… quizás ansiado.

Acarició sus labios y al recordar cómo se había dado la velada, tuvo la impresión de que algo estaba cambiando entre ellos. Pero el que todo se estuviese dando tan rápido, realmente le perturbaba, porque aún no podía olvidar a Zayn.

12

El lunes por la mañana Harry Tomlinson-Styles pisó el salón de maestros treinta minutos antes de lo usual. Liam Payne, profesor de Deportes, al verlo silbó como si estuviese viendo algo totalmente inusual, y así era.

—¿Desde cuándo llegas temprano? — Liam dijo a modo de saludo, desde su asiento en la mesa de profesores.

—No fastidies, Payne. Hoy no — respondió Harry, dirigiéndose a su locker y depositando sus cosas, dejando fuera sólo lo necesario para su primera clase, que comenzaría en justo setenta minutos.

—No sé si sea una buena o mala señal, quiero decir, podrías haberte quedado treinta minutos más acurrucado con ese riquillo esposo tuyo, no obstante, estás llegando a la escuela, tal vez, demasiado temprano.

—O tal vez realmente necesitaba huir de allí — dijo, tanteando interés en el otro.

—Soy todo oído, tengo mi primera clase en el segundo período.

—¡Ja! ¿Ahora quién está escapando de su adorable pareja? — se burló Harry.

—Esta vez la culpable no es Sophia sino el terrible papeleo que llevo semanas acumulando. Seré multado si no resuelvo ese problema esta semana. Pero no hablemos de mí, sino de ti, señorito Tomlinson-Styles — ante ello a Harry le fue imposible no rolar los ojos.

Harry se sirvió chocolate caliente y se fue a sentar junto a Liam.

—Me comporté como un real pendejo todo el fin de semana. Evité lo más que pude a Louis, después de que se comportó decente y comprensivo.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Sí?

—Quiero una respuesta, no una pregunta — aclaró Liam.

—Es que… ¡Es extraño! Todo iba bien, ambos estábamos bien, sintiéndonos realmente cómodos… juntos, y entonces-

—¿Ataque de pánico? — rápidamente inquirió Liam.

—¡Prácticamente! Pero él insistió en acompañarme incluso a ver a mamá. No sé qué es lo que pretende. Sólo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para aclararme.

—Quizás quiere probar la pureza de tu flor — bromeó el otro, ganándose una colleja por parte de Harry.

Por más que Harry hubiese querido continuar hablando con Liam, no le hubiese sido posible, ya que el resto del cuerpo docente decidió llegar en ese preciso momento.

Al finalizar el tercer período, coordinó para esa misma tarde una cita con Gemma, por lo que a las cuatro de la tarde estaba en la sala de espera hablando con Missie para que le dejase entrar pronto. La mujer de cincuenta años, pesados anteojos de montura, largo cabello rubio y labios rosa pálido le echaba miradas molestas, pues le había dicho una y mil veces que la _señorita_ Styles se encontraba en una importantísima reunión con un importante y guapo caballerito para la niña Gemma, pero que ignoraba su nombre.

Sucedió cuando se sentó, escuchó una estridente risa que no podía provenir de nadie más que de quien estaba escapando: Louis William Tomlinson. En cuanto escuchó un jugueteo con el picaporte, entró en pánico y se escondió en el único lugar en el que creyó no sería visto, al menos por Louis.

Se escondió tras Missie, como si ella realmente lo pudiese ocultar.

Se escuchó un _click_ , y el picaporte giró, escuchó los tacones de Gemma y el sonido que producía la suela del fino zapato de Louis contra la cerámica color marfil.

—Gracias por escucharme — escuchó que él dijo, miró hacia la puerta y le vio darle un apretado abrazo a Gemma.

En cuanto escuchó lo suficientemente lejos a Louis, se incorporó de un salto, y dio con Gemma apoyada en el mesón de Missie.

—Te puedes esconder de Lou, pero no de mí, hermanito; ¿se puede saber por qué te escondes de tu esposo?

Escuchó jadear a Missie y Harry rió, depositó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer y dijo: —El guapo caballerito para la niña aquí presente resultó ser Louis Tomlinson, mi esposo, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Nuestra boda fue un gran revuelo, de hecho recuerdo haberte visto en la recepción.

—Oh, sólo tengo una terrible memoria, muchacho — se defendió la mujer mayor y Harry meneó la cabeza, la recordaba devorando ávidamente platillo tras platillo en la recepción.

—¡Oh, déjala! Cualquiera puede cometer un error. Además sabías que Louis vendría, te envió un texto. De hecho creyó que te encontraría aquí y por eso vino. Al parecer le has estado evitando.

—Culpable — dijo, arrastrando los pies hasta la oficina de su gemela —. Pero es algo que deseo hablar en privado, lo siento Missie — la asistente se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a su trabajo.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, Gemma habló: —¿Problemas en el paraíso, dulzura?

—¿Y lo tienes que hacer sonar de esa forma, joder? — jadeó y se dejó caer en la poltrona de cuero negro que estaba frente al escritorio.

—¡Por supuesto! Creí que se estaban llevando bien, de hecho los vi bien el fin de semana. No entiendo qué sucedió — Harry deslizó una mano a través de su cabello y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos. El único problema radicaba en que no tenía absolutamente nada claro —. Una libra por tus pensamientos.

—No sé si vaya a salir bien parado de esto — el oji-verde confesó, sorprendiendo a su hermana —. Tengo que aceptar que el chico Tomlinson resultó no ser el gran hijo de puta que creía. Bueno, lo fue al principio y en algún momento le quise cortar las bolas, pero ya no, Porque algo cambió. Mierda, él se volvió agradable. Me agrada, lo tolero…

—Te lo dije, Lou tiene un genio de mierda, pero no es tan malo. Al menos cuando realmente comienzas a tratar con él. Me costó demasiado llegar a un consenso con él. Si no lo hubiésemos logrado, realmente no sé cómo hubiéramos sobrevivido a la universidad.

—¿Fueron compañeros? — inquirió Harry, genuinamente sorprendido —. Nunca me contaste.

—¡Lo fuimos! Como también terribles rivales, ambos somos muy competitivos.

—Cada día me entero de algo nuevo. Primero, los Tomlinson me obtuvieron en un juego de póker, y ahora tú y el heredero de los Tomlinson realmente son amigos — gruñó él.

—¿Póker?

—-Oh, sí, una mierda que soltó el viejo Tomlinson. Es algo que me ofusca, pero no quiero explotar. No contigo y menos mamá.

—Te estás tomando todo con demasiada calma, Harry, ¿hay algo que no me estés diciendo? No tenía idea eso del… póker.

—Nop, nada.

—¿Te han relajado a polvos, acaso? — se burló.

—¡Gemma! — chilló Harry, tapándose los oídos — Jesús Sacrosanto — ella roló los ojos.

—Sexo, ¿acaso no lo conoces?

—Infiernos, con él no.

—¿Y eso te hace falta?

—¿Crees que estoy así por qué no puedo joder?

—Oh, sí, puedes... A Louis.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Estábamos tratando de que prácticamente fui vendido en un mugroso juego de póker y tú me sales con-con ¡eso!

—Ay, no te hagas el mojigato, hermanito, por favor. No conmigo. No con alguien a quien conoces. Ambos sabemos que Louis es realmente guapo. Piensa en esas largas pestañas que esconden unos preciosos ojos color cerúleo. Oh, ¡y sus labios! Son delgados, pero no tanto. Y realmente se sienten bien al ser besados, deberías intentarlo realmente, sabes.

—¿Le has besado? — preguntó y ella asintió —. No quiero saber los por menores, por favor. Y si algún día deciden que están terriblemente enamorados, deseo ser informado de ello, por favor.

Gemma se carcajeó y dijo: — Tranquilo, eso no sucederá. Louis es todo tuyo, lo tienes en charola de oro.

—A veces creo que hay alguna forma de escapar.

—¿Aún sigues con lo mismo, Harold? — dijo con un atisbo de enojo en su voz —. Sabes lo que te haría el abuelo y Louis no haría algo que disgustara a su mentor.

—¿Puedes creer que ese ‘joputa insinuó que Louis podría ser fácilmente reemplazable? Dios, en ese momento enloquecí. Me colma la paciencia lo individualista que se vuelve la gente. Lo fría y sin sentimientos que puede llegar a ser.

—Me contó, el que lo hayas defendido fue algo tremendo, en especial después de lo que te hizo con Eleanor. Cielo, creo que fue con ello que te ganaste al engreído de Louis Tomlinson. No dejes que él sepa que lo sabes, pero le fascinó que lo hayas hecho, porque fuiste sincero… no existieron mascaras en ese momento.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Es por eso que ahora me dirás por qué le evitaste lo máximo que pudiste durante dos días. Claro, si no contamos el día de hoy.

—Realmente no lo sé, Gemm, pero prometo que en cuanto lo sepa, serás la primera en saber.

—¿No será que te está comenzando a atraer? — preguntó con una sonrisa suspicaz.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Dímelo tú!

—Siento que eso sería… Tal vez demasiado rápido. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve que terminar mi última relación. Una relación en la que realmente me sentía comprometido.

—Estamos hablando de simple atracción. De que caigas en cuenta de que estás casado con un hombre guapo y con buenos atributos. Ya no es el delgaducho que solía ser, deberías haberlo visto en sus dieciocho. Además, tú sabes lo que significa el matrimonio en nuestra familia.

—Un para siempre, lo sé.

Si no fuera porque Missie les interrumpió, Harry hubiera confesado a Gemma lo que realmente le inquietaba y molestaba de todo el asunto, pero se sintió agradecido de que le hayan ahorrado una vergüenza más.

En el último tiempo se había mostrado como alguien vulnerable y Julius realmente le había pedido que sacara las garras, que se mostrase fuerte como ciertamente era. El único problema es que se sentía atrapado en una ratonera y estaba francamente confundido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando hubo transcurrido exactamente un mes desde el enlace, Julius Tomlinson ordenó a primera hora en la mañana que un criado le hiciera llegar un recado a la flamante pareja, por separado, por supuesto. Lo que conllevó a que ambos disfrutaran de un incómodo día, si bien Louis estaba casi seguro de saber qué deseaba tratar el anciano, no así Harry, por lo que éste pasó el día entero cavilando mil y un posibles temas, pero ninguno acertado, por más obvio que en realidad fuese.

Minutos antes de llegar frente al portón de la mansión, el pánico invadió a Harry y deseó escapar, por lo que detuvo abruptamente el vehículo y se apoyó en el volante, analizando sus posibilidades y frustrándose al sentirse tan indeciso, mas se ordenó continuar, ya que si había algo que se negaba a ser, era un cobarde.

… _Y no quería ver a Louis decepcionado._

Bajo un gruñido arrancó el vehículo y siguió su camino, de vez en cuando checando la hora, puesto que Julius fue bastante categórico en que estuviesen a la siete en punto en su despacho. Ingresó a su habitación a las siete con veinte y sorprendió a Louis recostado en su cama revisando su iPod, en otras palabras, ambos serían galantemente impuntuales.

—Hey, tú, ¿no deberías estar con tu abuelo? — Harry dijo a modo de saludo, pésimo saludo, por cierto.

—No le daré el placer de vernos llegar por separado — retrucó, dejando a un lado el iPod rosa de Harry.

—¿Sabes acerca de lo que quiere hablar? — finalmente inquirió el oji-verde, evitando la mirada del otro.

—Tengo una vaga idea… no sé nada en concreto, pero realmente no deseo especular sobre esto. Desearía que te enteraras por el abuelo, si es lo que creo, tal vez sea una buena noticia para ti — no le fue en absoluto difícil percatarse de la falsa sonrisa que Louis esbozó.

—Me daré un baño y…

—Es por esto que creo saber de lo que nos quiere hablar — dijo Louis, luciendo inquieto —, Tus cosas ya fueron trasladadas, Harry. Cuando comenzaron a mover las cosas… El caso es que me estaba cerciorando de que no hubiesen dejado nada. O nada que fuese a extrañar y luego decidí esperarte.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya transcurrió un mes? — preguntó luciendo incrédulo. Harry tomó asiento en la cama, quedando frente a Louis, quien le miraba divertido.

—Un mes aprendiendo a convivir con el otro — rió —, en otras palabras, un mes con nuestras yugulares intactas, ¡Hemos pasado la prueba! ¿No te alegra, cariño?

—Imbécil — bufó Harry, picando con su índice el estómago de Louis.

—¿Vamos? Tal vez sean buenas noticias para ti.

—Nunca estaré listo para sentarme frente a Julius y ser sometido a tortuosos minutos bajo su mirada infernal — fingió escalofríos.

—Hey, y lo dice una de las pocas personas que ha tenido el coraje de discutir a gritos con él.

—Cristo, ¿acaso jamás olvidarás eso?

—Jamás — respondió con una sonrisa suave y sincera.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, el cual les pareció más largo de lo que en realidad era. Cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas de cristal lacado negro, Louis detuvo a Harry y dijo: —Ten claro que no obtendrás nada bueno al discutir con el abuelo, así que procura mantener la calma, porque probablemente este será el único momento en que él acceda a responder tus preguntas.

—Comprendido, no debo enfurecer a Julius.

—Exacto, me gusta cuando eres capaz de hacer sinapsis — dijo Louis, desordenando el cabello de Harry.

—Hey, hey, calma, amigo — balbuceó riendo y capturando la mano de Louis —. No te metas con mi cabello.

Antes de que Louis pudiese responder, Julius abrió las puertas, apareciendo ante su campo de visión y pronunció: —No bastándoles con ser impuntuales, se toman el tiempo para coquetear frente a mí, mocosos engreídos. Entren, ahora — rugió.

Ambos acataron y prontamente estuvieron sentados frente al escritorio del anciano.

—Harry, muchacho, como espero ya te hayas percatado, cada una de tus pertenencias fueron trasladadas a la habitación de Louis. Tengo entendido que fue mi nuera quien te informó sobre este asunto — Harry no estaba completamente seguro de lo que el anciano hablaba, pero asintió de todas formas —, cuando en realidad tu esposo, aquí presente — con su nariz aguileña indicó a Louis — debería haberlo hecho. Bueno, sé que en ese período ambos tenían problemas al intentar lidiar con todo esto. Probablemente fue un shock para ambos saber que en tan poco tiempo tendrían que contraer nupcias con alguien a quien apenas y toleraban — dijo Julius y luego rió… ¡Rió! Como si el asunto fuese realmente gracioso —. Pero me congratulo al pensar en que ya han subsanado sus problemas y han llegado a un especie de acuerdo. Han sido más astutos de lo que creí que serían.

—¿Se nos permite intervenir? ¿O planeas hacer un monologo de esto? — Harry interrumpió con la frente en alto y procurando lucir una pose segura, tal vez rayando la altivez. Prontamente sintió la mano de Louis hacer presión en su muslo y al girar a mirarlo, fue como si le dijese _“Te dije que no lo hicieras enojar.”_

—¿Acaso hay algo que desees comentar, Styles?

—Primero, ¿es realmente necesaria esta reunión? No te enfurezcas, hombre, tranquilo — se burló abiertamente —. A lo que me refiero es que podría haberme trasladado a la habitación de Louis sin problemas, ¿o acaso nos darás una charla sobre sexo seguro y ETS?

—Si es lo que deseas, sí. No tengo absolutamente ningún problemas en contratar a alguien lo suficientemente cualificado para que les informe sobre sexo seguro. Tal vez alguien que le enseñe a Louis cómo poner un condón apropiadamente o ayudarlos a familiarizarse con el sexo. Insisto, no tengo ningún problema, disponemos de los medios e incluso de tiempo, sólo deben decirme el día, la hora y lo podemos agendar. A menos que tú, Harry, prefieras ser el maestro, pues por lo que tengo entendido estás bastante familiarizado con el tema. Quiero decir, ¿quién fue tu última pareja? ¿Zayn Malik, cierto? Nuestro director del departamento de Publicidad y Marketing.

—Un muy buen amigo mío, he de agregar — Louis sonrió a su abuelo, más éste sabía que a su nieto le había molestado esa pieza de información. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para no haberlo pasado por alto.

Sin embargo, las alarmas de Harry comenzaron a titilar, puesto que si bien jamás ocultó su relación con Malik, no era algo de lo que esperaba Julius estuviera al tanto. Tampoco era una memoria que deseaba compartir con Louis. Quería que cada memoria permaneciera intacta en la caja en que guardó todo recuerdo el día en que finalizó aquella relación

—No sólo pretendía informarte que has sido trasladado, pues como bien has dicho, Louis lo podría haber hecho. Mi intensión fue y continúa siendo charlar acerca de los pequeños e importantes detalles que conlleva su enlace. Como también acerca de una clausula que estoy seguro te interesará — dijo con una sonrisa guasona —. Pero antes de continuar ¿Desean algo de beber?

—Iré por armagnac — Louis anunció, moviéndose hasta el bar y regresando con dos vasos, puesto que sabía que su abuelo no aceptaría beber frente a ellos. Harry recibió titubeante el vaso, pero lo hizo.

—Como espero tengas presente, muchacho, te obtuvimos de forma legal. El gran Desmond Styles perdió su mano en uno de nuestros habituales juegos de póker. Osó jugar con su suerte y salió maltrecho — rió entre dientes —. No planeo ocultarte que intentó obtenerte de vuelta, pero sólo logró perder un viñedo — la mofa en su tono hizo que la impotencia de Harry aumentase y sus manos se asieran a la silla con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos —. Supongo que ahora entiendes por qué llamamos a esto intercambio comercial. Tu abuelo tenía absolutamente prohibido hablarte de esto, por lo que espero que hayas permanecido ignorante o los Styles estarán en graves problemas.

—Sinceramente, creo que estás siendo cruel, abuelo — puntualizó Louis.

—Así es como se maneja un negocio, hijo. Siempre serio y pulcro.

—Y con rudeza, no pases de eso, Julius — retrucó Harry, rolando los ojos.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, el abuelo perdió un juego de menor valor y tuvo que acceder a una exigencia de Desmond. Así es como organizaron cada detalle que compondría nuestro enlace, jugando póker. Un excelente método, ¿no crees, cielo? — ironizó Louis, logrando que las comisuras de Harry se elevaran ligeramente.

—¿Es eso cierto, Julius? — preguntó el menor.

—Totalmente, muchacho. El segundo juego más importante fue en el cual decidimos que serías el encargado de otorgarnos un heredero. Mientras que el juego más importante para Desmond consistió en obtener tu única llave de escape — Julius hizo una pausa, entrelazó sus manos y apoyó los codos en el cristal sobre el escritorio.

—¡Continúa, joder! — se exaltó Harry, sin lograr contenerse.

—¿Ansioso? — inquirió el anciano. Harry boqueo y volteó a ver a Louis, quien tenía la mirada fija en su vaso. Podía sentir claramente su incomodidad —. Si tras doce meses a partir de hoy no logras quedar embarazado, haremos absolutamente todos los trámites para que obtengas tu libertad en un santiamén. Pero no pienses bajo ningún motivo que permitiremos que eso suceda. Sé de muy buena fuente que en tu familia no existe la palabra divorcio y permíteme informarte que tampoco en la nuestra.

—Oh, ¿Charles no cuenta? — preguntó Louis, enarcando una ceja y luciendo triunfante ante el rostro descompuesto de Julius.

—Charles decidió no vivir su vida como un Tomlinson leal a su familia lo haría. Él tuvo el coraje de pedir su libertad y le fue otorgada.

—Pero no lo desheredaste ni le has dejado de mantener, así que ¿Cuál es el punto de fingir que no forma parte de la familia?

—¿Podrían continuar discutiendo sobre este tal Charles en otra ocasión? Por el momento me interesa continuar siendo el tópico de esta reunión — si bien agradeció la intervención de Louis, ya que hizo notoria su molestia frente al tema en cuestión, Harry realmente necesitaba saber a qué se tendría que atener.

—Buena decisión, mi muchacho — concedió a Harry, con una inclinación de cabeza —. Como les estaba diciendo, esperamos no tener que llegar al extremo de traer al médico de la familia para que se cerciore de que llevan una responsable y activa vida sexual.

—¡Abuelo, eso es repugnante! — explotó Louis — ¿Qué tan lejos planeas llevar… esto?

—Lo más lejos que mi posición me lo permita — confesó el anciano —. ¿Saben? Pretendía responder cualquier duda legal que tuviesen respecto a su unión, pero no lo merecen — hizo un gesto de despreció y dijo: —Ahora, ¡largo!

—Eres una basura, Julius Tomlinson — vociferó Harry y salió dando largas zancadas del despacho. Louis miró con absoluta incredulidad a su abuelo y se giró en sus talones para seguir a Harry.

Ambos permanecieron hundidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron al ala que les pertenecía.

—¿No entrarás? — inquirió Louis al observar a Harry petrificado frente a la puerta de la habitación, observando la manilla como si estuviese a punto de entrar a una dimensión desconocida.

—¿Puedo? — preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

—A partir de hoy es tu habitación, por supuesto que puedes, Harry — Louis destrancó la manilla y abrió la puerta, posó sus manos en la amplía espalda del otro y le empujó hasta el interior — te presento nuestra habitación.

—La conocía — confesó, sintiéndose incómodo ante el recuerdo de Eleanor durmiendo en aquella cama.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Estaba algo dormido y erré el camino. Supe que se trataba de tu habitación porque Eleanor estaba en la cama.

—Oh, mierda — jadeó Louis — ¿Lo siento?

—Oh, no te preocupes, no es nada. Pero ahora tendré que lidiar con el pensamiento de cuántas personas han pasado por esta cama. No es grave ni nada, así que insisto, no te preocupes.

—Con Eleanor todo ha terminado, lo juro — farfulló Louis, luciendo culpable.

Harry no se molestó en responder, en cambio inspeccionó la habitación con especial cuidado y percatándose de la gran cantidades de detalles que por obvias razones pasó por alto cuando tuvo el desagrado de conocer la habitación por primera vez.

—¿No te sientes solo viviendo aquí? Durmiendo solo… Además, esta ala de la mansión está desierta — Louis simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No he estado aquí por demasiado tiempo. Esta es una de las alas reservadas para parejas y estuvo un montón de años en desuso. En algún momento perteneció al tío abuelo Valentin, que murió hace siete años, pero se mudó hace veinte, creo. En caso de que te lo estés preguntando, tus joyas están en el vestidor.

—¡No lo estaba haciendo! ¿Para qué tú querrías robarme algo a _mí_? Pero les tengo un cariño especial, así que estoy contento de que estén en un lugar seguro.

Harry tomó asiento a los pies de la cama y observó los detalles de la habitación con cuidado, primero, era notoriamente más amplia que la habitación en que dormía. Consideraba que el lujo era excesivo, pero aceptaba que los detalles en oro contrastaban con el color blanco roto de las paredes, sin embargo le pareció demasiado pomposo para su gusto.

—¿Te ha gustado?

—Me parece excesivo, quiero decir, sólo dormiremos aquí, ¿para qué queríamos tanto lujo?

—Dime algo, ¿acaso tu mansión es diferente?

—La mansión del abuelo lo es — puntualizó —, pero mi hogar es totalmente diferente, tengo una habitación, un baño, cocina, sala de estar y un minúsculo, pero agradable balcón.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso vives en una ratonera? — preguntó Louis con total incredulidad, ante lo cual el oji-verde se carcajeó y se dejó caer en la cama, pronto sintió ésta hundirse, giró el rostro y dio con Louis, estaba junto a él.

—Es a lo que la gente común y corriente, y claro, sin sueldos astronómicos tiene acceso, Louis. De hecho, mi apartamento es un lujo si lo comparo con el de ciertos colegas.

—¿Entonces por qué eres profesor?

—¿Capricho? Pero estoy por dejarlo — suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello —, mañana será mi último día y estoy algo nervioso.

—¿Abandonarás a tus muchachos?

—Por supuesto que no, no soy un ogro. Sólo daré un pasó en mi carrera y probaré nuevas experiencias… nuevos retos. Comenzaré a trabajar en _Duckworth Overlook_. Llevo meses en conversaciones y ahora es mi momento.

—¿Es tu momento de brillar?

—¡Lo es! — exclamó eufórico, ambos rieron.

Harry se posicionó de lado, para poder observar de frente a Louis.

—¿Te gustaría salir a celebrarlo? — preguntó el oji-azul.

—¿Me llevarás a cenar a un lugar bien pijo, cierto? — el otro asintió —. Entonces no.

—¡Hey, ¿qué tienen de malo?!

—No quiero ir a un restaurante lujoso, tener que preocuparme de si estoy irrumpiendo alguna regla al llevar ligeramente abierta la camisa o si mi comportamiento es adecuado… si estoy o no ocupando el cubierto correcto — bufó —. No sé cómo disfrutas de eso, Louis. Es aburrido.

—Es a lo que estoy acostumbrado, es lo que he hecho toda mi vida.

—Lo has hecho sonar como si tuvieras medio siglo y apenas y tiene veintiséis años.

—¿Entonces el jovencito de veinticuatro años hará de héroe y me mostrará cómo se divierte alguien de nuestra edad?

—Eso puedes apostarlo — Harry dijo, dando un golpe al colchón. Saltó de la cama y fue directo al vestidor, desde donde gritó: —Tienes una hora para arreglarte, a la diez en punto saldremos de aquí. Seré el primero en ocupar el baño — anunció.

Louis permaneció recostado en la cama con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Harry Styles definitivamente sólo podría ser comparado con una explosión de deliciosos y diversos sabores.

*

—¿No crees que te has excedido con Louis, cielo? — inquirió Lucille a Julius.

Ambos se encontraban revisando papeleo en el salón de té de Lucille, pues ella prefería en lo posible evitar el despacho de su marido, algo que Julius comprendía y respetaba.

—En lo absoluto, sólo estoy tratando de formarlo — respondió, dejando sobre sus piernas el folder que estaba revisando.

—Tal vez no está preparado para esto, querido, después de todo Louis no es realmente nuestro nieto.

—¡No te atrevas, Lucille! — vociferó él — ¿Acaso crees que confiaría a tal grado en alguien que no es mi nieto? ¿Crees que lo nombraría mi heredero?

—No me alces la voz, Julius François, te lo advierto — Lucille se tomó un momento para calmarse y luego continuó: —Adoro a Louis como si fuese nuestro, pero…

—Él es nuestro, amor. Realmente no me interesa que no estemos emparentados por sangre, porque nuestro vínculo es más fuerte que eso. Louis se ha criado como un Tomlinson durante toda su vida y confió en que es capaz de cumplir con esto.

—Pero tal vez no sea una responsabilidad que Louis realmente desee. Tal vez a Charles le sentaría bien poner los pies en la tierra, regresar a sus raíces y dejar de vivir de forma mundana.

Oyeron ruidos provenientes del pasillo y ambos guardaron silencio. No era una charla que esperaban escuchase algún criado.

—Jamás esperé celebrar mi primer mes casado de esta forma — escucharon que Louis susurraba, aparentemente pretendiendo ser silencioso, pero Harry rompió en carcajadas, por lo que asumieron que el plan del rizado era totalmente distinto.

—Y yo jamás esperé celebrar un primer mes contigo, cariño.

Lucille observó la sonrisa complacida en el rostro de su esposo, la cual ni siquiera titubeó cuando escucharon cómo una fina pieza de porcelana caía al suelo.

—Probablemente han roto una pieza de la colección de tu madre, ¿no planeas llamarles la atención?

—Déjalos divertirse, mujer. Louis se mortificará cuando despierte por la mañana y recuerde que rompieron una pieza invaluable, eso será más que suficiente.

Lucille negó divertida. Depositó en la mesa de té un par de folders y se asomó hasta el corredor. Sabía que espiar no era correcto, pero una miradita no afectaría a nadie. Para la una de la mañana usualmente no había ni un alma en pie en la mansión, por lo que no le fue difícil localizarlos, creía firmemente que abusaron demasiado del alcohol y por ello caminaban como si apenas se pudiesen a ellos mismos, pero entonces Harry detuvo a Louis en la escalera y capturó sus labios. Lucille chilló y aplaudió suavemente, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a sentarse junto a su esposo.

—Tal vez tu plan rinda frutos, cariño.

—Eso espero, Lucille, querida, eso espero.

Pronto recogieron sus cosas y subieron a su habitación, era demasiado tarde y ambos debían madrugar en un par de horas. Tendían una reunión con los Styles y necesitaban estar cuerdos para asistir a esa locura, porque en la actualidad eran socios en un par de proyectos, por lo que sería difícil continuar evitándose como lo habían hecho desde la muerte de Baptiste.

14

A Louis le tomó más tiempo del que hubiera deseado reunir coraje y plantearse que realmente necesitaba hablar con Zayn. Necesitaba desahogarse. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y menos ahora que su relación con Harry había mejorado en demasiados aspectos, porque tampoco podía llegar y decirle _“Oh, por casualidad supe que te robé a tu pareja"_ , lo cual incluso en su mente sonaba estúpido e infantil. Aunque también se debatía en si debía decirle o guardar silencio, porque no es como que _él_ haya sido quien mintió. Él no fue quien le ocultó a su mejor amigo una relación de cuatro años.

Entonces, sucedió cuando realmente necesitó a su probablemente único amigo real.

Estaba sentado en la silla del director del departamento de Publicidad y Marketing, intruseando en la computadora de escritorio, pero pretendiendo trabajar.

—Así que — Louis comenzó dudoso —, ¿conoces a Harry Styles?

—A tu esposo.

—Exactamente, a él, mi esposo — pronunció, sintiéndose extraño, pese al tiempo, aún no asimilaba por completo que estaba casado.

—¿Sucede algo con él? ¿Te hartaste de él y estás rogando por el divorcio? — bromeó Malik, dejando de lado su móvil y mirando a Louis con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, las cosas han avanzado bastante… bien, ¿qué te parece?

—Genial — respondió lacónico.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Genial? — preguntó incrédulo —. Esperaba algunas palabras de aliento.

—Bien, bien, fingiré que me interesa saber qué sucede entre ustedes. Tienes cinco minutos cronometrados para hablarme de él.

—¿Tanto tiempo? Cristo, sólo te estaba comentando algo importante para mí.

—¿Te besó o algo?

—Lo ha hecho… bastante últimamente.

—¿Él te gusta?

Louis pareció meditarlo y luego asintió: —Es raro admitirlo ante alguien, pero sí, me gusta bastante.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿O estás _bastante_ seguro? — insistió el otro, mofándose por la muletilla.

Se encogió de hombros y suspiró cansinamente, para luego decir: —No dejó de darle vueltas a este asunto, pero ¿realmente puedo tener una relación sería con un hombre?

—Hace mucho que la homosexualidad dejó de ser un pecado, entonces ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema aquí?

—No estoy diciendo que vaya a suceder, pero por cómo se han dado las cosas, creo que eventualmente sucederá…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Louis?

—Sexo.

—Oh, en ese caso ¿Has considerado que quizás él no permita que vayan más allá? Quiero decir, tiene esta pequeña oportunidad de escapar de las garras de los Tomlinson si literalmente la relación no rinde frutos.

—Pero quiero estar preparado.

—No se trata de estar o no preparado, Tomlinson. Se trata de sentir y sólo sentir. Si realmente no logras sentir algo real por él no podrás siquiera obtener una erección.

—¡Lo desviaste totalmente, Zay! Aunque fuiste tan crudo como siempre, de hecho me atrevería a decir que fuiste casi poético.

—Seamos serios, ¿qué sucederá si te enamoras de este hombre y luego él no puede concebir, por lo que recobra su libertad?

—Tu real pregunta es si sería capaz de renunciar a él — pronunció dubitativo.

Zayn pareció relajarse lo suficiente como para reír.

—¿Alguna vez has renunciado a algo en tu vida? Algo que realmente quieras.

—En ocasiones — respondió con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Esas ocasiones tienen relación con Charles?

—Y sobre ser un bastardo — se encogió de hombros —. En ocasiones siento que esta responsabilidad no debería recaer sobre mí, sino sobre Charles. No tengo sangre Tomlinson corriendo por mis venas, pero Julius realmente me nombró su heredero.

—¿Es por eso que te estás esforzando tanto? Con Styles, en el trabajo… A veces me preocupas, siento que colapsarás en cualquier momento, Lou.

—No quiero desilusionar al abuelo, no cuando siento que ha puesto toda su confianza en mí. En cuanto a Harry, al principio fue terrible intentar congeniar con él. Mierda, siquiera intentar estar en una habitación con él era una tortura, pero — negó con la cabeza, se quitó las gafas de montura y las dejó sobre el escritorio. La sonrisa de Louis fue todo lo que necesitó Zayn para saber que las cosas con Harry iban realmente bien —… es algo tan estúpido que no puedo decirlo en voz alta. Al menos no aún, ni siquiera a ti. Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar, tienes una reunión con el equipo de los Styles. Sé puntual, te quieren allí a las cuatro y media, y como ya sabes, Julius detesta la impuntualidad.

—¿Por qué acepté este trabajo, joder? — graznó mientras veía a Louis dirigirse a la puerta.

—Porque querías comprarle un _cottage_ a tu novio.

—Eso fue cruel, Tomlinson. ¡Sabes que él terminó conmigo! ¡Amigo mis cojones! ¡Largo de aquí! AHORA — vociferó, y Louis alcanzó a cerrar la puerta antes de que lo golpease el objeto que Zayn le había lanzado.

—Eres una basura, Tomlinson — se dijo a sí mismo una vez que estuvo en el elevador, para dejar el departamento y dirigirse a su oficina.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante aburrida, revisó y llevó papeleo desde diferentes departamentos hasta la oficina de su abuelo, luego asistió a una tediosa reunión en el departamento de Finanzas y para las cinco y media apenas y había logrado dejar la corporación. Fue al supermercado y cuando cogió todo lo que creía necesitarían, escribió un texto rápido para Harry, avisándole que iba camino a recogerlo.

No le fue difícil dar con él, pues conversaba animadamente con el guardia de seguridad del edificio.

—¡Harry! — le llamó desde el vehículo. El otro le dedicó una sonrisa, se despidió del guardia y corrió para subirse rápidamente al asiento del copiloto — ¿Tuviste un buen día? — preguntó cuando vio su sonrisa.

—Pretendo que lo continúe siendo — se inclinó y besó a Louis en los labios, quien no pudo evitar que sus comisuras se elevaran un poco más — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — preguntó. El oji-azul le observó dejar las cosas en el asiento trasero, ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y apenas en aquel momento retomó la avenida.

—Bastante aburrido si te he de ser sincero, extraño trabajar en los laboratorios. La burocracia no es lo mío, no lo disfruto como lo hace el abuelo. Me pasé el día en reuniones, aburridas reuniones. ¿Sabes? Creo que el momento más entretenido de mi día fue la hora en que fingí trabajar en el departamento de Marketing, pero todo lo que hice fue molestar a Zaynie.

—¿Ya le contaste? — inquirió Harry.

—¿Contarle qué?

—Que sabes acerca de nosotros. Nosotros como pareja. Ex pareja — se apresuró por aclarar.

—Aún no está en mis planes, lo siento mucho, princesa.

—Odio que me digas así. No soy una princesa. Soy un hombre, tengo pelotas, por lo que príncipe sonaría mejor, y eso ni siquiera suena mejor… ¿Rey tal vez?

—Sueles joderme como una princesa lo haría.

—Creo que prefiero pensar en el doble sentido de esa frase. Yo, Harry Styles jodiendote, ¡algo impensable para esta generación!

Louis roló los ojos: —Creo que alguien está por perder a su invitado principal de esta noche.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Hice algo para ofenderle? ¿Privarás a mis amigos de al fin conocerte? Les estás condenando al sufrimiento eterno.

—Oirán mis risas desde el Tártaro.

—¿Y por eso le contarás a Zayn? No te perdonará cuando sepa que sabes todo — dijo, desviando el tema a Malik.

—Corrección, no sé todo. Lo que me concierne es que quien se hace llamar mi mejor amigo me ocultó totalmente con quien salía y ni siquiera reveló tu nombre cuando le conté la artimaña que planeaba el abuelo. No mostró emoción alguna, ¡de hecho, me felicitó! Vaya mierdecilla, odio las mentiras. ¡Y tú no le dirás, Styles o…

—¿Soy hombre muerto? No te atreverías — dijo con tono burlón.

—Tienes razón, no me atrevería. Pero hazme este favor. Déjame hacerle sufrir.

—¿No consideras que es cruel? Sin querer le quitaste a alguien a quien amaba, a alguien con quien estaba comprometido.

—¡A alguien a quien le quería regalar un cottage para su cumpleaños! — alegó, recordando la escena de hace unas horas en la oficina de Zayn.

—Bueno, ahora me lo puedes regalar tú.

—Lo obtendrás para cuando cumplas tres décadas, no antes ni después — pronunció Louis riendo entre dientes.

—Lo estaré esperando, Tomlinson. Espero que no lo olvides. Siempre he tenido esta fantasía de vivir de forma rustica, niños corriendo por el campo, tener una huerta, quizás un par de animales.

—¿Una vida tranquila lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad?

—Siempre lo deseé para mí, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida. ¡Dobla justo aquí! — gritó Harry, Louis frenó rápidamente, provocando que las ruedas chirriasen desagradablemente — Detente aquí — alertó —. Mi edificio está aquí, a tu derecha.

—Será mejor que me recompenses por esto — dijo refiriéndose a la brusca frenada — y me des un lugar donde estacionarme, no pienso dejar el auto en la calle.

—Qué exigente, joder. Ve al estacionamiento y aparca en la sección b, número dieciocho.

Entre los dos subieron las bolsas del super, Harry concordó con que había comprado todo lo que necesitaban: alcohol, cigarros, snacks y cosas básicas como para que un hogar funcione, como detergente, esponjas, papel higiénico, toallas de papel, aromatizantes, etc.

Hicieron un aseo superficial en el apartamento, corrieron muebles y acomodaron el lugar. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, cogieron botellines de cerveza y se sentaron en el balcón.

—¿Estás listo para esto?

—¿Para conocer a tus amigos? Claro, además te lo debo, tú ya conoces a los míos.

—No quiero que me retribuyas un favor, quiero que realmente lo desees.

—Me expresé mal, es algo que realmente quiero hacer.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te estoy dejando entrar en mi vida?

—Y tú ya has entrado de lleno en la mía, ¿perdiste ese punto? — bromeó, mas Harry no lo tomó.

El cielo estaba despejado y el atardecer lucía esplendoroso, estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados en el ventanal, mientras compartían un cigarro.

—Sería muy difícil, considerando que desde el primer momento fui prácticamente secuestrado por ustedes.

—Oh, Dios, lo haces sonar como algo terrible. Estilo Inocencia Interrumpida — graznó Louis.

—Para mí lo fue. Fue duro al principio, pero dejó de serlo cuando logramos este tipo de… tipo de amistad. Ahora estamos bien, ¿no es así? Vamos poco a poco. Ambos teníamos una vida antes de esto, yo tenía a Zay y tú a Eleanor.

—Zayn es un absoluto misterio en lo que a ti respecta, lo vi mal durante un tiempo, pero no como esperé verlo, no tardó mucho en comenzar a salir con Perrie. Ahora luce bien. No sé realmente lo que se teje ahí, porque supongo que se acostumbró a ser reservado respecto a sus relaciones, por ti.

—Terminamos bastante mal, Louis. Hubieron gritos, llanto, cosas que ninguno realmente deseaba decir. Hubo bastante odio y resentimiento de su parte. Todo lo maravilloso que fue en nuestra relación… toda esa imagen, todo lo que amé… lo rompió en ese momento. En algún punto me llegué a preguntar si realmente le llegué a conocer. No hemos tenido una conversación real desde ese día. Nos hemos encontrado un par de veces, pero no pasa más allá de un breve saludo.

—¿Aún le amas?

—¿Qué es lo que tú crees? ¿Aún amas a Eleanor?

—Oh, ella. Veamos, esa relación… éramos bastante unidos, pero sólo… ¿éramos amigos? Realmente… Sentí algo por ella, pero sé que no lo puedo catalogar como amor. Era más que nada como una relación de amigos con beneficios. Y creo que aún lo amas, a Zayn, quiero decir, es muy pronto como para haberlo olvidado.

—Creo que Eleanor sí llegó a sentir algo por ti, probablemente fue difícil para ella tener que dejarte.

—Aún somos amigos, el contacto no es el mismo de antes, pero continuamos hablando. La trasladé a otro departamento, uno en que es difícil poder vernos, consejo del abuelo. Él dijo _“Para que evites caer en la tentación”_ — Louis le imitó —. ¿Y… lo amas?

—¿No podías dejarlo pasar, eh?

El oji-azul negó entusiastamente: —Estoy ansioso por conocer esa respuesta, señorito Tomlinson-Styles.

—¿Has amado alguna vez? Pues si lo has hecho has de saber que es bastante difícil dejar de hacerlo. Aún lo amo, pero no de esa forma.

—¿Ya no estás enamorado? — Harry asintió en respuesta — ¿No lo quieres de vuelta?

—No puedo tenerlo de vuelta, Louis. Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la arruinamos. Bueno, no sé si la arruinaron por nosotros y nosotros la terminamos por joder.

—Yo te hubiera comprendido. Zayn lo hizo conmigo, me aconsejó incluso.

—Fue un buen amigo, contigo.

—Hablando hipotéticamente, como si yo fuese Zayn — aclaró —, no te hubiese dejado ir de esa manera. Hubiera intentado ser tu amigo. Hubiera querido que continuaras en mi vida.

—¿No crees que eso lo hace aún más difícil? Hablemos hipotéticamente, como si tú estuvieses en mi lugar — imitó el juego de Louis —. Renunciar a ti, pero verte cada día, constantemente… tener que verte con tu nueva pareja… Sería terrible — negó con la cabeza —, sería doloroso. Esa amistad se terminaría rompiendo poco a poco. Nos comenzaríamos a evitar hasta que el contacto fuese nulo. Alguno de los dos podría incluso llegar a pensar que tiene una oportunidad con el otro, que hay alguna solución…

—Entendí tu punto. Supongo que depende de la capacidad de resiliencia de cada persona, ten de ejemplo a mi hermano, Charles, cometió la estupidez de casarse con su mejor amiga, pero tras convivir durante menos de un año se dieron cuenta de que no funcionaban como matrimonio. Se amaban, pero no lograron lidiar con esos pequeños, pero importantes detalles, entonces tomaron la salida fácil y se divorciaron.

—¿Y continuaron viéndose?

—Tal vez sea porque Charles es más relajado, liberal… es totalmente opuesto a mí — dijo amargo —. Él pudo, él continuó en contacto con su ex, se negó a perderla por completo. Cada vez que le preguntas sobre esto, él responde “ _Es como el dicho, si la amas, déjala ir. Pero continua incondicionalmente ahí, para ella, para cuando te necesite”._

—¿Sabes?, tal vez si hubiese continuado viendo a Zayn… esto no estaría sucediendo. Si he de ser sincero, creo que te odiaría. Sé que no tienes la culpa, pero el tener a Zayn como una constante en mi vida y saber que no puedo volver a él, porque es a ti a quien debo volver, no porque quiera, sino porque se me impuso — le dio una larga calada al pitillo y luego continuó: —. Sería difícil verte cada día sin culparte. Sin sentirme impotente, sin odiarte.

—¿Y es diferente ahora?

—¿En qué sentido? — preguntó Harry, terminándose de un sorbo el líquido restante del botellín de cerveza.

—¿Te resignaste a perder a Zayn?

—Llevamos un buen tiempo compartiendo y creo poder decir que te conozco un poco más de lo que me gustaría — rió —. Dime lo que tienes en mente, Tomlinson.

—¿Estás seguro de querer intentarlo? — con su dedo índice apunto a ambos —. Nosotros, como… una relación. Como pareja.

—¿Te preocupa que cambie de idea? — inquirió riendo, acción por la que recibió un codazo —. El mundo debería ver esto, el gran, gruñón y usualmente intimidante Louis Tomlinson se está sonrojando, luciendo pequeño y adorable — pellizcó sus mejillas y le miró con real cariño —. No estoy enamorado de ti, pero me arriesgaré a decir que me has comenzado a agradar, hay algo que me gusta de ti, ¿por qué no intentarlo? ¿Qué tengo que perder? — se inclinó y besó su frente —. No hagas que me arrepienta y sé bueno con mis amigos, es todo lo que te pido.

*

Cuando el timbre sonó, azul y verde hicieron contacto, ambos se levantaron del suelo, Harry se dirigía a abrir la puerta, pero Louis lo tomó del brazo y dijo: —Esta es tu noche, Styles. Sólo preocúpate de disfrutarla.

—No olvides que me tienes que ayudar — Harry acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios —. Esta noche te presentaré como mi pareja, así que espero y estés a la altura, ¿entendido?

Si Louis debía aceptar algo, era que se encontraba inquieto. No sabía con exactitud si se debía al nuevo trato que intentaban gestar con Harry, o porque conocer a sus amigos era dar otro paso, tal como había dicho éste, le estaba dejando entrar en su vida.

No quería parecer del todo entrometido, por lo que esperó en la sala y le dio la privacidad suficiente para… ¿Qué se saludaran en confianza? Ok, estaba siendo estúpido. Sacudió la cabeza como si con ello se pudiesen ir sus aprehensiones y se dirigió al vestíbulo, encontrándose a Harry con el maestro de Gimnasia de la escuela de las chicas.

—Señor Payne — le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Oh, es un gusto volver a verle Sr. Tomlinson — dijo Payne, extendiendo su mano hacia Louis, quien rápidamente la tomó.

—Un momento, un momento, ¿me podrían decir de qué me perdí? — inquirió Harry, sintiéndose confundido.

—Conocí a…

—Mi esposo — intentó ayudar el oji-verde, moviendo su mano en círculos, esperando que el otro continuara.

—Conocí a tu esposo porque…

—Vamos, no es tan difícil — Louis dijo rolando los ojos, mas una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

—¡Dijiste que serías amable! — inmediatamente reclamó Harry.

—¿Lo siento?

—No lo sientes — recriminó Harry.

—No lo siente, lo sé — rió el maestro de Gimnasia.

—Suelo atender las reuniones de Phoebe, por lo que en algún momento traté contigo. Charlotte se ocupa de las de Daisy, aunque en ocasiones la cubro cuando no puede ir, ¿acaso nunca me viste? — inquirió Louis al oji-verde.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez: la memoria es selectiva. Tal vez te detestaba tanto que te bloqueaba de mi mente. Entonces ¿Tu historia era cierta?

—¿Qué historia? — preguntó Payne, sentándose en un sillón y acaparando un cuenco con _snacks_ , observando el espectáculo. Louis y Harry se sentaron en el sofá, quedando frente a él.

—Gemma me contó acerca de la historia que inventaste… de cómo nos conocimos y “nos enamoramos” — gesticuló las comillas —. Fue uno de los cotilleos principales en la recepción de la boda.

—Tu apartamento sigue siendo una ratonera, Styles — se burló Nick, interrumpiéndoles, los tres se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la entrada.

—¡Viniste! — exclamó Harry y rápidamente tuvo envuelto en sus brazos a Nicholas Grimshaw.

—No me perdería esto por nada del mundo. Además me perdí tu boda, amor.

—¿Cómo entraste? — fue la hosca pregunta de Louis.

—Tengo una llave, chico. ¿Quién es este? — preguntó Nick a Harry, ignorando completamente a Louis y Liam.

—Su esposo — Liam respondió por Harry.

—¿Te casaron con este enano?

—Este enano es mi pareja, ¿entendiste? — el oji-verde dijo, depositó una mano en el hombro de Nick —. Él es importante, no lo arruines, te lo pido.

—Louis Tomlinson, no estoy seguro de que sea un gusto conocerte — pronunció y extendió su mano, mantuvo su pose altiva y frente en alto.

Contrario a lo que Louis esperaba, Nick tomó su mano y le jaló hacia sí, para envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Si eres importante para Harry, lo deberás ser para mí, me agrades o no — le susurró. 

Y así fue la primera introducción de Louis Tomlinson como pareja de Harry Styles, está demás decir que fue algo desastrosa. Tras ello no tardaron en llegar Niall junto a Ed y Dane. A Louis no le fue difícil llevarse con Liam, al menos cuando éste último logró que le llamase por su nombre de pila.

—Entonces… Liam — probó Louis.

—¡Exacto! Se supone que ahora nos veremos fuera del contexto profesor-tutor, sería extraño que me llamaras Sr. Payne, ¿no crees? Demasiado formal — fingió escalofríos.

—Liam, deberías comprender al señorito Tomlinson, después de todo gran parte de sus contactos son asimétricos, o quizá disfruta de que le vean como un superior — agregó Niall, quien estaba sobre en la manga del sillón en que estaba sentado Liam.

—¿Dónde está Harry? — preguntó Liam a Niall —. El anfitrión nos dejó a nuestra suerte, joder.

—En la cocina con Nick y Ed — respondió DeHaan, sentándose junto a Louis en el sofá —. Algo que tiende a hacer Nick es acaparar la atención de Harry, y lo consiguió pidiéndole que preparasen dulces.

—De hecho aún nos sorprende que le hayan casado contigo o siquiera que haya estado con Malik y no con Nick — se burló Niall.

—¿Son muy unidos? — Louis preguntó, intentando no lucir celoso.

—¿Qué están maquinando aquí, renacuajos? — inquirió Ed, quien traía una bandeja con bocadillos.

—Jodiendo con la seguridad de Tomlinson — retrucó DeHaan —. Sólo son buenos amigos, no tienes de qué preocuparte — dijo a Louis, palmeando su espalda.

—Llegó por quien lloraban, damiselas — Harry se anunció, traía una bandeja en cada mano, en una de ellas se podían apreciar diversos y coloridos cupcakes, y en la otra brownies de menta cubiertos en chocolate, llegó hasta Louis y Dane, dejó las bandejas en la mesa de café y se sentó junto a Louis —. Siento haberte dejado con esta horda de hienas, pero realmente me entusiasmé en la cocina.

—¿Todos tienen sus copas al tope? — inquirió Nick, sentándose en un solitario sillón.

—Al tope — retrucó Liam, aunque tenía un vaso con zumo de mango —, ¿acaso anunciarán el motivo de esta reunión?

La sonrisa de Harry no paso desapercibida, como tampoco la inquietud en Louis.

—Dos pequeños detalles, la promoción de Harry en la editorial y, al último, pero no por eso no igual de importante…

—Con Louis lo intentaremos — entrelazó sus manos y las levantó, para que los demás los viesen —, como pareja.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Niall dejase la sala sin decir palabra alguna, Harry tuvo la intensión de ir tras él, pero Louis cogió la cajetilla de cigarros y fue tras el rubio.

Louis se llevó un pitillo a los labios y lo encendió en cuanto estuvo en el balcón. Niall estaba apoyado en el barandal de metal. Estaba encendida la luz y un par de insectos se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Tomlinson?

—Tú — fue su lacónica y directa respuesta.

—¿Soy tan interesante como para que dejes a tu pareja?

—¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? Joder, eres tan… hostil. Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, si no fuera por Harry ni siquiera estaría aquí. Intentando…

—¿Qué vuelva? Oh, por supuesto que lo haré. Sólo necesito un momento a solas para poder procesar todo esto. Quiero decir, hace prácticamente medio año Harry estaba bien y feliz… muy feliz con quien asumo ya sabes es su ex novio.

—Te opones porque consideras esto un error — declaró Louis, exhalando con fuerza el humo.

—¡Lo es! No eres precisamente conocido como alguien puro y casto. Si es que me permites recordártelo, no dejaste de joder con tu asistente incluso tras haberte enlazado con Harry, ¿qué quieres que piense de ti? Aceptaste tres putas clausulas y ni siquiera respetaste una de ellas, realmente no sé por qué Harry no las usó para escapar de ti.

—¡Cometí un error! ¿Acaso no puedo equivocarme? — vociferó — ¿Acaso crees que yo estuve tras esto sólo para joderle la existencia a Harry? Sé que sabes perfectamente que Julius está tras todo esto. El bufete para el que trabajas respalda al abuelo.

—Chicos, ¿está todo bien aquí? — Harry apareció, luciendo agitado por la carrerilla —. Escuchamos gritos. Estamos jugando Póker, tal vez quieran unirse.

—Ve a la sala Harry, estoy teniendo una charla con Tomlinson — retrucó Niall con mal tono.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Confía en mí — Louis pidió a Harry, usando un tono suave, pretendiendo apagar las alertas de su esposo.

—Te lo pido, Louis — insistió el oji-verde.

—Ve con los chicos, hace un montón que no se reúnen, aprovecha y ve con ellos. En cuanto terminemos de fumar estaremos allí. Por favor — Harry asintió no muy convencido y volvió a la sala, el barullo se reanudó y Louis se dirigió a Niall: —Realmente quiero hacer esto con él.

—¿Desde cuándo? Nunca te he visto estar con un hombre por más de una noche, ¿por qué ahora es diferente? ¿Porque te obligaron a casarte con él?

Louis encendió otro pitillo, se apoyó en el barandal y se sintió agradecido de que corriera una leve brisa, el verano estaba próximo y cada día se hacía sentir con más fuerza. La pregunta de Niall no era en lo absoluto difícil de responder, pero realmente quería mantener la calma, algo que le estaba costando. Se lo había prometido a Harry.

—Te hice una pregunta — exigió Niall.

—Porque Harry es diferente. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Niall le arrebató la cajetilla y extrajo un cigarro. —Necesito algo más fuerte si voy a tener esta conversación contigo — se explicó.

—¿No querrás algo de beber? Le prometí a Harry que me comportaría como un ser humano decente y lo mínimo es colaborar en tu confort.

—Oh, cállate. Estás siendo un imbécil, Tomlinson — le recriminó, sin embargo captó la broma en su tono y simplemente imitó al otro y permaneció en silencio.

—Creo que deberíamos volver, hemos estado bastante rato aquí y estoy seguro que Harry agradecería vernos llegar en una sola pieza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuánto hemos estado aquí?

—Fácilmente debe haber transcurrido media hora.

—Sé que tienes razón, pero necesitamos tener esta conversación.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas saber, Horan? — no usó un tono agresivo, pero definitivamente sí aprensivo.

—Lo que necesito saber es si eres realmente serio en esto, porque seré yo, ¡incluso los chicos! — indicó el interior del apartamento — Quienes tendremos que recoger pieza por pieza si juegas con él. No quiero verlo herido, no como cuando todo terminó con Zayn. Ni siquiera creo que esté preparado para estar con alguien más.

—Eso no lo decides tú, Horan. Harry es dueño de su propia vida. Él sabe lo que está haciendo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que — negó con la cabeza —. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Sonará a mierda, lo sé, pero Harry es como un imán, una explosión de colores y diversos sabores, y estar con él… incluso como amigo es-

—Fantástico, lo sé. Nos conocemos desde críos. Ahora dime algo que realmente no sepa. Algo que me permita confiar en ti.

—Es difícil no llegar a ser atraído hasta él. Todo con él es intenso. Todo ha sido intenso. Compartir con el día a día… Tal vez cuando dormíamos en habitaciones separadas era diferente, realmente podíamos mantener la línea porque el contacto no era tan intimo. Ninguno forzó esto, simplemente comenzó a darse.

—¿Siquiera te gusta? Como hombre, quiero decir.

Louis se carcajeó: —Quieras o no, me conoces, compartimos un círculo social demasiado cercano… ¿Realmente crees que estaría aquí si no quisiera? El abuelo nos puede forzar a estar casados, pero no a más. Eso fácilmente pasa por hostigamiento.

—Entonces, ¿puedo asumir que te atrae de verdad?

—Me atrevería a decir que realmente me gusta. No estoy enamorado de él, porque ¡Vamos! Llevamos cuatro meses casados y es poco tiempo, considerando que apenas llevamos tres meses viviendo juntos. Aún estamos conociéndonos, pero me siento bien con él. No estoy tratando de ganarte, ni nada, sólo estoy siendo sincero. Sé cuán importante eres para Harry.

Niall se pasó una mano por el cabello, exhaló fuertemente y extendió su mano hasta Louis, quien se volteó y le miró con ambas cejas enarcadas. El rubio dijo: —¿Listo para pactar una tregua?

—¿Amigos? — inquirió Louis, sacudiendo la mano del otro.

—Claro, eso suena mejor.

—¿Está todo bien por aquí? — Preguntó Liam, interrumpiendo.

—¿Está todo bien por allá? — retrucó Louis, entrecerrando los ojos y usando un tono cómplice.

—¿Quieres la verdad, viejo? — respondió Liam, les hizo un gesto indicando que se acercaran a él, les llevó cerca de la sala y se encontraron con una gran escena.

El grupo estaba notoriamente alcoholizado y con bastante menos ropa que cuando dejaron la sala.

—¿Qué pasó mientras no estábamos? — preguntó Louis.

—En estos cincuenta minutos en que decidieron tener un pequeño romance, resolvieron que debían beber algo más fuerte y probar con póker de prendas.

—¿Y por qué tú estás sobrio?

—Estoy con antibióticos — respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y vestido?

—El Póker se me da bien. Tenemos a Harry a punto de perder sus últimas tres prendas: bóxers, calcetas y… brasier.

—¿Por qué estás usando brasier? — Louis alzó la voz, para que Harry le oyese.

—Nick me obligó — respondió usando una expresión triste, mas luego volvió al juego.

—Si no hubieras hecho una escena, ese serías tú, Horan — le dijo Louis, obteniendo una carcajada en respuesta.

Los tres volvieron a los lugares en que estaban anteriormente, o más bien los reclamaron, pues se habían sentado en la alfombra, rodeando la mesa de café, sobre la cual estaban jugando.

—Todo está bien — Louis susurró a Harry en el oído.

—Eres asombroso — respondió y besó sonoramente su mejilla.

—Y tú estás como cuba, nos fuimos por un rato y estás prácticamente desnudo.

—¿Y no son ni las dos? — Preguntó Harry.

—Es algo temprano para que estén tan borrachos.

—Sólo relájate y juega, esto no se acerca ni un poco a los maquiavélicos juegos de tu abuelo. Si no sabes jugar, yo te enseñaré, aunque supongo que te diste cuenta que mi juego es fatal.

Para las tres de la mañana el único realmente sobrio era Liam, por lo que tomó a cada chico y los llevó al auto, pues al inició de la noche lo declararon como conductor designado. Dejaron a Harry en su habitación y entre Niall, Louis y Liam, ordenaron un poco el apartamento.

Apenas faltando un cuarto de hora para las cuatro, Louis se despidió de los chicos y decidió que mañana terminaría de ordenar, realmente estaba cansado y necesitaba cerciorarse de que Harry estuviese con vida. Al entrar en la habitación le sorprendió despierto y haciendo anotaciones en una libreta.

—Te creía durmiendo — dijo Louis.

—Te estaba esperando. Asumo que los chicos ya se han ido — dejó a un lado las cosas y se recostó en la cama.

—Asumes bien, Hazz. Y déjame decirte que creen que te desmayaste porque estás embarazado — rió —. Si tan sólo supieran que estamos demasiado lejos de eso — se recostó junto a Harry y acarició su mejilla.

—¿Te gustaría que lo estuviera? —Preguntó Harry, tomó las manos de Louis y las depositó sobre su desnudo estómago.

En los tres meses que llevaban compartiendo habitación, o en realidad, viviendo juntos, había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba a Harry estar desnudo y realmente no tenía intensión de quejarse de ello.

—Tú realmente no estás hablando en serio. Estás demasiado borracho, tienes suerte de que mañana sea sábado o tendría que reportarte enfermo.

—Y yo creo que tal vez deberíamos intentarlo, Lou-Lou.


	4. Chapter 4

Si alguien, hace un par de meses le hubiese dicho que se encontraría extrañando a Louis Tomlinson, hubiese reaccionado con absoluta incredulidad, además de haberle soltado un par de maldiciones. Pero, diablos, tenía que aceptar que le extrañaba. Se había acostumbrado a tal grado a su presencia, su piel, su voz, su risa o sus momentos hilarantes, que se encontraba añorándolo.

¿Y dónde estaba Louis?

En Rusia, un país que no le agradaba en absoluto, pero al parecer sí a Julius, pues había enviado a su nieto en su representación bajo la excusa de que le estaba enseñando el teje y maneje de la empresa, puesto que debía estar versado para cuando tuviese que tomar las riendas del _holding._

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, querido? — preguntó Lucille, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que girarse rápidamente hacia la voz y viendo a la mujer ingresar a la cocina con una charola vacía.

—Me ha sido difícil dormir estos días y creí que una infusión ayudaría — confesó, pese a que se encontraba sentado en la isla de cocina sin aún siquiera poner el agua a hervir.

—Me gustaría creer que tu insomnio tiene estrecha relación con la ausencia de mi nieto.

—Crees bien, Lucille. Me abruma dormir en un lugar tan espacioso y solo, en especial cuando en cada rincón hay un recuerdo de él.

—Tal vez sea hora de que visites a tu familia, Harry — dijo ella, tomando asiento junto a él.

—Aún no me siento preparado para volver a la mansión o para ver al abuelo. Es por culpa de ellos que… que estoy metido en este lío.

—¿Así es como llamas a Louis? ¿Un Lío? Creí que se estaban llevando bien, que lo estaban intentando. Los he visto tan bien en las últimas semanas que yo…

—Oh, mujer, en ese caso, sabes mejor que nadie que estoy fascinado con Lou, te has transformado en mi confidente. Además ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo estaría? El problema es que todo este asunto me ha hecho sentir infravalorado. No tengo problema con reunirme con mamá o Gemma, pero no estoy seguro de realmente querer retomar el contacto con la familia en general. Con una familia que me apostó en un juego de mesa.

—Estás en un error, cariño, el problema no es con los Styles, sino con tu abuelo. Fue Desmond quien jugó con fuego y se quemó. Es bien sabido en nuestro círculo que Juls realmente tiene habilidad para el juego.

—¿Habilidad? Creo que en realidad se requiere suerte.

—Puede que tengas razón, aunque si no tienes la habilidad, ¿de qué sirve la suerte? ¿Cómo saber en qué momento usarla? En qué momento arriesgarte. Mira, cielo, no sé si estés al tanto de esto, pero mi caso fue bastante similar al tuyo, porque los Tomlinson obtuvieron mi mano a través de un juego de mesa. Aunque en mi tiempo no era tan atroz como lo es hoy en día, o al menos para ti. Antes literalmente debíamos hacer lo que nuestros padres ordenasen. No teníamos otra opción. Antes los castigos eran realmente severos y el que te desheredaran era prácticamente un lujo.

—Pero eres feliz con Julius, ustedes se quieren, lo sé. Se nota — dijo con el entrecejo arrugado, notoriamente confundido.

—Te puedo asegurar que no siempre fue así. El cariño y el amor fue algo que se dio con el tiempo, algo que nos esforzamos por construir, por alimentar. Algo que nació de la convivencia — en cuanto la anciana dijo aquello, recordó a Louis diciendo algo muy similar y a él, juzgándolo. Ahora entendía de dónde provenían las ideas del oji-azul.

—Entiendo lo que dices, juro que lo hago, Lu, pero, ¿por qué apostarme a mí? ¿Por qué no al _holding_? ¿Tan importante soy?

—En definitiva lo eres, jamás dudes de ello. Es sólo que en ocasiones cometemos ciertos errores, algunos fatídicos y otros menores, pero no puedes guardarle rencor a Desmond por el resto de tu vida, en especial porque es gracias a él que al menos tienes una llave para salir de esto. Tendrás la oportunidad de divorciarte, Harry.

—Oh, Dios, ¿en serio me estás hablando de esto? — cubrió su rostro, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban — ¿Hasta qué punto estás al tanto?

—De absolutamente todo y no te preocupes, querido, he tenido hijos, por lo que estoy bastante familiarizada con el tema. Sé que mi esposo se comportó como un ser repugnante con ustedes, advirtiéndoles que debían llevar una vida sexual activa, pero no puede fiscalizarlos. Estaría violando tu integridad y la de nuestro nieto, y es algo que no permitiré.

—Exijo alcohol para continuar esta conversación — lloriqueó Harry.

—Escúchame bien, hijo. Sucederá tarde o temprano, o tal vez nunca, pero la decisión está en tus manos. Eres dueño de tu cuerpo y tomas tus propias decisiones. No sé qué tan avanzada estará tu relación con Louis, pero existen diversos métodos de protección.

—Métodos que me prohibieron el mismísimo día en que nos arrastraron a un laboratorio y nos hicieron exámenes para saber si estábamos limpios.

—Julius se ha excedido y realmente lo lamento. Quiero creer que se trata de su desesperación por tener descendencia, pero… no puedo justificarlo. Lo único que te debe importar es el acuerdo al que llegues con Louis y sé que él no te obligará. Él te respeta y por sobretodo, él te quiere. Realmente te quiere y debes aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—No conoceré a otra persona como Louis en esta vida, lo sé.

—Oh, tesoro, quiero creer que ya has comenzado a quererlo, porque en serio desearía que pudieras retribuir sus sentimientos. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que verlo feliz — dijo y se movió hasta la encimera para encender la tetera —. Sé sincero conmigo, ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

—Genial — dijo con una sonrisa boba en los labios —, él no es como creía. Desde que decidimos intentarlo… Me gusta, lo quiero, pero hay un montón de cosas que debo cambiarle. Debo lograr que se tome la vida menos… Dios, tan sólo quiero verlo relajado, que deje de usar esos aburridos trajes o que pruebe dejar de engominarse el cabello, como el día en que nos encontramos antes de la boda. Y antes de que me lo digas, no deseo cambiarlo a él sino que aprenda a vivir y disfrutar la vida, que se dé cuenta de que hay más vida aparte de los eventos sociales a los que adora ir.

—Mira, puede que esté de acuerdo contigo y realmente te apoyo, pero todo lo que hace Louis es para estar a la altura de lo que Julius espera de él — aclaró la mujer.

—¿Por qué no delegarle toda esta responsabilidad a alguno de sus hijos? ¿Por qué a su nieto? No, en realidad, ¿por qué a alguien que no tiene su sangre?

—Jamás digas aquello frente a Juls, para él Louis es… Dioses, en realidad es como un hijo más — rió suave —. Déjame contarte esto, en caso de que no lo sepas. En efecto, Louis no es realmente un Tomlinson, porque él tenía casi dos años cuando Johannah se casó con nuestro Marc. Pero él ha estado de forma incondicional para Julius y es por eso que cree que es algo que merece. No lo ve como una recompensa monetaria, sino que es su forma de demostrarle su cariño y retribuirle lo leal que ha sido.

—¿Cómo es su relación con Marc? A quien por cierto, aún no conozco.

Marcl lo adora, lo crió sin hacer ningún tipo de diferencias. Lamento decir esto, pero mi hijo está en Moscú, es por eso que es tan difícil encontrar en casa a tu suegra. Divide su tiempo entre su esposo y sus hijas, pero no es mucho el tiempo que les dedica.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero… ¡Es que mi caso no fue así! — apretó los puños con impotencia —. Mi mamá siempre ha estado presente en mi vida, incluso papá cuando vivía. Ambos fueron extremadamente importantes en mi formación. Pese a lo pesado que fuesen sus trabajos, se hacían el tiempo para asistir a cada acto escolar en el que estaba involucrado, y vaya que participé en varios, obras de teatro, musicales, guerras de bandas, etc., entonces veo la situación de las niñas y… no sé si pueda permitir que mi hijo se críe en tales condiciones. No estoy diciendo que vaya a ser como Johannah, pero… el trabajo de Louis es demandante y… no soportaría que la historia se repitiera con mis hijos.

—Oh, cielo, ¿lo estás considerando? Tener un hijo. Un hijo con Lou. Nuestro Lou — pronunció ella emocionada.

—Calma, calma, mujer — Harry rió nasalmente debido al comportamiento de la anciana —. No es algo que pueda descartar, considerando que realmente adoro a los niños y quisiera tener mis propios hijos. No me odies por esto, pero… sólo me pregunto si Louis será el indicado. A veces pienso en que podría arriesgarme, pero ¿Realmente nos llegará a querer? Porque va a llegar un momento en que no me baste tener su cariño, sino que exigiré más, en especial si tenemos un hijo.

—Hay un dicho muy usado, pero completamente acertado y es _“El que no arriesga no gana”_. Te aseguro que sentar cabeza no estaba en los planes de Louis. Todos estamos al tanto del amorío que tuvo con su asistente, la traía a la mansión y… nos hizo compartir con ella y la muchacha es realmente un encanto y… Detesto como suena esto, pero Juls repetía con frecuencia que ella no era digna para ser esposa de un Tomlinson. No sé si sea debido a su origen humilde o porque era estéril, sin embargo, si Louis realmente la hubiera querido, hubiéramos accedido a que se casase con ella, pero no la quería de esa forma. Lo sé, lo conozco.

—¿A qué quieres llegar? Creo que perdí tu punto cuando comenzaste a hablar de Eleanor.

—A algo bastante simple y es que Louis te quiere. Sé que sabes que lo hace, pero te estás dejando embriagar por el temor a no ser correspondido — dicho aquello, fue hasta la encimera, sirvió té en dos tazas y regresó hasta Harry —. Es té de jazmín, te relajará y te permitirá dormir. Debes cuidar tu cuerpo, cielo.

—No estoy embarazado, si es lo que tratas de insinuar.

—Claro que no lo estás, lo veo en tu mirada — acarició su mejilla, denotando cariño —. Pero seré la primera en saberlo, ¿es una promesa? — le mostró su dedo meñique, el cual Harry entrelazó con el suyo.

—Eres una mujer astuta, Lucille.

—Buenas noches, Harry — ella le besó ambas mejillas y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, llevando la taza de té en una pequeña charola.

Bebió el té y luego hizo el camino hasta la habitación. En el trayecto, tocó su plano abdomen y no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente podría albergar vida en su interior. Siempre se cuidó, pero jamás se había preocupado por la posibilidad de ser estéril y debía confesar que en estos momentos era algo que le aterraba.

 

15

Si bien el trayecto de regreso a Londres había sido breve, el no haber dormido apropiadamente durante tres días, sumado a estar sentado por alrededor de dos horas y medios sintiendo algo de pánico debido a la turbulencia ocasionada por una aparentemente inofensiva tormenta, le hacía sentir como si llevase un peso extra sobre los hombros.

No quiso reportarse con Julius o de lo contrario le esperaría despierto y le retendría como mínimo una hora y si era sincero consigo mismo, todo lo que quería hacer era llegar y ver a Harry. Se había acostumbrado a tal grado a su presencia que no le fue difícil saber que le extrañaría.

Al llegar a la mansión, Grace, la ama de llaves y su niñera de pequeño, le abrió la puerta y le cobijó en un fuerte abrazo, haciéndole sentir cálido y querido.

—Gracias a Dios que ya estás en casa, estábamos tan preocupados — pronunció ella con voz ahogada, Louis acarició su espalda y besó su frente.

—Estoy bien, lo juro. No me hicieron daño.

—Ahora ve a la cama querido, recomponte y mañana le informaré al señor Julius que llegaste sano y salvo. El señor no hallaba la hora de verte cruzar esta puerta, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho, él cree que mantuvo bajo control su desesperación.

—Gracias, Gracie. Y siento mucho haberte molestado, pero fuiste a la única a la que pensé en acudir — Louis había llamado a Grace para que le abriese la puerta y no armar un gran alboroto debido a su regreso.

—Déjame la valija aquí, mañana le diré a Tony que la suba.

—Eres un cielo, lo juro — dijo a modo de despedida, giró sobre sus talones y corrió por las escaleras.

Estaba ansioso.

 _Aquí voy_ — pensó y abrió la puerta.

No le fue difícil moverse por la habitación, puesto que las cortinas estaban corridas y la luna iluminaba parcialmente el lugar, debido al gran ventanal que daba a un balcón.

Harry yacía de espalda en el lado izquierdo de la cama, usualmente lado de Louis. Apenas y estaba cubierto por la sábana, el pijama había sido descartado en algún momento, o eso creía, ya que estaba tirado a los pies de la cama. Dejó el maletín en el suelo y se soltó la corbata mientras se acercaba hasta él.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y con sus yemas acarició la mejilla de Harry, luego tomó unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro y los acomodó, despejando su rostro. Pronto se rindió ante el impulso, extendió su mano y acarició su torso desnudo, familiarizándose rápidamente con la alta temperatura corporal del otro. Su mano hizo el camino hasta el plano estómago, deteniéndose en el ombligo, el cual delineó con su índice y luego trazó patrones sobre su piel, haciendo estremecer a Harry.

—No sé si esto realmente está sucediendo o estoy teniendo otro de esos sueños — el rizado pronunció con voz adormilada y ojos cerrados.

—¿Has soñado conmigo, Hazz? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí — le vio asentir —, bastante en los últimos días, pero usualmente no hablamos.

—¿Usualmente te beso?

—Quiero que me beses, pero el tú real — graznó, acomodándose de lado en la cama y abriendo ligeramente los ojos, mas los cerró de inmediato.

Louis deslizó su palma hasta la ancha espalda de Harry, delineando su columna y logrando que se estremeciera, probablemente debido al contraste de sus temperaturas.

—Estoy de regreso, ¿sabes? Realmente no me molestaría tener un beso de bienvenida, considerando lo mucho que te extrañé — vio a Harry abrir un ojos y mirarle con desconfianza por un par de segundos.

—Si no estoy soñando mañana estaré malditamente avergonzado por esto, acabo de admitir que he tenido sueños para adultos contigo como protagonista — rió suave y extendió su mano hasta la barbilla de Louis —. Me gusta cuando te dejas crecer barba, luces varonil — deslizó la mano hasta la parte trasera del cuello, le inclinó y cuando estuvo cerca, capturó sus labios entre los suyos, luego volvió a reír y dijo: —Yo besando a Louis Tomlinson — mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de éste —, es la única forma que tendré de saber que no se trató de un sueño — se explicó —. Te extraño, Boo.

—¿Así que esto es ser acaramelado con tu pareja? ¿Tener apodos y todo eso? Porque creo que te llamaré Hazzie — pronunció Louis, repartiendo besos por el cuello de Harry.

—No exactamente — dijo y Louis sintió la vibración de sus palabras bajo sus labios —, pero podemos ser acaramelados si quieres. Me gusta cuando eres dulce — confesó un aún adormilado Harry.

Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó junto a Harry, quien le hizo espacio para que se acomodara. Louis le envolvió en un abrazo y el menor acomodó su cabeza en el recoveco del cuello, depositó un beso sobre su piel y no tardó en acompasar su respiración, volviendo a dormirse.

El oji-azul cubrió ambos cuerpos con la colcha y pronto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente le fue en extremo difícil despertar completamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado, al igual que los parpados. Intentó moverse, pero algo se lo impedía. No supo en realidad cuánto tardó en ser capaz de abrir los ojos, mas sí supo que lo había hecho en buen momento cuando vio a Harry mirándole.

—Buenos días — dijo el menor, sonriéndole suave y plasmando cariño en su mirada, y Louis se preguntó vagamente cuándo había comenzado a poder leerle tan fácil.

—¿Me has estado mirando desde hace mucho?

—Quiero creer que ese es tu ego hablando.

—Lo dice quien me tiene aprisionado entre sus brazos, como si realmente quisiera escapar. Ahora entiendo por qué no me podía mover mientras trataba de despertar.

—Tenía frío — se justificó —. Además, anoche tuve un sueño.

—¿Uno donde te besaba?

—Algo así, bueno, creí que se trataba de un sueño, pero… estás aquí — besó sus labios y Louis sintió el pecho lleno — ¿Por qué no llamaste durante los últimos días? Lucille me decía que estabas bien y que no podías comunicarte por las diferencias de horario, pero que hablabas a menudo con Julius… aunque él se notaba preocupado.

—Los últimos tres días fueron horribles, dormí una mierda. Me agota siquiera pensar en que debo reunirme con el abuelo y tener uno o dos días llenos de reuniones.

—¿Qué fuiste a hacer allá? — preguntó —. Prometo no informar a nadie de mi familia — usó un tono burlón.

—El que preguntes eso sólo quiere decir que aún no haces las paces con tu abuelo, pijo rencoroso. No he querido meterme, pero estoy casi seguro de que no lo ves desde tu cumpleaños y eso fue hace casi cinco meses — Harry se encogió de hombros y Louis dejó el tema —. Puedes contarle a Gemma — puntualizó —. Pretendemos expandirnos a Rusia, con los Styles. De hecho fue idea de tu abuelo, a Gemma y Julius le encantó, sin embargo, fui yo quien salió sorteado para ir hasta allí.

—¿Pero qué sucedieron en estos días? No tenía noticia tuyas y me atrevería a decir que Jay estaba desesperada, pese a que decían que estabas bien. Ella creía que te había pasado algo, por eso voló hacia allí. Y la entiendo, Rusia aún… La homosexualidad sigue siendo un tabú enorme y también está la discriminación. Aún recuerdo lo que le sucedió a Volker Beck*.

—¿En serio crees que el abuelo me dejaría ir así como así? Sin seguridad. Cariño, estuve rodeado de matones.

—¿Fue Alberto?

—Por supuesto, también Preston. Pero Alberto me dijo que le hiciste una petición especial, que me regresara a ti sano y salvo, y me encantó.

—Tenía miedo de que te sucediera algo — confesó Harry —. Y con este debilucho cuerpo tuyo, dudo que te puedas llegar a defender.

—¿Así que debilucho, eh?

—Lo eres… ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó al verlo bizcando.

—Olvidé quitarme las lentillas. Son tan molestas, creo que jamás me acostumbraré — reclamó —. Pero insistieron en que era peligroso usar cristales… en caso de algún ataque.

—A mí me gusta, adoro como luces con gafas — deshizo el abrazo y posó éstos sobre el torso de Louis, apoyando su barbilla en ellos —, pero sin ellas se puede distinguir mejor el color de tus ojos.

—-¿Así que debo usar lentillas por ti? Te recuerdo que también usas gafas de vez en cuando.

—Sólo de lectura — aclaró —. Si las usaras por mí, me estarías complaciendo, así que ¿Por qué no? Además me gustan tus ojos, son como…

—Por favor no digas algo como “Son como dos lagunas”.

—… mirar el cielo — dijeron al mismo tiempo, rompieron en risas.

—Si pretendes conquistarme con esa frase, estás perdido — se burló Louis.

—Te conquisté en el mismo momento en que me conociste.

—¿Tienes que ir a trabajar hoy?

—Debo hacerlo, lamentablemente. Si fuera por mí, no me levantaría de esta cama. Hacía días que no dormía tan bien y estoy casi seguro que es gracias a ti — balbuceó Harry.

—Bien, si no te levantas pronto, no te dejaré ir, y ambos tendremos problemas por ausentarnos. Probablemente nos despidan.

—Bien... ¡Bien! Me gustaría ser llevado hasta el baño.

—¿Te han dicho que eres bastante caprichoso? — inquirió sentándose en la cama y observando a Harry tenderse de espalda en ésta.

—Estoy esperando, o deberás aceptar que eres un debilucho, Louis Tomlinson.

—Y yo estoy bastante seguro de que no te podría, eres demasiado grande para mí.

—¿Así que grande? ¿Quieres asegurarte? — dijo levantando la sábana y mostrándole la entrepierna.

Harry utilizó aquel momento en que Louis titubeó y no desvió la vista de su entrepierna para saltar de la cama y correr hasta el baño. Permaneció unos momentos allí, sentado y mirando la sábana como si fuese realmente interesante… en realidad se maldijo por haberse… Haber mirado a… Haberse perturbado. Dioses, se le hizo agua la boca y sólo había echado una miradita.

Cuando llegó al baño y mientras esperaba que el otro saliera de la ducha, aprovechó el tiempo para quitarse las lentillas y desecharlas, luego lavó sus dientes y volvió a la habitación, fue hasta el vestidor, eligió la ropa y la dejó sobre el confidente junto a la ventana. Al volver al baño, Harry se estaba lavando los dientes, y fue su turno de ducharse, pero no se metió a bañarse sin antes hacerle morisquetas por el espejo.

16

Hacía días que Harry tenía algo en mente y no encontraba el momento para proponérselo a Louis. Tal vez se debía a que sabía la respuesta que le daría y no era la que deseaba oír.

Volvió al baño ya completamente vestido y cepillándose el cabello. Se quedó frente al espejo y observó su reflejo, sus ojeras continuaban allí, debido a las malas noches que pasó y al menos hoy no se valdría de ningún tipo de maquillaje para ocultarlas.

—He estado pensando en que deberíamos tener nuestro propio lugar — pronunció en el momento en que Louis cortó el agua, le vio permanecer quieto durante unos segundos. Tortuosos segundos para Harry.

—¿Y qué sucederá si esto acaba? — finalmente replicó Louis, quien corrió la cortina de la ducha y observó al otro permanecer en silencio — Harry — le llamó al no obtener respuesta —, tal vez comprar algo juntos sea arriesgado, ya sabes que…

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy retrasado, hice una mala pregunta en lo que creía era un buen momento — fingió una sonrisa, tomó su móvil y salió del cuarto de baño.

—¡Hey, no puedes decirme algo así e irte! — Louis reclamó, saliendo de la ducha y caminando descalzo hasta la habitación, salpicando el piso y medio resbalándose al intentar alcanzar a Harry.

—Pero lo estoy haciendo, Louis. Me voy, llegaré tarde.

—¡Hace poco no querías irte!

—Lo que deseo en estos momentos es irme, joder — explotó —. Todo iba bien, pero tú eres un… — apretó los labios y decidió callarse, tomó el maletín y dejó la habitación sin siquiera voltear a ver a Louis.

Estaba malditamente molesto con Louis.

*

 

Pero cuando la molestia se esfuma y todo se ve de forma más clara, queda la vergüenza por ser tan crío y el arrepentimiento por haber explotado de esa forma. Es por eso que se encontraba en la cafetería de Tomlinson Corp., decidiendo cómo disculparse con Louis.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamarlo o enviarle un texto y avisarle que estás aquí — balbuceó para sí mismo mientras mutilaba el emparedado frente a él. Llevaba un poco más de treinta minutos en la misma posición, por lo que un mesero le había pedido que cancelara la cuenta.

—Aún no dejas esa manía — pronunció Zayn, provocando que Harry levantase la cabeza rápidamente para observarlo — ¿Viste un fantasma? Quita esa expresión de espanto — tomó la silla frente a él y dijo: —Esta silla no estará ocupada hasta que tomes coraje y le avises que estás aquí, y conociéndote, te podría tomar bastante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Inquirió Harry, actuando a la defensiva.

—Estoy teniendo un día de mierda, y necesitaba algo de cafeína y nicotina en mi sistema para poder volver a ese infierno. Además, esta cafetería es de uso exclusivo para empleados y visitas autorizadas de Tomlinson Corp.… o para los propios Tomlinson.

—Soy un Tomlinson — retrucó Harry con la mirada baja.

—¿Quién lo diría? Tú con un Tomlinson, o tú _siendo_ un Tomlinson. Aceptando ser uno… ¿Por qué viniste?

—Necesito hablar con Louis.

—Creo que viniste en un mal momento. Hemos estado gran parte del día en reuniones. De hecho, me sorprende que Louis no esté aquí. Hoy llegó de mal humor, ¿he de suponer que eres el culpable?

—¿Por qué yo tendría la culpa, Zayn? — retrucó molesto.

—¿Por qué no la tendrías?

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — por fin inquirió.

—¿Qué exactamente?

—Aquí, sentado conmigo. Hablándome como lo haría un ser humano decente.

—Supongo que expiando mis pecados. Lo nuestro terminó bastante mal. Te he extrañado — confesó Zayn, extendiendo su mano y cubriendo la de Harry, mas éste la quitó de inmediato, como si el contacto le quemase la piel.

—Con Louis lo estamos intentando. — informó, como si ello fuera razón suficiente para que su ex pareja no le pudiera tocar.

—Infiernos, lo sé — Zayn apretó ambos puños por sobre la mesa —. Estoy tan arrepentido de haberte dejado ir, pero a la vez sé que te hubiera dejado ir… Por él, por Lou — se pasó una mano por el cabello, luciendo nervioso y ligeramente descompuesto —. Por Lou haría cualquier cosa.

—Pero no por mí — suspiró pesado — ¿Por qué nunca me contaste? — Zayn enarcó una ceja, denotando confusión —. Sobre tú y Louis Tomlinson siendo mejores amigos.

—No quería que llegara el momento en que uno de los dos me hiciera elegir.

—¿En serio crees que te hubiera hecho algo así? Sabía que trabajabas para los Tomlinson. Estabas tan fascinado con tu trabajo que jamás dije nada contra ello. Es más, siempre te apoyé, te incentivé, y tú me mientes... mentiste — se corrigió.

—Ya no hay modo de evitarlo. Mentí porque creí que era lo más conveniente. Porque sí, probablemente tú no lo hubieras hecho, pero tal vez Louis sí. Lo adoro, pero es bastante caprichoso, porque fue criado para obtener todo lo que desea.

—¿Hubieras terminado conmigo… por él? — preguntó completamente incrédulo.

—Lo hicimos, Harry.

—¡Pero en un contexto diferente! Desmond me obligó a hacerlo, casarme no fue una opción, Zee — susurró entre dientes, no se supone que era algo que debiese decir en público.

—Actué como un loco, lo siento, ¿está bien? Estaba mal, fuera de mí. Estaba enfadado. Te odié… Te odié por ceder tan fácil a algo que te exigía el hombre que te desheredó y te dejó en la calle.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan tarde, Zayn? — reclamó, pasándose una mano por el cabello e intentando controlar el torbellino de malos sentimientos que le estaban invadiendo.

—Dos motivos: primero, nunca es tarde y segundo, por Louis. Porque va a llegar el momento en que no pueda seguir creando buenas excusas para rechazar sus invitaciones a la mansión y no quiero herirlo. Louis detesta las mentiras, ¿sabías eso? — inquirió a Harry, quien asintió —. Y no debe enterarse de esto… nosotros. Realmente le gustas a Louis. Mucho. Pero es algo reservado, tiene miedo porque eres su primera relación formal, al menos con un hombre… Con un hombre que le importa. Y si se entera que tú y yo — suspiró —… Tuvimos algo, probablemente se sienta inseguro respecto a ti. Tal vez no deba estar diciendo esto, pero…

—¿Qué no deberías estar diciendo, Malik? — Preguntó Louis, usando un tono poco amigable — ¿Acaso te le estabas insinuando a mi esposo?

—Nunca — respondió, negando con la cabeza y parándose rápidamente de la silla —. Fue un gusto verte, Styles. Fue agradable volver a verte — repitió —. Vine por café — dijo a Louis —, no soportaba el ambiente… capullos engreídos — bufó, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—Ve a por ello — Louis dijo a Zayn.

—Creo que no estás en condiciones de hablar — señaló Harry una vez que Zayn se alejó — ¿Por qué lo trataste así? ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo? ¿Viste algo que te molesto? Porque si no es nada de eso, me niego a que te desquites con Zayn o conmigo por algo relacionado con el trabajo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con él? — inquirió omitiendo la perorata de Harry.

—Conversando, ¿no es obvio?, ¿o acaso estás celoso?

—Sí, maldita sea — respondió entre dientes y arrastrando las palabras —. Malditamente celoso. Tal vez sea cierto que no estoy en condiciones de hablar, no quiero discutir. Y no estoy seguro de querer verte en estos momentos, considerando que…

—Oh, joder, no te comportes como un crío y menos aquí, toma asiento, porque no me iré antes de que arreglemos esto — se notaba a leguas que Louis no deseaba hacerlo, mas tomó asiento frente a Harry.

—¿Tenemos algún problema?

—Un problema menor, pero si no dejas a un lado esa actitud joputa, tal vez pierdas algo — Harry usó un tono severo, mas extendió su mano y la entrelazó a la de Louis. Sus palabras no concordaban con sus acciones, pero temía que el oji-azul se quedase con una idea equivocada.

—¿Por qué jodidos siempre has tenido la capacidad de descomponerme de esta forma? — bufó, luciendo ofuscado.

—Porque te importo, o no estarías así por una charla inocente.

—¿Estás arrepentido? — Louis inquirió de inmediato.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Quieres a Zayn de vuelta?

—Vine aquí porque necesitaba hablar contigo y nos encontramos de casualidad. Fui un bueno para nada en el trabajo, ¿sabes? Tenía que terminar de corregir un manuscrito, pero no tenía la cabeza allí. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, me retiré antes de la hora y estoy aquí porque necesito que conversemos.

—Por la mañana te marchaste molesto — rememoró Louis.

—¿Por qué no me detuviste? — Inquirió Harry, luchando por mantenerle la mirada, pero Louis lucía tan a la defensiva, que le recordaba al hombre con quien compartió los primeros días en la mansión y no le agradó.

—Tuve miedo — confesó luego de un momento, luciendo tenso — ¿Por qué quieres mudarte?

—Mudarnos, imbécil. Mudarnos. Tú y yo — retrucó con exasperación, pero en el fondo… Diablos, en el fondo le encantaba ver a Louis… queriéndolo. Demostrándolo, porque… —. Louis, quiero que tengamos nuestro propio lugar. No me desagrada tu familia, pero…

—Escúchame bien — le cortó el oji-azul —, ¿qué sucederá con ese piso si esto se termina?

—No, escúchame tú, no podemos intentar tener una relación si nos ves como… Como si fuésemos a caducar en un par de meses. ¿O acaso eres tú quien está arrepentido? — Preguntó Harry y Louis negó vigorosamente.

—¿Soy un cobarde? — cuestionó —. Me siento incómodo hablando de esto aquí.

—Y yo necesito que lo resolvamos, Louis — le dio un apretón a su mano —. Tú no puedes ir a casa en estos momentos, y yo dispongo de tiempo ahora, no mañana ni pasado. No puedo volver a la mansión pensando en que tenemos un problema y no lo resolvimos pese a que pudimos. Es nuestro primer problema como una pareja real.

—Me siento como la mierda por eso, no llevo ni veinticuatro horas de regreso y ya discutimos. Diablos, ¿no te importa que esté Zayn? Siento su mirada fija en mi cuello.

—No te mentiré, sí me importa, pero no por lo que probablemente estés pensando, sino porque aún me siento culpable por haberlo herido y aún le quiero, no es fácil desprenderse de alguien con quien compartiste tanto tiempo, sueños e ilusiones — guardó silencio por unos segundos, y Louis los sintió eternos —. Una vez escuché que el amor hay que vivirlo y sentirlo, que responde a preconcepciones personales, pero… que si lo sientes… Estoy perdiendo el punto — rió, denotando nerviosismo, se pasó una mano por el cabello —. Estoy demasiado ansioso por esto.

—Pero me gusta lo que estás diciendo — pronunció Louis con un semblante totalmente diferente, más calmado y Harry se sintió más en confianza —. Continúa, por favor.

—El amor no tiene por qué tener fecha de expiración. Tal vez se agote mañana o tal vez nunca, pero jamás lo sabremos si continuamos así. No digo que esto sea amor… aún. Pero hay sentimientos. O yo los tengo. Me sentiría tan ridículo si ahora me confiesas que es unilateral — finalizó mordiendo su labio inferior y evitando mirar a Louis.

—¿Te puedo besar?

—¿En serio tienes que preguntar? — Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, dejando salir un suspiro y percatándose de que había estado reteniendo la respiración.

—¿No debería?

Harry se inclinó por sobre la mesa, atrapó la corbata de Louis y le tiró para acercarlo, tomó sus labios y se sintió complacido al sentirle sonreír sobre sus labios, y luego comenzar a responder; mantuvieron el contacto de forma superficial, pero Louis tomó el labio inferior de Harry entre sus dientes, y luego le dio un último beso antes de volver a sentarse correctamente.

—Creo que tus labios son más adictivos que la cafeína.

—Si esa es tu frase para ligar, déjame decirte que es bastante pobre — se burló Harry, pero la sonrisa en su rostro hacía notorio lo complacido que estuvo ante ello.

—No soy alguien que diga constantemente lo que siente. Me cuesta… expresarme. No es algo que me hayan enseñado, porque en realidad me inculcaron que debía ser duro, firme y serio, pero haré un esfuerzo por ti, porque en serio te quiero.

—A ambos nos cuesta algo — se apresuró por decir, sintiendo que su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia —. A mí me cuesta iniciar las cosas, porque… Sí, hemos estado bien este último tiempo, pero a veces siento que… A veces siento… o creo que te sientes obligado, y entonces recuerdo que dijiste que te gustaba, que sentías algo por mí, y trato de dejar de ser inseguro.

—¿Pero por qué te cuesta iniciar las cosas? — Preguntó Louis, luciendo más relajado.

—Temor. Temor a que me rechaces, eso destrozaría mi confianza. Además está esto de tú… odiándome y despreciándome al principio. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

—Fuiste tú defendiéndome de Julius. No tengo otra respuesta Harry, no tengo una justificación más elaborada. Pero sí sé que fue ese momento. Y me gusta como se ha dado todo y me gustas tú.

—Ha sido intenso.—admitió Harry.

—Bastante. Cuando lo pienso, tal vez cuatro meses suenan… Sé que es poco tiempo, pero siento como si hubieran pasado años. Probablemente sea esto de vernos día tras día, dormir juntos, leer juntos, ver la tele juntos, ejercitarnos juntos.

—A eso le llamo compartir.

—A veces me inquieta sentir esto. A veces me pregunto si es correcto. A veces tengo miedo y dejo que me consuma.

—A veces te privas de vivir, porque el miedo te ciega, Louis. Si ambos queremos que esto realmente funcione debemos mejorar, aprender a comunicarnos y a sentirnos.

En aquel momento Zayn se acercó y tocó el hombro de Louis, sobresaltándole, cuando tuvo su atención dijo: —Julius acaba de llamar, estaba entrando en pánico al no encontrarte. Le dije que estabas aquí y me pidió que te llevara sano y salvo hasta allí.

—Bien, dame un momento — pidió a Zayn, se giró hacia Harry — Estaremos bien, lo prometo, Hazz. Lamento tener que irme, pero dentro de poco tenemos otra reunión ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Auto — bufó Harry, tomó sus cosas, se paró, quedando junto a Louis, acarició su mejilla y le dijo: —Ve a trabajar, nos vemos en casa, Lou.

17

Salieron del edificio y Harry pretendió adelantarse, Louis creyó que se iría sin despedirse, por lo que le tomó del brazo y dijo: —Harry, espera. Desearía por irme contigo, pero tengo que volver. Después de la reunión, no me queda mucho por hacer aquí — Zayn bufó, dando a entender que _sí_ quedaba bastante por haber, mas le omitió —. Ve a casa y haz una maleta con ropa liviana y gruesa. En cuanto me desocupe aquí, iré por ti.

—Me gustan las sorpresas — fue todo lo que dijo Harry, Louis le dio un beso de despedida y se sintió incómodo al estar el pelinegro junto a ellos —. Envíale mis saludos al viejo cascarrabias de Julius. Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Zayn — le extendió la mano, la cual el otro aceptó.

Louis acompañó a Harry hasta la camioneta y charló brevemente con él, esperó a que se marchara para volver con Zayn, y dirigirse al interior del edificio corporativo.

—Gracias por no mencionar por qué el abuelo está preocupado — dijo Louis tras un extenso momento de silencio.

Fueron directo al elevador, el cual por suerte estaba vacío. Zayn presionó el número veinte y se ubicó junto a Louis que estaba apoyado en el cristal.

—¿No le has dicho lo que sucedió?

—Debo volver a Moscú y no quiero preocuparlo. Además, lo más probable es que no se vuelva a repetir. Sólo debo ir a sellar el trato y del resto se encargará Desmond. El abuelo no quiere que vuelva, pero no confía en que papá sea capaz de hacer un buen trabajo. A veces siento que papá me tiene rencor por eso, por no tener sangre Tomlinson y que Julius confié a tal grado en mí. Sé que al resto no le importa, son felices con recibir una mensualidad o sus sueldos, pero…

—Más que un abuelo, se ha comportado contigo como un padre lo haría. Tal vez se deba a que viven en la misma casa. Él te adora y tú harías cualquier cosa por complacerlo, incluso casarte con el emperador japonés. En fin, ¿por qué discutieron? — cambió rápidamente de tema.

—En la mañana mencionó que deberíamos tener nuestro propio lugar. Quizá le desagrade vivir en la mansión y tener un espacio tan pequeño para nosotros.

—Louis, dijiste que les dieron habitaciones y un salón inmenso. Eso no es algo pequeño. La mansión Tomlinson es inmensa — Louis no parecía convencido, mas no refutó —. Quizás en realidad le agota tener que compartir con una familia grande, porque tenemos a tus abuelos, a Jay, Charlotte, su esposo y su hijo, Felicite, Daisy y Phoebe, además de las visitas ocasionales. Es decir, deben compartir la cena al menos con nueve personas, si no contabilizamos las visitas. También está la servidumbre, que está continuamente en movimiento, es decir…

—El problema es la privacidad.

—¡Exacto! Debe ser apabullante vivir ahí.

—La mansión Styles no es diferente a la nuestra. Pero Harry dejó de vivir allí hace seis años. Creo que tienes razón. Sin embargo, tener nuestro propio lugar implica un compromiso mayor. O a confiar en que continuaremos juntos luego del año — puntualizó Louis.

—O que quede embarazado en los casi ocho meses restantes. No creo que te vaya a ser una tarea muy difícil. Es sólo joder, lo has hecho antes.

—Con Harry es diferente… Ugh, no lo digas así, es como cosificarlo sexualmente.

Llegaron al piso veinteavo y Louis se dirigió a su oficina, sin siquiera agregar algo o darle fin a la charla con Zayn, por lo que éste roló los ojos y le siguió por el pasillo.

—Hey, no quise molestarte. Sólo lo vi desde un punto objetivo. Si él se embaraza, Julius no permitirá que se divorcien.

—Y yo no quiero que se quede conmigo sólo porque tendremos un bebé.

Zayn enarcó ambas cejas y su boca formó una _o_ cuando comprendió lo que Louis dejó ver entre líneas, y dijo: —Quieres que se quede contigo porque él lo desea… porque te quiere.

—¿Es muy cursi o ridículo querer ser amado? — Inquirió Louis, no pudiendo evitar sentirse avergonzado.

—¿Realmente te importa Harry? ¿Quieres estar con él? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Al principio… parecías odiarlo.

—Odiaba la situación, el motivo; no lo odiaba a él como persona — se pasó una mano por el cabello y fue hasta el mini bar, sirvió brandy en dos vasos y le entregó uno a Zayn.

—Acabo de beber café — dijo el de piel morena, como si ello le impidiese beber.

—Y yo no tuve café ni nicotina.

—Bebe, toma tus cosas y nos largamos, debemos volver. Asumo que me delegarás un par de cosas para poder irte antes y no tener que regresar mañana.

—¿Podrías hacerme ese favor, Zee? — inquirió con un tono más suave, claramente sorprendido debido a la oferta.

—Sólo si respondes mis preguntas sobre Harry.

—Bien, bien — se quitó las gafas de montura, las dejó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a moverse de un punto a otro, lucía inquieto —. Realmente me importa Harry y quiero estar con él. Hizo que cambiara de parecer cuando me defendió ante el abuelo pese a que me había comportado como una real mierda con él, y no pensó en las consecuencias. No te puedo explicar qué fue lo que sentí en ese momento, pero sé que decidí que no podía continuar comportándome como un crío caprichoso, rencoroso y amargado con alguien que me defendió a gritos. No sé, él estaba tan enfadado y me arrastró hasta la playa sin siquiera conocer el lugar. Ahora que lo conozco, puedo decir que él es maravilloso, es magnético.

—Mierda, él realmente te gusta — jadeó Zayn, sintiéndose inquieto y asombrado. Le dio un largo sorbo al alcohol que no pretendía beber, pero que sintió que lo necesitaba y continuó: —Quisiera entender cómo pasó.

—Y yo no sé cómo pasó, Zayn. Cuando lo comencé a conocer, comencé a ansiar llegar a la mansión y encontrarme con él. Intentar ser amigos, continuar conociéndonos. En algún momento el trato dejó de ser incómodo… tirante. Me empezó a agradar, y comencé a apreciar… su belleza — Louis caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, como si realmente le estuviera costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y por sobre todo, expresárselas a quien sabía continuaba teniendo sentimientos por Harry, pero se sentía en la obligación de hacerle saber que no estaba jugando con él, que sus sentimientos eran reales —. ¿Te he dicho sobre sus hoyuelos? O sus ojos, y esa nariz pequeña. Ese lunar cerca de la comisura de su boca o sus pecas — el oji-azul negó con la cabeza y exhaló ruidosamente —. Una vez le dije a Gemma que Harry era…

—Como una obra de arte. Lo recuerdo — rió —, volviste con su mano tatuada en tu mejilla. Hermano, eso fue antes de que te casaras con él, ¿sentías algo por él en ese entonces?

—No — negó con vehemencia —, pero puedo apreciar la belleza cuando la veo, y Harry es hermoso. Aunque no se trata de algo físico, sino de cómo él me hace sentir. Sé que no estoy enamorado de él, pero me atrevería a decir que lo quiero. Lo que siento por él es… grande. Hoy día dijo que a veces temía que esto… sentir algo por el otro… Por mí — tragó saliva audiblemente, le estaba costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas —. Dijo que temía que fuera unilateral, y no lo es, se lo he dicho, pero quiero que deje de desconfiar de mí, que me crea. Quiero que confíe en nosotros. Quizá todo esté sucediendo muy rápido pero, ¿realmente tienen que pasar años para sentir algo real? Para quererlo.

Zayn dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio de Louis, fue hasta él y le envolvió en un abrazo, para luego decir: —Sólo asegúrate de que sea feliz, por favor. No preguntes, sólo hazlo.

—¿Aún me cubrirías si te dijera que llevo un tiempo sabiéndolo? Sobre ustedes — confesó Louis, sintiendo cómo Zayn se tensaba —. Lamento mucho lo que pasó con ustedes. Si lo hubiera sabido… habría encontrado la forma de hacer que el abuelo cambiara de idea. Pero me mentiste.

—Y odias las mentiras. Yo… omití.

—Eso ya no importa, Zay. Sólo quiero que sepas que él realmente me importa, que esto dejó de ser un juego, como al principio creí que podría ser, porque ahora para mí él es...

—¡Louis! Llevamos bastante rato esperándote, ¿por qué no has llevado el culo hasta allí? — rugió Julius al entrar en la oficina.

—Estaba teniendo un momento con Zayn. Momento que interrumpiste con tu lenguaje de camionero — bromeó Louis, recomponiéndose y dedicándole una sonrisa fabricada a su abuelo, quien le miró suspicaz. Se alejó del moreno, tomó su agenda y siguió a Julius fuera de la oficina.

Malik hizo el camino en silencio y cabizbajo y Louis se sintió culpable como el infierno.

*

Cuando faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la noche, Louis junto a Julius descendieron hasta el subterráneo, Fred ya les estaba esperando, por lo que se subieron al vehículo.

El anciano esperó a que estuviesen en marcha para hablar, había algo que le inquietaba.

—Delegaste trabajo — pronunció Julius, capturando la atención de su nieto.

—Pedí un favor — aclaró masajeándose las sienes.

—¿Estás teniendo problemas, hijo? ¿Es demasiado el trabajo?

—No sé si estás preocupado de que me esté estresando o de no ser capaz con todo esto — Louis deslizó la burla sin pensar en sus palabras.

—Nunca delegas, siempre has preferido quedarte hasta tarde, pero terminar el trabajo, o incluso llevarlo a casa. De hecho, este último tiempo tu eficiencia ha aumentado considerablemente.

—¿Me estás reprendiendo? — inquirió Louis, no sabiendo cómo interpretar al anciano.

—Estoy preocupado, Louis — puntualizó serio y con el entrecejo arrugado —. Eso es todo. A veces me pregunto si estoy haciendo lo correcto, aún eres joven y ya te nombré como mi heredero y te casé con alguien que elegí. Sé que Harry es un buen muchacho, pero realmente me preocupa que ustedes no lo logren. No te quiero ver sufrir, hijo — Louis se giró a observar al hombre en completa incredulidad —. Te he estado presionando mucho últimamente. Y te he visto bien, me atrevería a decir que te he visto feliz, aunque ¿Y si es sólo una fachada? Las depresiones son fáciles de ocultar bajo una gran sonrisa o bajo un montón de trabajo.

—Estoy bien, abuelo, lo prometo. Lo he llevado bien, al principio me costó, lo acepto, pero estoy aprendiendo cómo funciona esto… la corporación. Admito que la burocracia no me agrada demasiado y que preferiría continuar trabajando en los laboratorios, pero… estoy haciendo esto por ti.

—Es eso lo que me preocupa, que no lo estés disfrutando y que en algún momento llegues a casa agotado y maldigas una y mil veces mi nombre. Yo realmente disfruté cuando mi padre me comenzó a enseñar el teje y maneje de todo esto, porque siempre supe que era lo mío. Y por otra parte está Harry… — el hombre suspiró audiblemente — ¿crees que puedas con esto? Desmond ha insistido bastante con que un matrimonio arreglado en esta época es terrible y en lo infeliz que debe sentirse Harry. Está preocupado y… Sólo quiero lo mejor para la familia, pero te estoy hiriendo en el proceso.

—¿Por qué ahora? — Louis se carcajeó fuerte —. Con Harry estamos bien, por eso le pedí a Zayn que se encargara de un par de cosas, y lo hice sólo porque tienen relación con su departamento. Además estoy cansado, ya sabes, los últimos días en Moscú no fueron buenos… También hubo demasiado trabajo, apenas llegaba al hotel revisaba papeleo y luego dormía. Necesito este fin de semana para descansar… Y no sé si llamarlo discusión, pero algo sucedió en la mañana. Hoy en la tarde Harry vino, solucionamos lo que sucedió y le pedí que empacara-

—Louis William Tomlinson, ¡¿lo echaste de la mansión?! — jadeó Julius casi al borde del pánico.

—Le pedí que empacara porque quiero alejarme de la ciudad por este fin de semana y quiero que estemos solos — dijo riendo entre dientes.

—Okay, ¿entonces debo asumir que su relación ha evolucionado? — inquirió el anciano entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hey, ¿desde cuándo estás interesado en mi vida privada? Bueno, omitiendo tu amenaza acerca de asegurarte de que con Harry tendríamos una vida sexual activa. Porque te era totalmente indiferente mi relación con Eleanor, y sólo te preocupaste de ella cuando me casé con Harry.

—Porque lo estabas engañando — puntualizó, indicándole con el dedo.

—No lo considero un engaño sino una falta de respeto — aclaró él —. Mi punto es, ¿por qué ahora?

—Porque están casados, porque les obligué a compartir día tras día… a compartir la cama.

—¿No querrás saber si estás pronto a ser bisabuelo? — se burló Louis, enarcando una ceja.

—¡¿Lo estoy?!

—No — rió nasalmente —, estás bastante lejos de eso, abuelo. Pero… ¿Por qué es tan importante que te dé un heredero? Considerando que no llevo tu sangre.

—Porque eres mi nieto, diga lo que diga nuestro ADN.

—¿Y puedo continuar la familia por tener tu apellido?

—Bueno, ese es un plus bastante conveniente.

—Si es así… podría haber formalizado con Eleanor y luego adoptado. O podrías haber elegido a Gemma. Tú sabes más que nadie que el embarazo en hombres tienen un porcentaje más elevado de riesgo que en mujeres, además de que jamás será aceptado totalmente por la sociedad. La gente más tradicional o religiosa sigue considerando un pecado que un hombre pueda concebir.

—Nunca hemos hablado de esto, ¿bien? Pero estoy al tanto de cada una de tus aventuras, como también estoy al tanto de esa relación que mantuviste con un profesor cuando estuviste en la universidad. Jamás refuté cuando decías ser heterosexual, pero si hacemos una balanza en tus relaciones y claro, hago caso a los rumores, algo me dice que lo que te haría feliz no es exactamente una mujer. Y me importa muy poco lo que opine el resto del mundo acerca de un hombre embarazado, es un milagro de la naturaleza y como hombre de ciencia, tengo que apreciarlo.

—Dios, qué vergüenza, no creí que supieras de Jayden — Louis cubrió su cara —. ¿Por qué me haces esto ahora? — balbuceó, su voz sonó amortiguada debido a que aún cubría su rostro.

—Hijo, mi punto es que no te casaría con alguien con quien sabría que serías infeliz. Soy un buen observador y siempre supe que Harry sería adecuado para ti.

—No te va bien el papel de Cupido, ¿sabes? — se burló Louis, rolando los ojos.

—Escúchame bien, seré fiel a mi palabra. Si cuando hayan cumplido un año no desean continuar juntos… me haré cargo de todo y en menos de una hora serán libres de continuar con su vida. Podrás volver con tu asistente o te buscaremos una mujer si tu problema es la opinión de la gente.

—¿Y si Harry queda embarazado? — inquirió rápidamente.

—¿Acaso piensas que yo te creo capaz de abandonar a tu hijo? Y obviamente si llegan a eso, supondré que su relación avanzó bastante, por ende, el divorcio no será una opción.

—No estoy entendiendo algo, abuelo. Siempre dijiste que si para cuando se hubiesen cumplido trece meses desde el enlace, no…

—Te ayudaré: no hubieran procreado.

—Eso. Bueno, lo pusiste como condición. Si no hay embarazo, el divorcio sería automático.

—No te digo esto para que hagan un plan de acción y decidan llevar una relación pura y casta. Pero mis planes han cambiado, por ti.

—Esto podrías haberlo dicho antes de que me involucrara con él. Ahora estamos juntos, lo estamos intentando y sé que lo sabes, el cambio ha sido notorio. Principalmente por eso delegué trabajo, quiero pasar el fin de semana con Harry. Yo lo quiero, él me quiere y… pero hay mucho que necesitamos hablar si deseamos continuar en esto.

—No quiero que salgas herido de esto.

—Niall y Zayn me pidieron lo mismo, pero por Harry. Irónico, ¿cierto, abuelo?

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, Fred les dejó en la entrada y Grace les recibió en la puerta. Louis pretendía subir rápido, por lo que se adelantó, pero Julius le llamó y dijo: —Hay algo que te debo decir, no quiero que vuelvas a Rusia, no te pienso volver a exponer de esa forma. Además, quiero darle una oportunidad a tu padre y Desmond le pedirá a Gemma que se encargue. Sé que eres más que capaz para esto, pero insisto, me niego a arriesgarte. Si Alberto no te hubiera rescatado — negó con la cabeza —, no sé lo que hubiera hecho, Louis. Enloquecí cuando supe que te habían secuestrado.

—Te quiero, abuelo — dijo, y le abrazó fuerte. Louis apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando olvidar aquel episodio, no había sido exactamente un secuestro… o algo así, pero un grupo le había retenido durante un día y medio en un motel, mas en cuanto obtuvieron el dinero, le dejaron ir como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Grace creyó que era un momento privado, por lo que se retiró.

—Y uno de los motivos por los que te he mantenido alejado de los laboratorios en este último tiempo es porque allí está Eleanor, y no quiero que ella sea un problema. Pero trataré de ver cómo darte un espacio allí, después de todo esa es nuestra pasión.

—Eso sería genial, gracias. Y conste, me encantaría continuar charlando contigo, pero con Harry tenemos un paseo que planear.

—Ve a por ello, hijo. Disfruta del fin de semana. No apagues el móvil, pero procuraré no molestarte si no es necesario.

En definitiva había sido un día intenso, pero en estos momentos tenía mucho más que hace una semana, o hace un día… En específico, ahora tenía a Harry.

Y le tenía una sorpresa, había comprado un cottage**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Volker Beck es un parlamentario alemán que fue agredido en una marcha del orgullo gay realizada en Moscú en el 2006.  
> **Cottage: Casa de campo.
> 
> Si hay errores de escritura, lo siento mucho, los arreglaré cuando me dé cuenta de ellos.
> 
> ¡¡Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado kudos!! Y... si alguien se arriesga a comentar, sería genial ʕᴥ• ʔ☝


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es terrible, porque la última vez que actualicé fue hace tres meses, pero tuve entre problemas de tiempo e inspiración, por decirle así, porque tenía escrito un cap 5 casi desde el momento en que subí el cap 1, el problema fue que cuando quise editar el cap 5 para poder actualizar, lo odié y lo intenté reescribir tantas-tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, y no quería subir algo que no me gustaba.
> 
> Si alguien esperaba por capítulo, siento mucho la demora. El siguiente no debería tardar mucho, porque tiene 1/3 escrito.
> 
> En el capítulo, la parte que está dividida entre “~~~” se trata de un recuerdo.
> 
> Y sólo porque sí, dejaré por aquí este link-osito con una bella imagen [ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/c68f30bba731e10e869bb4081c50f45d/tumblr_inline_ntvpf5sAs91rr43y3_540.jpg)
> 
> (Si hay errores de escritura, lo siento mucho, los arreglaré cuando me dé cuenta de ellos)

No, no, no. _Dios, no._ No estaba preparado para esto.

 _“Respira Styles, continúa inhalando y exhalando lenta y profundamente. Vamos, tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo continúa llevando oxígeno a tus pulmones”_ , se repetía como si se tratase de un mantra.

Era la 1.15 AM y se encontraba escondido en el cuarto de baño de Lottie, su cuñada, al borde de la histeria al tener la sospecha de estar embarazado.

—Un hijo es siempre una bendición — pronunció Lottie, depositando una mano sobre el vientre de Harry, el cual era pobremente cubierto por una desgastada playera blanca —. De hecho, tenía la impresión de que la idea de un hijo te había comenzado a agradar. En especial desde que comenzaron con esta especie de segunda luna de miel — ella le sonrió con afecto.

—Lo hace — dijo con voz estrangulada —, pero tengo miedo, Lots. No sé si este sea el momento adecuado. Siento que recién nos estamos ajustando y un embarazo lo cambiaría todo.

—Estás tan aterrado — ella declaró como si Harry no lo supiera y por supuesto que lo sabía, sentía el agresivo latido de su corazón resonar clara y fuertemente en los oídos, el pecho apretado como si se tratase de un puño, y los pulmones tan pequeños que apenas y podía respirar

—Si mamá estuviera aquí te diría algo como _“Si lo disfrutaste y por supuesto que lo hiciste, ahora sólo atente a las consecuencias”_ — Lots imitó la voz de Johannah y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sí, lo aceptaba, estaba disfrutando plenamente su vida sexual con Louis, la cual no existiría de no ser por aquel cottage, donde tuvieron sexo por primera vez a base de coraje líquido, porque si no hubiese sido por el alcohol, probablemente aún se estarían y apenas tocando las pollas.

—No quiero alarmarte, pero los bebés sienten todo lo que experimentan sus padres y en caso de que estés embarazado, en estos momentos él está sintiendo tu ansiedad, tu pánico, pero peor es que estaría sintiendo tu rechazo — dijo ella y se acercó al lavabo para coger el móvil y checar la hora —. Es tiempo — anunció.

Harry rápidamente tomó el test.

_Negativo_

_—_ Negativo — pronunció con una extraña sensación recorriéndole el pecho.

Permaneció mirando el test hasta que sintió a Lottie envolverle en un abrazo y se sobresaltó, no se había percatado de su cercanía.

—Respira conmigo, ¿sí? Inhala y exhala, tal como lo estabas haciendo hace un momento — le pedía a Harry, mientras deslizaba ambas manos a través de su espalda, intentando que se relajara.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que fuese Louis quien le estuviera reconfortando.

Debería estar feliz, al fin relajado y definitivamente tranquilo, sin embargo, lo que sentía distaba demasiado de aquello, porque tal vez no fuera el mejor momento, pero lamentablemente había tenido el tiempo suficiente para haberse imaginado con el vientre hinchado.

—No se siente como se debería estar sintiendo — le confesó a Lottie cuando ésta se alejó, y se sintió avergonzado de ver lastima en sus celestes orbes.

—Lo sé, cielo. Y por favor no creas que lo digo de bocazas, también tuve falsas alarmas antes de que al fin llegase Ethan.

Lottie no le dejó ir antes de parecer lo suficientemente recompuesto para no alertar a Louis y sin prometerle que a primera hora por la mañana pediría una cita con un especialista, porque lamentablemente no tenía otro test de embarazo y además, jamás serían igual de fidedignos que un examen de sangre.

*

Para las dos de la mañana estaba de vuelta en su cama y abrazado a Louis como si se tratase de un pulpo, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y se centró en el acompasado latido de su corazón hasta que Morfeo al fin le comenzó a arrastrar hasta la inconsciencia.

El intertanto en que caía en un sueño ligero, su mente invocó con claridad el día en que comenzó todo, el primer día en el cottage, sumergiéndose en el recuerdo de ambas pieles mimetizándose con la otra.

~~~

Debido a la insistencia de Harry, retrasaron la hora de salida para el sábado por la madrugada, siendo más específicos, una hora antes del amanecer, con la obvia intensión de que Louis durmiera en la comodidad de su propia cama durante más de cinco horas seguidas y por supuesto, en la seguridad de la Mansión.

A su vez, también exigió ser quien condujera y declaró que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, por lo que Louis a regañadientes ingresó la dirección en el GPS y pese a haber declarado estar totalmente recuperado, el muy crío no tardó demasiado en volver a dormirse.

Debido a la hora y por supuesto, el día, la carretera estaba prácticamente vacía, por lo que no les tomó más tiempo del estimado en llegar a destino.

Destino que Harry dudó ser el correcto. Verificó con su móvil si la dirección era la correcta y volvió a echarle un vistazo al lugar, frente a ellos había un bonito cottage estilo inglés de dos pisos, paredes de ladrillo, techo de teja, con un amplio jardín delantero y un patio trasero enorme.

Miró a Louis alias ‘ _No-Tengo-Sueño”_ y decidió despertarlo repartiendo molestos besos por todo su rostro, lo cual supo que funcionó al escucharle gruñir con aparente disgusto, mas al retirarse para poder mirarlo, la sonrisa en los labios del oji-azul era tan grande que se reflejó en sus pronunciados pómulos.

Aquello le hizo perder el aliento y uno que otro latido, es que… _Dios_ , Louis lucía feliz. Feliz con él. Con Harry.

_Por Harry._

En el último tiempo no había habido día en que no se sorprendiera maravillándose con Louis, ya fueran sus reacciones ante las cosas más mundanas, su característico humor, con las marcas que se le formaban alrededor de los ojos al sonreír; con la tonalidad cambiante de sus iris, en ocasiones claros y brillantes como el cielo, y otras grises como si se tratase de una tormenta; sin duda, la prominente línea de sus pómulos, sus delgados labios o la deliciosa tonalidad canela de su piel.

Se inclinó y le besó lenta y dulcemente.

Aún le costaba creerlo, pero estaba feliz y totalmente embelesado por Louis. Sí, aceptaba que aún le aterraba y sorprendía ver lo rápido que cambiaban sus sentimientos, no dudaba ni por un momento en que realmente quería a Louis.

—Lo siento tanto, Hazza — pronunció Louis, sobre los labios de Harry, provocando en ambos una sensación de cosquilla —. No puedo creer que me haya dormido, había planeado turnarnos para manejar.

—Está bien, en serio — le tranquilizó —, porque realmente esperaba que te durmieras. Volviste de Moscú luciendo como la mierda y es gracias al sueño reparador que tuviste que ahora luces mejor — le pellizcó ambas mejillas a Louis y besó sus labios una vez más.

—Tan dulce como siempre — Louis dijo, mas no parecía un reclamo real. Le vio estirar sus extremidades y luego de unos momentos finalmente sacar algo brillante y planteado del bolsillo —. Se podría decir que entre reunión y reunión tuve un lapso, porque te compré un obsequio — Harry le miró dubitativo, esperando algo más claro y negándose a simplemente dejarse llevar por lo que creía —¿No dirás nada? Vamos, bájate — dijo y se bajó del vehículo, el oji-verde le siguió hasta la entrada.

—Me estás jodiendo, Tomlinson — logró pronunciar, luciendo totalmente incrédulo.

—¿Es una oferta, Styles?

—Ya quisieras — sonrió, mostrando los dientes, se mordió el labio inferior y luego dijo: —Puedo distinguir un cottage cuando tengo uno frente a mí… entonces, ¿esto es lo que creo que es?

—Absoluta y completamente — aseveró —. Siempre has querido una casa de campo y poder vivir de forma rústica, tener a niños corriendo por aquí y por allá, ¿tal vez cultivar tus propios vegetales? ¿Qué te parece la idea de plantar tu propio jardín? Tenemos petunias, lirios, rosas, alelíes y… en realidad un montón de semillas, tú sólo debes elegir una, o tal vez dos. O las que desees.

—Gracias — musitó y besó brevemente sus labios —. Cuando vi la casa — rió nasalmente —, no pasó por mi mente ni por un segundo que… que era mi “sorpresa” — gesticuló las comillas —. Creí que lo más probable es que la dirección estuviese mal escrita o que se trataba de un hostal.

—Créelo, es tuyo, Hazzie. ¿Quieres entrar? — preguntó y él asintió de inmediato —. Es hermosa, lo juro. Está totalmente equipada y por supuesto, aseada. Absolutamente todo es nuevo. También deberíamos encontrar la alacena y el refrigerador con comida y refrescos. Oh, y herramientas para jardinear. Está totalmente equipada — repitió, con los dedos acariciando la piel de la nuca de Harry.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.

—Es tuyo, así que por favor haz los honores y abre la puerta — le dijo con una amplia sonrisa tras depositar la llave en su mano derecha.

Harry sería un completo mentirosos si dijera _“No estoy nervioso, y por supuesto que no me están temblando las manos”_ , porque lo hacían. Es que… Para él el cottage significaba más allá de un sueño de infancia hecho realidad, significaba una muda, pero potente promesa.

…

Tras un tour por cada rincón de la casa, acomodar el equipaje y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, se dirigieron hasta el pueblo, el cual estaba a diez o quince minutos a pie, y Harry decidió que necesitaba una caminata para llenarse los pulmones del aire puro.

Almorzaron en la pizzería del pueblo y luego se mimetizaron entre los pueblerinos y turistas, visitando tienda tras tienda, acordando regresar al día siguiente para comprar souvenirs. Louis mencionó que no podían regresar a Londres sin un souvenir para Zayn, ya que no podrían estar allí si no fuera por él, no dijo la razón y él tampoco preguntó.

Para las cuatro de la tarde se detuvieron en un pub que lucía bastante decente y el anuncio varado en la calle ofrecía cerveza artesanal del pueblo, por lo que no dudaron en entrar

—Es casi irónico que nuestra primera cita aquí sea en un pub, quiero decir ¿No prefieres algo más cursi como un salón de té? — Louis dijo luego de que tomaran asiento en una mesa de madera oscura, redonda y justo en medio del local.

Ante ello Harry rió con fuerza y retrucó: —¿Y tú no prefieres que busquemos un pub deportivo? Porque es lo que usualmente hacemos cuando salimos con los chicos. Tal vez sería lo indicado para sentarnos a beber cerveza, hablar de soccer y tetas — negó con la cabeza, luciendo divertido y continuó: —¿Acaso sabes lo estereotipado que sonó lo que dijiste?

—Hey, soy capaz de disfrutar tanto del té como de una buena cerveza, ¿me culpas? Además, ¡hey, a Liam y Niall les gustan los pubs deportivos tanto como a mí! Y no creí que te desagradaran, quiero decir, jamás te has opuesto a ir con nosotros.

—Porque el secreto está en la compañía, dulzura — arguyó, se giró en dirección a la barra y alzó la mano con la intensión de llamar la atención de algún mesero —. Me gusta este lugar y por sobre todo, me gusta el piano — con la cabeza indicó el escenario y Louis sonrió al ver el instrumento —. Creo que le da un toque especial al ambiente. Además es agradable saber que nadie aparecerá para fotografiarnos.

—Y no hay forma de que sepan dónde estamos, al menos no hasta dentro de mañana o pasado, así que no te preocupes. Además, debes admitir que ya hace un tiempo que dejaron de acosarnos, ahora sólo hacen notas pequeñas sobre la familia, a veces acerca de nuestros negocios y muy esporádicamente sobre nosotros y sólo si asistimos a alguna cena.

—¡No olvides la entrevista de Lucille, aquella sobre su colección de porcelana! — Harry le recordó, sonriendo bobaliconamente.

—Imposible olvidarlo, ¡nos tuvo una semana completa ayudándole a limpiar cada una de las piezas!

Pronto llegó el mesero y pidieron la cerveza que ofrecían en el anuncio, la cual resultó ser a base de tres tipos de fruta: cereza, frambuesa o frutilla.

Y lo que comenzó con una simple cerveza, continuó con cócteles, shots de gin y tequila, . Harry sabía que hacer mezclas era una decisión terrible, pero ya no podían hacer nada contra ello.

La conversación que se había desarrollado era ligera, agradable y por sobre todo, intima.

Intima no sólo debido a un simple intercambio de palabras, sino a la constante necesidad de permanecer en contacto, ya fuesen sus miradas, sus rodillas que se rozaban con frecuencia bajo la mesa, debido a lo ridículamente pequeña que era; o a la necesidad que tenía Louis de entrelazar sus dedos a los de Harry, hasta que necesitaba de ella para contar apropiadamente una historia en la que necesitaba gesticular, o por el pie de Louis que llevaba enrolado al de Harry más tiempo del que podía recordar.

Llevaban meses juntos y sinceramente, apreciaba todo el tiempo que se dieron para ser amigos, pero este había sido más tiempo del que llevaban intentando ser una pareja y no se debía a que no sintieran atracción por el otro, sino porque el miedo a salir heridos era mayor y era debido a aquello que aún les faltaba demasiado que compartir, por contarse y en especial por confesar, tal vez confesar cosas realmente estúpidas que ninguno ha tenido el valor de contar por temor a ser juzgados.

—… entonces el muy ‘joputa de Charles decidió que era tiempo de vengarse por haberlo dejado jugando solo a la escondida el día anterior e hizo exactamente lo mismo — Louis rió entre dientes y Harry deseó usar el pulgar para acariciar las marcas que se le formaban alrededor de los ojos al reír —. Pero habíamos apostado una mesada completa que yo no estaba dispuesto a perder… — negó con la cabeza tras volver a reír como si se tratase de un recuerdo particularmente gracioso.

No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando se percató de que había comenzado a llover, y el escenario había cambiado y sobre éste yacía una chica que no parecía tener más de veinte años, pero que poseía una voz melodiosa y sedosa, haciendo el ambiente suave y agradable.

—¿Sabes? Tengo un recuerdo sobre ti que pese a los años todavía no logro olvidar — Harry pronunció, aún sintiendo el ácido sabor del limón que había chupado hacía unos momentos —. Es estúpido, lo sé — negó con la cabeza y continuó: —Hubo un momento en que realmente te odié y por un montón de tiempo añoré que no fuese real, porque…

—Estoy completamente seguro de saber a qué te refieres — Louis comenzó, interrumpiéndole —. Gemma me contó — aclaró, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el limón que Harry sostenía —, dijo que incluso lloraste.

—Dios ¡Sí! Quiero decir… — continuó hablando y hablando, sintiéndose achispado y percatándose de que estaba hablando demasiado lento, pero lo dejó pasar y le contó lo terrible que había sido tener que raparse la cabeza porque un crío estúpido llamado Louis le había pegado una goma de mascar en el cabello como si fuese una chica.

La historia era francamente estúpida y lo era aún más reclamarle a Louis después de casi 15 años, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba era la forma en que se estaba sintiendo y la especie de complicidad que les rodeaba.

Lo que sentía por Louis era en realidad un tumulto de emociones y sentimientos que le costaba separar el uno del otro, ¿era un sentimiento nuevo? Era un algo que aún no lograba identificar adecuadamente, por lo que no se atrevía a ponerle un nombre, pero era algo a lo que durante las últimas semanas se había comenzado a aferrar.

Tras beberse Harry beberse su último shot de tequila, se aclaró la garganta y dijo: —Espero que sepas que esto no es suficiente para noquearme, porque tengo una excelente resistencia — y pese a sus palabras, sabía que lo más probable es que hubiera excedido su límite usual, todo por haber pretendido beber a la par con Louis, ¿pero realmente importaba? No, no en estos momentos, no cuando estaba sintiéndose tan ligero.

—Te diré dos cosas, Rizado — empezó Louis, usando el mote que durante el último tiempo parecía ser su favorito y que comenzó a usar desde el momento en que permitieron que las gemelas les rizaran el cabello y probasen un set de maquillaje en ellos; ambos terminaron luciendo un hilarante y excesivo maquillaje, pero el recuerdo le hacía sentir cálido —. Primero: en realidad eres peso pluma cuando se trata de tolerar alcohol y no sé cómo siquiera sigues de pie.

—Técnicamente no estoy de pie y vamos, no lo llevo tan mal… He mejorado en este último tiempo — rió, apoyó un codo en la mesa y descansó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano —. Venga, dime, ¿qué es lo otro?

Louis le miró con ojos brillantes y sonrientes, y dijo: —Segundo, eres realmente hermoso — aquello hizo que el corazón le comenzase a latir ridículamente rápido, en especial porque mantuvo su celeste mirada sobre él de forma fija y cada segundo le pareció más largo que el otro, e incomodándole el hecho de no poder leer su mirada como lo había podido hacer hasta hace poco —. Y por sobre todo, no podría estar haciendo esto con alguien que no fueras tú — confesó y aquello sin duda le tomó por sorpresa, no sólo por la repentina lujuria que leía en él, sino porque la actual actitud de Louis era completamente diferente a la del imbécil engreído que se mofó de él por preguntar si era cierto lo que Gemma le había dicho durante la recepción de la boda: _“Eres al único que Louis aceptaría”_.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareado y en realidad, pese a lo que le había dicho al oji-azul minutos atrás, sentía que había perdido la coherencia y el buen juicio, pero ¿Era necesario advertirlo? ¿No era algo obvio?

Tal vez era un buen momento para simplemente dejarse llevar y aprovecharse de la lujuria que crecía dentro de él como si se tratasen de repetidas olas asolando por completo su cuerpo.

 _“En realidad no necesitas una excusa para exigirle un polvo a tu esposo”_ , escuchó la voz de Nick hacer eco dentro de su cabeza.

—Debo confesar que me hubiera gustado haberte conocido en otras circunstancias — Louis finalmente dijo, deslizando la mirada hacia el escenario —. Tal vez durante la universidad — le miró y tan sólo pudo ver nostalgia en sus bellos ojos celestes. Harry quiso rogarle que volviese a sonreír —, creo que ha sido el único momento de real libertad que he tenido. Tal vez lo nuestro no hubiese durado por siempre, pero habrías tenido la opción de elegir qué es lo que realmente quieres.

Harry se humedeció los labios, dubitativo deslizó una mano sobre la superficie de la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos a los de Louis y pronunció: —Detente, ¿sí? Ahora tú eres mi opción. Yo elegí estar aquí —y aquello pareció ser suficiente para tranquilizarle, puesto que no tardó demasiado en mostrarle una sonrisa sincera y radiante, volviendo a la actitud juguetona de hace unos momentos.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde abandonaron el pub y se dirigieron al cottage a toda prisa, estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

—¡Ya no lo logramos! — exclamó Harry, deteniéndose para poder respirar.

—Tienes una condición física pésima para prácticamente vivir en el gimnasio — se mofó Louis, mostrándole una sonrisa petulante.

—No caeré en tu jueguito, Tomlinson — dijo parándose recto y mirando hacia el cielo, y por ende, sintiendo cómo la lluvia colisionaba contra su piel.

Y la sensación era deliciosa

Louis le tomó de sorpresa al cogerle de la mano y comenzar a tirarlo para correr al cottage.

Los, en teoría, quince minutos se tornaron el doble entre carreras inútiles, peleas con lodo y besos bajo la lluvia.

Es a partir de allí que los recuerdos de Harry se comienzan a tornar difusos.

Recuerda claramente haber llegado al cottage totalmente empapado, por lo que se desvistieron en la entrada y luego se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de baño, compartiendo palabras sugestivas en medio de hambrientos besos que subieron la libido de ambos.

También recuerda a Louis lavándose el cabello con un champú con aroma a melocotón y a sí mismo acariciando sus puntos sensibles, pero evitando tocarse la polla porque sólo quería correrse entre los dedos o tal vez los labios de Louis, pero eso no sucedería hasta que éste terminase con su cabello.

—Te extrañé tanto mientras estuviste en Moscú, Lou. Por primera vez estar en nuestra habitación se sintió solitario. Extrañé tu calor, tus besos, tus caricias e incluso tu humor sarcástico — rió suave tras decir aquello y sintió un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal cuando Louis comenzó a enjuagarle el cabello y con los dedos acariciarle el cuero cabelludo.

Le fue imposible evitar gemir ronco y fuerte, su cuerpo se sentía un poco más sensible de lo usual. Probablemente fuese debido al alcohol.

—Joder — escuchó a Louis jadear —, así que esta es una de las cosas que te excitan — pudo distinguir con claridad el deseo en su tono —. Eres como un gatito que necesita ser consentido constantemente — murmuró antes de deslizar sus labios a través de la sensible piel tras la oreja y comenzar mordiendo la zona.

Le fue imposible no sonreír al pensar en la marca que quedaría allí y lo que recordaría al mirarse al espejo durante los próximos días.

Harry dejó la bañera bajo la expectante mirada de Louis, quien siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Le observó morderse el labio inferior con fuerza y la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras lo veía secarse.

La mirada de Louis era tan intensa que sintió como si con ella pudiese acariciarle la piel.

Aquella noche ninguno dudó sino que simplemente actuaron, se entregaron a sus deseos y Harry estaba realmente agradecido de que aquella noche haya sucedido y haya roto el especie de iceberg que llevaba meses interponiéndose entre ellos.

~~~

Despertó abruptamente al escuchar el reloj despertador, el cual apagó de un golpe y se volvió a acurrucar en la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada y negándose a abrir los ojos, hoy día la mañana libre y quería dormir un par de horas extras.

Había soñado con Louis y su primer día en el cottage, siendo más especifico, con Louis siendo extremadamente cursi al decirle cómo era hacerle el amor, con Louis acurrucándolo tras haberle dado un orgasmo que no podía calificar nada menos que un fenomenal, asegurándole que lo adoraba, algo que jamás había dicho antes y que desde aquel momento se volvió algo constante.

Le fue imposible no sonreír ante el recuerdo o tal vez al pensar en un Louis cursi o en realidad al de un Louis que el resto no conocía y que él hasta hace poco tampoco lo hacía.

 _“El contador aún no se ha detenido, Edward”_ , gruñó la voz de su abuelo y ello hizo que abriera los ojos, esperando ver a Louis aún durmiendo, pero no estaba. Estiró la mano a través de las sábanas y estaban demasiado frías como para que estuviese en el baño o siquiera en la Mansión.

Desconectó el cargador del móvil y encontró con tres audios y un texto de Louis, el primero decía: _"¡Lo siento, lo siento, Hazzie! Pero el cascarrabias del abuelo me sacó de la cama a las cinco de la mañana ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Te-rri-ble! Este hombre no tiene perdón. Sí, sí, lo que escuchaste, Julius. —Louis, te tuve que arrastrar de la cama, ¡debería darte vergüenza!" e_ l primer audio finalizó con Julius riendo.

El segundo audio en realidad parecía un accidente, porque capturaba al anciano explicándole a un tal Marco que ' _su esposo' —haciendo clara referencia a Harry—,_ estaba engrapado a él como un pulpo, seguido de un _"Oh, mierda, ¡entrégame el móvil, Lots!"_.

El tercer y último audio decía _"Vamos camino a la Universidad de Bristol, tenemos que asistir a un aburrido desayuno -¡Beneficiosos desayuno, querrás decir!, exclamó Julius- Deja de interrumpirme, metiche. Disculpa al abuelo, no sabe lo que significa la palabra privacidad y uhm, dudo que esté de regreso en Londres para el almuerzo, pero te llamaré en la tarde"._

Y finalmente, seguía un texto con un simple _"Sé que estuviste despierto hasta tarde, así que no te quise despertar, ¿me contarás lo que sucede? Te adoro"_ , no quería explicarle por medio de un texto, así que le respondió con un corazón y dejó el móvil a un lado.

Fijó la mirada en el dosel de madera oscura, recordando nuevamente las palabras de Desmond _"El contador aún no se ha detenido, Edward"._

El móvil vibró debido texto entrante que decía: _"Te espero a las doce en The Promenade" No pienses siquiera por un momento que toleraré que te ausentes. Confirmé tu horario de entrada en la editorial._

Su abuelo era un chiflado.

19

Cuando ingresó al restaurante del hotel _The Dorchester_ encontró a Desmond Styles III sentado en su mesa habitual, compartiendo palabras con un hombre corpulento, de aproximadamente cuarenta o tal vez cincuenta años y barba incipiente, al cual desconocía.

Se acercó a ellos pese a que todo en él gritaba _“¡Vete!”_.

Aún no lograba lidiar con el resentimiento que sentía por Desmond y era una de las razones por la que no pisaba la Mansión Styles desde la última vez que le rogó que no le _"entregase en matrimonio a un Tomlinson"_ días antes del enlace. Su abuela había intentado " _hacerlo entrar en razón"_ , razón por la cual también estaba distanciado de ella, aunque si asistía junto a Anne y Gemma a alguno de sus almuerzos o cenas semanales, simplemente lo aceptaba.

 _—_ Abuelo _—_ saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y no le pasó por alto el brillo que vio en los pútridos orbes del anciano.

 _—_ ¡Hijo! Por un momento creí que no llegarías, justo le estaba comentando a Phillie que estaba esperando a mi nieto.

—Harry Tomlinson, un gusto _—_ se presentó a "Phillie _"_ y no le pasó por alto la forma en que las narinas de Desmond se inflaron ante la forma en que se presentó.

 _—_ Phillip Cowell, y el gusto es mío _—_ el hombre estrechó su mano, rápidamente se disculpó y se retiró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Harry inquirió en cuanto estuvieron solos.

—Conversar, por supuesto. Vamos, hijo, no seas tímido y toma asiento — no quería, pero lo hizo de todas maneras —. Nuestra comida viene en camino, pedí que la trajeran cuando te vieran llegar.

—¿Ni siquiera me permitirás elegir que quiero comer? Nada inusual en ti — deslizó con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

—Siempre pides lo mismo, Edward. No tiene sentido fingir molestia — arguyó Desmond manteniendo su sonrisa.

El anciano tenía razón, pero no por ello Harry se sintió menos molesto.

En cuanto el maître les trajo lo pedido por Desmond, éste comenzó a hablar sobre lo bien que iban los negocios con los Tomlinson y lo fantástico que el enlace había resultado ser, pese a sus _"primeras aprensiones"_. Habló sobre lo excelente que Gemma se estaba desempeñando, sobre el viñedo francés que había comprado hacía un par de días y lo encantada que estaba su abuela.

Y absolutamente nada sobre él, ¡nada, nada, nada, nada! No es que realmente esperase que el anciano apreciara su trabajo, pero en estos momentos era molesto.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te pregunté, Edward? —inquirió el anciano, capturando su atención por primera vez en... Miró el reloj de la barra y parpadeó sorprendido, quince minutos, ¿quién jodidos soportaba un monologo por tanto tiempo? —. Te hice una pregunta, muchacho.

—No la escuché, estaba distraído — se excusó, topándose con los fríos ojos del anciano.

—Te pregunté si es cierto que estás preñado — soltó como una bomba, Harry se petrificó ante aquello y parpadeó sin saber qué decir, porque ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTABA HABLANDO?! —. Así que es cierto. Dios — la expresión de Desmond se tornó totalmente agria —, eres tan estúpido, Edward. Tú padre incluso falló en esto.

—No te atrevas a hablar de esa forma acerca tu propio hijo — rugió entre dientes —, y no estoy embarazado, ¡por Dios!, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?  
  
—Rumores — respondió de forma tajante, no dándole alas para siquiera preguntar quién estaba tras el rumor —. Tendrías que ser demasiado estúpido para embarazarte cuando queda tan poco tiempo para que te puedas _divorciar_ — dijo, realmente modulando la terrorífica palabra con _"D"_.

—¿Qué? — borbotó cuando procesó _“tan poco tiempo”._

—No te quedan más de cuatro meses.

—Lo has hecho soñar como si se tratara de una enfermedad terminal, ¡¿por qué tanto el odio?! Juro que no lo entiendo, abuelo — pronunció Harry destilando rabia e impotencia en cada palabra, los nudillos de sus manos se tornaron blancos debido a lo fuertemente empuñadas que estaban.

—Mi único deseo es no verte herido cuando _él_ te bote como si fueses un simple juguete. Hijo, _él_ tiene cierta reputación que lo precede, _él_ no es alguien confiable. De hecho — el hombre se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, pretendiendo ocultar su risa —, no sé cómo es que ya no tiene mil críos. Cuando Julius me reveló el motivo por el que te quería, me reí abiertamente en su cara. Ese Louis tuyo no es más que un putito.

—Juro que me está costando soportar verte la cara en estos momentos, eres repugnante.  
  
—No me vengas con ese jueguito, que yo te conozco muy bien, Edward. Y te recuerdo que antes de esto ni siquiera lo tolerabas, ¿recuerdas cómo me suplicabas anular esta ridiculez? Incluso lloraste, ¿y ahora me sales con esto? Es enfermo verte tan... cambiado. Creí que lo tuyo con Malik era real, quiero decir, ¿no me llegaste a comentar que casi oías campanas de boda? ¿Tan rápido se te fue el amor por el crío? ¿Tan débil eres? No, no me respondas, eres un iluso que no ha aprendido nada de la vida. No sacaste nada de tus años como estudiante, donde tuviste que aprender lo que era un trabajo para tener que comer porque fuiste un arrogante que no acepto ni un penique de mi parte.

—¿Para esto me pediste que viniera? No te entiendo. ¿Acaso los negocios no iban tan bien? ¿Acaso Rusia no parecía ser una fortuna asegurada?

—Harry Edward Styles, el día en que me entere que realmente estás preñado con un bastardo Tomlinson, será el día en que mueras para mí y mi familia.

Los labios de Harry comenzaron a temblar y se tuvo que cubrir el rostro con ambas manos, no deseando mostrarle a su abuelo lo mucho que le habían afectado sus palabras.  
  
—¿Recuerdas el día en que enloqueciste al pensar en que estabas embarazado del primer novio que presentaste a la familia? Hijo, tuviste una crisis de pánico. Literalmente dejaste de respirar y ahora pretendes que te crea que quieres portar a un Tomlinson en tu vientre.

—Las situaciones son completamente diferentes. Tenía putos 17 años, ¡¿cómo querías que reaccionara?! — gritó perdiendo el control, sintiéndose completamente ofuscado. No recordaba siquiera el momento en que se descubrió el rostro.

—Como sea, cálmate, nos están observando y en nuestro círculo la apariencia lo es todo. Sé muy bien que Julius prácticamente les dictó una cátedra sobre el comportamiento que debían tener.

—Te lo diré única y exclusivamente porque necesitas saber esto, no soy un muñeco al que puedas manejar a tu antojo, en especial cuando ya no tienes poder sobre mí. Soy mayor de edad, trabajo para pagar cada una de las mierdas que me gustan y no necesito tu maldito dinero para hacerlo como si fuera un crío. Yo no te necesito. Perdiste poder sobre mí en el momento en que me convertí en un Tomlinson e incluso si utilizase aquella clausula — dijo haciendo referencia a _“Si tras doce meses desde hoy no logras quedar embarazado, les será concedido el divorcio”_ de Julius—, no volverías a tener poder sobre mí. ¡No soy un maldito títere! —pronunció tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, pero era totalmente capaz de reconocer que estaba temblando de la ira.

—De todo lo que me has dicho — Desmond hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su bebida — sólo puedo captar que crees que _él_ realmente puede llegar a desarrollar sentimientos por ti, pero permíteme sacarte la venda de los ojos.

—No sé por qué sigo aquí.

—Para él no eres más que un recipiente, Harry. Alguien en quien pondrá su esperma con el único propósito de procrear, porque en cuanto te abran el vientre para arrancarte a ese crío, él te botará como si fueses basura. Eres demasiado ingenuo si crees que ignoro que al inicio te engañó con su asistente. Recuerda esto, hijo: _infiel una vez, infiel para siempre._

—Tú no lo conoces — replicó Harry.

—¿Acaso tú sí? ¿Lo conoces? ¿Puedes jurarme en el nombre de tu padre que Louis no te volverá a engañar?

—No tengo por qué jurarte absolutamente nada.

—Gran error — el anciano rió manteniendo una expresión suave y relajada —, estás esquivando la respuesta porque no confías en él.

—Tú no sabes absolutamente nada sobre mí ni sobre nosotros.

—Sé lo suficiente gracias a Julius y por supuesto, Gemma. Ahora luces feliz, incluso me atrevería a decir que esperanzado, pero no durará para siempre. Nada es para siempre, hijo. Si llegase a ser cierto que _él_ siente algo por ti, ¿qué te asegura que será para siempre? Después de todo tú diste vuelta la página con Malik, ¿por qué _Louis_ no puede hacer lo mismo? No siempre podrá amar tu figura, porque después de un embarazo el cuerpo se deforma y al menos para un hombre, le es el doble de difícil recuperar su silueta anterior.

—¡Lo haces sonar como si hubiera tenido una opción! No tuve una.

—Tu cuerpo no funciona de la misma manera que el de una mujer — continuó como si Harry no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada —. Cristo, ni siquiera podrás darlo a luz sino que te romperán el vientre para poder sacarlo y serás afortunado si llegas a poder alimentarlo, porque la mastitis masculina fluctúa entre un 97 y 99 por ciento, casi como si fuera un castigo — Desmond le miró mordiéndose el pulgar y sonriendo abiertamente, luciendo complacido al ver descompuesto a Harry.

—No puedo creer que seas tan bajo, tan repugnante. Dios, hace unos meses creía que Julius no era más que un enfermo, pero…. No puedo creerlo – Harry se pasó una temblorosa mano por el cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás.

Sentía la garganta seca y caliente, el pecho apretado y pesado.

—Si continuas con esta estupidez te quedarás sin nada y no te lo estoy advirtiendo, te estoy amenazando. ¿Sabe la diferencia, Sr. Experto en Lengua Inglesa?

—No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo — dijo ya más tranquilo, sólo su respiración continuaba irregular y le estaba costando demasiado contenerse, porque tan sólo deseaba enderezarse, golpear la mesa que le separaba del anciano y gritarle hasta perder la voz —. Tengo mejor cosas que hacer, como trabajar.

—Pues ya no más — Desmond le mientras escribía algo en su móvil.

—No sé por qué siquiera sigo aquí — rió abiertamente —. Ahora es tu turno de escuchar y escúchame bien porque no te lo repetiré dos veces, Gran Desmond Styles III: Tengo la ligera impresión de estar embarazado y si llega a ser cierto, serás una de las primeras personas en enterarse.

El anciano negó con la cabeza y dijo: —Aparte de un fracaso, eres un caso perdido, ¿cómo siquiera crees que un hombre exitoso como Louis podría fijarse en un simple editor como tú? Y que además está prontamente a ser un desempleado más en este país. Ninguno de tus grados te servirá hasta que aprendas que lo más importante en este mundo es el poder y sin él no eres más que una simple mariposa que no vive más allá de un día bajo las condiciones adecuadas.

Harry salió a zancadas de _The Promenade_.

 _"Respira, no olvides respirar"_ se dijo mientras manejaba hacia la editorial.

*

En cuanto se sentó en su escritorio, le llamaron desde Recursos Humanos.

Antes de ingresar al elevador, Arthur Westermann, el editor en jefe del departamento, se acercó y le dijo: _“Lo siento, pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.”_

En Recursos Humanos le informaron que a partir de aquel momento sería desvinculado de _Duckworth Overlook_ y _"lamentablemente"_ ninguno de sus reclamos serían efectivos, porque la orden venía desde arriba.

Recogió sus cosas y salió de allí sin siquiera mirar atrás.

¿Qué demonios haría si realmente estaba embarazado? Necesitaría dinero, demasiado dinero, porque un embarazo implica citas con un médico especializado, estudios, ecografías y bastantes medicamentos.

Y ropa, podría usar gran parte de sus abrigos, suéteres, camisas e incluso playeras, al menos por un tiempo, pero sus jeans eran demasiado apretados para una barriga que crecería y crecería por nueve meses.

No llevaban ni un mes teniendo sexo como conejos y ya contaba más de tres ocasiones en que habían olvidado usar protección.

Quería gritar.

*

Llegó a la Mansión y se arrastró hasta su habitación, la cual por primera vez en meses le pareció desagradablemente lejana, el camino parecía nunca acabar.

Tras cerrar la puerta, y sin poder dejar de pensar en que aún no podía descartar un embarazo, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los apretados skinny jeans. Inicialmente se quedó en pantaloncillos, pero tenía frío, demasiado frío, por lo que hurgó en el vestidor hasta que encontró un suéter ridículamente grande y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Cogió el móvil para checar la hora y si es que tenía algún mensaje de Louis, y tenía uno de hacía hora y media que decía _"¡¡¡Regresamos temprano!!! Iré por ti a la editorial. Te adoro xx"._

Quería que Louis estuviera allí y le abrazara hasta que tuviera que pedirle ser más suave porque le estaba costando respirar... Pero no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su abuelo, que en realidad eran cada uno de sus miedos. Miedos que no le había confiado a nadie, ni siquiera a Niall y Liam, a quienes usualmente les confiaba todo.

Tomó un cojín y lo deslizó bajo el suéter.

—Así me vería — pronunció aún sintiendo la misma sensación de ahogo que comenzó a experimentar en el restaurante y que en realidad no le había abandonado desde que comenzó a creer estar embarazado.

—Estás embarazado — escuchó a Louis decir, volteó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y Harry le miró con absoluto terror.

Al ver en Louis pasmo y sorpresa, pero ningún atisbo de alegría, las palabras de su abuelo comenzaron a resonar cada vez con mayor intensidad, como si éste estuviera gritando en sus oídos y riendo abiertamente.

Harry no se consideraba en lo absoluto como una persona débil, pero no soportaba más el tumulto de emociones que luchaban por salir a través de cada uno de sus poros.

Tan sólo se percató de que había comenzado a llorar cuando Louis estuvo arrodillado frente a él, con ambas manos acunándole el rostro, hablándole y luciendo preocupado, pero todo lo que Harry era capaz de escuchar era la forma en que sus sollozos resonaban con fuerza en sus oídos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, intenté escribir en detalle cuando "tuvieron sexo", pero no me agradaba lo que escribía, así que preferí dejarlo para más adelante :B


	6. Chapter 6

Esta no era en absoluto la forma en que en algún momento pensó en que se enteraría que sería padre. A decir verdad, fue algo que temió que le dijesen desde que comenzó a ser sexualmente activo, pero que jamás sucedió.

Sin embargo, desde hace algún tiempo llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto o más bien sorprendiéndose soñando despierto en medio de la oficina o en aburridas juntas, ideando cómo sacar el tema a colación sin hacer sentir incómodo u obligado a Harry; pensando en cómo sería tener un hijo, en qué probabilidades habrían de que la criatura sacase el cabello ondulado, ojos verdes y hoyuelos de Harry.

O… en la posibilidad de no sólo tener un hijo sino luchar por una parejita, un niño y una niña, de preferencia seguidos para que se hicieran compañía el uno al otro, como lo habían planeado sus padres, o el caso de Harry al tener una gemela.

Entonces, tras un día particularmente agotador en que su abuelo sorpresivamente le despertó hora y media antes de lo habitual, para luego soportar un trayecto de cinco horas —contabilizando ida y regreso— y en especial las bromas, o tal vez insinuaciones, del anciano acerca de lo apegado que en realidad estaba a Harry o lo tremendamente cursi que durante el último tiempo se había tornado.

Recibir textos de conocidos con básicamente el mismo contenido _“Acabo de ver a tu esposo discutiendo con el viejo Styles en The Promenade”_ y casi de inmediato enterarse de que Harry había sido despedido de la editorial.

Luego encontrar a quien no contestaba sus textos ni llamadas, acomodando un abultado cojín bajo el suéter que vestía, para finalmente pronunciar: — _Estás embarazado_ — sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar debido al tumulto de emociones que le estaban invadiendo, no debería haber ocasionado que Harry, tras verlo, haya roto en lágrimas de la forma en que lo hizo.

Asustado y realmente intrigado debido a la reacción de Harry, Louis se apresuró por llegar hasta él, se posicionó en cuclillas para poder tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y en aquel momento pudo ver de cerca la desesperación plasmada en su rostro.

Y se espantó, en especial porque parecía ser que nada de lo que decía llegaba a Harry. Era como si no pudiese escucharlo, _o tal vez no quisiera hacerlo._

—Dios, Harry, amor, por favor. Te lo suplico, escúchame — Louis rogó, pero el hombre frente a él continuaba sollozando de una forma que hacía que se le desgarrara el alma —. Todo está bien.

Harry lucía como jamás le vio en los casi siete meses y medios que llevaban conviviendo. Lucía aterrado y mostrándose frágil, con lágrimas rodando sin parar a través de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Nada está bien, porque él tenía razón y yo me negué a creerle — el oji-verde hipó, frotándose los ojos con las mangas de suéter.

—¿De quién hablas? ¿Acaso Desmond está involucrado? — Louis preguntó, percatándose de la desesperación en su propia voz.

—Sé que fui obtenido para esto — Harry continuó balbuceando como si Louis no hubiese pronunciado palabra alguna —, pero no soy un recipiente, no lo soy. Louis, júrame que no lo soy — dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a Louis con total expectación, casi rogado por oírle.

Y Louis encontró en aquel momento su quizás única oportunidad para ser escuchado.

21

En un período de casi hora y media Louis irrumpió en la Mansión Styles con la intensión de que el viejo Styles le dijera qué diablos le había dicho a Harry para haberlo desestabilizado de aquella forma, sin embargo, el hombre se rehusó a responder, manteniendo una sonrisa repugnantemente altiva en todo momento.

Por lo que decantó por ir directamente a _The_ _Promenade_ y exigir de una forma muy poco amable las grabaciones de seguridad del lapso en que se llevó a cabo la reunión entre Harry y Desmond, y gracias a todo lo sagrado tuvo la ocurrencia de pedirle a Niall que lo acompañase, porque obtuvo las grabaciones, pero no sin ser informado por el administrador del hotel que interpondrían una demanda en su contra, pero a Louis no podría interesarle menos. Mas fue lo suficientemente precavido como para informarle a Julius, entre para prevenirlo y para que se hiciera cargo del lío, porque _sabía_ que su abuelo no permitiría que la demanda se llevase a cabo.

*

Sintiendo el corazón en la boca y negándose a permanecer lejos de Harry en caso de que despertara, se acomodó en el escritorio de la habitación que compartían a buscar en las cintas el dichoso almuerzo entre abuelo y nieto.

En cuanto encontró la conversación, con tan sólo percatarse del lenguaje corporal de ambos supo con certeza de que Desmond estaba involucrado; y cuando terminó de verlo, se le heló completamente la sangre.

Se giró para observar a Niall, quien le miraba con el entrecejo surcado en arrugas mientras se mordisqueaba el pulgar de la mano izquierda, denotando nervios y en silencio, como si no supiera qué jodidos decir, algo inusual en su explosiva forma de ser.

Y fue Anne Styles quien rompió el silencio bajo un: —Tendré un par de serias palabras con Desmond, ¡no puedo creer lo bajo que ha caído! Por el amor de Dios, Harry es su sangre.

Miró a Gemma, esperando que dijese algo, pero permaneció en silencio mirando a su hermano. Pese a conocerla, a atreverse a llamarse su amigo, no pudo leer su expresión.

Harry continuaba durmiendo y necesitaba despertarlo para asegurarle que nada de lo dicho por Desmond era cierto. Pero Anne le aconsejó que esperase a que el calmante perdiera su efecto y despertara por sí mismo.

Calmante, relajante, sí, sí. Mierda, odiaba la idea de que Harry haya accedido de inmediato al _“¿Necesitas algo extra para calmarte?”_ de Lucille, quien apareció en el momento indicado, cuando Louis sintió que ya no podía controlar la situación.

La situación le dolía, le hacía sentir inseguro y odiaba esa sensación más que nada.

En realidad no podía creer que Harry creyera toda esa mierda acerca de él. Sabía que su actitud para con él no siempre fue la mejor y antes de ser obligados a casarse, el trato había sido prácticamente nulo por al menos dos o tres años, sin embargo…

Mierda, todo parecía estar tan jodido.

22

Para cuando Harry despertó, Louis fue consciente de ello únicamente porque sintió los brazos de éste envolverle la cintura y hundir el rostro en el recoveco de su cuello.

Louis dejó salir el humo que había estado reteniendo y apagó el pitillo contra el barandal de la terraza, donde había estado apoyado mirando hacia el jardín.

—Estoy tan avergonzado — farfulló Harry y Louis sintió el roce de sus labios contra su cuello —. Por la situación, yo explotando y por sobre todo llorando. Nunca lo había hecho frente a ti. Al menos no en un contexto no sexual — intentó bromear, pero Louis tan sólo lo pudo encontrar fuera de contexto.

—Verte llorar no debería ser algo extraordinario, después de todo soy tu esposo. Y… bueno, tú me has visto llorar de impotencia, ¿cuál es la diferencia? — respondió sintiendo la garganta caliente y sintiéndose realmente incómodo.

—Lo recuerdo, sabes. La última vez. Habías perdido una licitación importante — rememoró Harry.

—Sí, trabajé tan duro. Mierda, apenas y podía creer que no la hubiera obtenido. No sabía cómo mirar al abuelo a la cara y… tú estuviste ahí para mí. Has estado conmigo cada vez que he sentido que no puedo seguir, cuando he querido mandar todo a la mierda, cuando he perdido la fe en mí… ¿Por qué no me permites ser lo mismo para ti? Me he abierto para ti, he intentado ser más expresivo o sensible. Dios, Haz, dejé de engominarme el cabello por ti — el oji-azul dejó salir una risa que sonó vacía ante sus oídos.

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Desmond y en la reacción de Harry, y por sobre todo en aquel _“él tenía razón y yo me negué a creerle”_.

—No debí haber reaccionado así, estuve mal y lo siento. Hice que te preocuparas. Hice que Lu se preocupara e incluso trajiste a mamá, gracias por eso, pero en serio lo siento.

—Tenías todo el derecho de reaccionar así, Harry.

—No, Louis, no lo tenía, porque yo fui obtenido para esto — pronunció el oji-verde y Louis odió tanto la forma en que lo dijo, el tono y la total resignación.

Se sintió tan estúpido al percatarse de que poco a poco la vista se le comenzaba a nublar. No era el momento para recordar que tenía sentimientos y que las emociones solían ser una verdadera mierda, porque funcionaban como el típico juego de _sube y baja_ , o como una _ruleta rusa._

—¿Cuál fue el cambio, Harry Styles? — inquirió Louis aún sin voltear.

—Puede que entre Lucille y mamá me hayan hecho entrar en razón. Gemma y Lottie también.

—Un calmante y cuatro mujeres hicieron lo que yo no pude hacer con mi esposo.

—Oh, vamos, no lo digas de esa forma. Adoro la palabra esposo, pero, Lou… uhm, ¿aún es muy pesada para nosotros?

—Oh, vete al demonio, Styles, no estoy para jueguitos, no ahora ni mañana. Dormiré en mi antigua habitación — informó sacando los brazos de Harry de su cintura y haciendo el camino de regreso a la habitación, pero el oji-verde le retuvo tomándole del brazo con más fuerza de la que en realidad necesitaba, por lo que dejó escapar un gimoteo ante el pinchazo de dolor.

—Podría estar embarazado y resentirme el doble por eso, sabes — el menor dijo rápidamente, posicionándose frente a él, quiso decirle _“Bastardo astuto”,_ pero se mordió la lengua hasta que desistió.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar actuando de esa forma en estos momentos?! Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en toda la mierda que Desmond dijo acerca de mí y por sobre todo, en ti creyéndole. Sé que no siempre nos hemos llevado bien y considerando que llevamos meses en esto, creía que ahora las cosas eran diferentes entre nosotros — dijo aludiendo a la relación que llevaban, la cual en estos momentos Louis sentía que pendía de un hilo.

—El tiempo es relativo, Lou, pero los sentimientos no lo son y eso es lo que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros desde el comienzo.

Aquello heló al oji-azul y le dejó una vaga sensación de incredulidad y estupidez.

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bueno para que me quieras? ¿Es eso, Styles? – se pasó ambas manos por el cabello — Porque si es así, quisiera que me lo dijeras en este preciso momento.

 _“Duele”,_ pensó. Tal vez se tratase del Karma jodiendo con él por haberse comportado como la mierda con Harry en el pasado.

—Lou, yo…

—Porque yo me enamoré de ti como un estúpido, pero no soy tan estúpido como para seguir en una relación en que no he logrado nada. Siempre me dijeron que el amor era como una semilla que había que cuidar y que con el tiempo daría frutos. Hasta ayer creí que iba bien, pero en estos momentos no sé absolutamente nada.

— No estás hablando en serio. No lo estás — balbuceó Harry, abriendo excesivamente sus ojos y luciendo incrédulo, como si no pudiera procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que si Zayn entra por esa puerta y te pide volver con él, no dudarías en aceptar? — siguió Louis, sintiéndose ansioso por oír una respuesta a aquello.

—¡Detente y escúchame de una vez por todas! – Harry gritó ronco, sonando más molesto de lo que en realidad parecía, y al parecer pretendía.

Y claro, eludiendo su pregunta.

—No puedes negarlo, Styles — apretó los labios con fuerza, desviando su mirada desde Harry — Dios, esto debería ser diferente, no debería sentirme así. Debería poder decirte que estoy feliz, que llevo tiempo pensando en ello, añorándolo, pero — Louis sintió su voz quebrarse, guardó silencio por un momento y bajó la vista hasta sus pies descalzos — odias tanto la idea de estar embarazado que no puedo con esto.

—No digas ni una palabra más, te lo suplico. Esto se irá a la mierda si no aclaramos esto aquí y ahora. Y no es lo que quiero, Louis – pronunció Harry acercándose a él y acariciándole el rostro con el dorso de la mano e inevitablemente Louis se relajo ante el contacto, pero aún negándose a mirarle a los ojos.

Harry se estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad más grande.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

—Mira, prácticamente enloquecí porque la situación me sobrepasó. Llevaba días preocupado, jodiéndome con la idea de que estaba embarazado; ayer me hice un test y salió negativo, pero Lottie me aconsejó que me hiciera un examen de sangre porque es más confiable. Entonces sigo creyendo que estoy embarazado, algo en mí me lo dice, Lou — tras ello, azul y verde hicieron contacto —. Es como si mi cuerpo me lo estuviera advirtiendo y no supe lidiar con eso, y no porque no quisiera un hijo. Quiero tener una familia y una grande, así que prepárate — dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Louis moría por decirle _SÍ_ , pero no interrumpiría, no cuando a Harry le estaba costando hablar y cuando todo lo que deseaba era que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Necesitaba poder extender sus brazos alrededor de Harry y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Estaba totalmente perdido por él.

—Pero el abuelo me desestabilizó totalmente y luego hizo que me despidieran y… — hizo una pausa y tragó saliva audiblemente. Harry estaba nervioso —. Cuando entraste por esa puerta – hizo un vago ademán hacia ella — sólo pude ver shock en tu expresión y recordé todo lo que dijo el abuelo. Dios, Lou, lo único que podía escuchar era su fastidiosa voz repitiéndome una y otra vez que tan sólo era un recipiente y... no pude con eso.

Y no lo aguantó, calló a Harry con un beso, no profundo ni hambriento como sería de otra situación, porque solo deseaba transmitirle que estaba allí con él y para él.

—Tú eres Harry Styles, el imbécil estrafalario que me tiene loco — dijo tras dejar sus labios —. Jamás podría verte como un recipiente, eso es pura mierda. Te adoro, te amo — confesó no sin dificultad, siempre creyó que los sentimientos eran signo de debilidad y en realidad se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata ante Harry y por sobre todo, entregándole una herramienta para destruirlo —. No sientes lo mismo, lo sé. No puedes y no lo veo cuando te miro, así que no te sientas presionado por decir _“Yo también”_ porque no te creería.

—Planeaba decirte algo como _“¿Me quieres pese a ser un Styles?”,_ pero… te creo. Te creo — repitió —. Lo hago. Eres sincero, lo sé — Harry se abrazó a Louis tan fuerte, como si creyera que éste fuese a desaparecer —. Te quiero, te adoro. Juro que lo hago. Sólo dame un tiempo para… ya sabes.

—Todo el tiempo del mundo, amor — deslizó el mote sin pensar, pero dejó de importarle cuando Harry se hizo hacia atrás para mirarlo de una forma… diferente. Especial. Nueva. Casi con adoración y ello lo abrumó, pero le hizo sentir cálido.

—Cree en mi palabra, es lo único que te pido — Harry dijo antes de comerlo a besos.

Louis podía oír el fuerte latido de su corazón en los oídos, porque Harry no era el único nervioso a raíz de toda esta situación y el sólo hecho de creer en que quizá no pusiese llegar a ser correspondido le perturbaba, pero quería creer en Harry.

Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde enero.

—Las palabras se las lleva el viento — Julius pronunció, sobresaltándolos y Louis se preguntó cuánto había escuchado.

—¡Julius, te dije que esperaríamos afuera! — Lucille exclamó, apareciendo tras el cuerpo de su esposo —. Realmente lo siento — dijo a ellos —, pero este hombre no conoce el significado de la palabra privacidad.

—Acabamos de regresar de _The Dorchester_ — comenzó Julius —. El administrador accedió a no proceder con la demanda en tu contra, Louis, y créeme, no fue fácil que cediera — el anciano se masajeó el puente de la nariz, luciendo agotado —. Mañana a primera hora devolverás cada una de las cintas y te disculparás. Normalmente te exigiría una actitud altiva, pero no es lo que se necesita en estos momentos. Realmente no quiero mala publicidad.

—“El heredero del Imperio Tomlinson perdió la cabeza en medio del afamado _The Promenade_ ” es el titular más suave que estuviste a punto de ver, hijo — dijo Lucille con un atisbo de risa, en su intento por aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Qué hiciste, Louis? — jadeó Harry.

—Quiero que tengas presente que desembolsé una cantidad considerable de dinero para detener las impresiones, William.

—¿De qué están hablando? — insistió el oji-verde, alternando miradas entre los Tomlinson.

—Este crío — comenzó, dirigiéndose a Harry —armó un escándalo en _The Promenade_ hasta que le dijeron lo que quería saber y luego trasladó el escándalo hasta el área de vigilancia de Dorchester. Y William, juro que sentí vergüenza de verte en ese estado — la voz de Julius era plana, pero el oji-azul no logró percibir real molestia en su tono.

—Pero él tenía un motivo y uno importante, Juls — le defendió Lucille y Louis observó a Harry bajar la mirada.

—Realmente lo siento, no pretendía causar todo este alboroto — Harry declaró, notoriamente incómodo, aún con la mirada gacha —. Y tú, idiota — palmeó a Louis en el estómago —, no esperaba que hicieras algo como eso.

—Harry, muchacho — comenzó Julius —. Mírame — el hombre pidió y él accedió —. Ahora somos familia y eso es lo que hace a familia, apoyarse.

Lucille besó la mejilla de su esposo.

—No eres tan inhumano como creía — pronunció Harry, y Louis sonrió, conocía al menor lo suficiente como para saber que es todo lo que Julius obtendría, al menos por el momento, porque pese al tiempo, Harry seguía sin sentir demasiada simpatía por él.

23

 

Para Harry fue absolutamente bizarro ver a Julius Tomlinson en una faceta totalmente diferente, una donde se mostró amable y condescendiente con él. No se trataba de que fuese y lo envolviera en un abrazo y actuaran como grandes amigos, sino que era en el tono que estaba empleando con él.

—Muchacho — se dirigió a él —, toma esto como si se tratasen de unas extensas vacaciones, porque no serás capaz de encontrar trabajo durante un buen tiempo. Y sé que jamás aceptarías mi ayuda — el anciano rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza —. Por otra parte — se detuvo abruptamente, como si no supiera cómo continuar —, Desmond me dijo que estás esperando

—Abuelo — Louis depositó una mano en el hombro del anciano, quien le miró con el entrecejo arrugado —, lo que Harry está esperando es poder descansar, así que te pediré que dejes el tema en paz.

—Eso no es a lo que me refería — retrucó el anciano, deslizando su gris mirada hasta Harry —. Desmond irrumpió en una junta para informarme que al fin había terminado de arruinar a su familia. Dijo que estás embarazado.

Harry miró a Lucille, quien reflejaba ansiedad y expectación; en realidad era como si ella supiese algo que él no.

—Lamento esto, pero lo más probable es que no esté embarazado y se trate de una falsa alarma — dijo a ambos.

—Está bien, está bien. Tal vez tu cuerpo aún no se encuentra preparado, los anticonceptivos causan estragos enormes en nosotros. Oh, vamos, chico — alegó ante el incrédulo semblante de Harry —, por si no lo sabes, también tuve un padre y uno aún más preocupado que yo acerca de la opinión pública, y por sobre todo, uno que jamás hubiera permitido un enlace entre dos hombres y menos con un Styles. Así como tampoco un embarazo, no importando que tan poderoso fuese el padre. Creo que llegó la hora de que nos sentemos a conversar y te cuente acerca de las reglas que ha seguido nuestra familia desde que migró a Reino Unido.

—Dios, no — Louis rezongó —. Abuelo, Harry tuvo un pésimo día y no necesita que le cuentes sobre tus ancestros o sobre la ridícula regla que tu tátara-tátara abuelo exigió que todo hombre siguiera.

—No es ridícula, William — expuso el hombre con tono calmo, pero expresión enfadada, y Harry quiso rolar los ojos.

—Nos retiraremos, Julius. Hay que prepararnos, no olvides que tenemos una subasta de caridad que atender.

—Una a la que ustedes deberían asistir — Julius dijo indicando con el índice a Louis y Harry.

—Por Cristo, Julius, no seas tan necio y déjales en paz. No necesitas que Louis vaya contigo a todas partes, ya no es un crío. Y por sobre todo, no es soltero y su esposo le necesita. Además sé que Charlotte estará encantada de acompañarnos.

—Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber permitido que hayas repartido por el mundo a mis hijos — comenzó a reclamar Julius, luciendo como un crío —. Quiero decir, Gustave adora las subastas, mi bella Amélie asistiría sólo para acompañar a su padre y Antoine le estaría rogando a Bernie que lo acompañe. Incluso Marc y Johannah asistirían. Tal vez deberíamos trasladar a Marc ¿qué opinas, Louis?

—¡Por supuesto que es una gran idea, Juls! Pero esta conversación se termina aquí y ahora, y si no comienzas a caminar hasta la salida, esta noche dormirás en un cuarto de invitados — Lucille dijo a su esposo —. Buenas noches, dulzuras — besó la frente de ambos y se retiró junto a Julius, quien tan solo gruñó buenas noches.

Les siguieron hasta el interior de la habitación y no fue hasta que cerraron la puerta que Harry al fin pudo relajarse.

Miró a Louis moverse por la habitación buscando algo.

—¿Qué fue todo esto, Lou?

—El abuelo está un poco loco, pero no es nada que no sepas — respondió Louis, negando con la cabeza —. _¡Voilá! —_ exclamó tras encontrar su móvil —. Necesito avisarles que estás bien, dame un momento.

—¿Por qué ustedes no están en Rusia con tus padres? — preguntó Harry, sinceramente curioso, una vez que Louis dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio.

—Uhm, el abuelo decidió enviar a papá allí tras una discusión. No sé el motivo, pero papá dijo que no nos arrastraría allí con él. No es un país que le agrade, pero las órdenes del abuelo son irrefutables. De hecho, toda la familia está repartida por el mundo, tal como él dijo. Normalmente mis abuelos los visitan y una vez al año la familia se reúne aquí, en Londres. Para navidad — aclaró —. Nuestro enlace fue la excepción, pero dudo que hayas estado pendiente de quienes te presentaba, así que los conocerás a fin de año.

—Lamento que no puedas conocer al resto de mi familia, al menos por el momento, porque no pisaré la Mansión Styles a menos que sea realmente necesario. _Él_ prácticamente me expulsó de la familia — Harry bufó molesto.

—¿No extrañarás a Anne y Gemma? — Louis preguntó, abrazándole y dirigiéndolo hasta la cama

—Hablamos todos los días, así que no tanto, pero extraño poder verlas más seguido. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre las reglas que mencionó Julius?

—¿Cambio de tema? — inquirió y Harry asintió.

Louis se sentó estilo indio frente a Harry, quien por primera vez se fijo en que Louis vestía joggers grises y una playera anaranjada.

Dentro del larguísimo monologo que el oji-azul estaba llevando, hubo algo que llamó su atención.

—Como futuro cabecilla de la familia no estoy autorizado a embarazarme — dijo con una mueca —. Una vez creí estarlo y fue horrible — le vio cubrirse el rostro y Harry acarició su lacio cabello antes de inclinarse y besar su frente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con horrible?

—Horrible, Harry y… ¿Podemos no hablar de eso en estos momentos? Tal vez mañana o pasado, pero no ahora. Estoy agotado.

—¿Entonces qué te parece si nos besamos hasta dormirnos, Lou? — inquirió enarcando una ceja y estirando los labios, como si esperara ser besado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenemos diez años?

—Entonces te propongo esto, vemos una película mientras me abrazas y me besas hasta que me quede dormido. A mí me agrada la idea, Lou e implica un montón de abrazos y…

—Creo que puedo aceptar tu oferta, es bastante atractiva, ¿sabes? Pero veremos Friends. Creo que podríamos comenzar por aquel capítulo donde Joey se pone toda la ropa Chandler.

—O tal vez el capítulo en que Rachel descubre que durante el instituto Ross y Will formaron un club llamado "Odiamos a Rachel", porque creo haber oído que tuviste un club de esos en la escuela.

—Mejor cállate y ven aquí — el oji-azul dijo acomodándose contra el respaldo de la cama y abriendo los brazos —, creía que lo principal aquí eran los abrazos y besos, no la tele.

Una sensación cálida se extendió por el pecho de Harry y se movió hasta quedar entre los brazos de Louis, hundió la nariz en la playera, disfrutando del aroma característico del oji-azul y agradeció que todo hubiera terminado bien, porque no estaba listo para rendirse y perder a Louis.

24

 

Zayn no podía despegar la mirada del Whiskey que le esperaba sobre la barra, el hielo comenzaba a derretirse y sentía que necesitaba algo más fuerte para dejar de pensar una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema: Harry Edward Styles.

Lo cierto es que si deseaba continuar escudándose tras el fuerte lazo que representaba su amistad con Louis, podía hacerlo. No obstante, la realidad opacaba con fuerza cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Podía sentirse cómodo con Pezza, podía asegurarle quererla sin tener que mentir, podía asistir a una loca tarde en un pub con Louis, Harry y por extensión, Niall y Liam. Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo, no cuando el día llegaba a su fin y su cama estaba fría, o junto a él no se encontraba quien realmente quería.

No lograba arrancar a Harry de su sistema.

En ocasiones se sorprendía contemplando la idea de recuperarlo, pero cuando veía la forma en que los verdes orbes de Harry envolvían a Louis, el cariño y adoración con que le miraba… Diablos, cada una de las estupideces que ideaba a lo largo de días se destrozaban como si se tratase de una ridículamente frágil pieza de cristal.

Louis era una persona realmente importante en su vida que apareció en el momento indicado. Louis es quien siempre le animó a seguir sus sueños, a hacer las cosas desde el corazón.

Pero no lograba comprender cómo Harry había logrado pasar la página tan rápido, porque ciertamente, él no podía hacerlo y cada vez le costaba más y más lidiar con ello.

Lo único que le retenía era Louis, sin embargo, no sabía hasta cuándo podría seguir soportando la situación.

25

Una vez que recogió los resultados del examen de sangre que se había practicado la semana anterior, pero que no había tenido el coraje de recoger, tomó la avenida que le llevaría hasta Tomlinson Corp.

Estuvo un breve lapso atrapado debido al tráfico, pero le dio el tiempo suficiente para revisar los exámenes.

—Negativo — apenas logró pronunciar y esta vez le envolvió una real ráfaga de alivio.

26

En cuanto el elevador abrió sus puertas, Louis permitió que Eleanor saliese primero, ambos caminaron en completo silencio, el cual era meramente perturbado por el estruendo del fino tacón del botín de la mujer.

Eleanor dejó caer una pesada carpeta sobre su escritorio y se sentó desprovista de gracia sobre su silla, había sido un día totalmente agobiante, lo único que deseaba era prepararse un baño y sumergirse allí por al menos media hora.

—Realmente no comprendo por qué tu abuelo continúa insistiendo en integrarte de tal forma en los asuntos de la empresa. Quiero decir, comprendo que en meses o años pasarás a ser el CEO de Tomlinson Corp., pero tu abuelo está demasiado inserto en cada proceso y quiere lo mismo para ti, lo cual encuentro injusto porque no te gusta — bufó ella.

Louis le dedicó una mirada cansada y terminó por sentarse en la silla frente a ella.

—Es su forma de manejar su negocio, El y mi trabajo es obedecer. Sin embargo, desde mi aventura en Rusia se ha vuelto más flexible y además me permitió recuperarte, y eso ha sido asombroso, lo juro — confesó él y Eleanor sintió un leve calor asentarse en sus mejillas, mas sabía que las palabras de Louis no contenían absolutamente nada más allá de lo fraterno.

—No creas que estoy del todo contenta, porque a lo largo de estos meses logré acoplarme bastante bien en mi antiguo puesto, pero era prácticamente conocimiento general que tus asistentes no duraban más de dos semanas, incluso un día.

—Eres jodidamente eficiente, El, ¿quién lo hubiera creído? Cuando te conocí eras un desastre con patas.

—Y ahora tengo papeleo de meses y meses que organizar porque ninguno de los críos que pasaron por aquí lograron lidiar con tu agenda o con tu mal humor — retrucó, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, con aparente molestia.

—Hey, no sólo extrañaba a mi eficiente asistente, también te extrañaba a ti, sabes — Louis deslizó suave y sonriente —. A Eleanor _Grumpy_ Calder.

—¿Pese a que lo nuestro ya no puede ser? — inquirió ella, mordiéndose la pared interna de la mejilla derecha. Sabía la respuesta, pero no pudo evitar pronunciarla.

—Fueron años de amistad antes de que comenzáramos a salir, ¿por qué no querer recuperar esa amistad? Además nos veremos día tras día, supongo que debemos hacer un esfuerzo por llevarnos bien.

—Imbécil iluso — respondió ella riendo entre dientes —. Siempre has sido demasiado positivo, lo que usualmente te juega en contra, porque la gente suele aprovecharse de ti. O eres demasiado débil, toma el caso de Birdwhistle, el gilipollas no te deja en paz.

—Eso es mi culpa, lo sé — aceptó el oji-azul, descansando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano —, pero no quiero hablar de él, estábamos hablando sobre nosotros.

—Cielo, podemos ser amigos pero siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente que permita que ninguno haga algo que confunda al otro. Tú eres demasiado amable conmigo y eso es lo que hizo que nos enredáramos la primera vez, y no puede suceder una segunda vez.

—Pero no se repetirá, El, ahora tengo a Harry — Louis respondió de inmediato y Eleanor no encontró ni una pizca de sarcasmo o burla en su tono ni expresión.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Lo tienes?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, perra molestosa — empujó Louis, arqueando una ceja y dedicándole una mirada de aparente aburrimiento a Eleanor —. El karma me jodió con todo y me hizo caer terriblemente fuerte por él. Mierda, es un sentimiento extraño, pero lo amo.

—Eres repugnante, tan sólo mírate — ella retrucó sonriendo —. Odio como terminaron las cosas, pero no es algo que nunca haya previsto. Por otra parte, está el dicho _“Si le amas, déjale ir”_ y es a lo que accedí contigo.

—¿Acaso has estado intercambiando textos con el gilipollas de Charles? — enarcó una ceja, curioso.

—Sabes perfectamente que no soporto al crío ese, es demasiado pagado de sí mismo — la morena arrugó la nariz como si hubiese olido algo podrido.

—Oh, Dios, te extrañé, la mayoría aquí me sigue tratando como una pieza invaluable, como si fuera de vidrio o como si fuese un ogro al que hay que respetar excesivamente. Odio a ese montón de lame culos. Me agrada el respeto, pero no la veneración.

—Oh, vamos, Louis, sabes que la mitad de esos lame culos querían literalmente lamerte el cuelo — ella rió —, quiero decir, se expandió por todo el edificio que tu último asistente fue despedido por acoso.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, joder. No fue agradable y Zayn aún me sigue molestando con el mismo tema. En fin, tengo entendido que no tengo ninguna junta programada para lo que resta del día, así que te ruego. No, te imploro, El, no quiero que absolutamente nadie me moleste.

—Bien, bien, ve a encerrarte, pero no olvides que hoy me retiraré treinta minutos antes. ¡Tengo una cita por la noche! Y vaya que necesito un baño de tina.

—¡Hey, eso es genial! ¡Estoy contento por ti, cielo! — dijo él y la envolvió en un abrazo, instancia que Eleanor aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y embriagarse de la esencia del hombre.

Pronto Louis se dirigió a su oficina, moviendo el culo de un lado a otro. Eleanor sonrió y negó con la cabeza, lo payaso no se le quitaría jamás.

Eleanor pasó los siguientes cuarenta minutos organizando papeleo y cuando estuvo lista para comenzar a traspasar toda la información a la computadora de escritorio, el elevador trinó, provocando que levantase la mirada y se topase con Harry Styles mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Calder? — escuchó a Harry pronunciar, esta vez entrecerrando los ojos, luciendo definitivamente molesto, y El quiso reír.

—Sr. Tomlinson-Styles, buenas tardes — ella le saludó, deslizando una sonrisa hasta sus labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Organizando la agenda de Louis — respondió con total sinceridad —. Te he de informar que Louis me pidió que absolutamente nadie le molestase, así que no te anunciaré, simplemente entra y sorpréndele. Estoy segura que estará feliz de verte — le dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de oscuro cabello tras la oreja.

— Si lo hiciste una vez, dudo que te importe hacerlo otra vez, pero quiero que sepas que esta vez no permitiré que te acerques a Louis con otras intenciones. Estoy listo para pelear con garras y dientes por él.

—Oh, cariño, no gastes saliva amenazándome, sé muy bien cuál es la situación.

—¿Y por qué tendría que creerte, Calder?

—Escúchame bien Styles, en estos momentos estoy realmente ocupada y pronta a retirarme, por lo que te agradecería que fueses donde Louis y lo relajes, porque tuvo una tarde difícil y definitivamente necesita ver a su dulzurita.

—¿Y eso cómo me sirve como respuesta?

—Qué tenaz eres, crío — ella negó con la cabeza —. Te aconsejo que entres allí y le preguntes directamente a Louis por qué estoy aquí. Pero te diré algo y es que yo no pedí estar aquí.

27

En cuanto Harry abrió la puerta de la oficina de Louis, éste inmediatamente gruñó: —Eleanor, cielo, te dije que no quería que nadie me molestase — Se encontraba sentado en la poltrona del escritorio, de espaldas y probablemente admirando la ciudad a través del cristal.

—¿Cielo? ¿Qué mierda, Lou? Me estoy debatiendo entre preguntarte qué está haciendo aquí esa mujer, lanzarte el sobre con los resultados del examen por la cabeza o tal vez besarte para darle un buen espectáculo a Calder.

—¡Haz! — Louis exclamó, girando la silla y mirándole con una sonrisa gigante —. Dios — volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo — ¡Jamás habías venido a verme! — se levantó y fue hasta Harry, para capturar sus labios en un beso rápido.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, Tomlinson — retrucó el rizado, bufando, pero mentalmente alzando un puño al aire bajo un _“¡¿Viste eso, Calder?!”_

—Harry Celoso Styles podría ser una faceta agradable de ver más a menudo — pronunció, guiando al oji-verde hasta la poltrona, mas éste se negó a sentarse en las piernas de Louis alegando ser muy pesado, por lo que se sentó en el escritorio.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta — insistió.

—Gatito gruñón — le dijo dibujando patrones circulares con su pulgar en el muslo izquierdo de Harry —. Eleanor está aquí porque no puedo seguir teniendo un desfile de asistentes. Necesito que alguien eficiente y ella es la mejor. Apenas lleva unos días y sabía que te molestarías, por eso estaba buscando un momento… mejor para contarte.

—Esta vez no soportaré una infidelidad — advirtió Harry, manteniendo la azulina mirada del otro.

—No sucederá. Bien, ¿cómo salieron tus exámenes? Creí que yo tendría que ir por ellos.

—Tenía miedo y es algo valido, un hijo cambiaría por completo mi vida, Lou. Pero salieron negativo, ten — le entregó el sobre que había dejado sobre el escritorio hacía unos momentos. ¿Estás molesto, Lou? — preguntó tras instalarse un pesado silencio entre ellos.

—Tengo sentimientos encontrados, eso es todo — respondió el oji-azul, evadiendo la mirada de Harry —. No me quise ilusionar, pero fue imposible no hacerlo. Llevaba ya un tiempo deseando plantear el tema, pero fui lo suficientemente cobarde para no decirte nada. Además, tampoco quería presionarte y aún no deseo hacerlo. Quiero que nuestra familia crezca, pero… no quiero que te sientas obligado. Quiero que estés conmigo porque me quieres a mí, no porque te sientas amarrado a mí.

—No sabes lo que significa para mí oírte decir eso — comenzó, acunando el rostro el mayor entre sus manos e inclinándose para repartir picos a lo largo de su rostro, haciéndole cosquilla y por ende, reír —. Te quiero un montón, confía en mí.

Pronto se embarcaron en la búsqueda de Harry por un trabajo que no estuviera siquiera próximo a las conexiones de Desmond y le contó a Louis que lloriqueando sobre el tema con el dueño del gimnasio al que asistía de forma regular hacía años, éste le ofreció de forma provisional un puesto como entrenador personal, y Louis le impulsó a aceptar, algo a lo que el oji-verde estaba renuente.

—¡Antes de que lo olvide! — Louis dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo a Harry —. Esta noche los Horan darán una fiesta y debemos asistir. No logré convencer al abuelo de permitirnos saltarnos esto y terminé aceptando, porque los Horan te adoran y tú a ellos.

—Mira, aprecio la idea, adoro a Maura, pero ¿Por qué la insistencia de Julius?

—Porque han comenzado a circular rumores maliciosos acerca de nosotros, tú y yo — aclaró —. Cuestionan el enlace, la relación y el tiempo… El abuelo cree que alguien reveló la naturaleza del enlace y está histérico.

—Así que… ¿Necesita que esta noche nos presentemos y luzcamos como una pareja ideal?

—Algo así, pero yo te pediré que seas tú mismo. Será en un lugar que sé conoces tan bien como la Mansión Styles, los Horan te adoran y bueno, supongo que estarán algunos de tus amigos. Nick definitivamente asistirá y no has hablado con él desde que te despidieron de la editorial.

—¿Hay algún protocolo que deba seguir?

—Uhm, definitivamente, pero nada muy exuberante. Y no te preocupes, tu ropa ya debe estar en nuestra habitación. Gracie se encargó personalmente de ello.

—No debiste haber hecho eso, Lou — bufó Harry, sintiéndose incómodo. Se removió inquieto.

—Es un regalo, ¿qué te cuesta aceptar?

—Sabes mi política acerca de que me compres cosas caras. O baratas. Pero sé que no compraste algo de la sección de descuentos.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Harry? Sabes que el dinero no es un problema. Vi algo bonito y pensé en ti.

—Mierda, Louis, ¿en serio tenías que hacerlo? Sé como son las fiestas de Maura y tengo ropa como para usar y estar a la altura.

—Acepta esto, ¿sí?

Hablaron sobre el tema hasta que Eleanor irrumpió en la oficina, informando que Julius le necesitaba urgente. Louis gruñó y se despidió de Harry con un beso largo y tendido, antes de ser arrastrado por Calder hasta el elevador.

—¿Qué tan urgente era para que irrumpieras así? — preguntó Harry, sinceramente curioso.

—Si te soy sincera, dudo que sea realmente importante, pero Julius necesita constantemente de la opinión de Louis, por lo que para él todo es absolutamente urgente. No es bueno ni tampoco malo, pero el hombre debe aceptar que Louis creció y tiene su propia vida. En fin, si deseas esperarlo, hazlo, lo que soy yo, me retiraré en este preciso momento. Hasta pronto, dulzura — Eleanor le guiñó un ojo, cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

28

 

Julius Tomlinson estaba absoluta y completamente complacido con lo que veían sus orbes grises.

Cuando le exigió a Louis asistir a la fiesta en la Mansión Horan, temió de su reacción y por sobre todo, la reacción de Styles, pero ya en el dichoso evento, ambos se estaban comportando como usualmente lo hacían, simplemente acaramelados.

—Si esta cena se hubiera realizado por abril o mayo, creo que habría sido un absoluto fracaso, Lucille querida — pronunció cerca del oído de la mujer, quien le dedicó una sonrisa suave.

—Nuestro Louis está enamorado, eso es todo. Estoy incluso sorprendida de que todo esté yendo tan bien, considerando el fuerte genio de Harry.

Les observaron danzar una suave melodía junto a otras parejas.

El salón estaba realmente abarrotado y esta sería la primera de muchas fiestas a la que la parejita tendría que asistir, puesto que estaban próximo a celebrarse la reunión anual que Tomlinson Corp. realizaba para fraternizar con tanto rivales como futuros o posibles inversionistas.

29

Tras horas de eternas pláticas, discusiones sobre los aperitivos que se estaban sirviendo, degustando el vino y jugando a ser críticos, Harry se excusó y se retiró al cuarto de baño más próximo. Louis se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero bastó con que le enarcara una ceja y le dijese _“No necesito que me sostengas la polla para mear, cariño”_ ante lo cual el oji-azul negó y le dejó ir meramente tras haberle besado como si se fuese al otro extremo del mundo y no a unos cuantos metros.

*

Fue un verdadero placer poder vaciar su vejiga, pero fue un completo displacer escuchar el asco con que su nombre era pronunciado y ello hizo que se detuviera abruptamente. Desde crío su madre siempre le dijo que hiciera oídos sordos ante los comentarios del resto y realmente lo intentaba, pero eran los contextos lo que lo perturbaban o el hecho de haber reconocido la voz.

Se trataba de Theodore Birdwhistle, uno de los _“amigos”_ que Louis le había presentado durante la primera cena a la que asistieron como Tomlinson-Styles y que parecía ser un miembro permanente en su círculo social, puesto que solía verle con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría.

—… elegir a ese chiquillo fue un error — continuó parloteando Birdwhistle —. Puedo ver la mano de alguien tras esa relación.

—No me digas que estás celoso, primor — se mofó un hombre de cabello artificialmente cano, al cual había visto dos o tres veces en sus idas a pubs con Niall, Liam y Ed; Louis solía detenerse a saludar conocidos, pero a éste en particular no había mostrado el menor atisbo de querer presentarlo.

—¿Disculpa, Grisha? — inquirió Birdwhistle con un tono que prácticamente aullaba _‘Me acabas de insultar’_ — ¿Estás insinuando que tengo siquiera un motivo para estar celoso de ese repugnante Yeti?

—Lo estoy haciendo porque te conozco, amigo querido.

—Styles es tan sólo uno más en el contador, después de todo Louis siempre vuelve a mí con el rabo entre las patas — pronunció remarcando demasiado la palabra _siempre_ , lo que hizo que Harry sintiera un agujero en el estómago.

—Insisto, lo tuyo son simples celos, quiero decir, Louis luce bien con Styles. Encajan ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

—Porque así es nuestro juego, pero sé que él me ama.

—Si estuvieras tan convencido de eso, no estarías lloriqueando por el hecho de que Louis apenas y te habla en un solitario pasillo, y para pedirte que lo dejes en paz.

—Recuérdame algo ¿Cómo es que tú y yo siquiera somos amigos?

—Somos socios, ¿recuerdas? Tú eres el cerebro y yo el encanto, justo como Styles, pero él es ambas cosas.

—Me harías un gran favor si realmente lo quisieras para ti. Tal vez se trata de un simple capricho, quiero decir, Louis ha tenido bastantes juguetes en estos últimos años.

—Cielo, no creas que no lo intenté. Fui razonable y le pregunté a Louis sobre el estado de su juguete y me prohibió tajantemente acercarme a él. Jamás lo había visto así, tan posesivo, ni siquiera con el Jayden.

Convencido de haber escuchado lo suficiente y no querer continuar espiando, Harry tomó un pasillo diferente para volver al salón principal.

Sentía la garganta caliente y una molestia punzante bajo el esternón. No quería desconfiar de Louis, pero las palabras de Birdwhistle no hicieron más que perturbarle.

Por otra parte, el pasado solo existe en la memoria y el futuro en los sueños, y ahora estaba viviendo el presente.

Cuando estuvo frente a las pesadas puertas de madera del salón, caló hondo, maquinó una sonrisa y empujo las puertas.

Gracias a todo lo sagrado no se trataba de su fiesta, por lo que no debía fingir agrado ante lastras como Birdwhistle, por ello simplemente se deslizó por el salón haciendo conversaciones rápidas por aquí y por allá, después de todo algunos de sus viejos amigos estaban allí.

El problema es que se dirigiera hacia donde se dirigiera, nada le impedía escuchar lo que se hablaba de él y la situación se tornaba cada vez más molesta.

La bola de cotillas no tenía un rango etario ni sexo definido, pues gran parte de los invitados parecían tener una especie de fijación con él, si no se trataba de la abrupta forma en que comenzó su relación con Louis, se trataba de lo disparejos que lucían, porque en palabras Mia Stacey _“Harry luce como un Yeti”_ , o se llenaban la boca hablando de la forma tan _“vulgar”_ que tenía de vestir y mostrar el pecho como lo haría una guarra, o acerca de los pantalones ridículamente apretados que solía usar, o los zapatos tan poco masculinos porque _“¿Tantos deseos tiene lucir femenino? Estoy seguro que mi madre tiene sus mismos botas, o al menos unas muy parecidas”_.

—Bola de ignorantes — masculló entre dientes.

Eran todos unas bolas de repugnantes patatas podridas.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de explotar, escapó hacia la terraza y se escondió tras una columna.

—Me cuesta creer lo cambiado que Louis está — escuchó Harry y casi gruñó, se suponía que estaba intentado huir de ellos — y por supuesto, no es malo en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, debo aceptar que me tiene sorprendida.

—No eres la única —escuchó a alguien reír y no reconoció en absoluto su voz —, Louis y mi hermano mayor tuvieron un algo, un algo que duró años de forma inestable. Pero parece ser que Styles lo tiene completamente hipnotizado.

—O tal vez está enamorado, Mel.

—Puede ser, uhm, esto me lo contó mi madre así que no es un secreto, pero se ha estado rumoreando que Styles está usando a Louis para recuperar su posición social y tiene sentido, al menos para mí.

—Si fuese así: ¿Por qué Louis? ¿Por qué no eligió a alguien con mejor reputación?

—Venga, Morgan, los Tomlinson tiene prácticamente un imperio.

—Pero no son la familia más adinerada de Reino Unido, si es lo que estás tratando de insinuar. Aunque admito que tienen una reputación excelente e incluso mi padre está intentando hacer negocios con ellos.

—Mira, digas lo que digas, continúo creyendo que Louis es un pez gordo e interesante de atrapar y si yo quisiera que alguien me reintrodujera nuevamente a mi antiguo circulo social, iría a por él sin siquiera dudarlo. Julius Tomlinson es alguien influyente.

—¿Irías a por él a pesar de que Louis tenga cierta reputación?

—Lo dices como si tú no saltases de cama en cama — Mel dijo entre risas —. Sexo es sexo. Louis es joven y mientras sepa cómo usar un condón, ¿cuál es el problema? Además se volvió puro y casto desde el tiempo en que estuvo con su asistente.

—Calder, la recuerdo. ¿Qué pasó con ella? Desapareció de un momento a otro, ¿crees que Styles esté tras esto? — inquirió Morgan con un tono cargado de gracia.

Tono que hizo que Harry rolara los ojos y continuara quieto. No es como si tuviera opción, a menos que saliera tras la columna y las saludara con una flamante sonrisa.

—Tal vez podrían ir y preguntarle a Louis qué sucedió con Calder — pronunció Gemma con un tono fuerte y seguro.

—Y por supuesto que nos dirá la verdad — ironizó Morgan.

—He escuchado que usó a Calder para encubrir su relación con Styles, ¿pero cuál es el punto de hacer algo así? En especial cuando tuvieron una relación tan fuerte que terminó en un lindo y bonito enlace — Mel dijo con tono molesto.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no es cierto? ¿Qué te hace creer que tuvieron una relación fácil? Si consideras lo mucho que nuestras familias se adoran, para mí tiene sentido esa historia sobre Calder.

—El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo querida — Morgan dijo —, pero aceptaré que tiene sentido. Es eso o la pobre de Calder está muerta y enterrada.

—Oh, Dios, ¿qué tan idiotas pueden ser? ¿Siquiera forzaste a tu única neurona a hacer sinapsis antes de decir esa estupidez?

—Creo que dejaremos esta conversación hasta aquí y amablemente nos retiraremos — anunció Mel.

—Bien dicho, Birdwhistle. Ahora, ¡lárguense! — escuchó intensos golpeteos de tacones y recién allí se logro relajar.

—Gracias por defender mi honor, hermanita — pronunció Harry, saliendo tras la columna y percatándose de lo molesta que ella parecía.

—Desearía poder estar contenta de encontrarte aquí, pero no, ¡joder! ¿Por qué no te defendiste? ¿Acaso escuchaste siquiera la mitad de la basura que hablaron de ti? — explotó la rubia con las mejillas rojas debido a la ira.

—No escuché la mitad — rió sintiéndose en el fondo agrio —. Escuché absolutamente toda la mierda que hablaron, pero hermanita, no fue lo primero y dudo que sea lo último que escuche de ellos.

—Debes aprender a defenderte — retrucó ella con mirada dura y pose tensa.

—Mira, vine aquí escapando de la horda de hienas que hay ahí dentro. Estoy harto de que hablen de mí como si fuese un maniquí, un juguete. Como si no tuviera sentimientos, porque definitivamente los tengo. Y no necesito que vengas a reprenderme, no en estos momentos — le dijo con un tono absolutamente calmo, pero lleno de ira, ira que no tenía por qué descargar con Gemma —. Dios, realmente desearía que papá estuviera aquí.

—Ni siquiera él te hubiera ayudado a salir de esta y lo sabes. El abuelo juego con su suerte y simplemente perdió.

—¿Qué quieres decir con simplemente? Él no jugó con su suerte, lo hizo con la mía. Y por favor, no conviertas esto en otro de tus ruegos para que perdone al abuelo, porque no lo haré — a medida que hablaba, la respiración de Harry se tornaba cada vez más y más irregular, podía sentir las mejillas calientes y los ojos húmedos.

Realmente odiaba que Gemma tratase de justificar a Desmond.

—¡Silencio! — vociferó una voz gruesa que petrificó a Harry, fijó su mirada en la punta de sus botines y odió el silencio, parecía ser como si tuviesen más de un espectador, pero se negó a mirar hacia los ventanales

—Ven aquí — escuchó la voz de Louis, pero ¿Realmente debía asumir que le hablaba a él? Tenía otras dos opciones, o tal vez tres, ¿o quizás algún espectador? —. Hey — éste pronunció y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry —, escuchamos gritos y... Casi tiran todo a la mierda — Louis rió suave tras susurrarle aquello en el oído, refiriéndose claramente al juego de póker que Desmond perdió contra Julius.

—Criajos imprudentes — pronunció Julius con un tono tan feroz como en su primera intervención —. Parece ser que no has aprendido nada en todos estos meses, Harry.

El rizado sentía el corazón golpear con fuerza su cara torácica y no pudiendo vocalizar nada, asintió.

—Fred nos está esperando — anunció Louis, deslizando una mano por la ancha y amplia espalda de Harry, logrando relajarle lo suficiente como para que levantase la mirada hacia él.

—No es necesario, es sólo una discusión entre hermanos — el oji-verde se forzó por articular.

—En realidad nos estamos retirando como familia, la abuela no se siente bien y realmente no podría quedarme aquí sabiendo que ella está mal, ¿acaso quieres quedarte con Niall? Si es así, no tengo problema, pero...

—Quiero irme contigo, Lou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca está demás decir que los comentarios son más que bienvenidos ʕᴥ• ʔ☝, y por supuesto, ¡¡¡gracias por los kudos!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde que hoy es Larry-aniversario, decidí colgar capítulo ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ
> 
> Sólo por si causa confusión, los números separan franjas de tiempo amplias y los asteriscos son escenas continuas o narración de un mismo personaje (Louis o Harry). Lo menciono porque pretendí agregar una escena con sexo, o algo así---, entonces quien no la quiera leer, puede omitir desde el 35 hasta el 38.
> 
> Cualquier error de escritura lo arreglaré cuando me percate de él :)

En el mismísimo momento en que arribaron en la Mansión, Lucille anunció que se retiraría a descansar y el resto de los miembros de la familia Tomlinson comenzaron a dispersarse rumbo a sus habitaciones. Julius aprovechó aquel momento para aclararse la garganta y pedirle a Harry que le siguiera hasta su despacho, dejando claro que la presencia de Louis no era requerida, por lo que éste le envió una mirada de disculpa al rizado.

—Te esperaré despierto — Louis prometió, besándole en los labios.

—Deséame suerte — le susurró Harry, rozando con sus labios la concha de la oreja del otro.

Louis se estremeció, Harry sonrió y Julius les dedicó un fingido gesto de asco.

*

Para cuando Harry encendió la luz de la habitación, esperó al menos ver a Louis durmiendo sobre el edredón, gruñendo entre sueños o hecho un ovillo abrazado a la almohada, pero no, se encontró con una habitación vacía, por lo que gruñó _“Grandioso”_ y apagó el interruptor de luz con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Cansado, se desnudó y se dirigió hasta el baño, necesitaba una ducha para intentar arrancarse la miseria que sentía impregnada en cada porción de piel como si se tratase de un tatuaje reciente y particularmente doloroso.

—¡Mierda! Me asustaste — farfulló el rizado al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Louis enfundado en burbujas y rodeado de pequeñas velas color perla, éste le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa y ondeó su mano, indicándole que se metiera a la tina con él. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y simplemente se sentó a horcadas sobre Louis, obteniendo un _“Uff”_ que omitió.

—Uhm, estás tenso — murmuró Louis, tras comenzar a masajear los hombros de Harry —. Creo que fue acertado esperarte con un baño de burbujas — y su respuesta consistió en un suspiro que había estado luchando por escapar de sus labios desde el momento en que se separó de Louis para seguir a Julius —. ¿Debo suponer que el abuelo no se portó muy bien? ¿Qué es lo que quería? — preguntó, sonando inquieto y preocupado.

Harry luchó por mantener la vista fija en los azulinos orbes de Louis mientras decía: —Felicitarme y reprenderme, algo bastante cómico, ¿no crees? Dijo que mi actuación como tu esposo había sido brillante y perfecta, y por sobre todo creíble. Y si no hubiese sido por mi… desliz al final de la noche mi actuación habría sido absolutamente perfecta.

—Olvida lo que sucedió con Gemma, incluso Mel y Morgan — Harry arqueó ambas cejas en señal de confusión —. Por supuesto que me enteré. Alexa escuchó parte de la conversación, me lo comentó y comenzamos a buscarte, pero claro, no te encontré hasta que tú y Gemma comenzaron a discutir.

—Oh, Dios, ¿cómo volveré a ver a esa gente a la cara? No sabes la cantidad de… basura que escuché durante la velada, ahora sólo será… peor. También escuché todo lo que esas chicas dijeron y con Gemma simplemente exploté.

—Tengo oídos, sabes, pero decidí no darles importancia, porque si lo hubiese hecho, habrían sentido que dieron en el clavo y que yo sólo quería justificar lo injustificable. Por otra parte, no tienes de qué sentirte avergonzado, para ellos fue una simple pelea de hermanos.

—Pero Julius dijo que… — comenzó Harry, pero Louis le interrumpió.

—Sé lo que dijo, pero fueron simplemente a causa de una mezcla de nervios y pánico, porque si el abuelo no los hubiera interrumpido ahí sí estaríamos en problemas, probablemente Gemma hubiese dicho algo que nos delatara, no lo sé. Pero todo está bien, lo prometo.

—¿No estás molesto conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Estuviste brillante e hiciste lo que te pedí, simplemente fuiste tú y es todo lo que me importa. ¿Hay algo más que me debas contar?

—No realmente, o sea, Julius habló acerca de un montón de cosas y se tomó el tiempo para contarme acerca de las dichosas reglas o tradiciones que un Tomlinson debe seguir.

—Y las odiaste completamente — Harry asintió —. Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, Harry. Acepto que el abuelo es bastante tradicionalista para sus cosas, pero sólo hay un par de reglas que se nos ha exigido y la más importante de ellas es lealtad hacia la familia.

—No todo fue mal, o sea también dijo que estaba feliz de verte feliz. Y necesito aclararte que no fingí en lo absoluto.

—Yo tampoco — Louis extendió ambas manos hasta Harry, le acunó el rostro y se estiró para poder tomar sus labios, besándole largo y tendido.

Les siguió leves caricias enfundadas en espuma y cítricas sales de baño. Un montón de risas y conversaciones sin sentido y Harry realmente lo agradeció, porque sentía el cerebro trabajar a mil por hora, tratando de procesar todo lo que le había informado el anciano y realmente necesitaba relajarse.

Julius, quien solía aparentar tener el corazón de piedra o tal vez ser un robot, por la forma tan mecanizada y calculada que tenía de llevar las cosas, se permitió lucir débil y entre lágrimas le habló acerca de su tesoro, de Baptiste Tomlinson y de la relación que llevó diecinueve años atrás con Desmond Styles III; sobre cómo el muchacho acabó con su vid,a y lo que le significó perder a su hijo mayor.

Sin embargo, el tópico principal fue Louis. Le contó acerca del episodio que vivió años atrás cuando creyó estar embarazado y Marc enloqueció debido a la prohibición que yacía sobre el  cabecilla de la familia, que consistía en básicamente no poder embarazarse.

El hombre no se estancó allí sino que le habló acerca de las metas y sueños de Louis, de la delicada relación que tenía con sus padres y hermanas, recalcando la ausencia de Johannah.

Harry se sintió como un intruso y deseó que todo aquello hubiera salido de boca de Louis y no de Julius, a quien no le correspondía revelarle algo que parecía ser tan personal que el oji-azul aún no lograba compartir con él.

 _“Sé que todo esto comenzó con rabia y odio, muchacho, pero no es lo único en que pensé cuando deseé unirlos. Baptiste jamás será reemplazado, pero cada vez que veo a Louis no puedo evitar recordarle, es por eso que tan sólo quiero verlo feliz. Puede que mis acciones no tengan sentido para ti, pero sí para mí”_ , había sido parte del monologo que llevó Julius.

Aquella noche Harry se durmió con la nariz enterrada en el cuello de Louis, empapándose de su aroma, disfrutando de sus caricias y de cada una de las palabras que dijo una y otra vez hasta que logró dejar de pensar demasiado las cosas y rendirse ante Morfeo.

31

Cuando el elevador trinó, alertándole que había llegado a destino, al departamento de Marketing y Publicidad, Harry empuñó ambas manos, percatándose así de la fina capa de sudor que se asentaba en sus palmas.

Sintiéndose absoluta y completamente nervioso, dio un paso fuera del cubículo e hizo el camino que se sabía de memoria.

Estaba allí para tener la conversación que había retrasado durante meses. Estaba allí para poder avanzar sin sentir que a cada paso se tropezaba con una filosa piedra que le hería la piel una y otra vez, no le permitiéndole olvidar el dolor ni avanzar con confianza.

Cuando Sophia le vio, un grito agudo salió de sus labios a la par que se levantaba de la silla tras el escritorio, para envolverle en un apretadísimo abrazo.

—¡Oh, Dios, tanto tiempo sin verte, Styles! — exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa radiante que acentuaba sus prominentes pómulos, algo que inmediatamente le hizo recordar al oji-azul.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya no soy Harry? ¿Perdí el derecho a ser llamado por mi nombre de pila, Soph? — él respondió con una pregunta y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Sólo porque eres un ingrato! Hace — utilizó los dedos para contar, exagerando la situación —… dos meses y medios que no sé absolutamente nada de ti.

—Te crecerá la nariz como Pinocho, porque ni hace dos días que te envié saludos con Li.

—Te perdonaré única y exclusivamente si accedes a visitarnos. Nuestras barbacoas no son lo mismo sin ti metiendo la nariz en la cocina y adornando la parilla con fatuas verduras.

—Eres una odiosa, ¿lo sabías? — se mofó de ella, agradeciéndole internamente, porque la pequeña charla le había relajado un poco

—Por supuesto — respondió y le miró durante un breve momento que al rizado le pareció eterno — ¿Debo asumir que te equivocaste de piso? Porque buscas al Sr. Tomlinson, ¿cierto? ¿O es que Zayn ya es digno de que retomes el contacto con él? — inquirió Sophia y Harry sintió que se le encendían ambas mejillas.

—Como dicen por ahí, nunca es tarde — respondió tras darle vueltas una y otra vez a una posible respuesta —. ¿Zayn está aquí? Vine estimando horarios, o al menos el que tenía antes de… ya sabes.

—De que rompieran — completó ella. Harry se removió incomodo, pero asintió de todas formas, no pudiendo mantenerle la mirada.

—Su horario ha cambiado desde que tomó el puesto de director a inicios de año, pero no drásticamente. Él está aquí, déjame anunciarte primero — informó ella, tomando el auricular —. Dale un momento para prepararse — dijo tras colgar el auricular —, estoy segura que debe estar checando si su traje está presentable o tal vez si su cabello luce perfecto — rió —, ya sabes lo pretencioso que es.

—No le veo desde hace dos o tres meses, Soph — farfulló, pasándose la mano por encima del cabello, estaba nervioso.

—Lo sé, no sólo soy su asistente sino también su amiga — dijo ella, acortando la distancia y acunándole el rostro para besarle ambas mejillas —. Deja de ser un cobarde, mueve el culo hasta allí y haz lo que viniste a hacer.

Harry quiso alegar que no era un cobarde, pero lo era. Si no lo fuese, la conversación que pretendía tener habría tenido lugar meses atrás, sin embargo, prefirió escudarse en lo herido que se sintió tras la forma en que Zayn hizo trizas por completo la relación entre ellos, con la actitud borde y ruda que adoptó en aquel momento.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a que Zayn gritase _“¡Adelante!”_ , pero ello no sucedió, porque él le abrió la puerta e inmediatamente le invitó a pasar.

Los primeros instantes fueron totalmente incómodos, uno sentado frente al otro, separados por un amplio escritorio de cristal y un repiqueteo constante por parte del móvil de Zayn.

—A veces me dan deseos de cambiar de número y no contarle a tu esposo, desde que descubrió los emojis que…

—Lo sé — Harry pronunció, apretando los labios para no sonreír ante la imagen, hacía poco había recibido un texto cargado de emojis que prácticamente parecía un acertijo —, un día llegó diciendo que se sentía presionado por el mundo moderno y me envió el primer acertijo de emojis estando frente a él — negó con la cabeza —, es tan crío.

—Aunque eso es algo que siempre has sabido — Zayn dijo, mirándole fijamente. Sus orbes oscuros prácticamente aullaban _“¿Qué haces aquí?”_

—Vine porque necesito hablar contigo — los nervios le hicieron farfullar.

—Y es lo que estás haciendo, Tomlinson — retrucó y el gesto de Harry se arrugó por completo, como si acabase de probar el limón más agrio del mundo. Odió tanto la forma en que Zayn hizo sonar aquel apellido que ni siquiera pensó en aclararle que en realidad era _Tomlinson-Styles_.

—No me permitirás hacer esto de la forma fácil, ¿cierto?

—Desde que no sé de lo que quieres hablar, no — respondió. Harry bajó la vista hasta el escritorio, dando con la figura de un oso tallado en madera, el bendito souvenir que Louis compró para Zayn semanas atrás —. No pisas esta oficina desde que rompimos y no hemos hablado a solas desde aquel día en la cafetería. ¿Le avisaste a Louis que vendrías? Porque si no, hazlo porque no pienso tolerar sus celos.

—Louis no es mi dueño — Harry respondió de inmediato, sintiendo un pinchazo de molestia ante la intención del otro de sacarle de quicio —. Vine aquí por mi cuenta, porque estoy agotado de sentirme así. Mal, culpable. Porque nada de esto es mi culpa, Zayn. Son Julius y Desmond los artífices de todo.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Tomlinson — el moreno volvió a deslizar, logrando molestar a Harry, quien se tomó un momento para inhalar profundo, inflándosele las narinas.

—Mi nombre es Harry — dijo, ante lo cual el otro roló los ojos —. No soy un apellido. No soy su apellido, soy una persona.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para presentarte en mi oficina así como así?

—Quiero arreglar esto. Necesito arreglar esto — Harry dijo de forma atropellada, asiendo las manos en los reposabrazos, odiándose por estar tan nervioso, se trataba de Zayn, no de un monstruo y menos un desconocido.

—¿Esto? — Zayn utilizó su índice para apuntarse a sí mismo y luego a Harry.

—Sí.

—¿Estás accediendo a algo que te propuse hace meses, pero fuiste lo suficientemente orgulloso como para rechazar? Después de que admití haberme comportado como un loco ‘joputa contigo.

—Tenía miedo — confesó —. Tenía miedo de que todo… de que todo lo que estaba construyendo con Louis se fuera por la borda si volvía a estar en contacto contigo — finalizó, mordiéndose las paredes interna de ambas mejillas.

—No entiendo.

—Vamos, no es muy difícil de entender.

—No lo sé, ¿qué pretendes obtener de esta reunión? — inquirió el de ojos chocolate.

—¿Paz? Diablos, Zayn, vine aquí porque siento que no puedo avanzar si no saco lo que tengo dentro. Si no te digo lo que he tenido en mente desde hace meses y que no he podido dejar de pensar insistentemente desde que… desde que Desmond me lo dijo.

—¿En _The Promenade_? — inquirió Zayn, enarcando una ceja, notablemente curioso, y Harry se preguntó si estaba fingiendo o si realmente Louis no le había contado palabra por palabra lo que había sucedido —. ¿Qué sucedió allí, hombre? La pelea con tu abuelo se expandió como pólvora. ¿Recuerdas a Oliver? Mi compañero de dormitorio en la residencia de estudiantes. Él estaba allí y… bueno me contó lo que vio.

—¿Y Louis?

—Dijo que prefería no hablar del tema — respondió arrugando el entrecejo.

Aparentemente el tema había sido sacado a colación de forma acertada, porque el cambio en el tono de Zayn fue drástico, pasó de un tono filoso a uno curioso, Harry se aventuraba a decir que preocupado.

—Desmond hizo lo de siempre, leerme como si fuese un libro abierto y luego arrojarme palabra por palabra como si fuesen picos de hielo. Sentí que me rompió — una risilla absurda y amarga escapó de sus labios, la cual prácticamente sonó como un sollozo —. Louis tuvo que lidiar con eso y ha estado tratando de recomponerme desde entonces.

—No estás roto, Harry.

—No, pero tengo miedo.

—¿A qué le temes?

—A ser desechado — borbotó y Harry sintió como si una tonelada de escombros se deslizasen por sus hombros, dejándole una sensación liviana. No había permitido que Louis sacase el tema a colación y no había hablado acerca de ello con nadie.

—Si realmente crees eso es porque no le conoces en lo absoluto — pronunció Zayn, luciendo incrédulo — ¿En serio crees que Louis te usaría para que tan sólo le proveas de un heredero? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Louis que conozco desde hace prácticamente siete años? — Harry no respondió, sus cuerdas vocales parecían no funcionar — ¿Qué jodidos hacen cuando están a solas? ¿Dejar que te dé por el culo hasta la inconsciencia?

—Eso fue humillante — el rizado dijo de inmediato, con voz estrangulada y sintiendo vergüenza.

—¿Siquiera hablan? Porque no entiendo, ¿qué diablos te dijo Desmond?

—Creo que fue un error haber venido — Harry dijo tras un extenso silencio en que sólo eran audibles sus respiraciones agitadas.

—¿Buscabas a alguien con quien desahogarte o hay algo más allí? Porque si sales por esa puerta, no te lo perdonaré. Termina lo que viniste a hacer — Harry quiso decirle que no tenía nada que perdonarle, pero se mordió la lengua y bajó la mirada — ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Dónde está el Harry Styles que no soportaría mi _“insolencia”_ y me mandaría a tomar por culo en menos de un parpadeo?

—Está cansado, Zayn. Está agotado. _Estoy_ hastiado de todo esto. De que no me dejes avanzar. De no poder darle a Louis lo que se merece porque no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo el abuelo.

—¿Tan crucial fue lo que te dijo? ¿Tan certero? Venga, Hazzie, cuéntame más. ¿Qué te dijo que hizo que decidieras utilizar tu valioso tiempo en mí?

—Que lo nuestro haya terminado mal, no te da el derecho a tratarme de esa forma — comenzó Harry, manteniendo un tono calmo, necesitaba ser escuchado, no echado a patadas —. Vine porque necesito arrancarte por completo, pero no lo haré si no tengo esta puta conversación contigo. Si no te digo lo culpable que me siento por sentir esto por Louis — sentía la respiración totalmente alterada, pero la poca cooperación de Zayn no hacía más que ponerle los vellos de punta. Estaba asustado, enojado, frustrado y un montón de malas emociones más. No te he dejado de amar, porque simplemente no puedo, es imposible, ¿sabes? Aunque tengo absolutamente claro que ya no estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero amar a Louis, porque… Mierda, dijo que me amaba — se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, nervioso — y quiero corresponderle, pero necesito dejar de sentirme culpable por eso. Por esto.

—Tu discurso es bonito, Harry, pero antes de que sigas vomitando todo lo que tienes en mente, respóndeme esto, ¿cómo pudiste pasar página tan rápido? ¡¿CÓMO?! — gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡No lo sé, no lo sé! ¡Simplemente sucedió! Tal vez me esmeré… tal vez me resigné. No lo sé, Zayn, pero… cuando comencé a conocerlo, me deslumbré, porque no era el hijo de puta que recordaba o que creía que era y que se esforzó por ser durante los primeros días tras la boda. Tal vez sea porque me encantó lo que vi.

—Yo sigo enamorado de ti — Zayn borbotó e inmediatamente Harry se cubrió el rostro. Necesitaba un momento —. Si tú me pidieras que te esperara, lo haría. Te perdí porque me resigné, te perdí porque realmente adoro a Louis, pero no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de no haber peleado por ti — a medida que hablaba, su voz se sentía cada vez más cerca, al grado de convertirse en un simple murmullo y al descubrirse el rostro comprendió por qué, Zayn estaba inclinado hacia él.

Dejó que Zayn le acariciara la barbilla, que le acunara el rostro con una mano e incluso que se acercara con la intensión de besarle, pero Harry giró el rostro, recibiendo el impacto de aquellos labios sobre la piel de su mejilla e impregnándose de pequeños pinchazos gracias a la barba del moreno.

—Nunca he sido del tipo que engaña a sus parejas — Harry dijo sintiendo la mandíbula apretada —. No lo hice contigo siendo mi novio y no lo haré con Louis siendo mi esposo. No me casé con él porque lo deseara, pero en estos momentos estoy con él porque es lo que deseo, lo que quiero.

El teléfono sobre el escritorio trinó de forma estruendosa, sobresaltando a ambos.

Zayn se humedeció los labios y dijo: —Te libero, o lo que sea que necesites para avanzar — le dedicó una sonrisa vacía —. Tal vez nunca fui lo suficiente para ti. Nunca pude ni podré ofrecerte lo mismo que alguien rico. Pude llevarte de vacaciones a algún lugar cálido, porque odias el frío… Regalarte ropas caras que inicialmente te negabas a aceptar y que terminabas aceptando porque soy demasiado terco. Pretender comprarte una casa de campo, pero… nada se compara con lo que alguien como un Tomlinson te puede ofrecer. Nada.

—Detente — rogó Harry, restregándose los ojos, porque le picaban demasiado, pero no quería echarse a llorar como una magdalena —, eras suficiente. Eras… Dios, te amé demasiado, pero…

—Pero encontraste a alguien mejor.

—Yo le propuse intentarlo, ¿sabes? Al principio no tenía demasiada fe en que algo saliera, pero él… él se esforzó y lo sigue haciendo. Yo no pretendía que se diera una relación de tomo y lomo. Yo tan sólo quería divertirme, ver cómo se daban las cosas e intentar que las cosas no fueran incomodas hasta que pudiera divorciarme, pero… la idea del divorcio se evaporó demasiado rápido porque me encantaron todas las capas de Louis, era como si se tratase de una serpiente con infinitas pieles y cada una mejor que la otra.

—Me amaste tanto que ahora estás completamente enamorado de alguien más — soltó Zayn.

Harry le miró con los ojos astronómicamente abiertos y balbuceó un: —Yo no…

El de orbes cafés presionó el altavoz del teléfono y dijo: — ¿Qué sucede, Soph?

— _El Sr. Tomlinson está aquí_ — informó Sophia —. _Te vino a avisar que la reunión con el Sr. Theodorore Birdwhistle ha sido cancelada._

—¿Louis sigue aquí?

 _—¡Lo estoy!_ — escuchó la voz de Louis fuerte y claro, pero antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, cortó la comunicación.

—Sonaba desesperado, ¿a qué sí? Será mejor que no le demos motivos para que piense que estoy dañando a su adorado y pequeño bebé.

—Tú no eres así — Harry logró decir, negando con la cabeza

—Me heriste, Harry, ¿cómo pretendes que me comporte? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te mienta? ¿Que te diga que te olvidé completamente? ¿Que no duermo con la camisa vieja que olvidaste en mi apartamento? ¿Que no he soñado una y mil veces con recuperarte? Con cómo habrían sido las cosas si no he hubiera rendido de inmediato. Mierda, estoy completamente seguro de que si no te hubiese dejado ir así de fácil, esta conversación sería diferente, tú continuarías amándome de la misma forma en que yo te amo, y estarías reclamando acerca de lo realmente molesto que es recibir un acertijo de emojis y no sonreirías con tanto… cariño al recordar algo tan trivial.

—Zayn… Venga, vine aquí… Mierda, sé que fue egoísta venir, pero realmente necesitaba decirte todo esto. Sacarlo de mi mente. No para herirte, porque no creí que tú aún… no después de todo este tiempo.

—Tal vez es tiempo de que siga tu ejemplo y pase página. Tengo una novia preciosa, ¿sabes? Su nombre es Perrie — el teléfono trinó y Harry se removió incómodo al pensar en que Louis se estaba mordiendo las uñas cavilando qué demonios estaba sucediendo en la oficina de Zayn y desconfiando como un loco —. Una vez Louis me dijo _“No quiero que Harry se quede conmigo sólo porque tendremos un bebé”._ Tiempo atrás, antes de que sucediera todo esto — Zayn gesticuló sin sentido — tu hermana le tatuó la mano en la cara por simplemente decir que eras una obra de arte. Creo que por eso jamás quise que supieran acerca del otro, de forzar una amistad entre ustedes, porque pese a que Louis dijo que antes no sentía nada por ti…. Claro, aparte de lujuria, y no es algo que él haya dicho, el cobardica no lo aceptó.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que le gustabas o al menos atraías antes de que se casaran. Creo que por eso accedió. Una vez Julius le dijo que siempre supo que tú eras el indicado para él.

—Lo sé, el mismo Julius me lo dijo días atrás. La parte de ser el indicado para él — Harry aclaró.

Zayn estiró la mano hasta el rizado, quien le miró sin comprender, por lo que el primero dijo: —Vamos a hacer una tregua, Styles, porque no sé si pueda volver a verte como un simple amigo, pero podemos ser educados el uno con el otro, por Louis.

—Por nosotros, Zayn. Por tú y yo — dijo parándose de la silla y en vez de tomarle la mano, le abrazó fuertemente —. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido esto para mí. Perderte de la forma en que lo hice, en tener que renunciar a ti, pero lo hice porque no iba a arruinar tu vida. Mírame a mí, discutí con mi abuelo ¿Y qué obtuve? Ser despedido y a lo único que puedo aspirar de ahora en adelante es a ser prácticamente un mantenido con un trabajo en lo absoluto relacionado con nada de lo que he estudiado — Harry rió, pero esta vez con gracia, sentía el corazón un poco más liviano.

—¿Ah, sí? — dijo Zayn, inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Ahora seré un _personal trainer_ más del gimnasio de Ben.

Una carcajada genuina escapó de los labios del de orbes chocolate, el cual rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la manga del saco.

—Sonaste como un mártir, sabes. Pero debes aceptar que adorarás ese trabajo.

Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en los labios de Harry mientras asentía.

Zayn se inclinó y presionó un beso sobre los resecos labios del de ojos verdes, quien se alejó de inmediato.

—Ese fue un beso de despedida, pendejo mojigato — informó, para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta. Tomó el pomo y se giró hacia Harry y dijo: —Límpiate esas lágrimas o me meterás en problemas con tu esposo, Harry Tomlinson-Styles.

32 

La conversación con Zayn le ayudó para despejarse, pero aún sentía la necesidad de sacar una tema tras otro, hasta sentir que nada le retenía.

*

—En algún momento creí que te repugnaba porque eras tan reacio a tocarme — comenzó Harry, llenando el silencio que les azolaba desde hace unos minutos, cuando apagaron las luces y pretendieron dormir, mas la respiración irregular de Louis permitía al oji-verde saber que estaba tan despierto como él.

—Creo que tienes una predilección en sacar estos temas a colación cuando todo está completamente oscuro. El cielo está tan nublado que ni siquiera puedo valerme de la luna para ver tu rostro.

—Es mejor de esta forma, no quiero que veas mi expresión en estos momentos, me daría vergüenza — confesó y no tardó en sentir los dedos de Louis recorrerle el rostro.

—Pero puedo palpar tu rostro para leerte y puedo poner especial atención en tu tono — aquello brotó una sonrisa en el oji-verde y no tardó en sentir los dígitos de Louis recorrerle los labios, dejándole una sensación de cosquilla —. Nunca me has repugnado, ni siquiera cuando me desagradabas por simplemente ser un Styles. Siempre admiré tus rizos, me encantaban tus rizos; también tus ojos y por sobretodo, tus hoyuelos, o todo de ti, en realidad.

—Mientes.

—Shh, nunca debes interrumpir a un adulto cuando está hablando, ¿acaso no te lo enseñó, Anne?

—Eres insoportable, mejor sigue con tu perorata Sr. Adulto.

—Perfecto. Bien, como estaba diciendo, siempre me fue imposible quitarte los ojos de encima, tenías algo magnético y lo continúas teniendo. Esto no es algo que le haya dicho a alguien, así que sería completamente inútil que lo consultes con Gemma o Zayn.

—¿Acaso te gusté en el pasado? — inquirió Harry, realmente curioso.

—No de la forma en que probablemente estás pensando, porque sólo puedo pensar en la palabra atracción. Me gustaba tu capa, tu cascara, lo que podía observar desde lejos. No me gustabas _tú_ como persona, porque no te conocía y tampoco me sentía inclinado a conocerte. Tenía este odio irracional contra tu familia que no me permitía querer ver más allá.

—¿Entonces por qué, Lou?

—Por qué, ¿qué?

—Me hiciste sentir rechazado. Hiciste que mi confianza flaqueara. Me recuerdo en más ocasiones de las que quisiera recordar parándome frente a un espejo y preguntarme por qué no era lo suficientemente bonito para que me miraras de la forma en que tanto ansiaba. Quiero decir, lo hacías, a veces, pero no lo suficiente. Yo quería más. Necesitaba más.

—Eres hermoso, amor — Louis susurró, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz, y Harry movió la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a su piel, adorando cómo sonaban aquellas cuatro letras —. Nunca te rechacé, o al menos no conscientemente — dijo depositando un húmedo beso al inicio de la mandíbula antes de volver a su posición anterior —. Sólo tenía en mente de que no importaba cuánto te deseara o cuánto quisiera hacerte el amor, porque realmente quería respetar tus espacios, tus tiempos. No quería que te sintieras obligado a tener sexo conmigo, porque — Louis pasó saliva por su garganta de forma audible, lo que hizo a Harry notar sus nervios y se pregunto _¿Por qué?_ —… Fuimos criados con diferentes concepciones, ¿sí?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? Quiero decir, sí, estoy consciente de que nuestras familias son diferentes, en especial la forma en que fuimos criados. Mis padres estuvieron tras de nosotros todo el tiempo, en cambio tú…

—Venga, eso no es algo malo. Adoro a mamá, pero su instinto materno es… digamos que es algo extraño. Sé que me ama, pero… bueno, Grace ha sido la encargada de criar a los Tomlinson desde siempre y antes de ella la encargada fue su madre, entonces… eso.

—Johannah es más esposa que madre — pronunció Harry sin poder evitarlo. Llevaba pensándolo desde su primera semana en la Mansión Tomlinson y al fin decirlo era como liberarse.

—Y aún así la amo, Harry. Siempre será la persona que más amaré en esta vida, porque ella me dio la vida, ¿sabes? Suena ridículamente cursi, pero es lo que pienso. Y jamás me ha dejado solo, siempre ha estado conmigo cuando la he necesitado — rió —, no es tan mala como crees. Además tengo a mis cuatro hermanas, a Gracie y por supuesto, a la abuela.

—Y es por eso que tienes todas esas ideas, Julius y Lucille son quienes han hecho el real papel de padres.

—Estamos perdiendo el punto — Louis comenzó, reanudó sus caricias sobre la piel de Harry y continuó —. Mira, un matrimonio arreglado en mi familia no es inusual. Entonces… para mí esto es un para siempre, Harry. Yo realmente no veo el divorcio como una opción y menos ahora cuando — tomó una gran bocanada de aire y Harry estuvo casi seguro de que se estaba mordiendo los labios, ideando cómo decir lo que creía saber que diría — realmente quiero esto, cuando siento esto por ti. Dime egoísta, pero no soporto la idea de dejarte ir. Al menos no sin antes luchar por ti, sin intentar conquistarte y hacer todo lo que pueda para que te enamores de mí.

—¿Quién lo diría? Eres tan cursi, Loubear — Harry dijo, rodeando los brazos por la cintura del oji-azul y apegándolo más a sí —. Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta esto, lo juro. Me haces sentir que soy el único para ti.

—Siempre supe que eras un gatito cursi, así que nada de lo que digas puede sorprenderme.

—Te adoro, ¿sí? No lo olvides jamás — pronunció Harry y su sonrisa se acentuó aún más cuando sintió los dedos de Louis acariciarle los hoyuelos.

—Amo cuando sonríes para mí, Hazzie. 

33

Salió de la ducha realizando movimientos lentos de cuello e intentando distender los músculos de la espalda, los cuales sentía tensos. Ya en su casillero revisó el móvil y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era, eran casi las nueve y media, y oficialmente era el tercer día en la semana en que se perdía una cena familiar.

Aunque hoy sería diferente, su destino no era la mansión sino su propio apartamento y Louis había prometido esperarle con una sorpresa.

—Así que era cierto — pronunció Desmond Styles III al ingresar al camarín de exclusivo acceso para personal —, lograste conseguir un trabajo.

Harry le dedicó una mirada llena de hastío y se giró para terminar de vestirse, pretendiendo ignorar al anciano. Tras un par de minutos que sintió eternos al saber que los ojos de Desmond no le habían abandonado, se dirigió a la puerta, pero el hombre de tomó del brazo, reteniéndole.

—Oh, y me mentiste, no estás embarazado — dijo el hombre de cabello cano, portaba pesada bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos.

—¿Tiene alguna relevancia para ti?

—Por supuesto que la tiene.

Era un golpe bajo, Harry lo sabía, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de dejar sin palabras al anciano, de sorprenderlo, ansiaba ver verdadero shock en sus iris avellanas.

—Así que — comenzó, mirándole directo a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar sonreír —, en teoría, si un Tomlinson estuviese creciendo en mis entrañas, sería algo absolutamente horrendo para ti, ¿pero qué hay acerca del Styles que crecía en Bapstie?

Observó las narinas del anciano inflarse debido a la gran cantidad de oxigeno que estaba llevando hacia sus pulmones.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Quién te lo dijo? — había abierto los ojos de tal forma que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saltarían de sus cuencas.

—Adiós abuelito — le guiñó un ojo y salió del camerino, dejando atrás al anciano, comiéndose la cabeza y probablemente cagándose de miedo ante la posibilidad de que Harry revelase su secreto al resto de la familia.

¿Lo haría? ¡Por supuesto que no! Una cosa era querer descolocar a Desmond y otra era destruir el corazón de su abuela, porque no importa la sandeces que ella le haya dicho en el pasado al intentar justificar las acciones de su esposo, no la heriría de aquella forma.

*

Louis le había sorprendido con una cena a la luz de las velas en la mesa de café del living. Le tenía spaghetti con camarones y crema — que juró haber cocinado sin ayuda, y aseguró quela prueba era el desastre que dejó en la cocina, pero aceptó haber comprado las ensaladas y el zumo natural.

—Hice algo terrible — confesó Harry tras sorber su pajilla y luego lamerse los labios, adorando el sabor dulzón del mango.

—¿Qué hiciste, gatito? — inquirió Louis, mirándole desde el otro extremo del sofá, ya que estaban sentados frente a frente, siendo ridículos y a ratos haciendo piececitos bajo la mesa.

—No puedo con tus apodos — rió suave, negando con la cabeza —, pero gatito en definitiva es mejor que princesa.

—Oh, Dios ¿extrañas que te diga princesa, _princesa_?

—Te odio — gruñó Harry e hizo el intento de lanzarle una toalla de papel, la cual lamentablemente cayó a mitad del camino, por lo que hizo un puchero.

—¿Qué es lo tan terrible que hiciste? ¿Te burlaste de alguno de tus alumnos _otra vez_?

—No esta vez — dijo negando con la cabeza —. Quería herir al abuelo y le dije algo que me dijo tu abuelo hace días. Le mencioné a Baptiste. Mierda, Lou, perdió por completo el color de la cara y casi se le salen los ojos. Disfruté verlo en shock, pero me siento… siento como si hubiera perturbado a tu tío.

—Se suicidó, Harry — Louis dijo para luego meterse un trozo de quesoa la boca —. Su alma jamás estará en paz, o eso es lo que dicen sobre los suicidas.

—Lo sabías y no pensabas decírmelo — balbuceó Harry, no era un reclamo, pero necesitaba decirlo.

—No era mi historia para contar, y no creí que el abuelo te lo fuese a decir. Tío Bapstie se suicidó en su despacho, por eso la abuela no entra a ese lugar. Probablemente ya te diste cuenta de que las conversaciones importantes se realizan en el salón comedor o en su salón de té preferido, pero no el despacho del abuelo.

—Me cuesta creer lo que hizo. Suicidarse por no querer abortar.

—¿Tú hubieras preferido el aborto, Harry? — Louis preguntó con semblante serio.

—¡Estás loco! — exclamó de inmediato —. Ninguno es una verdadera opción. Acepto que perdí la cabeza cuando creí estar embarazado, pero… no lo haría. Respeto la decisión de los demás, pero yo en lo personal no lo haría.

—Tío Baptiste es uno de los motivos por los que el abuelo te eligió o eso creo. Quiero decir, Desmond le robó su tesoro, y él creyó ver en ti el mismo lazo que tenía con él. O eso creo. Lo he pensado desde hace algún tiempo.

—Creo firmemente que deberíamos dejar de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Estamos casados y no hay vuelta atrás.

—La hay, Harry.

—Pero no es una opción que quiera tomar, Louis. Al principio lo consideré como una opción, pero ya no lo es.

—¿Cómo es que siempre terminamos con temas tan densos que arruinan completamente el ambiente? — lanzó Louis, mirándole con una sonrisa cansada.

—Porque podemos resolverlo y no arruinó el ambiente — borbotó Harry, deslizando un pie por la pantorrilla de Louis, acariciándolo — ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu día?

El oji-azul luchó con la sonrisa que quería hacerse de sus labios y le dijo: —Estúpido — para luego comenzar a prácticamente lloriquear sobre lo aburrido que fue su día, y tras meditarlo confesó que en realidad no fue tan aburrido desde que decidió que necesitaba un descanso y escapó de su flamante asistente para encerrarse en una sala llena de comandos y concluyó que era buena idea jugar con altavoces de los elevadores y puso especial énfasis en el fax que le envió al famoso Charles, su hermano, el cual consistió en básicamente dos fotocopias de su culo con las letras _N_  y _O_ en cada hoja.

—Demonios, Lou, ¿por qué hiciste eso? — replicó entre risas.

—Quería una respuesta tajante porque no pienso seguir manteniéndolo. Lo despidieron de su último trabajo hace más de medio año porque no supo controlar la polla y se metió con la esposa de su jefe, y no ha encontrado trabajo desde entonces. Qué pendejo — bufó —. No quiero que pienses que soy un santo ni un mojigato, porque claramente no lo soy, pero sólo me sucedió una vez y en cuanto supe que el imbécil era casado, lo dejé de inmediato, porque… — negó con la cabeza, dando la impresión de no saber cómo continuar —, odio la idea de entrometerme de esa forma. Oh, diablos, detesto la idea de la infidelidad. Y si alguna vez lo haces, simplemente te cortaré la polla.

—Me fuiste infiel, Louis — Harry dijo intentando mantener un semblante serio, pero realmente no podía.

—Un papel no significa nada si no estás en ello y en ese momento no estábamos juntos, te lo recordaré hasta el último de mis días. Yo estaba… estaba tan molesto con todo el mundo que simplemente me comporté como un imbécil.

Harry se tomó un momento para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo analizarle y en realidad utilizando su tiempo para admirarle. Louis tenía labios delgados, pero una boca gigante y lo sabía muy bien porque en ocasiones la ampliaba demasiado para emitir una simple y pequeña palabra; tenía pestañas largas y llevaba todo el día con una [delgada franja color dorado con brillantes sobre los parpados](http://41.media.tumblr.com/b0d775d535c2c620d30e1e6b55b6dbaa/tumblr_nonyy79K601syou1io3_r1_500.png) porque por la mañana Phoebe dijo necesitar probar su delineador nuevo en alguien antes de aplicarlo en sí misma.

—¡No me mires de esa forma! — exclamó Louis, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos — Siento que me estás desnudando con la mirada, ¡me siento cosificado sexualmente! — lloriqueó, mirándole por entremedio de los dedos.

Oh, Dios, Harry lo quería demasiado. No, lo adoraba. Louis había resultado ser único y payaso.

—No puedo creer que hubo un momento en que creí que eras un hombre serio y devoto del trabajo. Eres tan diferente de cómo creí. Me haces sentir tan e… — _enamorado_ , pensó, atragantándose mentalmente y deteniéndose a tiempo para aclararse la garganta y decir: — encandilado.

—Simplemente soy como el sol, ¿acaso hay algo que pueda hacer contra eso? — bromeó, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuese un hecho irrefutable, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para intentar no sonreír.

—Termina tu ensalada porque tengo algo planeado para nosotros — informó Harry y tras pensarlo un momento comenzó a gatear sobre la afelpada alfombra color caqui, para llegar hasta Louis.

—Me encanta que al fin estés tomando la iniciativa, Haz —  murmuró, mientras el rizado se sentaba a horcadas sobre él.

Harry se giró y tomó  de la mesa el cuenco con restos de ensalada, tomates Cherry con queso fresco y comenzó a darle pieza por pieza a Louis.

—Casi puedo oír a Niall decirnos lo repugnante que somos — se rió Harry.

—Te diría, ¡deja de alimentar a ese hombre, por el amor de todo lo sagrado!

—En realidad diría “ _¡Por Odín!”_ , creo que jamás superará Thor.

—Creo que estoy ansioso por saber sobre tus planes, así que terminemos de comer de una vez por todas y por sobre todo, dejemos de hablar de Niall.

No tenía otro plan más que seducir a Louis con cursilerías baratas, tal vez caricias sobre sus puntos dulces, tal vez una mamada y un montón de besos.

—No me lo tienes que decir dos veces — borbotó.

Harry debía admitir lo mucho que adoraba que Louis le permitiera comportarse de esa forma, como si la diferencia de estatura y peso fuesen mínimas, como si realmente fuese un gatito, dejándole sentarse sobre él como si fuese peso pluma; la razón parecía ser que a Louis le encantaba mimarlo y de alguna forma malcriarlo.

Y realmente esperaba que hoy le dejase ser caprichoso y le diera lo que llevaba tiempo pensando.

Sumado a ello, desde que comenzó a trabajar en el gimnasio su libido se habría incrementado y cuando lo comentó con Liam, éste le dijo le dijo de forma muy casual: _“Son las endorfinas las que te tienen así, colega”_.

Necesitaba a Louis. Lo _deseaba_ , pero no como habían llevado las cosas hasta el momento, porque llevaba días con la idea de—

—Dioses, ¿en qué jodidos estás pensando? — se rió Louis mientras le acariciaba el bulto semi duro por sobre la tela del sweatshort.

—En ti no, por supuesto — respondió con una sonrisa llena de dientes, mientras deslizaba los brazos por los hombros de Louis.

—Por favor dime si estoy en lo correcto, ¿estás tratando de insinuar que pusiste los ojos en alguien más?

—¡No lo puedo ocultar más! ¡Es que tiene un culo fuera de este mundo! — exclamó Harry, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin poder quitar la mirada de sus azulinos orbes.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, tengo que descartar de inmediato a Zayn, Niall, Liam y Nick. Oh, y Ed, porque los pelirrojos no van contigo, cariño. Por favor responde esto con total sinceridad — le pidió y Harry asintió — ¿Acaso has estado admirando tu propio culo? Quiero decir, desde que te aficionaste a Pilates y yoga que tienes un culo estupendo, nalguitas de miel.

—Estoy feliz de saber que al fin mi esfuerzo ha rendido frutos — borbotó, mientras sentía las manos de Louis ser deslizadas por los agujeros del sweatshort  hasta sus mejillas — ¿Te he dicho cuánto me gusta que odies usar interiores en casa?

Harry prácticamente olvidó cómo respirar apropiadamente cuando sintió los dedos de Louis viajar entre sus mejillas..

No se trataba de sólo sentirlo acariciarle, era la forma en que la mirada de Louis le envolvía, la lujuria que veía en él, sumado a la forma en que sonreía, como si supiera el exacto efecto que tenía en él.

Como si gozara verle extasiado con una nimia caricia.

—Quiero tu culo — Harry balbuceó, sintiéndose embobado debido al flujo que leía en los orbes de Louis, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y una carcajada aguda le brotó con fuerza de la garganta.

Las dilatas pupilas del rizado se deslizaron hasta la manzana de Adán y simplemente actuó, inclinándose y deslizando la lengua a través de la columna de la garganta de Louis, para luego succionar aquella preciosa piel canela. Sintió bajo sus labios cuando Louis intentó humedecerse la garganta y sonrió complacido.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi tierno e inocente gatito? — jadeó Louis, fingiendo horror y sacando las manos de  sweatshort y Harry resintió de inmediato la falta de contacto.

Chasqueó la lengua y dijo: —Prácticamente he delirado con tu culo y ha sido difícil hacer la idea a un lado. No sabes la cantidad de veces que me he tocado pensando en lo que te haría, en descubrir tu sabor, Lou. No me puedo decidir por cuál posición sería mi preferida, si tenerte cabalgándome o tenerte sobre tus rodillas. Por supuesto que he pensado en otras, pero por algo hay que empezar — rió entre dientes como si la situación fuese realmente graciosa.

34

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se permitió ser _bottom,_ y por más que la idea hiciera que su sangre rápidamente viajase al sur, tenía un montón de aprensiones que hacía que sintiera las piernas como gelatina y un irracional miedo estancado en la garganta.

Aun así había permitido que Harry le guiara hasta el dormitorio y prácticamente le arrancase la ropa como un cavernícola.

La desesperación que leía en Harry hacía que sintiese una ridícula calidez por todo el cuerpo. Que se sintiera deseado, atractivo, _bonito_ — _como Harry había dicho días atrás_ —. No es que no se hubiese sentido así en él pasado, pero ver a Harry a cargo era exquisito y por sobre todo, era algo que hasta el momento no había sucedido.

—Venga, te necesito desnudo para esta empresa— bromeó Louis, deslizando las manos hasta la cinturilla del sweatshort, para bajarlos rápidamente.

Harry se hizo cargo de la musculosa y Louis le prácticamente comió con los ojos, tenía un abdomen trabajado y _Dios_ , ¿qué diablos sucedía con Harry que sus pezones estaban siempre erectos?

Atacó sus gruesos labios, colando la lengua y sintiendo de inmediato el choque de sabores, amarga cebada contra el excesivo sabor dulzón del mango, al que parecía el rizado haberse vuelto adicto desde hace algún tiempo.

Era precioso sentir real confianza en Harry.

Sus caricias ya no eran dubitativas como en un principio y lucía tan determinado que decidió no imponer sus miedos por primera vez desde que Harry había comenzado a insinuar que era versátil entre las sábanas.

Decidió que era tiempo de dejarse llevar y disfrutar, de dejarse embriagar por Harry y todo lo que estuviese dispuesto a darle.

De disfrutar como si fuese un crío en navidad.

Es que – a _brió los ojos e inmediatamente se topó con los verdes luceros de Harry, sintió dígitos recorrerle la piel y una palma abierta asentarse sobre su desbordado corazón. Vio sus rojísimos labios acortar la ínfima distancia entre ellos y colapsar contra los suyos, robándole el aliento por millonésima ocasión_ -… estaba _tantantantan_ enamorado de Harry.

Le amaba de una forma que no lograba comprender, le amaba como jamás amó, le amaba con todo lo que tenía y añoraba tanto algún día ser correspondido que en ocasiones no sabía cómo lidiar con el nudo que le crecía y crecía bajo el esternón.

Y es que… era algo que le costaba comprender, cuándo y cómo pasó de creer poder controlar cada una de sus emociones a perder el control de esta forma.

35

Los nervios de Louis eran palpables de tal forma que Harry sentía que le hacían cosquillas en la piel. Abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto y vio cómo le temblaban los parpados, encontrando absoluta y completamente adorable la situación.

Tenía a un hombre de veintiséis años absolutamente nervioso y estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, como si fuese su primera vez.

Le acunó el rostro para acomodarlo a gusto y profundizar el beso.

—Odio los condones — Louis confesó sin realmente dejar sus labios, por lo que fue más que nada un balbuceo, pero que comprendió de todas formas. Y… Oh, Dios, ¿acaso Louis se arriesgaría a…?

—Imposible — dijo, obligándose a dejar sus labios.

—Estoy intoxicado en químicos, Harry, es prácticamente imposible que quede embarazado incluso si decides correrte tres o cuatro veces dentro de mí.

—Abre los ojos y mírame — pidió Harry, desde que los parpados de Louis continuaban cubriendo sus orbes —. Louis, por favor.

—Confío plenamente en ti — murmuró mirándole, posando ambas manos sobre las definidas mandíbulas del rizado —. Quiero esto, lo juro. Confío en que no me harás daño, porque me quieres ¿Cierto, Hazzie? — asintió torpemente, sintiéndose corto de palabras ante la sinceridad que leía en Louis —. Hazme sentir bonito.

Harry tragó grueso y se preguntó quién era el hombre que tenía atrapado bajo su cuerpo.

Sentía el corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho, con una intensidad que sólo Louis le provocaba.

Era como si Louis hubiese quitado todas y cada una de sus barreras, para él, para Harry, porque confiaba en él.

Louis confiaba en él.

Louis le amaba.

Harry mismo se había sorprendido pensando y repensando una y otra vez aquel _“Estás completamente enamorado.”_

—Yo… No sabía que esto sucedería, p-pero ¿estoy distendido? Al menos un poco — le vio humedecerse la garganta y prácticamente escuchó el movimiento en Louis. Harry tenía la vista posada en su rostro, mirándole profusamente, como si un parpadeo muy largo le fuese a privar de algo que no debía perderse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Sentía la respiración irregular de Louis bajo su pecho, veía cómo se encontraba respirando por la boca —. Me duché y… Oh, Dios ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tímido? Esto es tu culpa, yo no soy así. Tú me vuelves de esta forma.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te tocaste en mi ducha?

—Y en la cama, porque la ducha no es el lugar más cómodo para abrirte a ti mismo, en especial si no lo has hecho durante meses. Pero estoy limpio y compré lubricante, está en la mesita de noche.

Harry estiró la mano y rebuscó a tientas en el cajón — _porque no pensaba alejar sus ojos de Louis_ — hasta dar con el lubricante.

—Es de melocotón, mi favorito — informó Louis —. Hay más por si quieres otro. Yo… ¿tal vez también me gusta que me coman? He fantaseado con esto, Harry.

—Parecemos un par de reprimidos sexuales — Harry dijo, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Louis y no pudiendo parar de reír —. E-estoy seguro que una vez que te haya probado, me volveré adicto a ti.

—Quiero ser una droga para ti.

—Ya lo eres y eres completamente adictivo, Lou. Con sexo o sin sexo — dijo acariciándole el cuello con la nariz, sintiéndole temblar cuando depositó un beso bajo la mandíbula —. Tu cuerpo es tan sensible — deslizó una mano desde el tronco hasta la cadera — y curvilíneo — rió entre dientes con ello —. Sólo quiero que te sientas cómodo, ¿cómo lo prefieres?

—De rodillas.

—Entonces ponte de rodillas para mí, ¿sí? Y si quieres que me detenga, dilo y lo haré, lo prometo.

36

Tenía la frente descansando en una almohada impregnada con la esencia dulzona de Harry.

Sentía sus manos separarle las piernas, largos dígitos deslizarse a través de sus nalgas, abriéndole. Labios besándole, acariciándole, succionando su piel, tomándose el tiempo para hacerle sentir cómodo con la posición y el acto.

—Harry, vamos, te necesito ¿Sí? ¿O quieres que te ruegue? —lloriqueó.

—Te adoro demasiado.

El oji-verde era ilógico, a ratos se enredaba con sus propias palabras o daba los discursos más largos sobre cosas tan pequeñas, a veces tartamudeaba y otras no.

Pero también había veces en que cuando se proponía hacer algo bien y lo hacía con sumo cuidando, porque Harry era un perfeccionista de primera.

37

Expandió generosas caricias por entre medio de las mejillas de Louis antes de decidir que no podía seguir con rodeos. Admiró el curvilíneo trasero, le separó las mejillas y comenzó proporcionándole un camino de húmedos besos antes de llegar a su agujero.

Sintió a Louis temblar bajo su toque en el momento en que deslizó la lengua a través de la hendidura.

Y por más dispuesto que Louis pareciera, no necesitaba espantarlo, por lo que se tomó su tiempo antes de poner toda su atención en su agujero, comenzando a  simplemente repartir generosos besos sobre su piel, haciendo un recorrido desde su espalda baja, entre los muslos de sus piernas, entre los pliegues, para finalmente volver a poner su atención entre sus mejillas hasta que sintió cómo los músculos de Louis perdieron la tensión inicial. Lamió la hendidura hasta que la zona estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda y apenas en ese momento comenzó a tantear con su lengua el primer anillo, comenzando a introducirse.

Tanto su olfato como su gusto estaban impregnados de melocotón. La piel de Louis aún sabía a lubricante y Harry deseó por un momento poder sentir el real sabor de Louis bajo su lengua. Se tragó una carcajada cuando el pensamiento de “Sabe a gloria” se coló desde alguna parte de su cerebro.

Dejó la mano izquierda acariciándole la piel del muslo, mientras utilizaba sus dígitos para acariciarle los testículos, para darle mayor estimulación.

38

 _Joder, joder, joder_ , sentía su cuerpo temblar ante cada la intrusión, calando bocanadas de aire de forma irregular, como si éste fuera realmente escaso y se negase a ser inhalado fácilmente, es que Harry prácticamente le estaba follando con la lengua.

Todo era tan exquisito.

Tenía las manos hecha puños acaparando parte de la tela de la almohada, sintiendo un leve sabor metálico debido a la fuerza con que se mordía los labios, intentando no ser ruidoso, tragándose cada gemido mientras alternaba mordiéndose los nudillos.

—Sabes tan bien, Louis. Eres delicioso — borbotó Harry aún entre sus mejillas, por lo que el halo de aire caliente recayó sobre su piel.

Sentía la polla tirante y goteante.

Las caricias de Harry eran deliciosas y acertadas, como si supiera exactamente dónde tocar, lo cual se debía probablemente a todo el juego previo que tuvieron durante meses, donde se dedicaron a tan sólo descubrir sus puntos dulces.

—No te detengas — logró balbucear y no pudo controlar el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando reanudó el contacto.

Louis se sentía difuso.

Hacía tanto que no dejaba que alguien le tratase así, hacía tanto que no dejaba que alguien cuidara de _él_ , que se preocupara por _él_ , que le diese placer exclusivamente a _él_ , que le tratara con tanto cuidado.

—Creo que es suficiente — declaró Harry, tras escucharse un _pop_ al dejar su piel y Louis lloriqueó al sentirse vacío.

Giró la cabeza para poder observarle y se perdió viéndole lamerse sus hinchados labios como si hubiese probado el postre más exquisito.

39

Los ojos de Louis estaban oscuros, el iris se encontraba siendo absorbido por la pupila como si de una lucha se tratase, tenía completamente sonrosadas las mejillas y resquicios de sangre en el labio inferior al intentar opacar cualquier sonido.

—Quiero escucharte, Lou. No te reprimas — dijo cuando sus miradas al fin hicieron contacto. Se inclinó y le besó la cadera —. Sólo estamos tú y yo — asintió en respuesta — ¿Aún quieres continuar?

—Te necesito — balbuceó asintiendo y girándose para sentarse. Harry se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas.

—Creo que realmente te gustó, mira lo duro que estás — Harry rió entre dientes, mientras deslizaba el pulgar desde la base hasta el glande, el cual acarició y luego se llevó el pulgar a la boca —. ¿Quieres que yo? — indicó hacia su polla, pero el oji-azul negó — ¡Hey! ¿Por qué? Soy bueno con mi boca, ¿o es porque…?

—Cállate y bésame — Louis gruñó, inclinándose para tomar sus labios y enrollar los brazos alrededor de su cuello —. Te odio, juro que lo hago — el mayor se sentó a horcadas sobre él frotándose contra su piel mientras exploraba su boca —.

—Sabes dónde estuvo mi boca ¿Cierto? — inquirió tras romper el beso

—Perfectamente, Hazzie — Louis besó sus labios de forma superficial —. He tenido demasiadas pajas y mamadas durante meses, ahora quiero tenerte dentro de mí. Me aterra, pero quiero sentirte. — gruñó Louis, repartiendo besos sobre la línea de la mandíbula —. Además tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, absolutamente toda la noche, amor.

—Te haré sentir bonito — susurró sobre sus labios.

—Y yo a ti.

—Quiero poder mirarte en todo momento.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te cabalgue la polla cuando prácticamente he vuelto a ser virgen? — bufó Louis, soplando su flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos y fue finalmente Harry quien le despejó la frente.

—Eres tan estúpido — arguyó, negando con la cabeza.

—Y aún así me quieres.

—Y No sabes cuánto — respondió, moviéndose y depositando a Louis sobre la cama.

40

Sintiendo sus propios latidos resonar con fuerza en los oídos, Louis se dejó embriagar por completo por Harry, por la forma en que insistió en prepararle con sus largos dedos hasta que estuviese lo suficientemente distendido para poder tomarle sin hacerle daño.

Por la forma en que pronunció palabras dulces y suaves mientras se hundía en él, asegurándose de que estuviese bien al grado llegar a ser molesto, pero en el fondo Louis estaba demasiado encantado con todo, incluso con los besos torpes con demasiada lengua y choques de dientes.

Toda la experiencia que acumuló a lo largo de los años saltando de cama en cama no le preparó en lo absoluto para enfrentar todas las nuevas sensaciones con que Harry le estaba llenando.

Harry era maravilloso, era único, era especial y por sobre todo, era suyo.

Louis se corrió ahogando un grueso gemido mordiendo el hombro del oji-verde con total intensión.

*

Lo último que Louis escuchó antes de caer dormido fue prácticamente un susurro: _“Nunca creí que esto sucedería.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo Louis es uhm diferente, como menciona Harry: "deja caer todas sus barreras", las que se supone que en toda persona sirve como escudo para que el resto no los hiera.
> 
> Nunca está demás decir que los comentarios y kudos son más que bienvenidos ʕᴥ• ʔ☝


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tengo mi laptop de nuevo, así que aquí está el cap ~~~~~~ 
> 
> Siento que el capítulo es cortito, pero es eso o me quedo por dos meses y algo sin actualizar :c es que el original se suponía que debería ser el doble, aunque eso es muy largo, así que mejor que sea así(?).
> 
> Cualquier error lo arreglaré en cuanto me percate de él (De todas formas, revisaré bien el fic y editaré cuando quedé libre de los temas pesados de la uni, por diciembre, creo)

Charles Tomlinson decidió su próximo destino en compañía del pomposo astro sol, el cual finalmente había decidido hacer notar su presencia tras tres días de ininterrumpida tormenta, y por supuesto, bebiendo un espumoso champagne que en realidad ya no podía permitirse.

Bolsillos que hasta hace pocos meses hilarantemente rebosaban fajos de dinero, en estos momentos no albergaban más que pelusas y restos de detergente barato.

— _Paciencia —_ murmuró para sí, fijando la vista en el poco champagne que restaba en la botella, tras un pesado suspiro cogió la botella y de un trago se bebió el resto, para luego aventarla  contra la cerámica.

Con un humor más que drenado, utilizó el poco dinero que quedaba en su cuenta bancaria para comprar un billete de avión con destino a Londres.

Desde el camastro, ubicado en la terraza, se giró y miró hacia el interior del piso y ahogó un gruñido al verlo vacío, pues cada una de sus preciadas pertenencias se encontraban en un container que hacía unos días había arrendado por al menos un año, puesto que mañana entregaría el piso a los nuevos arrendatarios.

Esperaba y que el arrendar un piso de lujo durante algunos meses, le permitiera ahorrar lo suficiente para poder escapar de la Mansión Tomlinson lo antes posible.

Dios, aún ni pisaba el lugar y ya deseaba huir.

*

Sintiéndose absolutamente furioso de que un hombrecillo de baja categoría le estuviese prohibiendo la entrada a la Mansión, Charles le gritó y ultrajó con palabras soeces hasta que el hombre accedió a comunicarse con la Sra. Tomlinson para verificar su identidad, pues su imagen no figuraba dentro de la lista de libre acceso.

Le sorprendió enormemente el hecho de que Lucille se haya tomado la molestia de trasladar su añejo trasero hasta el área de seguridad para simplemente verificar que se tratase de Charles y no de un impostor cualquiera.

En cuanto ella le reconoció, se echó a llorar y le rodeó en un apretado abrazo, mientras murmuraba lo contentísima que estaba de volver a verlo.

*

Horas más tarde, tras acomodarse en su antigua habitación y posteriormente bajar a cenar, entre todos le pusieron al corriente acerca de los últimos eventos en que se había visto involucrada la familia Tomlinson.

No le sorprendió enterarse que su excusa de madre se encontraba fuera del país, de seguro, en las garras de su buen y adorado Marc.

Pero sí le sorprendió que Louis y Lottie estuvieran ausentes,  y detestó la sensación de ser él el que debería hacerse cargo de sus hermanas pequeñas, no sus abuelos. Sin embargo, ese papel lo había tomado Louis desde el primer extenso viaje de Johannah a Moscú.

42

Realmente quería pelear con quien fuese que estuviese tocando con insistencia el timbre, porque su organismo le decía a gritos que era imposible que fuesen más allá de las nueve de la mañana y todo lo que deseaba hacer en aquella fría mañana de otoño era esconderse bajo las sábanas y permanecer acurrucado junto al calientito cuerpo de Harry.

Sacó una playera del armario, se la pasó sobre los hombros y se dirigió hasta el recibidor, mientras se sobaba inútilmente el trasero por sobre la tela del bóxer, porque la molestia no era precisamente superficial.

—Tan sólo te limpiaré, bebé — rumió rolando los ojos al recordar la escena.

Mas si era sincero, no hizo nada por detener a Harry de toquetearle el culo, porque estaba demasiado embriagado para siquiera negarse y alegar que tan sólo quería una ducha rápida.

Haciendo a un lado el recuerdo, abrió la puerta dibujando una máscara de molestia y dispuesto a gruñirle a quien fuera que había osado sacarle de la cama tan temprano, mas tan sólo boqueó al ver a Gemma Styles enfundada en un grueso abrigo color gris, luciendo pesadas bolsas bajo sus bonitos ojos.

Ella se inclinó y le besó la mejilla a modo de saludo, para luego preguntar: — ¿Te desperté en medio de algo importante? — sonriéndole de lado.

—Oh, calla, no es como si no me hubieses con poca ropa en algún momento y en realidad está playera es tan larga que parece túnica — respondió Louis, haciéndose a un lado para que Gemma entrase — ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? — le preguntó mientras le observaba colgar el abrigo en el perchero de pedestal ubicado a la entrada.

—Necesito hablar con mi hermano — ella pronunció como si le hubiese costado montones verbalizarlo.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento, pero no te lo permitiré — dijo con una sonrisa culpable —. Planeaba dejarlo dormir hasta las once, quizá las doce.

—¿Y por qué crees que te haré caso, Tommo?

—Vamos a la cocina — dijo ya dirigiendo hacia allí y esperando que Gemma le siguiese —. No sé si estás al tanto, pero consiguió un trabajo como _personal trainer_. Comenzó la semana pasada y llega a casa hecho papilla, por eso quiero que duerma un poco más — sin respuesta —. Tu mentor es una mierda, Gem, le bloqueó por completo de cualquier trabajo relativo a su área.

—Lo sé, ya discutí el tema con el abuelo y no dará su brazo a torcer. El ambiente en la Mansión ha sido terrible desde la pelea que tuvieron — confesó tras un pesado suspiro.

Louis se apoyó de espaldas en el desayunador y vio a la rubia rodeándose con ambos brazos, con la mirada perdida y aún en la entrada de la cocina.

—Hey, tranquila, sé que Harry estará feliz de verte. Aunque no lo admita, te extraña. ¡Y vamos, mujer, pasa y siéntate! No seas tímida, mi casa es tu casa — y tras no recibir respuesta, dio un paso adelante y continuó: —¿Sabes qué? Tendremos un desayuno como en los viejos tiempos, porque asumo que no has olvidado nuestro segundo año de uni. Dios, nuestros desayunos eran repugnantes, con demasiada glucosa y colesterol, pero prácticamente nos chupábamos los dedos.

—Si pretendías sacarme una sonrisa, felicidades. Fueron buenos tiempos — aún incómoda se acercó y le dio un inofensivo golpe de puño en el hombro —. Te he extrañado un montón, Tommo. Prácticamente me has reemplazado con Harry y no es justo.

—Esa jamás fue mi intensión, lo juro, mejor amiga — respondió envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo —. Pero… estos últimos meses han sido difíciles. Mi vida cambió por completo.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Quiero decir, hasta le permitiste ultrajar ese culo tuyo. Y no, no intentes negarlo, porque caminas de forma graciosa.

Louis deshizo el abrazo, retrocedió y le miró haciendo un puchero, a sabiendas de que lucía ridículo.

—Pues este culo mío disfruto de la polla de tu hermanito — sin reacción, aún —. Sus dedos son una bendición… llegan tan profundos, Gem — Louis fingió estremecerse y fabricó un sonoro gemido, obteniendo inmediatamente una falsa arcada por parte de ella.

—Sin detalles, te lo pido.

—Me comió el culo de forma estupenda… No, en realidad no tengo palabras para describir lo realmente talentoso que es Harry — y con ello Gemma gruñó y esta vez le propinó un puñetazo menos amistoso. Louis chilló y exclamó: —¡Oh, Dios, me has herido, mujer! ¡Te podría denunciar por violencia doméstica!

—¡Por amor a todo lo sagrado, es que se trata de mi hermanito! Puedes ser mi mejor amigo, pero estás hablando del ser con el que compartí íntimamente nueves meses en el útero de mamá — lloriqueó y Louis roló los ojos.

—Pero no la misma bolsa amniótica, dulzura (*)

—Ese no es el punto.

—Amiguita, no te hagas la mojigata conmigo, te lo pido. Y por si no lo recuerdas, te lo recordaré con gusto: Hasta hace poco adorabas escuchar sobre mis aventuras. De hecho, tu fascinación por el sexo gay llegaba a ser hilarante… y sospechoso.

—Dame tiempo, joder. Estás profanando la imagen que tenía de él.

—Bien, bien — roló los ojos —, entonces te complacerá saber que en realidad no tenemos sexo como conejos y esta fue la primera vez que permití que me tocara el culo — pausa, silencio, ambos se miraron a los ojos y al Gemma no emitir palabra alguna, Louis continuó —. Estaba aterrado y él parecía tan seguro, Gem — dejó escapar un suspiro y eludió su — _de seguro—_ inquisidora mirada, para dirigirse hasta el aparador en busca de la porcelana tan mona que compró el día anterior —. Lo permití porque nunca antes tuve sexo con alguien a quien realmente amara — balbuceó sin realmente ser consciente de sus palabras, mas cuando lo hizo, se congeló.

—¿Tú qué? — Gemma inquirió, traspillando aquellas dos pequeñas palabras debido al impacto

—¿Té o café? Deberías estar agradecida de haber venido hoy y no otro día — soltó una risilla estúpida y comenzó a hurgar el en la parte inferior del aparador, para tener algo que hacer y así evitar mirar a Gemma.

—¿Eres serio?

—¡Por supuesto! Todo lo que Harry tenía estaba vencido o por vencer, y me conoces, no me arriesgaría a abrir algo que podría estar añejo o agusanado.

—¡Louis, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero! ¿Lo amas? ¿Amor de amar? ¿Amor de estar enamorado? ¿Amor romántico? ¿Es en serio? — ella le bombeó con pregunta tras otra.

Louis, que estaba sentado en cuclillas, dejó escapar un gruñido y dijo: —¿No podías simplemente hacer como si no lo hubiese dicho? Cerebro estúpido — se recriminó, golpeándose la frente contra el mueble.

—Vamos, cariño, soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mí, lo prometo.

Dicho aquello, Louis se giró a sabiendas de que tenía el rostro bañado en carmín y dijo: —Siento como si me hubiesen licuado el cerebro, Gem. No me siento dentro de mis cabales. Me siento extraño. Harry me hace sentir extraño.

Gemma le dedicó una sonrisa con hoyuelos, se acercó y tomó asiento en el suelo junto al oji-azul. Ambos permanecieron unos instantes simplemente sentados y apoyados contra el mueble, preguntándose qué decir a continuación.

—No puedo decir que eso sea amor, pero creo que definitivamente Harry te provoca algo. Quiero decir, lo expresaste y usualmente eres terrible lidiando con tus emociones, cariño, ¿acaso él ha hecho que te vuelvas alguien más abierto? — Louis asintió, mas al no decir nada, Gemma continuó —. Harry es alguien… definitivamente sensible. No me malinterpretes, él no es una pieza de cristal que podría romperse en cualquier momento, sino que Harry puede lidiar con emociones y las disfruta. Ama sentir, ama el hecho de poder amar. El ama de una forma ridículamente intensa el disfrutar de ellas. Él jamás te hará sentir avergonzado por abrirte ante él.

—¿El culo?

Ella roló los ojos y gruñó: —Eres imposible, Tomlinson.

—Lo siento, lo siento — se apresuró por decir, palmeándose las rodillas —, esa fue mi autodefensa hablando. Me conoces. Mira, sé todo eso y es eso lo que me permitió decirle que lo amaba, es sólo que Harry me provoca un montón de emociones contradictorias, y es algo que en definitivamente no estoy disfrutando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es tan extraño al fin hablar de esto con alguien — rió nervioso —. Sabes lo desconfiado que soy y debido a razones obvias no me sentiría cómodo hablándolo con Zayn. Y realmente me avergüenza siquiera pensar en sacar el tema con Lots.

—En mí siempre tendrás una amiga, Louis. Casi me ofende que no hayamos tenido esta conversación con anterioridad — él quiso intervenir, pero Gemma continuó hablando —. Prométeme que la próxima vez que te sientas de esta forma recordarás que tienes a alguien que te ama sinceramente.

—Pero él es tu hermano, es incómodo. Lo usual sería que me dieras la típica charla de “¡Si lo hieres, te corto las bolas, Tomlinson!” o “Mi hermano está fuera de tu alcance, no pienses en siquiera acercarte a él”.

—Algo que jamás me vi en la necesidad de hacer porque nunca creí que mi mejor amigo terminaría casado con mi hermanito. Además, ya sabes, antes de este matrimonio arreglado nuestras familias eran literalmente como los Capuletos y los Montescos. No sé quién comenzó esa estupidez, pero aún me hace reír. Lo que quiero decir, tú sabes que te cortaré las bolas si hieres a Harry. Ahora, relájate y cuéntame lo que te tiene así de complicado.

—Desde que yo soy la víctima, tal vez debas incriminarte con Harry — bromeó él.

—Basta de jugarretas, te escucho, mejor amigo — Gemma dijo, palmeándole la pierna a Louis, y él asintió.

—Uhm, con él me siento seguro y pero a la vez desconfiado. Sentir esto por él me aterra, me hace vulnerable. El problema es que no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Quererlo. Tú me entiendes. No quiero, me agrada el sentimiento.

—¿Y cuál sería el problema?

—Zayn. Me aterra que en algún momento Harry decida que no soy lo que quiere y vuelva a él. Mierda, es confuso considerar a alguien un amigo y a la vez un potente enemigo — Gemma esperó escucharle reír tras decir aquello, mas su semblante permaneció serio —. Mierda, jamás creí que _yo_ pasaría por esto — Louis frotó las palmas de ambas manos contra sus muslos, creando fricción y dándose un poco de calor; se estaba congelando el culo y tenía piel de gallina.

—Tú creciste con la concepción de que el amor nace de la convivencia, de que es como una semilla que cuidas con sumo cuidado para que crezca sana y fuerte.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero estoy demasiado ansioso porque Harry sienta lo mismo. Me aterra llegar a perderlo — gruñó, juntando las piernas contra el pecho y pasando la playera por encima de ellas para cubrirse —. Quiero escuchar un te amo de su parte, ¿es mucho pedir?

—Te estás centrando demasiado en el concepto amor, Louis, y tal vez ese sea tu error. No puedo hablar por él y decir que te ama, pero sí te puedo decir que Harry es feliz en estos momentos. Es feliz contigo. Algo debes estar haciendo para que pese a la situación él sea feliz y se sienta cómodo contigo.

—Cristo, sabes acerca de cada una de mis aventuras o disque relaciones y relaciones y… Creo que tienes suficiente material para chantajearme de por vida.

—Y si te pusiera un chupito por delante, estoy segura que me dirías todo sobre Harry.

—Probablemente — retrucó, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y ella le besó la frente.

Pasaron los próximos minutos en silencio, aún sentados sobre la fría cerámica, abrazados y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—No es una situación convencional, al menos en esta época, pero realmente me alegro de que las cosas entre ustedes hayan resultado de esta forma. Hubiera sido desagradable verlos a ambos lloriqueando sobre lo mucho que se odian y lo doloroso que es estar más de cinco minutos en compañía del otro. Ahora sólo deben armar una historia creíble para cuando mis lindos sobrinos les pregunten cómo se enamoraron.

—Ridícula.

—Pero me amas y no puedes negarlo. Oh, no, ni siquiera lo intentes — Gemma canturreó y ambos rieron

Gemma se movió para besar la frente de Louis.

—Gracias, mejor amiga.

—¿En serio crees que Harry accederá a verme? Estoy nerviosa. Jamás habíamos estado tanto tiempo sin hablar o siquiera enojados. Y no puedo decir que yo haya estado molesta con él, pero sabía que él lo estaba conmigo, entonces…

—Es un hombre testarudo, pero estoy completamente seguro de que te extraña un montón.

—Bien, tengo una idea, cerca de aquí hay una pastelería estupenda — Louis enarcó una ceja sin hacer click —. ¡No debí haber llegado con las manos vacías! Necesito algo que me permita reconciliarme con la bestia de mi hermano, así que mientras yo voy, tú despiértale con arrumacos y prepáralo, porque no sé si estará feliz de verme.

—¿Quieres que lo ablande para ti? — preguntó el oji-azul.

—Louis William Tomlinson, espero que no haya sido en doble sentido — Gemma le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Louis rió nasalmente y dijo: —Por una vez que digo algo sin doble sentido y tú me malinterpretas. ¡Me siento herido!

—Ridículo.

—Me halagas.

Gemma roló los ojos y dijo: —¿Me abrirás la puerta, cierto?

Louis se levantó del suelo y fue directo hasta el refrigerador, para sacar una bolsa y dirigirse hasta el mesón con los electrodomésticos.

—Llévate mis llaves, están en el living, en la mesa de café entre los sillones.

Pronto Gemma dejó el apartamento con llaves en mano y Louis fue hasta la habitación con la pura idea de molestar a Harry hasta que despertase.

*

—Buenos días, Sr. Tomlinson-Styles — enunció Louis tras abrir la puerta del dormitorio y ver a Harry sentado a la orilla de la cama, usando los pies para jugar con la pelusa de la alfombra —. He traído este horrendo smoothie como ofrenda de paz — dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

En cuanto dejó el vaso, sintió las manos de Harry tomarle de las caderas y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, el cual continuaba tibio; probablemente no llevase demasiado tiempo despierto o al menos en la posición en que estaba.

—No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a abandonarme, William.

—Jamás te abandonaría — dijo con total sinceridad y su sonrisa se tornó imposible tras sentir los labios de Harry curvarse hacia arriba, pues tenía los labios sobre la piel de su cuello —, pero un pajarito molesto estuvo tocando el timbre y me tuve que hacer cargo. No quería despertarte, haz estado demasiado cansado durante los últimos días.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan considerado? — le escuchó reír y Louis ansió totalmente poder observarle en vez de imaginarle, por lo que se acomodó y terminó sentado a horcadas sobre él, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, y pronto sintió las palmas de Harry sobre su culo.

—Para que no te caigas — se justificó el otro.

Louis roló los ojos  y dijo: —No me engañas, Styles. Al menos no después de confesar tu pequeña obsesión con mi culo. Aunque debo admitir que no me sorprende. En algún momento odié mis muslos y ser tan… curvilíneo, pero con el tiempo descubrí que a los hombres le encantaba mi figura.

—¿Me estás poniendo a prueba, Louis? — inquirió estrechando los ojos — ¿Quieres verme celoso?

—¿Con qué motivo? ¿Acaso te tornarías diferente si el demonio de los celos se apoderara de ti? — Louis enarcó ambas cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—Mierdecilla — pronunció Harry, y Louis se carcajeó.

—¿Por qué no dejé que esto sucediera antes? Me encantas de esta forma — dijo antes de que el otro preguntase —. Te amé completamente anoche — Louis le besó en la nariz —, estaba tan aterrado y tú te preocupaste por hacerme sentir cómodo en todo momento, privilegiando mi placer por sobre el tuyo. Joder, en algún punto estuve a punto de rogarte que me follases más duro.

—¿Por qué no te gusta estar abajo?

—Me siento seguro siendo _top_ , eso es todo.

—Pero yo no te dañaría.

—Lo sé, contigo me siento a salvo — confesó y le besó la punta de la nariz —. Aunque no dejaré que te acerques demasiado a él porque — se tomó un momento en que batió sus largas pestañas, a sabiendas de que luciría ridículo —, debo admitir que arde un poquito. Aunque me gusta la idea de aún sentirte.

—¿Te herí? — Harry preguntó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Hey, hey, calma, sólo estaba fuera de práctica. No me heriste, ¿de acuerdo? Y si no fuese porque debemos ir a la Mansión, te pediría que me follases en este preciso momento. Lo juro, Hazzie — dijo moviendo las caderas en círculos.

—¿Estás probando mi fuerza de voluntad?

—Puede ser, porque tu hermana estará de vuelta en cualquier momento y la respeto lo suficiente para que no nos pille follando, porque debo confesar que un rapidín en la mañana es mi forma preferida para comenzar el día, o tal vez…

—Louis, si no te callas en este preciso momento, te juro que…

—Cállate y bésame, tonto — borbotó el oji-azul y se inclinó para tomar los labios de Harry.

—¿Estás seguro que…?

 _—¡Estoy de vuelta!_ — escucharon a Gemma anunciarse y Louis rió sobre los labios del otro.

—Tal vez te la podría chupar, porque no permitiré que salgas del dormitorio así de duro, mi amor.

43

Harry decidió que Gemma podría esperarles un poco más, por lo que tras correrse entre los labios de Louis, le cargó hasta la ducha y allí le devolvió el favor.

Si debía admitir algo es que estaba nervioso, hacía dos semanas o un poco más que no veía a su melliza, y esta era la primera vez en sus veinticuatro años que permanecían tanto tiempo sin hablar, pero él tenía un motivo, y por supuesto un orgullo que muy pocas veces sobresalía, pero cuando lo hacía, le costaba deshacerse de él.

Sin embargo, Harry no tuvo que hacer nada, porque en cuando ella les vio, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y con un tono ahogado dijo: —Lo siento tanto, H — deslizó sus verdes orbes hasta Louis, quien le hizo un guiño y se dirigió hasta la cocina, dejándoles solos.

—No llores, por favor. Yo también tuve la culpa — murmuró contra su rubio cabello, recriminándose mentalmente por ser tan cabezota.

—¡Ambos la tienen! — gritó Louis desde la cocina, y escuchó a Gemma reír.

Permanecieron abrazados, ambos en silencio y aún en el pasillo, escuchando a Louis trabajar en la cocina y maldecir de vez en cuando.

—Prácticamente no puedo creer que nos esté preparando el desayuno — dijo ella, inclinándose hacia atrás, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa pequeña y frotándose los ojos, lucía cansada.

—Se está esforzando, sabes. No es ni por asomo el imbécil con que me encontré al inicio. Me gusta mucho este Louis.

—¿Lo quieres?

—Sí. Las cosas entre nosotros son serias, pero creo que comencé a tomarle el peso a este matrimonio después de lo que sucedió con el abuelo. Louis se ha portado increíble conmigo — tragó duro, nervioso —. Sé que este es un matrimonio, pero me ha costado verlo como tal.

—Uhm, me estás confundiendo, cariño, ¿no le ves como tu esposo? ¿Estás pensando en el divorcio? — preguntó Gemma, enarcando ambas cejas, luciendo sorprendida por el rumbo que el rizado le dio a la charla.

—¡No! — Harry respondió de inmediato —. Lo quiero… a él, a Louis. Quiero esto, me gusta esto — dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de continuar, la expectante mirada de Gemma le ponía nervioso —. Lo que quise decir es que puedo verlo como mi pareja, pero me ha costado pensarle como mi esposo. Tú sabes que todo este asunto ha sido difícil para mí. No puedo dejar todas mis aprensiones de la noche a la mañana simplemente porque le quiero.

—Vas bien — ella le dijo con una sonrisa bastante marcada —, sé cuán importante son los conceptos para ti, por estructurar todo, por controlar todo; eres parecido a Louis en ese sentido — rió —, pero acabas de decir “matrimonio”, ¿recuerdas lo molesto que era para ti siquiera escuchar esa palabra?

Harry mordió sus labios, tratando de evitar sonreír, porque ella tenía razón y no se había percatado de ello.

Permaneció en silencio, esperando que Gemma continuara.

—Déjate llevar, H. ¿Sabes por qué al principio estaba tan molesta con él? Cuando se negó a dejar a Eleanor.

—¿Por qué no querías que me vieran como un cornudo? — intentó él, mirándole inseguro.

—A parte — Gemma roló los ojos —, quiero decir ¿Quién quería escuchar habladurías sobre su hermanito favorito?

—El único — aclaró Harry.

—Por supuesto — retrucó —. Estaba molesta porque conozco a Louis, somos amigos desde la universidad y sabía lo que este matrimonio significaba para él o para los Tomlinson en general, y por sobre todo, sabía que él podía hacerlo bien. Comportarse bien contigo.

— Dios, sueno como un crío de diez años diciendo esto, pero ¿Sabías que nos terminaríamos gustando?

—No, por supuesto que no. Creí que se convertirían en amigos, quiero decir, eso es lo que hace la convivencia, pero no, Harry Styles siempre encuentra la forma de sorprender a su hermana.

—No estoy arrepentido. Louis me gusta, mucho. Lo quiero, lo adoro, no sé. Ya dijiste, los conceptos son importantes para mí, y por eso no quiero apresurarme y decirle que le amo sin estar completamente seguro. No quiero herirlo, porque él dijo que está enamorado de mí, que me ama.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me encanta esto. Jamás lo había visto así. Tan… ¿comprometido? Tan… Haz, pusiste su mundo pies para arriba.

—Él es completamente diferente a como creí que era. Es un imbécil, por supuesto, pero es tolerable. Y por sobre todo, no es el tipo de imbécil que creí que era.

—Te lo dije — Gemma se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que él es alguien con quien me gustaría formar una familia. No digo que ahora… de inmediato, en este momento, no. No lo sé, pero no. Tú sabes lo que todo esto significa, lo que pasará. Cómo me siento…

—Estás divagando, cielo.

—Con Zayn estaba absolutamente concentrado en mí y en mi vida profesional, en todo lo que significaría un embarazo, fuese él o yo. En algún punto Zee llegó a decir querer cargar un hijo mío, pero nunca pude con la idea. Aunque… te diré un secreto — usó el índice para pedirle a Gemma que se acercara —, me encantaría ver a Louis embarazado.

—Pero él no puede.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Gem. Sé que debo ser yo, pero ¿Lo imaginas? Se vería tan lindo. Él es tan pequeño, tan curvilíneo, tan suavecito — Harry se cubrió los labios con el dorso de la mano, sabía que estaba sonriendo como un estúpido, pero tenía la imagen de Louis de aproximadamente cinco meses — ¿Puedes imaginarlo reclamando por tener los tobillos hinchados o exigiéndome salir en medio de la madrugada para complacer algún antojo?

—Te fascina demasiado la idea — ella rió y él asintió — Ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Y escúchame, Louis no es pequeño y él te matará si te escucha decirle así. Otra cosa, ¿qué hay de Zayn? Sé que se continúan viendo, el crío es amigo de Louis.

—Nunca entendí por qué no te agradaba.

—Cosas mías. Responde.

—¿Es este un interrogatorio?

—Sólo responde, H.

—Ok, me siento como la mierda por esto, porque Zayn dijo que aún siente lo mismo por mí, pero…

—¿Pero qué? Vamos, hombre, habla, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Harry roló los ojos y dijo: —¿Acaso no lo pillas? ¿No hiciste una sola conexión con todo lo que te dije? Dios, sólo puedo pensar en Louis. Ayer casi le dije que me hacía sentir enamorado. Fue algo inconsciente, lo estaba pensando… Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, lo juro, pero terminé diciéndole que me tenía encandilado.

—Uhm, Sr. Conceptos, parece que el cabezotas dentro tuyo te quiere decir algo.

—Lo sé. No he tenido tiempo para pensarlo apropiadamente, pero…

—Deja de pensar y repensar las cosas, hermano. Ya te dije, déjate llevar. Ambos deben hacerlo. Ustedes deben dejar de estimar cuánto tiempo debe pasar para que todo suceda. El hijo que sé que quieres llegará cuando deba llegar y ambos le amaran con todo lo que tienen. Tal vez será antes de que se cumpla el bendito plazo que estableció Julius o tal vez después. Tal vez será en unos años, yo no lo sé, tú no lo sabes, sólo Dios lo sabe.

—Pero yo no quiero divorciarme de Louis — protestó Harry.

—Y no tienes por qué hacerlo — Gemma dijo, alargando la mano hasta el ruloso cabello de Harry y desordenando sus hebras —, si lo quieres, simplemente permanece junto a él. Quiéranse, cuídense, respétense y sé que suena bastante cursi, pero con eso bastará, quiero decir, se supone que son las reglas básicas en toda relación, amorosa o no.

—Esto es lo que deseaba escuchar de ti, no… eso otro. Gracias, llegaste en un buen momento, hermanita — Harry se inclinó y besó su frente.

—¡Gracias a todo lo sagrado! — escucharon a Louis, ambos se giraron al punto desde donde provenía el grito, el final del pasillo y entrada de la cocina.

—¿Acaso tu mami no te enseño que no debías espiar? — le recriminó Gemma, y Harry notó el tono poco serio y totalmente burlón.

—Prometo que no escuché nada. Sólo les quería avisar que el desayuno ya está, y que no me quedé sin huellas digitales por nada, así que no permitiré que coman algo recalentado. Muevan el culo, he dicho.

Cuando Harry estuvo frente a Louis, le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y dijo: —¿Cómo alguien puede quedarse sin huellas digitales por preparar el desayuno?

—No le preguntes eso a Louis, por favor — ella comenzó, entrando a la cocina —. Al menos no causó un accidente. Hace años hubo una ocasión en que quemó tanto el tocino que creímos que había provocado un incendio, alguien del edificio se alarmó y tuvimos a los bomberos en menos de un santiamén — ante el entrecejo fruncido de Harry, Gemma aclaró: —Fuimos vecinos durante dos años y medios.

—Debido a nuestros apellidos, solíamos ser compañeros en casi todos los proyectos — aclaró Louis —, así que cuando superamos nuestras diferencias, decidí ser práctico y me mudé al mismo edificio, mismo piso y… literalmente vivimos junto al otro.

—¿Por qué no vivieron juntos? — preguntó Harry.

—Mi abuelo jamás habría accedido a eso — se rió Louis —, y después de todo era él quien pagaba la renta.

Entraron a la cocina, Harry inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar en busca de algún desastre, pero no, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Incluso el desastre que hubo ayer. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y en su lugar.

—Pásame tus manos — pidió Harry una vez que estuvieron sentados en el desayunador, el cual tenía todo listo sobre éste.

—Come tu desayuno, no quiero que se enfríe — pidió Louis, picando el suyo.

Harry molestó a Louis hasta que les contó cómo cinco de sus huellas digitales desaparecieron, ambos se rieron abiertamente del oji-azul cuando les dijo tras un encogimiento de hombros que simplemente tomó un sartén caliente porque olvidó que estaba caliente.

Usualmente Louis no era así de despistado, por lo que el oji-verde supuso que estuvo preocupado de ellos y eso le distrajo. La sola idea le hizo sonreír por largo rato.

*

Una vez en la Mansión, Grace les recibió y rápidamente se retiró, balbuceando algo sobre un desastre en el jardín, por lo que quedaron solos en el largo y silencioso vestíbulo de la mansión, avanzaron hasta el corredor que conectaba los primeros salones de la estancia.

Harry, que pretendía hacerse camino hasta el salón de té de Lucille, fue detenido por Louis, quien lucía inquieto, nervioso y no comprendía el porqué del cambio.

—¿Podrías ir con las niñas primero y avisarles que estoy aquí? Primero debo buscar al abuelo, hay cosas que debo tratar con él.

—No estás hablando en serio — retrucó, parpadeando rápidamente y comenzando a sentirse molesto.

—¿Qué? Claro que es en serio. Necesito tratar algo importante con el abuelo. Algo que no puede esperar.

—Me prometiste que hoy no trabajarías ¡Me lo repetiste durante toda la semana, joder! — estaban en medio del corredor y cualquiera les podría escuchar, pero no le interesaba, estaba molesto —. Louis, prometiste que tras tu charla con las gemelas sólo seríamos nosotros.

—Cálmate, ¿sí?

—No me digas qué hacer, no eres mi dueño — masculló entre dientes y con la mandíbula apretada.

Estaba molesto y Harry odiaba esa sensación.

—Perfecto, hablaré solo y si mi esposo me quiere escuchar, maravilloso, si no qué se joda — comenzó, consiguiendo que la molestia de Harry se incrementase —. Amo y me siento responsable por mis hermanas, pero últimamente la Mansión me hace sentir ahogado. Tengo esta sensación de que estoy haciendo mi vida dentro de cuatro paredes en un espacio que ni siquiera yo decoré.

—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de insinuar, Louis Tomlinson-Styles? — inquirió Harry, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose perdido, no entendía el punto.

—Que llevo días con la idea de tomar nuestras cosas y mudarnos, no me importa si es a tu apartamento u otro lugar. Pero sólo quiero que seamos tú y yo, Harry.

Ok, ello bastó para que Harry se patease mentalmente por haber reaccionado tan rápido, por no haber escuchado, pero en vez de comportarse conciliador, inquirió: —¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?

—La privacidad, supongo. Estos últimos días han sido agradables y no me refiero al sexo sino a quemarme los dedos preparándote el desayuno, verte sonreír al ver una decoración sencilla o tal vez poder hacer piecitos bajo la mesa.

—Tú me quieres — borbotó Harry, aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No hagas eso — Louis dijo, usando el pulgar para alisarle el entrecejo —, me dan ganas de comerte a besos.

—Tú me quieres — repitió.

—¿A qué creíste que me refería cuando dije que te amaba? — Louis preguntó enarcando una ceja, sonriendo

Harry negó con la cabeza, sintiendo algo cálido recorrerle el pecho, y dijo: —Tú planeando nuestro futuro mientras yo me comporto como un pendejo, Lo siento mucho.

—Mejor reza por mí, no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar el abuelo, pero sé que no estará contento.

—No le perteneces a Julius, Louis. Ojalá lo comprenda de una vez por todas

—Julius es como mi segundo papá, por eso temo que se sienta herido. ¿Dame valor para tener esta conversación? — picó, estirando los labios, pidiendo un beso.

—Creo que mejor te comeré a besos.

—Mis labios te esperan, dulzura — borbotó Louis y Harry le capturó entre sus brazos.

44

—No puedo creer lo cursi que te volviste, pendejo — [Charles](https://41.media.tumblr.com/236a90c9e18c89ad8548a973452937b0/tumblr_nk9r62H0PD1t11r9qo1_500.png) dijo, observando a Louis y al famoso Harry Styles comerse la boca desde el segundo piso, apoyado en el barandal y luego mirando la bolsa de M&M's que estaba a punto de terminarse.

Giró sobre sus tobillos y se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartían Daisy y Phoebe, tal vez podría tener un par de palabras con la preciosura de Styles antes del inevitable encuentro con el dolor en el culo de su hermano mayor.

45

—No lo acepto — fue la respuesta inmediata de Julius, Louis gruñó y se restregó el rostro con ambas palmas.

—No se trata de que lo aceptes o no… Quiero decir, por supuesto que sí, pero no.

—Estás divagando, muchacho — el anciano dijo, manteniendo el semblante serio.

—Abuelo, juro que esto no significa que los quiera menos o que me vaya a olvidar de mis hermanas, como tampoco que… no nos vayamos a ver, porque, venga, trabajamos juntos.

—Esta es idea de Harry, ¿no es así?

—Es mía, lo juro.

—¿Cómo crees que se sentirá tu abuela cuando se entere? ¿Y qué hay acerca de las niñas?

—No me olvidaré de ellas, lo juro. Sólo quiero tener mi espacio.

—Aquí nadie te molesta, William.

—Odio cuando me llamas William — lloriqueó Louis —. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué te opones, joder.

—Vocabulario — pronunció Julius, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

—Esta fue tu idea, tu capricho, abuelo, así que deberías estar complacido de que las cosas estén funcionando. Con Harry hicimos click y simplemente quiero que tengamos nuestro propio lugar. Vamos, no es muy difícil de comprender — silencio — ¿Acaso sabes la cantidad de veces que tú en particular nos has interrumpido? Pareciera que tuvieras un radar — roló los ojos y se dijo que ello era suficiente para darle a entender al anciano que les había interrumpido mientras cogían.

—Entonces, ¿te mudarás para poder follar sin que nadie te moleste? ¿Tan bueno es el crío? —Julius se burló, mostrando un atisbo de risa que ocultó rápidamente, mas ello fue suficiente para saber que iba por buen camino.

—Pueden visitarnos cuando lo deseen. Incluso las niñas podrían quedarse con nosotros algunos fines de semana, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece una buena idea trasladar a Marc. Creo que tus hermanas necesitan a sus padres. Charlotte y tú deben encargarse de sus propias familias.

—No lo digas como si las niñas fuesen una molestia, porque no lo son.

—Me estás malinterpretando, hijo. Tan sólo deseo que Marc y Johannah comiencen a hacerse cargo de sus hijas — silencio —. Está bien, lo acepto. Vete, deja tu hogar. Déjanos atrás.

Louis roló los ojos y con una sonrisa dijo: —Jamás podría olvidarme de ustedes y menos de ti, eres prácticamente mi padre y te amo. Prometo que no te abandonaré a ti ni a la abuela y menos a mis hermanas, ellas continúan siendo mi responsabilidad.

—Creciste demasiado rápido, hijo. Siento que te haya tocado vivir esto. En fin, acepto, pero necesito algo a cambio.

—Claro, claro, dime, ¿qué quieres?

—Son dos cosas, una más sencilla que la otra, pero ambas importantes. Primero, sé que dije que no quería que volvieras a Rusia, pero eres mi hombre de confianza, Louis, y necesito que te hagas cargo de un par problemas en Moscú y no regresarás hasta que todo esté resuelto. Realmente lamento decirlo, porque es mi hijo, pero no confío en Marc y no deseo que él ni Desmond arruinen esto, porque es una gran inversión la que estoy haciendo.

—Lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo, después de todo yo fui quien comenzó las negociaciones allí.

—Perfecto. Lo segundo es que te necesito a ti y a Harry con valijas listas para el próximo miércoles, de jueves a sábado atenderemos un evento que está organizando Rudolph Braunmüller.

—¿Alemania? — gruñó Louis y Julius asintió.

—Necesito que asistas con Harry. Tal vez le sea agradable respirar otro aire, conocer gente y hacerse de amigos. Además, sabes que el alemán no se me da tan bien, así que necesitaré de tu ayuda.

—Te conozco, ¿cuál es la trampa, Julius? Porque la abuela habla un alemán perfecto.

—Bien, bien, el esposo de Rudolph está de siete meses y creo que el muchacho podría ser una buena influencia para Harry.

—¿Por qué tanto el apuro? ¿Acaso me harás divorciarme de Harry si no se embaraza antes del año?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tú le quieres.

—Lo hago y por eso no quiero presionarlo, la última vez lo pasó bastante mal.

—Dentro de poco pasarás a ser el CEO de Tomlinson Corp., así que realmente necesito que asistas y te hagas de aún más conexiones, Louis. Sobre Rusia, Desmond y la srta. Gemma viajarán contigo.

—Uh, ok. Supongo que no habrá problema con que Harry viaje durante los fines de semana.

—En lo absoluto, de hecho es una ocasión perfecta para que conozca a Marc.

—Perfecto.

—Oh, oh, antes que lo olvide, Charles se encuentra en la Mansión. No sé durante cuánto tiempo vaya a permanecer aquí, pero espero que las cosas vayan bien entre ustedes.

46

La primera parada de Harry fue la cocina, tuvo una breve charla con Artie, el jardinero, quien estaba tomando un descanso.

Su segunda parada fue el salón de té preferido de Lucille, pero la mujer no estaba allí.

La tercera parada fueron las habitaciones de las gemelas, golpeó tres veces la puerta y una tonalidad extraña dijo _“¡Adelante!”_.

—Realmente no es mi intensión ser descortés, pero ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? — Inquirió Harry en cuanto vislumbró a un [hombre](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6a/29/3a/6a293a416fb3d7d24fc2477d20a454b3.jpg) de su estatura, de rasgos suaves, redondos, cabello castaño claro y semblante angelical.

—Creo que debería ser yo quien pregunté eso, ¿qué haces _tú_ en las habitaciones de mis hermanas? — preguntó mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Él es Harry! — dijeron Daisy y Phoebe al unísono.

—¡Oh! — gruesos labios dejaron ver una _O_ , a la par que enarcaba ambas cejas —. Así que tú eres el famoso nuevo miembro de la familia.

—¿Tú eres Charles?

—¿Dónde han quedado mis modales? — rió dulce —. Soy Charles Tomlinson, es un placer al fin conocerte Harry Styles — extendió una mano hasta Harry, quien respondió el saludo con una sonrisa suave, pero desconfiada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Gemma y Harry los menciono como gemelos, sería más claro decir que son mellizos, pero prefiero la palabra gemelos, y después de todo lo valido es "gemelos dicigóticos", aunque para qué especificar tanto(?). 
> 
> Como el capítulo está cortado, resultó ser más para resolver cosillas que estaban sueltas, peeeero las charlas con Gemma era necesarias c:
> 
> Nunca está demás decir que los comentarios y kudos son más que bienvenidos ʕᴥ• ʔ☝


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis queda temblando tras discutir con Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No debería estar colgando capítulo, pero... no me resistí a escribirlo. No es lo que pretendía que sucediera, pero es lo que surgió. Tampoco cambia mucho lo que tenía escrito para el 'anterior' capítulo nueve, aunque así no apresuro "ese capítulo".
> 
> Algo, no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos quedan, pero no serán muchos porque el final está escrito, por lo que puedo decir que el mpreg estará al final. No es lo que pretendía cuando comencé a escribir el fic, pero tampoco quería hacer que tuvieran un bebé cuando no se toleraban (Aunque ahora que lo pienso, podría haber sido una buena idea xd... quiero decir, estoy segura que lo leí en algún Drarry mpreg y... recordando, creo que pasó en Love Potion de Akiko, un fic que no dudaría en recomendar)
> 
> Cualquier error lo editaré en cuanto me percate de él.

Era estúpido, un miedo absoluta y completamente estúpido, pero que hacía que el corazón de Louis golpease con fuerza contra su pecho. Subió escalón por escalón repitiéndose _“Harry es diferente, él no es Jayden, no es Lukas, y por sobre todo, no es Theo”._ Sin embargo, eso no impidió que fácilmente se hiciera de la imagen de Charles intentando seducir a Harry con palabras suaves, toques inocentes y su puta actitud angelical, y ello le hizo hervir la sangre.

Su mano envolvió la manilla de la puerta y la giró con cuidado, pretendiendo no producir ruido alguno, para sorprenderles.

—¿Así que solías trabajar en una panadería, Harry? Uhm, ¿podríamos probar tus habilidades? A estás señoritas les encantan las cosas dulces — fue lo primero que Louis escuchó, y tras abrir por completo la puerta, les vio a los cuatro sentados tomando el té o al menos fingiendo hacerlo, suponía que por complacer a las gemelas.

—Buenas tardes, princesas — pronunció Louis, las chicas dirigieron sus miradas hasta él y corrieron a abrazarle.

—Te extrañamos, Lou — anunció Phoebe.

—¡Mamá nos compró un gatito! — informó Daisy, con una sonrisa tremenda, la cual Louis correspondió de inmediato.

—¿Así que mamá las vino a ver? — ambas asintieron — ¿Ella sigue aquí?

—Se marchó ayer por la mañana, fue un viaje exprés — dijo Charles.

Louis le miró y enarcó ambas cejas, quiso encontrar algo para mofarse de él, algo que le permitiera estar por encima de él, pero nada vino a su mente.

—No sé si Harry les contó, pero estoy aquí para hablar sobre su rendimiento académico. Recibí una misteriosa llamada de la escuela, aparentemente sus boletas de matemáticas no han regresado firmadas ¿Hay algo que deban decir a su favor?

—Hombre, apenas las has saludado y ya las estás molestando con asuntos aburridos — Charles dijo, rolando los ojos y dibujando una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

—Charlie tiene razón — canturreó Daisy con una sonrisa mediana.

—Lo siento por ti, Charlie, pero esto es entre las niñas y yo. ¿Me siguen hasta mi despacho? — las gemelas asintieron y salieron de la habitación, adelantándose.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un despacho? — Charles rió nasalmente.

—El abuelo me pidió que nos llevásemos bien y realmente deseo complacerlo, así que por favor, colabora conmigo — informó Louis —. En especial cuando tengo la impresión de que estarás aquí por un buen tiempo, porque estás en banca rota, ¿cierto?

Los orbes grises de Charles rápidamente viajaron hasta Harry, quien hacía tan sólo unos instantes se había deslizado hasta la puerta y estaba recargado contra el marco.

—No es por lo que estoy aquí ― farfulló Charles.

—¿Entonces es una coincidencia el que haya decidido dejar de mantenerte con que te hayas arrastrado hasta el lugar al que juraste no volver a pisar?

—No hagas esto en frente de tu esposo.

—Pon atención, porque no te lo repetiré una segunda vez ― comenzó, utilizando una pose altiva ―. Y te lo diré en frente de Harry para que no te atrevas a decir que no te lo advertí.

—Louis — comenzó Charles, mas Louis no le prestó atención.

—Harry es importante para mí, Charles. Él no es un simple ligue, él no es alguien a quien simplemente puedes olvidar tras echar un polvo; él no es como ninguno de los ligues que compartimos en el pasado, haya sido por opción o porque les sedujiste sin mi consentimiento. Y por sobre todo, él no es un objeto, por lo que te exijo que no lo veas como un objetivo. Por una vez en tu vida, respeta a mi pareja.

—Louis — su nombre fue pronunciado, pero ésta vez no fue el oji-gris, sino Harry —, las gemelas nos están esperando.

—Cierto, cierto — murmuró, aún con la vista fija en su hermano —. Espero que no olvides lo que te acabo de decir — finalizó con una sonrisa cortés, giró sobre sus talones y se unió a Harry en el pasillo.

*

La charla con las gemelas fue más fácil de lo que Louis creyó que sería. Ambas accedieron sin armar un gran berrinche a tener un tutor hasta que mejoraran en matemáticas.

Harry les prometió a ambas que sería él quien les conseguiría el tutor y elegiría a alguien agradable, tras escuchar la serie de reclamos contra el Sr. James, el maestro de matemáticas, quien casualmente era el rector de la escuela y bordeaba casi los 60 años. El hombre podía ser un genio, pero no era el tipo de maestro que un crío de diez años necesitaba, al hombre le faltaba frescura en torno a sus técnicas de enseñanza.

48

Dejaron la Mansión tras tomar el té con Lucille y Julius, momento que Louis aprovechó para contarle a su abuela que próximamente se mudarían. Cabe destacar que la mano de Harry estuvo entrelazada a la del oji-azul en todo momento, considerando que éste prácticamente temblaba. Sus respuestas fueron obvias, al menos para Harry, Julius gruñó descontento y Lucille dijo que había estado esperando aquella noticia durante meses.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el Charles tan encantador que conoció, en la posición que Louis adoptó de inmediato y por sobre todo, en sus palabras, las cuales en cierto grado le perturbaban, pero a la vez le hacía sentir un cosquilleo _diferente._

Le hicieron sentir especial.

―Estuviste callado todo el camino ― Louis murmuró, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento y a la vez se percató de que estaban en el estacionamiento de su edificio ― ¿Hay algo por lo que deba disculparme?

―¿Qué? ― inquirió confundido, mas ante la dudosa expresión de Louis, dijo: ―No, por supuesto que no. No. ¿Por qué lo creerías? Todo está bien. Te lo aseguro.

―¿Y por qué me lo tendrías que asegurar?

―¿Podríamos ir al bar de Ed? No quiero encerrarme tan temprano ― Harry miró su reloj de muñeca ―, son apenas las 8.

―¿Acaso no es temprano para ir a beber?

―No lo hacemos todos los días, ¡y por supuesto que no! No seas tan aburrido, abuelito Louis ― se mofó Harry y su respuesta fue un asentimiento de cabeza ―. A veces me pregunto si realmente existió el Louis fiestero del que tanto escuché hablar.

―Existió ― Louis retrucó y literalmente fue todo lo que dijo hasta que aparcaron frente al bar de Ed.

―Vendrán los chicos, los contacté por texto. Incluso Sophia vendrá. No estoy seguro sobre Zayn, a él no lo contacté, pero no sé si lo hagan los chicos o Soph ― el rizado dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

―Es una propuesta, sólo responde sí o no, cualquiera sea tu respuesta, no tiene la menor relevancia, ¿está bien? ― Harry asintió luciendo confundido, o tal vez intrigado ― ¿Me quieres aquí o prefieres que venga por ti en caso de que no quieras tomar un taxi?

―Te quiero aquí, por supuesto ― respondió de inmediato ―. ¿Qué fue eso?

―Sólo una pregunta. Vamos, bájate.

*

Harry estaba sentado en la barra, mordiéndose el pulgar mientras observaba a Louis mantener una charla aparentemente muy amena con [Grisha](http://41.media.tumblr.com/5e562805909053222e3d1fbfd7471aad/tumblr_nwubwiThop1tjr19yo4_1280.jpg), el amigo de Theodore Birdwhistle.

―Eres una bola de celos, Harry Tomlinson ― escuchó a Ed reír ―. Creí que no eras del tipo celoso.

―También lo creía, pero jamás había estado con alguien tan complicado. Hay tanta mierda bajo el puente, Ed, y a veces me supera.

―¿Louis o la situación?

―La situación. Louis es demasiado complaciente conmigo. Bueno, no siempre, pero la mayor parte del tiempo.

―Suenas agotado, ¿acaso los problemas al fin tocaron tu puerta?

―Mi relación con Louis no es precisamente el paraíso, sabes. No tenemos problemas muy seguido, pero definitivamente siempre surge algo. Nunca nada grande, siempre es algo que solucionamos rápido o porque alguno de los dos es muy estúpido, por ejemplo, hoy en casa de su familia casi armé un episodio porque me adelanté a los hechos y creí que me dejaría a mi suerte mientras él se encerraba en el despacho de su abuelo a trabajar. Bueno, además, me había prometido el fin de semana sólo seriamos nosotros dos.

―Entonces qué jodidos estás haciendo aquí, ¿no deberían estar en un lugar con menos gente? ― Harry se giró y le miró con una ceja enarcada ― No es que me moleste tu presencia, dulzura. Además, tu esposo me hace desempolvar el licor caro y deja buenas propinas.

―Extraño a los chicos, pero no quiero estar sin Louis, entonces reunirnos aquí es una ecuación perfecta.

―Claro, claro. Entonces, ¿por qué tu esposo no está aquí contigo y en cambio está hablando con un completo extraño?

―Está molesto, creo que fue porque le llamé abuelito Louis ― Harry no puedo evitar reír ante eso ― ¿Te das cuenta por las estupideces que llegamos a discutir? Quiero decir, no discutimos, al menos no aún. Y ese tipo no es un completo extraño, es un amigo o algo así, pero generalmente lo elude como la plaga cuando está conmigo.

―No parece del tipo confiable.

―Lo sé, pero son los amigos de Louis. Y si te soy sincero, si obviamos a Zayn y Gemma, él no tiene a nadie más. El resto son amigos por conveniencia. No digo que le convengan realmente, pero son amigos para pasar un buen rato sin profundizar en lo jodida que está tu vida. Amigos de eventos sociales.

―Así que ese es el tipo de vida del que te salvaste ― inquirió Ed.

―Así es, mi buen Ed. Sólo rescato a Niall y a Nick, aunque con Nick nos reencontramos hace un par de años. No le guardo rencor, pero realmente me hubiera gustado tener a alguien más allí. Niall fue estupendo, pero pasé de estar rodeado de gente a sólo tenerle a él.

La charla se cortó allí porque alguien más se unió a la charla de Louis y Grisha. Harry no lo soportó más y se arrastró hasta Louis con la palabra posesividad deslizándose por su lengua, proveyéndole de un sabor agrio y desagradable, y un vaso con vodka orgánico adornando su mano derecha.

―Hey ― pronunció con una máscara de dulzura, los tres le miraron con sorpresa ―. Harry Tomlinson ― se presentó y extendió una mano a Grisha y al extraño, quien se presentó como Stanley.

―Esto es lo que te pierdes por dártelas de trotamundos ― Grisha dijo a Stan, dándole una palmada en la espalda ―. Nuestro Louis hizo lo impensable, se casó.

―Me estás jodiendo ― farfulló él con real sorpresa en su tono ―. Cristo, por un momento creí que eras alguno de sus primos ― dijo a Harry ― ¡Pero felicidades a ambos! ― se turnó para mirarles, y de pronto Harry tuvo a Stan abrazándole ―. Te sacaste la lotería con Louis. Juro que no encontrarás a alguien mejor.

Aquello le hizo sonreír sinceramente y mirando a Louis, dijo: ―Lo sé.

―Bien, bien, basta de miradas cursilonas. Sé que Louis dijo que tenían una mesa y que estaban esperando a unos amigos, pero nosotros también estamos con algunos amigos y los suyos se pueden unir a nosotros. Juntos podemos celebrar el regreso de nuestro buen Stan ― propuso Grisha, con un brazo sobre los hombros del aludido.

―Stan, sabes que te adoro, pero tendré que declinar la oferta ― dijo Louis, luciendo incómodo.

―No hay problema, en serio ― respondió él, envolvió a Louis en un apretado abrazo y agregó: ―Realmente te extrañé, bastardo ingrato. Espero que si renuevan votos, me envíes una invitación. Esté donde esté, tú estás primero.

Aquello fue simple y rápido, porque Stanley Lucas se ganó a Harry de inmediato, por la simple razón de parecer sincero, y Harry en rara ocasión erraba sus primeras impresiones.

―No olvides que me prometiste una visita, Stanley ― le recordó Louis, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

―Sólo tienes que enviarme tu dirección y me tendrás engrapado a tu sofá por al menos una semana. Claro, si a Harry no le molesta.

―Los amigos de Louis siempre son bienvenidos ― respondió y se despidió de él con un abrazo.

Con Grisha la situación fue diferente, con una inclinación de cabeza y un tono totalmente diferente, Harry dijo ―Fue un gusto conocerte, ten buena noche.

Louis deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Harry, posando su mano sobre su cadera, casi apretujándolo a él, mas él no se resistió, sino que soltó una risilla y dijo: ―Stan parece alguien agradable, podríamos invitarlo mañana. ¿Te parece una barbacoa? Además le debo una cena a Sophie.

―¿Estás seguro de eso, Haz? ― inquirió y Harry casi suspiró de alivio ante el mote, era simple, pero su tono y el mote le fue suficiente para saber que Louis ya no estaba molesto.

―Por supuesto que sí, Lou. Tus amigos son mis amigos. Pero nunca me has hablado de él, ¿se pelearon y reconciliaron recientemente?

―No, en lo absoluto. Pero su padrastro lo envió a un internado en Suiza y luego Stan decidió que no podía volver a Reino Unido sin haber recorrido el mundo al menos una vez.

―Suena de película.

―Lo sé, mantuvimos comunicación por medio de postales y llamadas esporádicas, pero… Es agradable saber que está de vuelta.

―Puedo apostarlo. Ahora dime, ¿por qué no aceptaste la invitación de Grisha? ― Harry inquirió una vez que estuvieron apoyados en la barra, esperando a por los demás.

―Dijiste que extrañabas a tus amigos.

―Ellos también son tus amigos, Lou. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

―Claro, claro ― balbuceó y se giró en la barra para pedir una bebida.

―No me hubiera importado compartir mesa con ellos, después de todo apenas y les ves en eventos sociales. Jamás fuera de ellos. Incluso me atrevería a decir que me sorprendió que hayas invitado a Stan a casa.

―Stan es un amigo, un buen amigo, es mi mejor amigo de infancia. En cambio, Grisha es… Sí, podría llamarlo un amigo o tal vez un conocido, pero no alguien a quien dejaría entrar a mi casa, o en realidad a tu casa.

―Eso es extraño ¿Hay algún motivo para eso? ― Harry inquirió realmente curioso.

―Mierda, Harry, ¿en serio quieres tener esta conversación aquí y ahora?

―¿Acaso es algo que no debería saber? Y tenemos tiempo, desde que pretendía pasáramos un rato a solas, dije que estaríamos aquí después de las nueve.

―Preferiría que lo hablásemos en la mesa, no aquí en la barra.

―Vamos, entonces ― retrucó Harry, mas antes de dirigirse hacia allí, tomó el rostro de Louis entre sus manos y le dio un beso que le supo a victoria ―. Nada de lo que me digas hará que te quiera menos o te deje de ver de la misma forma. Todos tenemos un pasado y cada cosa que hicimos es lo que nos ha permitido estar aquí.

49

―No acepté simplemente porque no te quiero cerca de ellos, en especial de Grisha ― Louis dijo con la vista fija sobre un punto cualquiera de la mesa.

No era un tema del que realmente quisiera hablar, pero tampoco tenía nada que ocultar, y tal vez le sirviese para prevenir.

―¿Qué hay con él? ¿Es porque es amigo de Birdwhistle?

―Son socios. Y en parte... Mira, Harry, el asunto aquí es bastante simple, en el pasado no me importó demasiado compartir a mi pareja de turno, sin embargo, no soporto la idea de que alguien más te toque. Sé que no soy tu dueño, pero… me hierve la sangre de sólo pensar en Grisha o incluso Charles intentando algo contigo. Mierda, incluso Grisha me lo ha pedido en un par de ocasiones y no acepta un no por respuesta, joder ― gruñó con la mandíbula apretada y pose tensa.

―¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ― Harry inquirió, su tono era serio, mas no molesto.

―Eleanor no tuvo que pasar por eso. No la amaba, pero la quería y la respetaba. Y tú… eres diferente. Para mí eres diferente a cualquier persona con la que haya estado.

―¿Desconfías de mí? Y por favor, mírame a los ojos cuando respondas eso.

―Sólo desconfío de ti cuando se trata de Zayn.

―No sé cuáles han sido los motivos que te he dado, pero esa conversación no tendrá lugar ahora. Me intriga saber cuál es el problema con Charles.

―No nos llevamos bien ― comenzó Louis, no muy seguro de cómo llevar esa parte de la conversación ―. No siempre fue así, de críos éramos uña y mugre, pero él cambió. No recuerdo qué edad tenía, pero de crío pidió estudiar en un internado y cuando regresó no era el mismo. Aunque nuestra relación se quebró hace un par de años, dos o tres. No estoy seguro.

―¿También compartías tus parejas con él?

―Sí, en un principio ― dejó salir un suspiro pesado antes de continuar ―. Soy alguien desconfiado, Harry, lo sabes.

―¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

―He tenido cuatro relaciones en toda mi vida. Dos de ellas me las he tomado realmente en serio. Tú eres una de ellas.

―¿Eleanor es la otra persona?

―No, fue Theodore Birdwhistle, el socio de Grisha. ¿En serio quieres hablar de esto?

―Bueno, desde que escuché al mismísimo Bridwhistle decir que siempre vuelves a él con el rabo entre las piernas y que está segurísimo de que le amas, estoy absolutamente interesado en esto.

―¿Cuándo oíste eso?

―No importa.

―Sí importa, porque necesito contextualizarlo. Necesito que sepas que no ha sucedido nada entre nosotros desde que comencé con Eleanor. Theo fue importante y me costó un montón renunciar él. Fue casi una relación de tira y afloja. Pero él es pasado.

―¿Por qué estás conmigo y no con él?

―Por favor no lo digas así, Haz ― su voz sonó suplicante.

―No fue esa mi intención, lo juro ― el oji-verde se inclinó y beso su frente ― ¿Qué sucedió para que hayas decido terminar con él? Dices que fue tu otro importante.

―Charles. Sucedió Charles. De pronto llegó, se encaprichó con Theo y… resultó que él no se resistió demasiado. Charles podría tenerlo todo, Harry. Él podría ser el heredero de la fortuna Tomlinson si así lo quisiera. Podría alegar que es él realidad el primogénito de Marc Tomlinson. Pero no, el problema de Charles es directamente conmigo, él quiere absolutamente todo lo que yo poseo.

―No soy un objeto, Louis.

―Claro que no lo eres, cielo.

―Soy una persona.

―Lo sé y amo la persona que eres.

―Dilo de nuevo.

―Te amo ― Louis repitió.

―Me encanta oírlo ― confesó con una sonrisa tímida ―. Prometo que en cuanto esté listo, no dudaré en decirlo y te juro que no lo diré sin realmente sentirlo, así que cuando lo diga, no importa el momento o el lugar, seré absolutamente sincero y tú no dudarás de mí ni por un segundo.

―Lo estaré esperando.

El silencio se tornó incómodo y Harry gruñó, capturando la atención de Louis, quien le miró, mas sus labios formaban una línea recta.

―No, no y no. No te quiero ver así. Necesito verte sonriendo, con arruguitas alrededor de tus ojos, bromeando, interrumpiéndome porque de pronto quisiste besarme… Quiero verte a ti. Sé que las cosas no siempre resultan como quisiéramos, pero todo sucede por algo, Lou. Tal vez si Charles no hubiera intervenido en esa relación, tú y yo no estaríamos aquí ― Harry entrelazó y sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Louis.

―¿Interrumpimos algo importante? ― Inquirió Niall, golpeando la mesa y sobresaltándoles.

Ambos les miraron, y antes de que Louis pudiera decir algo, Harry se adelantó y dijo: ―Sólo le estaba diciendo a Louis lo mucho que le adoro. Y tú eres… qué jodidos tienes en la cabeza, Horan, me asustaste.

―No sabíamos cómo interrumpirlos, mierdecillas cursis ― retrucó Liam, riendo.

La mirada de Louis se deslizó hasta Payne, para encontrarse que Zayn estaba junto a él y les miraba sin expresión.

Mierda, todo parecía estar tan jodido con Zayn.

Con el pasar del tiempo, la sólida amistad que forjaron por años, ya no lo era más, porque cada vez se deterioraba más y más.

Louis creía saber cuál era la solución, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Harry al menos que él lo deseara. Por otra parte, Zayn sólo le había pedido en reiteradas ocasiones que cuidase a Harry, por lo que en realidad era algo bastante confuso.

―¡Louis! ― exclamó Zayn, inclinándose y envolviéndole en un abrazo, el cual esperó fuese sincero ― ¿Qué jodidos ha sucedido contigo? ¿Te tragó la tierra? Hace un montón no me visitas, pijo engreído.

―¿Cómo andamos por casa? ― retrucó dedicándole una sonrisa ganadora, ante la cual el otro roló los ojos.

―No soy yo el que tiene un horario como la mierda, Sr. Tomlinson-Styles. Mis horarios son fijos, ¿no es así, Soph? – ella asintió y saludó a Louis con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sophia Smith, la flamante asistente de Zayn y prometida de Liam Payne, con quien pese a los meses no lograban pasar del trato cordial. Ella guardaba distancia y sospechaba que la razón era Zayn. Con Liam, por el contrario, había sido bastante fácil hacer click, y solían encontrarse incluso sin Harry. A veces un trago tras salir del trabajo era ideal entre ellos.

―Quiero asumir que Ed se unirá a nosotros ― Niall soltó de inmediato, luciendo ansioso. Y allí ocurrieron dos cosas, Louis miró al rubio con una sonrisa que no pudo contener, a la par que Harry le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como diciéndole _“¿Hay algo que me estés ocultando?”_ , lo cual sólo le hizo soltar una carcajada.

―Definitivamente no eres del tipo que sabe guardar un secreto, Tommo ― gruñó el rubio.

―No es realmente un secreto, ¿o sí? ― Liam agregó, alternando la mirada entre Harry y Niall.

―¿Qué me están ocultando? ― al fin Harry preguntó.

―Desde que no es mi secreto, no abriré la boca. Lo siento, amor ― retrucó Louis.

Entre todos forzaron a Niall para que le contase a Harry, quien aparentemente era el único que no estaba al tanto del _affair_ entre Niall y Ed.

―¿Por qué soy el único que no sabe qué está sucediendo? ― gruñó Harry.

―Tu vida se ha trasformado en trabajo, trabajo y… trabajo. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga ― Louis le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Lo acepto, joder, ¿pero por qué tú lo sabías? Yo soy su mejor amigo.

―Te estás comportando como un puto crío, Styles ― Zayn pronunció, haciendo que la mirada de Harry se deslizase rápidamente hacia él.

―Es mi mejor amigo del que estamos hablando, Malik. Mi mejor amigo de infancia, por supuesto que me puedo compartir como un crío. Ojalá te ahogues con lo que sea que estés bebiendo.

La mesa se sumió en completo silencio, hasta que inevitablemente Niall rompió en carcajadas.

―Por, Dios, tendrías que haber visto tu expresión, Zee ― exclamó el rubio, aún riendo.

Tras eso y en parte para aligerar la inusual tensión, Horan explicó que se trataba de algo reciente, por lo que con Ed pretendieron llevarlo bajo perfil, pero uno a uno lo fueron descubriendo.

Pasó el rato y Harry comenzó a hablar con Liam acerca de cómo lo estaban haciendo los chicos, porque la verdad es que extrañaba a sus estudiantes. Niall y Sophia se movieron hasta la barra para tratar de que Ed se uniera a ellos, por lo que quedaron Louis y Zayn.

No era una competencia, pero el que Harry no haya desenlazado sus manos en ningún momento le daba una especie de superioridad. Superioridad que comenzó a tambalearse cuando apareció Perrie, la novia de Zayn. Harry no actuó diferente, de hecho, rápidamente hizo click con ella, pero Louis sentía que la inseguridad le carcomía la piel.

Y pese a que el ambiente era agradable, Louis se retiró al baño para tener un momento a solas y mojarse la cara. No estaba con ánimos de emborracharse, al menos no aún, por lo que probablemente terminaría saliendo a fumar.

50

Alguien fue lo suficientemente atento para preguntar por Louis y acotar que estaba tardando demasiado. Harry se percató que Zayn tampoco estaba y sin tener motivos, pensó lo peor.

Decidió primero revisar el baño y encontró a Louis humedeciéndose el rostro.

―Allí estás, allí estás ― repitió, sintiendo cómo la tensión abandonaba sus hombros. ¿Por qué siquiera pensó que Louis y Zayn podrían estar discutiendo? Él no le había dado motivo a ninguno, pero la noche iba rara.

―¿Aquí estoy?

―Has tardado mucho, Lou.

―¿Acaso me extrañaste, Hazzie? ― se mofó, secándose el rostro con toalla de papel.

―Mucho.

―Pues no se notaba ― refunfuñó, mirándole con indiferencia.

―¿Celoso?

―Uhm, ¿tengo motivos?

―Ninguno.

―Me agrada esa respuesta.

Harry se movió hasta Louis y le capturó, manteniéndole entre sus brazos, con la espalda pegada al lavabo y capturó sus labios en un hambriento beso.

―¿Qué va a ser de mí cuando tengas que hacer ese viaje a Rusia? ― Harry pronunció, rozando sus labios contra los de Louis.

―¿Tan dependiente te has vuelto? Debido a la reciente información que he recopilado, ¿será porque alguien tiene una especie de fetiche con mi culo?

―Tú en sí eres una droga y tu culo es como un bonus, un premio adicional. Un premio del que no me deshacería jamás. ¿Puedes creer lo mucho que me gustas? Si antes de realmente conocerte, alguien me hubiera dicho que te desearía de esta forma, probablemente le hubiera roto la quijada ― aquello hizo que Louis riera a carcajadas ―. Amo verte reír, Lou.

―Eres hilarante, Styles.

―Si es lo que debo hacer para no verte apagado, seré hilarante ― el oji-verde susurró sobre sus labios. No quería separarse de él.

―Eres suficiente.

―¿Alguna vez has cogido en un baño público?

―¿Acaso eres del tipo exhibicionista, Harry Styles?

―¿Te avergonzaría que lo fuera? ― inquirió chupándole el labio inferior ― ¿O te calentaría que lo fuera?

―Creo que no nos conviene seguir esta conversación, considerando que nuestros amigos están a unos cuantos metros preguntando dónde jodidos estamos.

―Mierda, creo que se está convirtiendo en algo, por la mañana fue Gemma y ahora es un grupo.

―Un grupo al que tú citaste aquí, amor.

―Siempre podemos irnos ― meditó Harry, sonando serio.

―¿Te das cuenta que podría estar cabalgándote la polla en vez de estar encerrados en un baño? ― Inquirió Louis, Harry cerró los ojos y retuvo el aliento por unos instantes ante la imagen.

―Eres un monstruo. Un verdadero monstruo, ¿por qué pones todas estas imágenes en mi cabeza? Hay un montón de cosas que me muero por hacer contigo. Por experimentar contigo, y el que me cabalgues es tan sólo una de las cosas que podemos hacer.

―¿Te apetece hacer una lista?

―Me apetecen muchas cosas, dulzura.

―Eres un enigma ― Louis susurró, utilizando el pulgar de su mano derecha para acariciar el largo de la pronunciada mandíbula de Harry ―. Y no sólo te quiero por el grandioso sexo, eres más que eso.

―Eres tan cursi, Louis. Y no saldrás ileso de este baño ― pronunció, lamiéndole los labios.

51

Para cuando Harry y Louis volvieron a la mesa, Sophia y Perrie estaban ausentes, Zayn explicó que Perrie había tenido una urgencia y Sophia había decidido acompañarla. Ed estaba sentado junto a Niall y Gemma estaba picoteándole la mejilla a Niall, mientras Liam y Zayn parecían estar en su propio mundo.

―No recuerdo haberte invitado ― Harry pronunció, enarcando una ceja en dirección a su hermana.

Gemma rió y dijo: ―El vecino fue quien me invitó.

―Niall, mi nombre es Niall, joder, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir, mujer?

―Nunca será suficiente, pero supongo que no tendré problemas en recordarte como Ned, desde que me diste la sorpresa de mi vida, tú y un hombre.

―¿Puedes creer que me mantuvieron al marguen? ― Harry inquirió a Gemma, llevándose una mano al pecho, fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

―Algo imperdonable desde que es tu mejor amigo, Ned ― ella insistió. Niall lucía molesto, mas Ed lucía complacido viendo el intercambio.

―¿Debo ponerme celoso de que no pueda dejar de toquetearlo, Srta. Styles? ― Ed preguntó, enarcando una ceja e intentando mantener un rictus serio.

―Nah… ¿Es mi idea o Louis tiene una marca en el cuello? ― preguntó Gemma y Louis de forma inmediata se cubrió el cuello.

―¡Ajá, lo sabía! No podían tardar tanto sólo porque sí. Lo sabía, lo sabía ― chilló Niall, quien mostró su palma y dijo: ―Creo que es hora de que asuman que perdieron la apuesta y me entreguen mi dinero.

―Caíste bajo, Horan. Llenándote los bolsillos ante el insaciable apetito de tu mejor amigo ― Louis bromeó, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

―Por el amor de Dios, Louis Tomlinson ¿Qué fue lo que te dije esta mañana? ― gruñó Gemma, cubriéndose el rostro.

―No me digas que le cuentas todo a mi hermana. ¡A mi hermana! ― Harry repitió, dándole mayor énfasis y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Louis se mordió el labio inferior y enarcó ambas cejas, produciendo un _uhmmm_ \--. Dormirás en el sofá. Me niego a compartir cama contigo. ¿Sabes cómo me dirá desde ahora? Come traseros, Louis. Come traseros. Prepárate para firmar el divorcio.

A eso siguió un _“¡¿Tú qué?!”_ de parte de Gemma, junto a un _“No necesitaba eso”_ de Liam, un _“Tu nueva comida favorita, eh”_ de Ed y finalmente carcajadas incesantes por parte de Niall mientras repetía de forma entre cortada _“Come traseros. Oh, Dios, Harry. Muy buena, muy buena. Come traseros. Juro por Dios que…”_

Luego, a groso modo y en voz relativamente baja, Louis le explicó a Harry la breve, muy breve, charla que tuvo con Gemma, y que surgió única y exclusivamente porque ella sacó el tema a colación.

Superada la vergüenza inicial, Harry tomó asiento frente a Gemma y pidió una ronda de chupitos de vodka, alegando necesitar urgentemente un trago.

―Eres tan dramático ― Louis le besó en la sien.

―He aprendido del mejor ― fue la respuesta del otro.

El resto de la noche se llevó tranquila, recordando viejas anécdotas y actualizándose en torno a la vida del otro. Incluso Zayn se tornó más participativo y habló un poco de su trabajo y lo jodido que era, tomándose el tiempo para molestar a Louis por ser tan impaciente, y la inigualable habilidad que tenía para escapar de Julius o Eleanor y esconderse en su oficina, no permitiéndole a Zayn hacer su trabajo. Niall les contó sobre un caso ridículo que estaba tomando un colega, donde un crío estaba pidiendo emanciparse de sus padres porque no le permitían comer chocolate. Liam comentó sobre el triatlón que estaban organizando en la escuela y les invitó a unirse, para apoyar a los chicos. Louis se rehusó a hablar de trabajo o de lo contrario terminaría jodiéndose con qué carajos había dejado pendiente y Harry estuvo encantado de contarles sobre su trabajo como _personal trainer_ y que pese a sólo llevar dos semanas, tenía un montón de estudiantes y Ben le había pedido que tomase más turnos a la semana.

Todo ello, Louis lo tomó como señal para empujar a Harry a organizar reuniones más seguido y de alguna forma hacer que trabajase menos, después de todo el dinero no era un problema.

*

Cuando la noche parecía estar a punto de llegar a su fin, Louis salió a la terraza del bar para poder fumar, pues moría por hacerlo y en casa no podría. Desde hace algún tiempo Harry había comenzado a parecer enfermo ante el olor de la nicotina.

―¿Tienes un cigarro para un viejo amigo? ― picó Zayn, Louis le mostró la cajetilla y pasaron los primeros minutos en silencio ―. Así que las cosas van bien entre ustedes.

―No tendrían por qué ir mal, Zayn ― respondió, sin poder evitarlo, a la defensiva.

―Diablos, Louis, no es lo que quise decir. Pero siento que nos estamos alejando y somos amigos, ¿cierto? ¿Aún somos amigos?

―Claro que sí, imbécil. ¿Cuándo he dicho lo contrario? ¿Alguna vez realmente te he excluido?

―Pero últimamente no me cuentas nada, ¿es acaso porque prefieres a Gemma o alguno de los chicos?

―Oh, vamos ― Louis rió fuerte, notoriamente amargo ― ¿En serio crees que me siento cómodo hablándote sobre tu ex? Acepto que al principio necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y no me importó mucho hacerlo contigo, porque en parte estaba molesto de que me lo hubiese ocultado, pero ya no es gracioso. Ya no es agradable.

―¿Y eso dónde nos deja? Porque no voy rogar por tu amistad.

―No te lo estoy pidiendo, Zayn. Pero esto está jodido. Yo no quiero hablarte sobre Harry y tú realmente no quieres escucharme.

―Cuando las parejas se van son los amigos los que quedan, ¿sabías eso?

―No estoy diciendo que debamos dejar de ser amigos, pero esto se ha tornado jodidamente incómodo. Sé lo que Harry siente por ti, pero no sé lo que tú sientes por él. Cuido a Harry de Grisha, pero no sé si debo hacerlo contigo. No sé cómo comportarme a tu alrededor. Además, tampoco creo que esto sea justo para ti.

―Lo sigo amando, no te mentiré sobre eso.

―¡Eso! Al fin un poco de sinceridad ― alegó Louis, levantando los brazos.

―¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué pretendes que te diga? ― Zayn dijo, sonando molesto.

―No hay algo en específico que quiero que me digas ― _¡Mentiroso!_ , se dijo Louis internamente ―, pero agradezco un poco de sinceridad, en especial después de tantos meses de verte escondido bajo una roca, cagándote de miedo.

―¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? Ir y decirte _“Oh, wow, no puedo creerlo. Louis, ¡qué suerte tienes! Tu abuelo eligió a un hombre maravilloso y te lo puedo asegurar porque he estado con él durante los últimos dos años”_.

―¡Sí, joder, sí! Debiste haber luchado por él. Harry lo merecía. Él lo merece todo. Pero me felicitaste, Zayn ¡Lo dejaste ir como si no valiera nada!

―Oh, vamos, acepto que Harry es genial, pero estás cegado porque sigues en la etapa de la Luna de Miel. Él es humano, él comete errores y la caga tan seguido como tú y yo. Como todos. Hay días que no tiene ánimos para siquiera dejar la cama. Hay días que se siente miserable. Hay días en que no quiere ver a absolutamente nadie.

Los labios de Louis se crisparon en desagrado ante las palabras de Zayn.

―¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no sé que es un ser humano?

―No es lo que quise decir. No es lo que quise decir ― repitió, con la mandíbula apretada y luciendo aún más molesto ―. Joder, Louis, podrías tener a quien quisieras. Quiero decir, Theodore se sigue arrastrando a ti, ¿por qué no volver con él? El tío está enamorado de ti y tú aún lo estás de él.

―¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso? ¿Te lo he dicho yo? ― preguntó, tocándose el pecho con el pulgar ―. No, porque todo lo que te he dicho es que es Harry con quien quiero estar.

―Eso no significa que lo ames.

―¿Y quién te dice que no lo amo?

―Buena esa ― Zayn rió entre dientes ―. Y en ese caso ¿Él te ama?

Y con ello, Louis se paralizó, sintió que se le congeló la sangre, que su rostro se descompuso y quiso huir.

―Así que estás en medio de un amor unilateral. Triste, ¿eh? Bueno, no eres el único que lo ha experimentado. No todo el mundo puede arrastrarse a tus pies, Tommo.

―Eso no quiere decir que él te quiera a ti ― escupió Louis, con más rabia de la que debería. Estaba permitiendo que su _mejor amigo_ le sacase de sus casillas. Estaba discutiendo con alguien a quien adoraba.

―¿Estás seguro de eso, Tommo?

―No sé por qué creí que esta sería una buena idea ― bufó Louis, botando al suelo la colilla del cigarro ― _que prácticamente se había consumido solo_ ― y lo aplastó con el pie.

 _“Eres un cobarde”_ , fue lo último que Zayn pronunció.

Zayn bajó las escaleras tras él, sin embargo, abandonó el bar sin despedirse de nadie.

Louis se percató cómo los demás observaron extrañados al pelinegro, Liam dijo algo al resto y fue tras él. Gemma localizó a Louis de inmediato, éste negó con la cabeza, no sabiendo en realidad qué era lo que le estaba intentando decir, mas no aclaró nada, sino que giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la barra, sentía las manos temblar y un pesado nudo en la garganta.

No tardó mucho en sentir brazos deslizándose por su cintura y a Harry descansando la barbilla sobre su hombro.

―Estás temblando, Lou ― Harry pronunció, como si Louis no lo supiera ―. Salgamos de aquí.

No lo verbalizó, pero lo agradeció.

*

Debido a que Gemma fue la que menos bebió, les fue a dejar al apartamento y pese a que le ofrecieron pasar la noche allí, ella declinó la oferta y tomó un taxi.

Louis hizo el camino hasta el dormitorio, sintiéndose tan cansado como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Mas, no se quiso acostar sin tomar un baño, porque podía sentir el olor a tabaco impregnado en su piel, pese a que apenas había fumado, pero no quería llegar a molestar a Harry con el olor.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Harry estaba acostado en medio de la cama, Louis se deslizó por el lado derecho y descansó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, frotando la nariz sobre su piel, impregnándose con el suave aroma a miel.

Harry lo quería. Había jurado ser sincero y no quería dudar de él.

Y por sobre todo, Harry estaba con él, con Louis, cuando perfectamente podría haber corrido tras Zayn, eligiéndolo, y dejándole a él atrás.

Esto no era una competencia y Harry no era un objetivo, y sin embargo, odiaba sentir que estaba en medio de la nada, tratando de encontrar el camino correcto.

―Bonito ― escuchó a Harry murmurar ―, me estás haciendo cosquillas con la nariz.

―Hueles rico.

―Es bueno saberlo ― rió nasalmente ― ¿Quieres oír algo?

―Dime.

―Te adoro.

 _¿Estás seguro de eso, Tommo?_ , Louis recordó las palabras de Zayn.

―Te adoro, te adoro ― el menor repitió una y otra vez, agregando de vez en cuando un _"hasta el infinito y más allá*"_ , haciendo reír a Louis por citar a Buzz Lightyear, pero provocando que la sonrisa en el rostro Louis fuese imposible de borrar.

Harry se había convertido en su hogar, en la persona que esperaba encontrar en medio de la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que es un poco notorio que me encanta el drama, y comienzo a creer que utilizar a Zayn como ex de Harry y "mejor amigo" de Louis no fue buena idea :c
> 
> Y... no tengo idea de dónde salió Niall/Ed, pero... sucedió. Aunque casi fue Nemma.
> 
> Gracias por leer y por los kudos que han ido dejando a lo largo del fic ʕ♡˙ᴥ˙♡ʔ
> 
> Y por supuesto, un comentario siempre se agradece, quiero decir, para saber si alguien odia el rumbo del fic o si le agrada, ya saben, el feedback es importante.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y Louis se encuentran en Alemania, atendiendo uno de los eventos que Julius impuso a Louis para dejarles marchar en paz de la Mansión Tomlinson.
> 
> Mientras Harry es confundido como un amante más de la lista de Louis, por -ironicamente- un antiguo amante de éste; Zayn se come su orgullo y hace las paces con Louis.

No llevaba más que unas horas en el Castillo Schnellenberg y Harry ya estaba decidido a hacerse de un par de telas y estrangularse hasta lograr descansar en paz.

¿Cómo es que se encontraba en Attendorn cuando en realidad ansiaba estar cobijado entre las sábanas de su suave y cómoda cama en su apartamento en Londres? La respuesta era simple, porque durante los que parecieron cuatro interminables días, Hary llegó a un hogar quieto y obscuro, porque cuando llegaba la noche y todo lo que deseaba era acurrucarse junto a Louis, resultaba ser que éste se encontraba en otro país en un evento de cinco días en que Julius Tomlinson le obligó a atender.

Harto de estar de pie pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al bar. No es que desease pasar el resto de la noche ahogando sus frustraciones en alcohol, pero llevaba gran parte de la noche deseando una copa de Oporto. Sin embargo, lo realmente frustrante, al menos en aquel momento, fue que antes de poder siquiera embriagarse co aroma, la copa le fue arrebatada por nada menos que su hermana.

―Te odio ― fue la infantil forma en que saludó a la rubia.

―Me amas ― ella retrucó con una sonrisa guasona ― ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías ― ante ello Harry enarcó ambas cejas, porque por supuesto que asistiría ―. Me explico, en la ceremonia de apertura no faltó quien preguntase por la flamante reciente adquisición de los Tomlinson, y por supuesto, al abuelo le preguntaron dónde estaba la tierna criaturita con cara de rana. Entonces, la respuesta más fácil fue decir que te encontrabas indispuesto.

―Por favor dime que fue Desmond quien dio tan burda explicación ― rogó Harry, cruzando los dedos de ambas manos, para darle más dramatismo al momento.

―¿Qué es lo que crees? Los Tomlinson no tuvieron más opción que mantener la historia.

―No tuve corazón para pedirle la semana libre a Ben, cuando llevo tan poco trabajado para él. Sé que Louis viajó estando molesto porque hubiese preferido que viajase con él ― confesó, pasándose una mano a través del cabello ―. Pero simplemente no puedo dejar todo botado por complacer las locuras de su abuelo. No puedo. Ya he dejado mucho de lado por su causa.

―Hablando de Julius, fui enviada por la dulzura de tu esposo. Me pidió que te llevara con él. Julius lo tiene prácticamente encadenado.

―Genial, mi esposo ha sido secuestrado y se rehúsan a regresármelo, ¿lo puedes creer? ― bromeó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros ―. Puedes decirle al chico Tomlinson que me niego a caer en la trampa de Julius, y que le esperaré aquí, en el bar. Y recálcale que cada copa que beba será en honor a cada minuto que me ha dejado a mi suerte.

Gemma se posicionó frente a él, le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y pronunció un: ―Recuerda esto Harry Edward: eres tu propia persona. Eres un ser autónomo. No necesitas esperar a Louis. Ve y encuentra a alguien con quien conversar. Usualmente eres una mariposa social, así que no comprendo qué haces aquí, lloriqueando porque tu hombre aún no viene por ti.

―Simplemente no me siento cómodo aquí, Gem. Vine por Louis y sé que lo sabes. No conozco a más que un par de personas y cada uno de ellos se está jugando el culo tratando de obtener algo de otro. Son unos frívolos de mierda.

―¿Incluso Louis? ¿O yo? ¿Y qué hay de mamá? ― ante ello Harry permaneció en silencio ―. Deja de ver todo blanco o negro, aprende una vez por todas que existen diversos matices. Y si les das una oportunidad, te encontrarás con unas tonalidades preciosas.

¿Y qué respondió Harry a ello? Nada, silencio absoluto. Gemma negó con la cabeza, le pellizcó ambas mejillas, para luego decir: ―No bebas demasiado, porque te estaré observando. Y vamos, Haz, de crío solías ser bueno en esto. Es sólo sociabilizar, te deslizas por aquí y por allá, y cuando encuentres un tema que puedes llevar, te inmiscuyes y todo saldrá bien.

Vio a Gemma dirigirse hasta el lugar en que se encontraban los Tomlinson, susurrarle algo a Louis, quien de inmediato miró en su dirección con una sonrisa culpable. Harry no tardó demasiado en sentir vibrar el móvil, pero se rehusó a revisarlo, pues sabía quién era el remitente. 

Jodido Louis.

Pidió una nueva copa de vino, la cual realmente bebió y disfrutó. Y contrario a lo que le dijo a Gemma, se apartó de la barra. Y no porque la idea de beber no fuese tentadora, sino porque se le hacía agua la boca al recordar el pastel de castañas y chocolate que rechazó tras la cena al calcular que había sobrepasado su límite de ingesta de calorías diarias, límite que en estos momentos no podía importarle menos.

*

Ya con el pastel enviando explosiones de placer a través de sus papilas gustativas, se embarcó en una hilarante conversación sobre postres, cuando fue pasado a llevar por un hombre que parecía estar escapando de algo o alguien por la forma en que se dirigió hasta una de las terrazas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Harry se disculpó con la mujer que charlaba, y junto a una nueva porción de pastel siguió al otro. 

Sintió vibrar el móvil, pero una vez más se rehusó a checarlo.

―¿Estás bien? ― fue la ridícula, pero a la vez acertada pregunta del de rulos al hombre de cabello negro y llamativos ojos color ámbar, que se sostenía el vientre como si estuviese con contracciones Braxton Hicks,

―Ahora lo estoy ― respondió con expresión de alivio ―. Necesitaba un lugar donde sentarme y tener un poco de paz. Estos chicos estaban usando mis órganos como sacos de boxeo. 

Embarazado, el hombre frente a él estaba embarazado. 

Y lucía enorme.

Harry boqueó un par de veces antes de que sus cuerdas vocales emitiesen algo que el otro pudiera comprender, porque le costó salir del ensimismamiento en que entró al posar sus ojos en el hinchado vientre del hombre.

―Estoy aliviado ― comenzó Harry, apoyándose en el barandal de piedra ―. C-cuando te vi sosteniéndote el vientre creí que estabas a punto de entrar en labor, porque tío, estás enorme.

―Así es cuando llevas trillizos, querido. Te pones enorme ― retrucó el otro, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada ―. Sé que luzco como una ballena, pero también sé que mi marido está feliz, y es todo lo que realmente me importa. Por cierto, soy Lug Braunmüller, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

―Soy Harry y no fue nada ― se presentó y tomó la mano que Lug Braunmüller le ofreció ―. Mi consciencia no me hubiera dejado en paz si no me hubiese asegurado de que estuvieses bien. En fin, ¿de cuánto estás?

―Ocho meses y contando. Es mi primer embarazo y si te he de ser sincero, estoy aterrado. ¿Y qué hay de ti, eres primerizo o ya tienes un angelito por ahí?

―¿Yo? ¿Qué? No. No. No ― balbuceó Harry, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa y mirando el platillo entre sus manos ―. No ― repitió, picoteando el pastel con el tenedor ―. Un bebé sería lo último en lo que podría pensar en estos momentos.

―Lo dices como si fuera algo terrible, Harry ― dijo Lug, acariciándose el vientre.

―No me malinterpretes, te lo pido. Es sólo que… Joder, no sé. Un hijo en estos momentos sería…

―Ya veo, ya veo. Eres de los que prefiere disfrutar de su juventud, trabajar y trabajar y… ¿tal vez joder hasta no ser capaz de caminar recto?

Ante ello Harry no pudo evitar reír. 

Ya no rechazaba la idea tanto como en un comienzo, cuando se enteró de los planes de Julius, sin embargo, por más que en ocasiones moría de deseos de tener a una criaturita en brazos, en otras se sorprendía pensando en una larga lista de cosas que no podrían hacer si llegase un tercero a sus vidas. 

Y por sobre todo, en cómo le sería rápida y fácilmente arrebatado el cariño de Louis. El pensamiento le aterraba, por ser un pendejo egoísta y acaparador, y por sentir celos de su propio e hipotético hijo.

Al percatarse de la expectante mirada de Lug Braunmüller, dijo: ―En mi relación anterior privilegié el trabajo ante la idea de una familia. Ahora es diferente… mi relación actual es diferente y se podría decir que es algo complicada. Y no sé qué es lo que él realmente opina sobre un hijo.

Y no mentía, con Louis apenas y habían tocado el tema en ocasiones puntuales. Y tras el episodio con Desmond, Harry había evitado a toda costa que Louis tocase el tema, mas ello no impedía que casi contase los días que restaban para qu se cumpliera el plazo que ofreció Julius.

La tensión en el rostro de Lug Braunmüller se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa suave.

―¿Sucede algo? ― inquirió Harry, preocupado.

―Uno de ellos ha decidido volver al ring. Están desesperados por salir, ¿lo puedes creer?

―¿Puedo tocar? ― preguntó y el otro asintió fervorosamente. Harry depositó su mano sobre la delgada tela color perla de la camisa y no tardó en sentir cómo algo que parecía ser un diminuto pie, tocaba su palma.

―¡Wow! Yo… Eso… Eso fue… ― balbuceó tras retirar su mano como si hubiera sido tocado por una corriente eléctrica.

No era la primera vez que tocaba un vientre esperando sentir el contacto de un bebé, sin embargo, era la primera vez que hacía que una inusual sensación le recorriera el pecho. Una sensación que hizo que una pronunciada sonrisa se asentara en sus labios y sus hoyuelos se marcasen con fuerza.

―¿Quieres que vaya por tu marido? ― preguntó Harry, no pudiendo evitar imaginarse en la situación de Braunmüller, y por supuesto, deseando llamar a Louis en cada instante que su hijo patease o se quisiera hacer notar o reclamase por el pequeñísimo espacio que tiene y lo mucho que desea salir de allí. De él. De su vientre.

―Eres una dulzura, ¿sabes? Pero no es necesario ― Lug rió quedo ―. Sé que Rud vendría si se lo pidiera, pero esta es su semana. Este es su evento ― aclaró ―. Él junto a un viejo amigo organizaron todo, y sé que en cuanto la semana termine, le tendremos sólo para nosotros. Además, cuando lo dejé estaba con este amigo suyo. Bueno, si estás aquí supongo que le conoces o habrás oído sobre él, ¿Te suena Julius Tomlinson? ¿O tal vez conoces a Lucille? Aunque Lucille no estaba junto a él, sino Louis, su nieto, y estaban intentando derribar su argumento, pero el chico es inteligente y sé que terminarán esa discusión con más de alguna arruga extra debido al enfado.

Harry tenía dos opciones: primero, decir “¡Tsk, por supuesto que les conozco!”, segundo: aclarar por qué les conocía, y tercero ―y el más tentador―: permanecer simplemente como Harry, porque, pese a que nadie le había molestado en toda la noche o había tenido que lidiar con cotilleos mal disimulados, era agradable ser tratado como uno más. Porque desde que comenzó a ser conocido como “el esposo de Louis Tomlinson” que la otra opción era tratarle como si una sola palabra fuera de lugar podría ser usadas en su contra en cualquier momento.

―¿Eso quiere decir que tendrás que esperarle hasta que se desocupe? 

―¿No es lo que un buen esposo debería hacer? ― respondió con el entrecejo surcado en arrugas, como si algo estuviese mal con Harry ―. De hecho, debería estar junto a él, pero me he tomado la libertad de huir de allí, en parte utilizando a mis tesoros como una excusa. Aunque la verdad es que era una excusa real.

―¡Allí estás! ― Louis pronunció, el aludido dirigió su mirada hacia el otro, quien en un suspiro estuvo frente a él, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y luciendo inquieto ―. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, no respondiste ninguno de mis textos, entonces yo…

―Tenía que tener mi venganza, ¿no crees? ― retrucó, picándole el pecho con el dedo índice.

―Eres un puto crío, Harry ― Louis dijo, arreglándose el flequillo, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso o no estaba seguro de cuál debería ser el siguiente paso.

―No estoy molesto ― replicó, no queriendo decir nada concreto, porque Lug Braunmüller podría alegar conocer a los Tomlinson, sin embargo, bajo ningún parámetro eso significa que es alguien confiable.

―Hey, siento mucho haberte hecho venir aquí cuando en realidad no te he dedicado mucho tiempo. Pero prometo que mañana será diferente ― Harry utilizó su pulgar para recorrer la mandíbula de Louis, quien pareció relajarse ante el gesto.

―Calla, calla, estoy con alguien ― Harry murmuró, esperando que tan sólo Louis le escuchara. 

Sin embargo, el de ojos ámbar aparentemente escuchó y no perdió la oportunidad de hacerse notar, se aclaró la garganta, pronunciando: ―Si tú estás aquí, ¿eso quiere decir que Rub está libre?

―¿Sr. Braunmüller? ― Louis inquirió, girándose bruscamente hacia la voz, cayendo en cuenta de la presencia del otro, y luciendo extrañado, Harry prácticamente pudo leer en su expresión un mudo “¿Qué haces aquí y con él?”

―Por Dios, Louis, sólo llámame Lug, difícilmente eres menor que yo. Además, Rud es el señor Braunmüller, no yo.

―Tal vez bestia calce mejor contigo ― rió Louis. 

Ok, parecía ser que… ¿tal vez eran cercanos? Porque Louis abandonó casi al instante el trato formal, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo.

―Esta vez sí que te has encontrado una monada, Tommo, porque Harry llegó aquí queriendo averiguar si me encontraba bien. Así que siento haberlo retenido más de la cuenta. Supongo que no han tenido tiempo suficiente para estar juntos, desde que has estado un poco solo toda la semana.

―Cierra el pico, Lugwing. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que probablemente has dicho pura mierda sobre mí. Y si no lo has hecho, lo harás pronto.

―Ja ¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarás sólo con Harry pese a que corres el riesgo de que tu intachable imagen se enlode en un par de segundos?

―Correcto, porque Rudolph está… digamos que algo molesto. Porque cierto crío no anda trayendo su móvil, lo que provocó que su marido esté preocupado, o tal vez histérico, al punto de llamar a la seguridad del hotel ― dijo a Ludwing, quien le sacó la lengua a Louis y permaneció en silencio ―. Siento pedirte esto, Haz, ¿pero podrías cuidar de este insufrible durante unos quince minutos? Necesito ir a calmar a Rudolph.

Y por supuesto, Louis no se marchó sin antes besuquear a Harry apropiadamente, dejándole con una expresión bobalicona.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Lug Braunmüller le miró de forma suspicaz y dejó escapar una risilla antes de decir: ―Realmente no puedo creer que Tommo siga siendo el mismo de siempre. Creí que había dejado de ser un Casanova desde que se casó.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Oh, vamos, lo sabes, Harry, estoy casi sorprendido de que Louis tenga la cara para traerte aquí, aprovechándose de que su esposo no pudo asistir. Y digo casi sorprendido porque Lucille me comentó hace un par de horas lo serio que Louis “es” ― gesticuló excesivamente las comillas ― acerca de este tío. Styles creo es su apellido. Aunque lo lamentable es que he escuchado pura mierda sobre él, así que no me sorprende que Louis se haya buscado a alguien como tú. Así que, felicidades, debo decir que tienes buen gusto. Louis es alguien absolutamente recomendable, se rehúsa a dejarse tomar por el culo, pero lo compensa porque folla como los dioses.

Harry se dijo una y otra vez que no podía explotar, que debía mantener la calma, incluso contar hasta cien si ello le ayudaba a no meterse en problemas por agredir de forma verbal a un hombre embarazado; en especial porque nunca había sido el tipo de persona que desease emplear la violencia como primer recurso. 

Sintiendo la garganta caliente, frotó ésta con la mano derecha.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿O te molestó saber que hemos compartido a Louis? No te pongas celoso, cariño, lo nuestro fue hace un montón. Sólo disfrútale estos días en que su esposo está indispuesto, porque tengo entendido que fue bastante asusto.

―-¿Astuto? ― Harry logró articular.

―Oh, ya sabes, aparentemente cazó a Louis para recuperar su posición social. Y no es sólo aquello lo que dicen, por supuesto, así que en realidad me alegro de que te tenga, porque si va en serio con su esposo, sería terrible que en realidad no le quisiera por sí mismo.

―¡Harry Styles! Al fin te encuentro ― Harry se giró rápidamente a la voz, la cual no reconoció, y resultó ser Charles Tomlinson ―. He sido enviado para rescatarte de esta bestia imprudente.

―¿Dónde está Louis? ― inquirió, no pudiendo evitar sonar molesto, las palabras de Lugwing Braunmüller resonaban en sus oídos como si se tratasen de un molesto zumbido de abejas.

―Tu esposo está donde claramente no debería ― Charles dijo, rolando los ojos. El primer pensamiento de Harry fue a Louis con alguien más, y sí alguien, porque podía ser cualquiera, porque… Mierda, este no era un buen momento para ponerse sentimental y echarse a llorar ―. Si Zayn Malik te dice algo, los puedes encontrar en el bar.

La mención de Zayn hizo que dejase salir el aire que no se percató había estado reteniendo, porque Zayn Malik podía significar cualquier cosa para Louis, mas no un amante.

Al menos hasta dónde él tenía entendido.

Demonios, la idea de Louis con alguien más, alguien que no fuera él, le perturbaba más de lo que creyó sería posible. Hacía que se le revolviese el estómago. Nunca antes había sentido el grado de posesividad que le invadió en el momento en que el señorito Braunmüller dijo su grato “folla como los dioses”.

Harry dejó la terraza sintiéndose como la mierda y sabiendo que no importase cuanto lo intentara, no podría calzarse una máscara de frialdad hasta que Louis no le aclarara un par de cosas.

53

En un intento de disipar la furia que en estos momentos sentía contra Julius, Louis se acercó a la barra y pidió un coñac, hizo tap-tap intentando calmarse.

―¿Tienes un momento? ― Louis escuchó a Zayn inquirir mientras cogía la copa de la barra de madera. Mas le omitió al no estar seguro de que se estuviese dirigiendo a él ―. Louis ― pronunció y esa fue su entrada para voltearse y mirarle con ambas cejas enarcadas, imprimiendo en su expresión un “¿Necesitas algo?” ―. Louis ― repitió.

―¿Hay algo en que le pueda ayudar, Malik? ― retrucó con el tono más neutro y parco que pudo formular.

Genial, primero Julius se comportaba como un crío de cinco años al no querer dejarle ir, cuando lo natural sería que comprendiera lo normal que era que quisiera pasar el resto de la velada junto a Harry, y ahora, Zayn, con quien las cosas no iban bien, y que de hecho hace unos días había intentado renunciar a su puesto.

―Hablar.

―Le escucho ― Louis se giró en la barra y dijo ―. Disculpa que te moleste, linda, ¿pero me podrías facilitar una servilleta de papel? ― la mujer le sonrió y entregó lo pedido ―. Gracias. Bien, Malik, dispara, ya tengo donde anotar ― informó sacando un bolígrafo de su saco ― ¿Tuviste alguna epifanía respecto al proyecto en que hemos estado trabajando durante el último mes? Sé rápido, no queremos que tu gran idea se disipe.

―¿Es esto necesario? Sabes perfectamente que no es lo que quiero hablar ― Zayn retrucó, con la mandíbula rígida.

―Oh, wow, considerando que me seguiste hasta aquí, creí que así lo era. Tendrás que disculparme, parece ser que soy un hombre de pocas ideas ― le dedicó una sonrisa absolutamente falsa antes de darle un trago a la bebida ―. Y ya que te esforzaste tanto, te regalaré una bebida.

―No es necesario.

―Oh, vamos, querido, puedo pagarlo. Sírvale un escocés al joven, por favor ― pidió a la barwoman.

―Estoy aquí para hablar contigo, no para beber ― Zayn respondió, una vez que la mujer le entregó la bebida. 

―No habrá charla sin licor en tu cuerpo. Yo estoy bebiendo y si tú no lo estás ― negó con la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua, siendo absolutamente dramático ―, no será algo justo.

―Mira, estoy aquí con la única intensión de disculparme, pero no estás colaborando en lo absoluto, Louis.

―¿Y por qué tendría que colaborar?

―Creí que nuestra amistad era importante para ti.

―Pues resulta ser que no fui yo quien la tiró como si fuese un trozo de basura. Y sé breve, debo encontrarme con Harry dentro de diez minutos.

―Tu esposo.

―Sí, Malik. Harry, mi esposo. ¿Estás teniendo problemas de memoria? Porque hasta donde tenía entendido ustedes se conocían. Oops, incluso asististe a la boda, me entregaste un presente y te disculpaste porque necesitabas retirarte temprano, pero insisto, me felicitaste.

―¿En serio quieres hablar de esto? ― Zayn masculló entre dientes, luciendo como si su paciencia estuviera pronta a agotarse.

―Desde que mi esposo parece ser el problema, ¿por qué no? Uhm, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez el gran problema aquí es que hablar de ello signifique un peligro para tu vida, quiero decir, ¿será posible que te atragantes con cada una de tus mentiras?

―No estás colaborando ― gruñó el pelinegro, luciendo como si estuviese a punto de perder sus casillas.

―Tsk, tsk, tienes razón, dulzura, me temo que no lo estoy haciendo ― Louis murmuró sobre su vaso, cerrando los ojos brevemente ―. Pero no sé si estoy de humor para hablar contigo. Y lo lamento mucho, tu tiempo se está acabando ― informó, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

―¿Es que acaso yo soy el único que se tiene que disculpar? ¿No crees que también formas parte de este embrollo? ¿Acaso soy yo el culpable de todo?

―Sinceramente, Malik, me dejaste mudo durante nuestra última conversación, y es incluso vergonzoso tener que admitirlo, pero ¿Consigo algo ocultándolo? En especial cuando fue algo obvio. Y bueno, otro detalle, esa noche creo que perdí a una de las pocas personas que llegué a considerar un amigo, uno verdadero. Fuera de Gemma, sólo te consideraba a ti como tal. Aunque parece ser que estaba equivocado ― Louis rió nasalmente.

―Fui sincero, Louis, ¿acaso ese fue el problema?

―Fuiste una verdadera mierda, Malik ― escupió con rabia ―. Y ese fue el problema. ¿Tú sincero? Por favor, sólo te comportaste como un patético perdedor, pese a que esta no es en lo absoluto una competencia. Se lo dejé claro a Charles y parece ser que también debo hacerlo contigo, Harry no es un objeto y, por ende, espero que no le veas como un trofeo.

―¿Acaso tú realmente amas a Harry?

―Puede que haya participado en una o dos obras de teatro durante la escuela, pero no creo en lo absoluto ser un buen actor, así que creo que la respuesta es obvia, imbécil. No creo ser tan talentoso para fingir estar enamorado de alguien.

―Amar y estar enamorado son dos cosas completamente diferentes, Louis ― dijo, omitiendo el insulto.

―Pero están entrelazadas, ¿sabes? ¿Puedo estar enamorado sin amar? No lo creo, mas, por el contrario, creo que sí se puede amar sin estar enamorado.

―¿Y en cuál estás tú? ― inquirió Zayn, enarcando una ceja.

―¿Qué? ¿Acaso estamos jugando a 20 preguntas? ¿Acaso siquiera somos amigos? ― preguntó y fue su turno de mirarle enarcando una ceja ―. Y vamos, bebe un poco, hombre. Tal vez te ayude a ser más elocuente.

―Puta mierda, llámale al móvil, dile que surgió algo y que se encontrarán dentro de diez o quince minutos. Esto no puede seguir así.

―¿Así que pretendes obtener algo de esta charla?

―Louis Tomlinson, te estás comportando como un puto crío, por si no lo sabes. Jamás te había visto en este plan conmigo. Detente ― masculló entre dientes, claramente descompuesto

―Resulta ser que con mis amigos tiendo a no comportarme como un capullo, pero insisto ¿Tú lo eres? Un amigo, quiero decir.

―¡Podría serlo si dejas esa actitud de mierda! ― finalmente explotó el peli-negro.

―¡¿Qué pretendes, joder?! Te consideraba mi amigo, uno real. Pero resultaste ser alguien que no se molestaba en ser sincero conmigo. Sabes cuanto odio las mentiras, porque fui criado en una telaraña de mentiras. Vivimos en un mundo de mierda construido a base de mentiras y todo lo que deseo es sinceridad. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Juro no entenderte, porque si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no rogarías por mi amistad.

―Pero aquí estoy, comiéndome mi propia mierda y pidiéndote una oportunidad. A él no le recuperaré ― Zayn masculló entre dientes, casi como si temiera ser escuchado ―. Lo sé porque se lo pregunté, y él tuvo el decoró de rechazarme y aclarar que si él estaba contigo era porque él lo deseaba. Mierda, fue a mi oficina para deshacerse de las últimas cadenas que le ataban a mí. Qué mierda más grande, ¿cómo crees que me sentí al escuchar eso de la persona que no puedo dejar de amar?

―Zayn… ― pronunció Louis, al fin suavizando su tono.

―Me sentí fatal. Tú puedes haber sido criado para ser duro como una roca y escasamente expresar tus sentimientos, pero yo no soy así, Louis. Nunca he sido así y no comenzaré hoy ni mañana por simplemente darte en el gusto.

―¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres conseguir con esto, Zayn?

―¿En serio quieres que esto termine por Harry? ― preguntó él, luciendo molesto.

―Esa pregunta te la deberías hacer a ti mismo, Zayn Malik. No fui yo quien comenzó todo esto. Y en sí, todo fue obra de Julius y Desmond, por lo que Harry, tú y yo podríamos ser visto como víctimas. 

―Me cuesta tanto entender qué tienes tú que yo no tenga, claro, aparte de dinero. ¿Por qué yo sigo atrapado mientras él ya pasó página? No entiendo ― murmuró entre dientes, dando un titubeante paso hacia adelante y apoyando la frente en el hombro del oji-azul, quien permaneció quieto en su lugar.

―No tengo una respuesta para eso, lo siento. Tal vez deberías hacerle esa pregunta directamente a Harry. Y ni siquiera sé si él podrá responderla ― suspiró pesado ―. Es una de las cosas que le dijo Desmond aquella ocasión en que discutieron en el Dorchester. Le dijo que, si él pudo pasar página contigo, por qué yo no lo haría con él ― se pasó una mano por el cabello, peinándolo hacía atrás. 

Hoy, por petición de Harry, había pasado del gel, por lo que éste se deslizaba fácilmente por su rostro, pese a que lo acomodaba con frecuencia tras las orejas.

Inseguro, llevó una mano hasta la espalda del otro, y dijo:― ¿Crees que es justo para Harry que estés haciendo esto, Zayn?

―¿Ya dejé de ser Malik?

―Si es lo que prefieres, puedo volver a usar tu apellido ― respondió casi en un susurro.

―No, mierda, no. No lo deseo.

―Mira, te dejaré algo claro. En el momento en que Harry me pida el divorcio, no dudaré en dárselo. Él me ha repetido en suficientes ocasiones que no está conmigo por obligación, y yo no quiero obligarle a estar conmigo. Lo que quiero decir, es que, si eso llega a suceder, no me entrometeré entre ustedes. Sin embargo, nada de eso ha sucedido, por lo que te pido, cara a cara, sin ningún intermedio de por medio, mantente a un lado. Respeta nuestra relación. En serio detestaría tener que verte como un enemigo. Detestaría tener que catalogarte como una de los mierdecillas que no tiene la menor vergüenza para acercarse y pedirme dejarle probar a “mi nuevo juguete”.

―Harry odiaría ser llamado así. No lo vuelvas a repetir.

―Hay un detalle, Malik. Harry no es mi juguete. Me guste o no, es alguien por quien desarrollé sentimientos y es alguien a quien por quien lucharía con garras y dientes.

―Tigre Tomlinson ― bromeó Zayn, moviéndose hacia atrás ―. ¿Podemos olvidar lo que sucedió? En serio… no quiero esto para nosotros. Eres especial para mí, lo juro. Y aquella noche… mierda, sólo me dejé llevar por lo mal y amargo que me estuve sintiendo. Tal vez excluido también sería una palabra bastante acertada.

―¿Crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos con Harry de por medio? ― preguntó Louis.

―No tiene por qué estar de por medio.

―¿Podré confiar en que no joderás esto tratando de obtenerlo de vuelta?

―No sería sin su consentimiento.

―¡Zayn, joder, no! ― gruñó Louis, ante lo cual Zayn rió.

―No soy yo al que Harry quiere, ¿sabes? Eres tú, así que lamentablemente no importa lo que yo quiera ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros ―. Bien, no quiero retrasar más la cita con tu esposo, así que ve con él. Y por favor, dale mis saludos, porque no creo poder soportar otro par de segundos junto a él mirándome como si quisiera aniquilarme. Hace unas semanas me armé de valor, fui a tu apartamento y tardé más en preguntar por ti, que en Harry mandándome a tomar por culo.

―Tiene su carácter cuando lo requiere ― Louis sonrió ― ¿Y sabes qué? Ahí viene, así que si no te lo quieres topar, vuela.

Louis dejó escapar una risilla cuando Zayn se alejó a zancadas del bar.

Verde y azul hicieron contacto, sin embargo, la expresión de Harry decía a gritos que algo había sucedido. Y, oh, claro, cortó el contacto y salió a zancadas del salón, obteniendo uno que otro “¡Hey!” debido a la prisa con que hhuyó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según mi yo de noviembre para estas fechas el fic debería estar casi terminado, pero luego estuve ocupada con la uni y mi laptop nueva falló (pero ya tengo otra /o/). Y, cuando me libré temporalmente de la uni, casi no tuve tiempo para sentarme a escribir siquiera una página en paz porque en mi casa parecen no conocer el concepto "privacidad" -.-
> 
> En fin, algún comentario sobre el capítulo???
> 
> Gracias por los kudos y por leer :)!!!!


End file.
